15 Magistri
by Misao-CG
Summary: ¡SECUELA! Una repentina dolencia ataca a Anfitrite y Poseidón comienza a buscar una medicina que la ayude. En el intertanto, un santo de Athena decide regresar al Santuario a despedirse de la diosa, de su aprendiz y quizás de sus amigos, antes de iniciar el viaje final. ¡FIC TERMINADO!
1. Apertura

_Una repentina dolencia ataca a Anfitrite y Poseidón comienza a buscar una medicina que la ayude. En el intertanto, un santo de Athena decide regresar al Santuario a despedirse de la diosa, de su aprendiz y quizás de sus amigos, antes de iniciar el viaje final._

* * *

 **HOLA A TODOS.** Espero que los haya sorprendido. Aquí les traigo esta nueva propuesta que espero disfruten mucho, o al menos les ayuden a pasar un momento. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden), o si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, **y en este caso se recomienda mucho** , " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

 **Una velita para que el Concilio actualice los spin offs…**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **"XV. MAGISTRI"  
** _(Los Maestros)_

 **Apertura: El Lado Profundo del Mar**

 **Playa Navagio. Grecia.**

 _23 de febrero. 9:45 horas._

Aquella playa parecía una postal, no en vano se dice que es una de las más hermosas de toda Grecia. Las aguas estaban tranquilas y las olas apenas perturbaban la arena. No hacía calor, pero tampoco frío: la temperatura estaba bastante agradable y la suave brisa llenaba de un fresco aroma a playa todo el ambiente. Cosa curiosa, no había nadie. Aquél día no habían llegado turistas a visitar el lugar, como si hubieran intuido que no debían perturbar la paz reinante. Frente al barco naufragado, había una toalla tirada en la orilla junto con un bolso de playa, pero fuera de esto, no había más indicio de que hubiera alguna persona en las cercanías.

En el agua, y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, Paulina flotaba.

Medio dormitaba en el agua, segura y tranquila, a sabiendas que nadie le haría daño. Mucho había pasado en su vida desde que se había reencontrado con Poseidón, tanto que hasta parecía que habían pasado décadas. Seguía siendo la misma chica de carácter firme y porfiado, con la diferencia que había retomado su papel como diosa de los mares calmos, protectora de los pescadores. Su salud había mejorado muchísimo: seguía enferma, pero su condición no mataría su cuerpo mortal en lo inmediato y llevaba meses sin tener crisis. Eso había sido especialmente positivo, pues había podido preparar y rendir los exámenes de convalidación que le permitirían entrar a la universidad en septiembre próximo. Es más, se encontraba en tan buen estado de salud que hasta la habían autorizado a entrar a la carrera universitaria que siempre había querido: Biología Marina, la cual, como podrán suponer, tiene mínimas exigencias físicas qué cumplir.

Apolo no había estado muy convencido cuando dio la autorización, pero bueno…

Paulina movió los brazos y abrió los ojos, fijando la mirada en las paredes de piedra caliza que parecían recortar el cielo. ¡Tanto había pasado en un solo año! Casi muere, se salva de milagro, se reencontró con Poseidón, se reconciliaron y se casaron de nuevo, pese a que ella aún era menor de edad. No les había sido fácil encontrar un juez que autorizara a Paulina a contraer nupcias, y se encontraron con toda clase de trabas cuando quisieron salir del país, pero bueno, con un buen abogado y un par de maldiciones divinas (cortesía de un muy enfurecido Poseidón) todo es posible.

"Jejejejeje…"

Paulina siempre emitía risitas cuando se acordaba de eso. Verle la cara al juez cuando en efecto se dio cuenta que trataba con una deidad caprichosa y molesta, que provocó un señor temblor de 6.3 grados Richter, localizado única y exclusivamente en el edificio y que aumentaba o disminuía de acuerdo a la impaciencia de Julián Solo había sido épico. O la cara que puso cuando Poseidón detuvo el temblor, como haciendo énfasis en que sí, él era el amo y señor de los terremotos.

La chica suspiró profundo y se dejó mecer por el tranquilo oleaje. Nunca supo cuántas horas llevaba allí, solo que estaba en paz. Pestañeó varias veces y pensó en sus exámenes recién rendidos… No le había ido tan mal, aunque tuvo que nivelar mucho. Por fin estaba libre de ellos y aprovechaba esa calma para poder disfrutar un poco la vida. Cuando comenzara a estudiar sabía que no tendría tanto tiempo como ahora. Suspiró: ¿Y si visitaba Naxos un día de estos?

Allí había conocido a Poseidón, esa isla le traía recuerdos.

Amaba a Julián. ¿Cómo pudo estar casi mil quinientos años lejos de él? Ahora que estaban reunidos casi no toleraban alejarse más de 12 horas segui…

"¡Argh!"

Paulina sintió una repentina puntada justo bajo el esternón, que quebró toda su calma. Por reflejó tomó una posición fetal e intentó controlar el calambre, que dicho sea de paso, también cortó su respiración. La nereida se hundió en el mar al perder algo de su normal estabilidad. Esto, bajo condiciones normales, no había significado un problema, pues podía respirar bajo el agua, pero ni bien se hundió, Paulina supo que esto no le sería posible… sus pulmones estaban rígidos. Se iba a…

Un par de brazos la acunaron y sacaron a la superficie antes que pasara siquiera un minuto bajo la superficie. Paulina, una vez que tuvo la cabeza fuera del agua, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se sujetó de quien le servía de apoyo. Julián la aseguró contra su pecho y esperó a que se calmara, prodigándole algunos besos en la frente. La sostuvo así unos instantes, mientras Paulina se recuperaba del calambre.

"¿Ya estás mejor?"

El dios había querido sorprender a su nereidita mientras ella se bañaba en una de sus playas preferidas. Su plan había sido bucear bajo ella, acercarse sigilosamente desde abajo y, usando sus brazos, hundirla bajo el agua para quizás jugar un rato bajo ella… pero su plan se vio frustrado cuando repentinamente Paulina se retorció de dolor y se hundió por completo desvalida. La chica tomó un par de bocanadas más de aire y, tras unos momentos, se encontró con la mirada del dios.

"Creo que sí… me dio un calambre, Ju, eso es todo…"

"Lo noté, me acabo de llevar un buen susto. ¿Seguro estás bien? Hace meses que no tenías una crisis." Paulina lo besó en la mejilla.

"Nunca dejaré de tener las crisis, por más que se distancien una de otra… tengo que vivir con eso. Apolo cree que esta condición me va a seguir unas dos o tres encarnaciones más."

"No es la mejor excusa para mimarte." Sin soltar a Paulina, Julián comenzó a nadar remolonamente por el agua, describiendo un círculo. "Y yo que te quería sorprender."

"Tienes que mejorar tus sorpresas."

"Hmpf. Me puedo poner creativo. ¡Oye!"

"Oigo."

"Supe que estabas esperando a un galán de ojos azules…"

"¿En serio?" Le preguntó con travesura, mientras terminaba de sosegar sus dolores. "Pues creo que te fueron con cuentos."

"Sí. Fue lo que me dijeron. Que tiene una encantadora sonrisa, porte atlético, cabellos celestes…"

"Sí, te fueron con cuentos." Paulina maniobró de manera tal de quedar mirando a Julián a la cara. "El galán que espero no tiene los ojos azules."

"¿Ah no?"

"No… sus ojos son como el océano Pacífico. Así de fuertes y bellos." La pareja comenzó a acercar sus rostros. "Ese es el galán que busco, señor Solo. ¿Lo habrás visto?"

"Creo que sí, señora Solo. Creo que…"

 **"¡AAAAARGH!"**

"¡Tite!"

Anfitrite volvió a sufrir un calambre especialmente feroz justo por debajo del esternón. Poseidón atinó a sujetarla al tiempo que sentía como el cuerpo de su esposa perdía calor y fuerza. Paulina palideció y comenzó a sangrar por la nariz, al tiempo que tragaba bocanadas de aire por la boca, en las que no sacaba mucho aire.

"¡Ya está! Nos vamos."

Julián aseguró a su joven esposa en brazos y, ayudado por las olas, se dirigió a la playa cercana; una vez allí dejó a Paulina en el suelo, con delicadeza, mientras la pobrecita sufría por un calambre más prolongado y fuerte de lo normal. Usando su cosmo envió por Baian, quien rápidamente llegó con la lancha del dios. No perdieron mucho tiempo en subir a Paulina a bordo, quien a esas alturas se había desmayado.

"Rápido, avisa a la capitanía de puerto que vamos con una emergencia médica. ¡Andando!"

* * *

 **Motta Sant'Anastasia. Provincia de Catania. Sicilia, Italia.**

 _23 de febrero. 16:45 horas._

Se había tomado libre ese día. A verdad es que llevaba algo así como una semana y media sin ganas de nada. Al menos su hermana Fabiola sabía respetar estos estados de ánimo suyos y la dejaba ser. Todos los años se ponía igual: los recuerdos, a medida que se ponía más vieja, solían ponerla cada vez más emocional. Se apoyó en el marco de la ventana y observó hacia afuera. La tarde estaba muy fresca, pero lo peor del invierno había quedado atrás. La antigua amazona se hizo una casual trenza, pero sus ojos apagados no demostraban que había disfrutado tal actividad.

Juliana se sentía sola, como siempre solía sentirse en esta época del año.

Detestaba febrero. Con toda su alma. Sobre todo la última semana y todos los recuerdos que eso le traían. Estaba por cumplirse un aniversario más del asesinato de Axl Lüntz, evento cuya tragedia solo había sido superada por la que vendría justo un mes después, cuando Lümi misma falleció a causa de un bastardo malparido, que no pudo ver más allá de su xenofobia.

Atajó con una mano una rebelde lágrima que había comenzado a deslizarse por su mejilla. Lümi de Aries había sido prácticamente su hermana. Incluso la sentía más cercana que Fabiola, hasta el día de hoy. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado ya? Parecía ser una pequeña eternidad.

Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás e incluso inclinó un poco su cuerpo, como esperando un abrazo que sabía que no estaba allí. Se detuvo segundos después y abrió los ojos, con la mirada afilada y seria. Gruñó para sí misma: casi treinta años habían pasado y todavía no lograba convencerse de que simplemente… quien se suponía tenía que abrazarla y contenerla, nunca había estado allí.

 _"¡Figlio di Puttana!"_

Juliana de Cáncer nunca había pedido esto. Hubiera preferido morir en batalla mil veces antes que tener que sobrevivir a sus dos más queridos amigos y enfrentar una vida de desamor gracias a un maldito de quien solo sabía que no estaba muerto. ¡Quizás en qué condiciones estaba viviendo! Y encima teniendo que recordar aquellas crípticas palabras que Axl le dijera en su momento en defensa del sujeto: _¿Acaso crees que le es muy fácil ver la perfección y sentirse poca cosa cada vez que intenta hacer las paces contigo? ¡Deja de tratar de cambiarlo!_

Condenado lemuriano.

¿Cambiarlo ella? ¡Nunca intentó cambiarlo! Pero era tan difícil tolerarlo. ¿Ver la perfección? ¡¿De qué hablaba Axl?! Si ella nunca fue perfecta a los ojos del muy maldito, solo era el reemplazo de aquella mujer por la que nunca dejó de suspirar. ¡Menos mal que nunca la había conocido pues bien capaz era de sujetarla por el cuello y retorcérselo por todo el daño que había causado!

Al menos su aprendiz había vuelto al buen camino y compensaba por fin todo el daño que había hecho, sirviendo bien a la diosa. Eso le daba algún alivio.

¡Odiaba Febrero! Con toda su alma.

 **"¡JULIANA! ¡BAJA DE UNA VEZ Y TRATA DE COMER ALGO, QUE NO TE QUIERO LLORANDO COMO ALMA EN PENA TODA LA TARDE OTRA VEZ!"** Bramó Fabiola desde lo más profundo del primer piso. **"¡NO ME HAGAS IR HASTA ALLÁ A BUSCARTE!"**

 **"¡BAJO EN CINCO MINUTOS!"**

 **"¡DIJISTE ESO HACE DIEZ MINUTOS! TE JURO QUE SI NO BAJAS EN ESTE INSTANTE, LLAMARÉ A MÁSCARA."**

Juliana empuñó las manos y apretó los dientes. Si bien Fabiola nunca había llamado a Máscara en situaciones similares, mejor no tentaba su suerte. Lo que menos necesitaba en este momento era que a la gritadera se uniera su aprendiz. Eso atraería a la familia y en serio no necesitaba a tanto metiche bien intencionado. La amazona echó un último vistazo por la ventana y, tras resoplar de enojo, se dispuso a salir de su habitación.

 **"¡YA VES QUE BAJO! ¿ERAN NECESARIOS LOS GRITOS?"**

* * *

 **Ingolstadt, Baviera, Alemania.**

 _En esos momentos_

¡De nuevo esa sensación! Se estaba abrazando a sí mismo. A veces tenía la impresión de que alguien buscaba refugio en sus brazos y, casi por inercia se abrazaba a sí mismo, solo para descubrir que ese efímero instante había pasado al infinito, sin siquiera materializarse. Miró al cielo y buscó algunas de sus constelaciones favoritas.

Sus ojos estaban tristes, apagados. Carecían de brillo y quizás de vida. No digamos que le quedaba mucha, pero ya estaba resignado. También se encontraba solo… una vida desordenada y mucho potencial desperdiciado le habían llevado a este punto. Además era finales de febrero… ¡Odiaba febrero con toda su alma!

Su vida era un desastre. Su salud era un desastre. Para colmo tenía la capacidad emocional de una cucaracha. Él no podía estar orgulloso de sí mismo. Daba vergüenza… solo podía presumir de dos cosas: por lo visto no había sido tan mal maestro, su aprendiz se lucía como santo (cosa que él nunca pudo lograr) y por fin… ¡Por fin! **Por fin** había podido cumplir la promesa que hacía tantos años le hiciese a su mejor amigo…

Ese día cumplía seis años sobrio.

Justo ese día.

… Justo.

Al menos cuando se reuniera con Axl en el inframundo podría verlo a la cara y decirle que había ganado la apuesta, aunque hubiera sido muy tarde para hacer algo y enmendar al menos un poco las cosas con… bueno. Con ella.

Seguía sin poder verla a la cara. Nunca podría hacerlo, no sería capaz. Él quería respuestas que seguramente no obtendría, si es que sobrevivía a un probable reencuentro. Suspiró y miró la hora. Ni siquiera sabía si quería verla, de este modo era más fácil. Prefería que lo recordara borracho y desperdiciado que… en esas condiciones. No quería que lo viera así.

Mejor se regresaba a casa… necesitaba dormir antes del viaje y le tocaban algunas medicinas que lo dejaban sintiéndose más enfermo.

Lo más probable es que nunca más la viera y no tenía manera de comunicarse con ella. No tenía su email e ir hasta su casa iba a ser más agotador. Sin mencionar que no tenía tiempo y en serio prefería despedirse de la diosa y su aprendiz y quizás… solo quizás… ver como estaba aquél otro muchacho, aunque fuera de lejos.

¿Aceptaría Milo entregarle la carta?

Erich de Escorpión suspiró y se ajustó el abrigo…

Mejor regresaba a casa…

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao-CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: La Llegada del Maestro_**

 _… Saori sonrió para sí misma: Aioros no sabía nada de química, pero estos ejercicios eran simples y sabía que estaba acosando a Afro por cosmonet para que lo ayudase. Podía escucharlos. Volvió a mirar la hora… y suspiró largamente…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Considerando que voy a subir en unos momentos más el primer capítulo, solo les dejaré la brújula cultural, como siempre cortesía de Wikipedia y otros sitios y algunas respuestas a reviews anónimas. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. Por lo demás… **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR EL APOYO!**

* * *

 **Ozzy** , tienes razón, Milo y Alisa necesitaban derramar miel, más aún luego de aquél incendio. Por esa época, supongo, estaban bien ansiosos por demostrarse que se querían. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **Yamid** , supongo que tomaste agua para bajarle al azúcar, ¿verdad? Nada que hacer con estos dos, ya era hora que tuvieran un momento para darse arrumacos. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL:**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia. n.n**

 **Playa Navagio:** O la Bahía Navagio, es una playa ubicada en Zante o Zacinto (en griego Ζάκυνθος, Zákynthos), la cual es una isla griega del grupo de las islas Jónicas, pertenecientes a Grecia. Se menciona en la Odisea de Homero, lo cual quiere decir que se tiene conocimiento de la isla desde antaño. Esta playa, también llamada del Naufragio por tener justamente un barco encallado (traficaba cigarrillos ilegales allá por 1981 cuando encalló), es una de las más bonitas del mundo. Busquen las fotos, vale la pena googlearlas.

 **Naxos** : (en griego Νάξος, Náxos) es una isla griega del mar Egeo, que pertenece al archipiélago de las Cícladas. Tiene 428 km² y 14.000 habitantes, lo que le hace la más grande de las islas de las Cícladas. La capital es la ciudad de Naxos. En la mitología griega, según algunas leyendas relatadas por el pseudo-Apolodoro, es el lugar donde Teseo hace escala después de haber matado al Minotauro. Allí abandona a Ariadna, hija del rey Minos, que es recogida al día siguiente por Dioniso, y llevada enseguida a Lemnos. Además, es en esta isla donde se dice que Poseidón vio a Anfitrite por primera vez bailando con otras nereidas, que según algunas versiones se enamoró de ella y se la llevó, pero otras añaden que ella huyó a los más lejanos confines del mundo, refugiándose junto al titán Atlas. Poseidón envió entonces a numerosos criados en su búsqueda y uno de ellos, Delfino, terminó encontrándola y rogándole que aceptase casarse con el dios y se convirtiera en diosa del mar. Anfitrite terminó por aceptar, y Delfino fue así recompensado con un lugar entre las estrellas..

 **Anfitrite** : (en griego, Άμφιτρίτη: 'el tercero que rodea [el mar]') era una antigua diosa del mar tranquilo, que se convertiría en consorte de Poseidón. Según la Teogonía de Hesíodo, Anfítrite era hija de Nereo y Doris (por tanto, una nereida), o de Océano y las Tetis (por tanto, una oceánide) según Apolodoro, quien sin embargo la menciona entre las nereidas además de entre las oceánides. Las épicas homéricas apenas la personifican por completo, pero sí la mencionan al paso (… _contra las cuales rugen las inmensas olas de la ojizarca Anfitrite_ …). Comparte el epíteto homérico _Halosidne_ ('nutrida de mar') con Tetis.


	2. Cap 1: La Llegada del Maestro

_Julián se queda fuera de la ducha. Saori espera volver a casa de clases y la Casa de Escorpión recibe una inesperada visita que Milo no sabe si resentir o no. Shion se lamenta en su despacho._

* * *

 **HOLA A TODOS.** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden), o si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de Ekléctica, donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, **y en este caso se recomienda mucho** , " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

 **Una velita para que el Concilio actualice los spin offs…**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: La llegada del Maestro**

 **Mansión Solo, Atenas, Grecia.**

 _24 de febrero. 6:58 horas._

Julián despertó sin haber descansado mucho. El día anterior había sido muy agotador, pues prácticamente se la había pasado metido en el hospital. Al menos no había sido necesario admitir a Paulina, aunque habían pasado prácticamente toda la tarde esperando que se estabilizara lo suficiente como para ir a casa e igual habían llegado bien entrada la noche. Se acomodó en donde estaba, pensando seriamente no ir a clases ese día. No quería alejarse mucho de su nereida, quien lo tenía bastante preocupado: la crisis que había tenido no era normal.

Y por cierto, estaba muy helada.

Julián pestañeó repetidas veces y se desperezó un poco más. ¡Aaargh! Pronto tendría que irse a la universidad y eso no le gustaba. El hecho de tener a Paulina acurrucada contra él le hacía desear no separarse nunca de ella. Cierto, estaba helada la pobrecilla, pero eso solo le daba excusas para abrazarla. Inspiró contento y cerró los ojos, dispuesto a…

"¿Qué se supone que haces, Julián?" Le sorprendió Paulina, abrazándolo ella primero.

"Te iba a frotar la espalda. Estás helada."

"Porque te moviste, por eso." La diosa se acurrucó remolonamente contra el dios. "¿Y bien?"

"¿Y bien qué?"

"¿No me ibas a frotar la espalda?"

"No tiene gracia si me descubres antes."

"Pffff."

Ambos suspiraron y aprovecharon para quedarse instantes en silencio, simplemente disfrutando la presencia del otro hasta que, casi con pereza, Julián comenzó a frotar la espalda de Paulina. Su corazón entonces se llenó de nostalgia y algo de aprensión. No se le quitaba de la retina la imagen del día anterior, en que la vio tan enferma. Tenía la corazonada de que eso no tenía nada que ver con la enfermedad que estuvo a punto de borrarla de la existencia. No, era otra cosa… pero ¿por qué se ensañaba con su _Tite_? ¿Por qué ahora?

"Te sientes mejor, ¿verdad?"

Paulina miró a Julián a la cara y asintió con calma. Cierto, había pasado un pésimo día: el calambre que había interrumpido su paseo en la playa Navagio era muy diferente a los que sufría normalmente. Era intenso, no disminuía, no la dejaba moverse y le agarrotaba toda la musculatura, sin dejarla respirar. Lo peor es que parecía anular su cosmo divino casi por completo. Apolo le había dicho que aunque había recuperado su esencia divina, estaría muy debilitada y prefería que no se esforzara tanto. No se iba a morir, pero mejor no tentar la suerte. Este dolor no era como aquél al que estaba acostumbrada, pero… se sentía bien. Como si no le hubiera pasado nada.

"Sí, estoy bien. Tengo frío y estoy cansada como si me hubieran molido a palos, pero bien." Paulina estiró el cuello y le besó la barbilla. "¿Tienes que levantarte?"

Julián sonrió de costado.

"No necesa…"

 **¡TII TIIII TIIIII TIIIIII TIIIIIII TIIIII TIIIII TIIIIIII!**

El despertador comenzó a vibrar con saña en esos momentos. Julián rodó los ojos al techo y con el dolor de su alma y la protesta de su cuerpo, se levantó de mala gana de la cama y cruzó hasta donde tenía al desgraciado, escondido dentro del armario para obligarse a caminar para apagarlo. Una vez que lo hubo _asesinado_ , se quedó mirando su ropa.

"¿Quién me manda a entrar a la universidad?" Rezongó para sí. Paulina lo abrazó por la espalda.

"Sospecho que la señora Rea."

"Ah sí. Mi mamá. Ni modo." Julián le sujetó las manos, y sonrió contento. "¿Vas a la universidad hoy? Algo escuché que comentabas al respecto."

"Sí, entre otras cosas. Llevo los resultados de mis exámenes de convalidación a ver si me dejan postular en septiembre. También quiero tomar algunos cursos de nivelación."

"¡Genial! ¿Te parece si almorzamos juntos? Conozco un buen sitio no lejos." Julián giró la cabeza un poco hacia atrás. "Tengo ganas de lucir a mi esposa." Le dijo con un guiño, provocando un sonrojo en la nereida.

"¿Seguro que quieres iniciar ese escandalillo?"

"¡Muero por verles las caras!" Exclamó girándose sobre sus talones y abrazando a Paulina, a quien besó en los labios. "Es hora de que sepan quién eres."

"¡Tan centro de mesa que eres, Poseidón!"

Paulina le dio un coqueto empujón y se metió al baño en un grácil movimiento, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Julián se sonrió como embobado varios instantes, cuando de pronto cayó en cuenta de algo… pestañeó varias veces y levantó ambas cejas. Intentó abrir la puerta del baño, pero ésta estaba con el pestillo pasado. Llamó a la puerta.

"¡Tite! No es divertido. ¡Yo iba a usar el baño primero!"

"¡Hay más baños en esta casa!" Exclamó divertida, al tiempo que abría el agua.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Julián puso carita de cachorro a medio apalear. No obstante, suspiró resignado y bajó los hombros.

"¡Mujeres!"

* * *

 **Colegio.**

 _Esa tarde. 16:50 horas._

Athena miró la hora en el reloj de la pared y suspiró con tristeza. Aún faltaban diez minutos para el término de la clase, aunque ya varios de sus compañeros estaban casi listos para irse. Para esa clase habían tenido un profesor de reemplazo… bueno, ni tan sustituto tampoco, pues Aioros ni siquiera era profesor, aunque sí les había hecho clase. El titular estaba con licencia médica y el que se supone debía reemplazarlos no había aparecido en el colegio; en la emergencia (los alumnos no se podían quedar sin clases), se habían quedado viendo al dorado a cargo de la seguridad de la diosa con cara de cachorro a medio apalear.

Había sido todo un suceso para ese curso que un santo dorado, con todo y armadura, les diera clase. Teóricamente debió haberles hablado sobre literatura o algo, pero considerando que no venía preparado para ello, improvisó sobre la marcha una clase bastante amena sobre reciclaje de basura y tenencia responsable de mascotas.

Obviamente no había durado toda la clase, por lo que les había dejado tranquilos hacía el final para que hicieran lo que quisieran, con tal de que no armaran escándalo. Bajo condiciones normales, el grupo entero habría hecho justo eso, algarabía, pero Aioros había caído tan bien y habían disfrutado tanto las ocurrencias del dorado, que se quedaron tranquilos, conversando entre ellos e incluso algunos adelantando tareas. Aioros hasta había accedido a ayudar a un pequeño grupo con una tarea de química con la que tenían problemas.

Saori sonrió para sí misma: Aioros no sabía nada de química, pero estos ejercicios eran simples y sabía que estaba acosando a Afro por cosmonet para que lo ayudase. Podía escucharlos. La diosa volvió a mirar la hora… y suspiró largamente.

 _Él_ ya debía estar llegando al Santuario si no le fallaba el cálculo. Sintió un nudo en la garganta: ojalá que no tuviera problemas en el camino. Los únicos que sabían de su llegada eran Shion, Aioros, los gemelos y ella misma. Por expresa petición de su invitado nadie más sabía de su llegada, pues Erich Bierhoff, anterior santo dorado de escorpión, quería mantener un perfil bajo y algo de privacidad si le era posible.

Le había costado convencerlo de que fuera al Santuario.

"Tienes una cara, Saori. ¿Qué te preocupa?" Preguntó de pronto Sandra, fingiendo indiferencia. "¿No serán los renegados de nuevo, verdad?"

"No, no son ellos, es un tema más doméstico…" Saori dijo con calma, mientras comenzaba a guardar sus cosas. "Me preocupa uno de mis santos." La diosa se obligó a tragar saliva para aliviar en algo el nudo en la garganta. Pestañeó varias veces también para aliviar la comezón en los ojos, que auguraban lágrimas. "Además ando muy sensible."

"Creo que Javiera anda con chocolates. Si quieres le pides."

"Aaw, puede que lo haga." Saori suspiró. "No sé cómo voy a manejar esto, solo quiero que esté bien y que no se sienta tan solo…"

Sandra levantó las cejas con curiosidad y ladeó la cabeza. Se quitó los audífonos y se acomodó de tal suerte que apoyó los codos sobre el pupitre de la diosa.

"Es sobre ese santo viejito, ¿verdad?" Preguntó con cautela. Saori asintió con calma. "¡Hasta que lo convenciste!"

Saori trataba de seguirles la pista a sus santos todo lo que podía. Al ser una diosa no le era tan difícil, pues ellos mismos solían elevarles oraciones cada tanto, incluso aquellos que por su edad ya se habían retirado a la vida civil. Hacía más o menos dos años había comenzado a seguirle la pista a Erich, cuando éste elevase una petición especial que la conmovió especialmente.

Bueno… no fue una petición exactamente, tampoco un descargo contra ella, sino que… podría decirse que en la privacidad de su corazón, cuando el ex dorado le rendía culto en su altar interior, Erich había desahogado como nunca sus penas y dolores, con tanta fuerza y humildad que incluso llegó a despertarla de su divino sueño, escuchando en su corazón cada uno de sus malestares. Athena no pudo evitar condolerse con él y se decidió a no dejarlo solo. Casi mató de la impresión al pobre santo cuando la diosa lo llamó por teléfono en el acto, llorando a lágrima viva diciéndole que ella sí lo quería mucho y que no quería que se matara.

No, Erich nunca amenazó con suicidarse, aunque algo había comentado a la pasada y la diosa prefería ponerse el parche antes de la herida y evitar cualquier tragedia. Desde entonces habían mantenido una nutrida correspondencia, tanto electrónica como tradicional (el ex santo solía enviarle postales). Saori, por esto mismo, estaba al tanto de lo que ocurría con él, y por eso era que había insistido hasta el hartazgo de que Erich regresara al Santuario.

Shion casi se quedó calvo cuando se enteró del motivo del porqué la diosa había insistido tanto al respecto.

"Sí, lo convencí. Creí que no me haría caso, pero bueno… lo hizo."

"¿Cómo no te iba a hacer caso? Eres su diosa, el tipo ataja balazos por ti. ¡Además que le pagas la pensión! Claro que te iba a hacer caso."

"¡Si supieras lo porfiados que son mis escorpiones!"

"También son leales. Y no soportan las traiciones." Sandra se sopló el flequillo. "Me consta. Además considera el factor orgullo."

"Así los quiero, tal cual. Es parte de su encanto."

En eso, sonó el timbre que anunciaba el final de la jornada escolar. Todo el salón pareció desperezarse y no pocos salieron raudos del salón. Saori terminó de guardar sus cosas, con la energía usual, pero algo más impaciente por volver a casa.

"Vaya, sí que estás entusiasmada por verlo."

"Claro que sí. No tienes idea como necesita estar con su familia."

"Vaya. Primera vez que la veo alistarse tan rápido." Rió Aioros de improviso. Saori le sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

"Solo quiero irme pronto, Aioros. Sabes que hoy recibo invitados."

"Lo sé y la entiendo. Esperemos que Milo no se enoje mucho con la sorpresa: debimos decirle algo." Aioros rió entre dientes, aunque no con mala intención. El dorado miró a Sandra. "¿Tienes como volver a casa, Sandra?"

"Argol me viene a buscar en un rato, no hay problema."

"Entonces nos vamos. ¡Nos vemos mañana, Sandy!"

Dicho y hecho, Athena tomó a Aioros del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarlo fuera de salón de clases. En verdad que quería llegar pronto a casa.

* * *

 **Casa de Escorpión.**

 _17:20 horas._

Alisa llegó por fin al final de los escalones y quedó frente a la octava casa. Suspiró cansada, y tras un pequeño descanso, comenzó a elongar toda la musculatura. Las piernas, los brazos, la espalda, el cuello… cierto, la subida hasta la casa de escorpión la mantenía en forma (incluso a veces en contra de su voluntad) pero gracias a los escalones podía darse el lujo de comer más de lo normal sin temor a engordar sin control. Claro… en días como este pareciera que hubieran metido más escalones. Alisa se sopló el flequillo, se acomodó la mochila y reinició la marcha. A estas horas Milo debería estar caminando de regreso hacia las doce casas y (de acuerdo a la última conversación que habían mantenido por el celular, cuando Alisa había llegado a Aries) Kyrus había corrido por todo el Coliseo y estaba _algo_ cansado.

¡Gracias a Athena que el escorpioncito estaba _algo_ cansado! La energía del nene parecía ser infinita. Nunca creyó que iba a extrañar esos días en que Kyrus no quería ni siquiera gatear. ¡Era tan fácil cuidarlo entonces! Pero bueno… al menos era un niño sano que crecía feliz y rodeado de cariño.

Jejejeje, Marín y Aioria habían palidecido cuando cayeron en cuenta que Héctor bien podría darles los mismos dolores de cabeza en poco tiempo más.

Alisa dejó caer la mochila y sacó su celular, enviándole un rápido whatsapp a Milo. Encaró las escaleras que llevaban al piso residencial y sonrió complacida. ¡Hogar dulce hogar! Se dispuso a tomar del suelo su carga, pero se sorprendió cuando alguien más se la entregó.

"¿Frau Alisa, supongo?"

Frente a ella había un hombre de unos 56 años, de cabello negro y liso, con varias canas, atado en una coleta baja. Tenía una mirada muy inquisidora, pero amable, aunque quizás algo dolida. Estaba bien vestido, aunque no formal y se le notaba fresco. Tenía algunas arrugas y su piel no parecía estar del todo saludable, se la notaba delgada y frágil. Pese a que no esperaba ver a esta persona, Alisa no se sintió amenazada en lo más mínimo. Se notaba que en su juventud este hombre había sido una bola de energía, pero esos ojos grises de alguna manera le inspiraron compasión.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta Escorpión sin que nadie lo detuviera? Puede que tuviera un salvoconducto…

"Err, sí. ¿Lo conozco?"

"No lo creo. Soy Erich Bierhoff a su servicio." El sujeto, cuyo marcado acento alemán no dejó lugar a dudas, tomó la mano de Alisa y la besó a manera de saludo. Y sin embargo hablaba griego con bastante fluidez. "Busco a Milo de Escorpión. Asumo que sabe por dónde viene. ¿Irá a tardar mucho?"

Erich, Erich, Erich… ¿por qué le sonaba el nombre? Alisa ladeó la cabeza más curiosa que nunca. Sentía que debía conocer a este sujeto de algún lado.

"Debería estar por llegar." Alisa afiló la mirada. "Disculpe, pero ¿quién es usted exactamente?"

"¡¿Maestro?!" Preguntó de pronto Milo.

El actual santo de escorpión se veía tan sorprendido como si hubiera visto a un muerto caminando. Avanzó hacia ellos con algo de sorpresa mientras Kyrus, sin soltar la mano de su papá, trataba de seguir el ritmo de sus zancadas. El pequeño se abrazó y escondió tras las piernas de Milo cuando hubieron alcanzado el grupo: no se sentía muy sociable a esa hora del día (y eso que todavía le quedaban horas de juego). Masticó su chupete indignado. Alisa dio un respingo. ¡Erich! Por supuesto, ¡Erich de Escorpión! El maestro de Milo.

"¡Milo! ¡No me dijiste que venía tu maestro de visita!" Reclamó sorprendida, pero su marido estaba tan desconcertado como ella.

"¡No lo sabía!" Milo se volvió hacia Erich. "Maestro, ¿qué hace aquí? Creí que nunca iba a volver al Santuario. ¡Creí que estaba en Berlín o algo así!"

"Jejejeje, no, para nada. Terminé estableciéndome en mi Ingolstadt natal hace unos seis o siete años." Erich se encogió de hombros y suspiró, aunque sin saber si por alivio o resignación. "Y ya ves, escorpión: nunca digas nunca."

"¡Milo!" La voz de Alisa sonaba algo indignada. "¿No me vas a presentar?"

"Errr…"

Milo tragó saliva y se rascó la nuca con una mano. La verdad… nunca le había dicho a su maestro que se había casado, menos que había sido padre. Tenía sentimientos encontrados sobre el tema: Erich había sido muy problemático y pendenciero en la época en que lo entrenaba, pero no podía decir que había sido mal maestro. Además la mala fama que arrastraba siempre le había jugado en contra. No podía decir que él había sido inmune, pero bueno… habían terminado algo peleados y Milo no había sentido necesidad de mantener contacto con su maestro una vez que éste se hubo marchado del Santuario, según él para nunca volver. Pero ahora que lo veía, como que se arrepentía.

"Alisa, este es mi maestro, Erich de Escorpión. Maestro, ella es mi esposa…"

"Lo sabía. Y a juzgar por los ojazos del escorpioncito que tienes entre tus piernas, debe ser tu hijo."

Kyrus hizo una mueca y optó por esconderse tras la otra pierna de su papá. Se sentía tímido y sin ganas de conocer gente. Milo en cambio se puso rojo por la vergüenza. Pestañeó varias veces, pero pronto se puso serio.

"¿Lo sabía?"

"Fräulein Athena me contó." Erich se encogió de hombros. "Pierde cuidado escorpión. No voy a…"

"Mejor sigamos esta conversación adentro, comienza a hacer frío. ¿Les parece?" Pidió Alisa comenzando a subir los escalones. "Tengo café y galletas."

Milo asintió y de un solo movimiento tomó a Kyrus en brazos y se dispuso a seguir a su esposa. Al pasar junto a Erich le dio un amistoso golpe en el brazo, que fue correspondido con algo de timidez. No tardaron nada en llegar hasta la puerta, cuando Milo se detuvo y enfrentó la mirada de su maestro.

"No lo noto ebrio… ni huelo alcohol." Dijo con burda franqueza. "Sobra decir que…"

"Llevo sobrio seis años. Pierde cuidado. Aprendí mi lección." Rezongó Erich muy serio, pero en seguida le quitó importancia. "Creo que tú la aprendiste mucho más rápido que yo, aprendiz… aunque tuviste un buen resultado."

Milo sabía que tenía que indignarse por la insinuación de su maestro, pero no pudo hacerlo. Después de todo, él había sido tan bruto con su comentario como su maestro con la respuesta. Y ambos tenían dolorosa razón al respecto. Soltó una carcajada y cruzó la puerta e invitó a su maestro a pasar. Tenía que ser justo con Erich: pese a que siempre había tenido un problema con el alcohol, y que sufría unas resacas espantosas, fue un buen maestro. Y Milo fue testigo de la cruda lucha que tuvo Erich todos los días para no beber. Sabía que intentaba ahogar una pena de amor, su soledad y el asesinato de su único amigo. Lamentablemente las penas saben nadar y Erich, al menos en esa época, nunca tuvo ni el apoyo ni la contención de sus camaradas que lo ayudasen a salir de su tormento.

Él mismo se negó a ello, Erich mismo los había alejado.

"Supongo que me lo merezco." Le dijo al cerrar la puerta. Fue cuando notó la maleta que llevaba su maestro, pero no hizo comentario al respecto. "¿Seis años? ¡Lo felicito maestro!" Milo ladeó la cabeza. "¿Por qué no me dijo nada? Pude haberlo ayudado."

"Por la misma razón que no me dijiste de tu segunda boda, escorpión." Erich observó rápidamente la sala. "Vaya, se nota que sentaste cabeza."

"Iba a pasar tarde o temprano." Milo avanzó hacia los sillones, invitando a su maestro a sentarse con una seña. El lugar no estaba perfectamente pulcro, pero considerando que había un pequeño tornado de energía de poco más de un año, estaba bastante decente. Iban a sentarse cuando el mencionado nene le topó la cara a su papá con las manitas.

"¿Apá?" Preguntó Kyrus aun con el chupete en la boca. El pequeño señalaba a Erich con el ceño bien fruncido. "¿No?"

"¿No?" Preguntó Erich enternecido.

"Dice eso cuando no conoce algo, o alguien." Afirmó Milo, quien en seguida se volvió hacia el pequeño. "Este es tu abuelo maestro, hijito." El dorado ladeó la cabeza. "Otro tata." Le explicó, haciendo referencia a la palabra que el niño usaba para referirse a sus abuelos.

A Shion también le decía _tata_ , por cierto. A Athena le decía _ita_.

"¿Tata?" Preguntó Kyrus con los ojos bien abiertos, fijando sus ojos en el antiguo santo. "¡Agú!" Exclamó con todo y chupete a manera de saludo.

"¡Milo!" Alisa salió de la cocina y se acercó al trío. Tomó a Kyrus en brazos y les sonrió. "Iré a cambiarme de ropa y vengo enseguida." La chica se quedó mirando a Erich con mucha amabilidad. "Hay bocadillos en la cocina, que Milo te ofrezca algunos. ¡Y dile que te sirva café! ¿Hasta cuándo se queda?"

Erich abrió la boca para responder, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe. Athena estaba allí y, por las pintas, parecía que había subido a toda carrera. Ambos escorpiones hicieron una reverencia con la cabeza a manera de saludo, mientras que Alisa la saludó con una sonrisa y Kyrus, al ver a la diosa, le estiró las manos deshaciéndose en tiernas morisquetas de felicidad, soltando incluso el chupete de lo contento que se puso.

"¡Erich!"

Detrás de la diosa, Aioros se le veía muy tranquilo. Hizo una seña con la cabeza a manera de saludo.

"Princesa…" Saludó Milo.

" _Meine holde dame_." Erich hizo lo propio.

Athena suspiró aliviada y dejó que su sonrisa iluminara su rostro. No obstante, segundos después soltó gruesos lagrimones, causando el espanto de los dorados presentes. La diosa soltó su mochila y sin pensarlo dos veces, cruzó la sala y abrazó con fuerza a Erich de Escorpión, dejando fluir un largo sollozo.

"¡Me alegra tanto que hayas venido!" Le dijo entre lloriqueos. "¡Ya no quiero que te vayas nunca más!"

Erich se quedó de una pieza, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante el abrazo de su diosa. Finalmente la rodeó con sus brazos, con timidez, como si Athena estuviera hecha de cristal. Nadie quedó indiferente a la profunda tristeza que bañó el rostro del viejo dorado…

* * *

 **Templo Principal. Despacho del Patriarca.**

 _En esos momentos._

Shion miró la hora y suspiró. Tenía la certeza de que Erich ya había llegado a Escorpión y, a juzgar por las fluctuaciones del cosmo de Milo y Saori, ya se habían encontrado. Tenía un nudo en la garganta: esta visita le era especialmente amarga, pues nunca había logrado que Erich confiara en él. O en cualquiera. Al menos siempre había tenido el infinito respeto de aquél escorpión, pero ¿su confianza? Nunca. Le dolía, porque también había visto crecer a Erich y conocía perfectamente cuál era el dolor que había atormentado su alma, y también los que siguieron, como perder dos amores, a su mejor amigo y ganarse el desprecio de sus camaradas únicamente por voluntad propia.

¡Y ahora esto!

Desde que era Patriarca, Shion había visto nacer y morir a muchos santos. Los consideraba sus hijos, por lo que verlos fallecer era un trago especialmente terrible. Se apoyó en el respaldo y miró por la ventana. Mejor se armaba de valor para ir a saludar a Erich, aunque tal cosa le provocaba acidez. No podía dejar de hacerlo y de hecho, hasta tenía ganas: moría por compartir más con este esquivo santo, aunque fuera solo por unas semanas más, antes de que partiera…

… sabía el motivo de su visita, sabía por qué la diosa había insistido tanto en hacerlo venir desde Alemania…

Se pasó una mano por el rostro, como desperezándose. ¿Y si llamaba a Antoine, Mireille y Juliana al Santuario? Bah. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea. De los tres, solo Mireille tenía una opinión más o menos buena de Erich y eso si tenía suerte. Antoine lo detestaba al punto que no le dirigía la palabra si no era para insultarlo y Juliana… bueno, eso era caso aparte: todavía le dolían los oídos por los coloridos insultos que le había gritado la última vez que se vieron, cuando Juliana se había marchado del Santuario tras cederle su armadura a Máscara. ¡Una lástima! Siempre creyó que la ex amazona dorada iba a ser capaz de sanar el corazón de Erich, pero finalmente el escorpión había terminado por alejarla.

Como había hecho con todos.

Ese pensamiento lo llenó de angustia. Erich… había tenido una vida difícil y dolorosamente solitaria. Todo su gran potencial como santo fue desperdiciado por culpa de penas que no supo manejar y, como si no fuera suficiente, él mismo se encargó de alejar a todos los que hubieran podido ayudarle…

… Erich iba a morir solo. Sabía que había venido a morir al Santuario, únicamente porque la diosa se lo había pedido. Iba a morir solo…

Se fijó sin querer en una de las fotografías que tenía en su escritorio. Lümi y Axl parecían haber disfrutado ese día, pero las miradas de la foto parecían reflejar su angustia. Se armó de valor y sonrió. Se levantó de golpe, como animado de pronto… No podía quedarse a roer su pena tanto rato, Erich no necesitaba de su lástima, sino de su apoyo. Sería una falta de respeto a su persona si caía en ese juego y sin duda no se merecía tal cosa.

"Bien. Hora de ir a saludar."

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao-CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Disturbios Universitarios_**

 _… Aiacos de Garuda estaba a punto de comenzar a romper cuellos. En serio, si algo quería en esos momentos era largarse de ahí. Pero no. No lo hacía, todo por el puñetero favor con el que ayudaban a Minos. ¡Argh! ¿Es que no le podían dar los impulsos familiares a su condenado colega_ _ **OTRO DÍA**_ _? No, tenía que ser justo el día en que se quedaba *sin* niñera. Bah. ¡Que se aguantara los reclamos! Si se tardaba…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Agradezco a full que hayan llegado leyendo hasta aquí. Ojalá que el fic llame su atención y pique su curiosidad, al menos a mi me gustó mucho escribirlo, más porque pude explorar el lado más divino de Athena y su relación con los santos… y luego está Julián… y como sospecharán habrá jueces de Hades… y ya saben lo que pasa cuando se juntan más de tres dioses a tratar de solucionar un problema. Porque vienen los problemas. Sí… quienes me siguen en Facebook habrán notado que algunos capítulos me destrozaron el alma, así que sugiero que tengan algo de chocolate a mano. Dénle una oportunidad a Erich, le ha costado estar sobrio… Por cierto, no sé alemán. Tuve que depender de Google Traductor. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. O si alguien sabe alemán, me ayuda a corregir. Por lo demás… **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL:**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia. n.n… o.o O Google Traductor en este caso.**

 **Meine holde dame** : Mi bella dama.

 **Frau** : Señora.

 **Fraülein** : Señorita.


	3. Cap 2: Disturbios Universitarios

_Mu comparte algo preciado con Matilda. Los jueces llevan a cabo una pequeña investigación personal en la universidad, pero todo se va por el caño cuando Radamanthys es culpado de lastimar a Anfitrite. Esperemos que los dorados presentes puedan detener la trifulca…_

* * *

 **HOLA A TODOS.** No tienen idea lo mucho que me alegró ver el recibimiento del fic, con el susto que le tengo a este monstruo. Aun no introduzco todas las sorpresas, pues habrá varias, por lo que les pido paciencia en lo que llegan: de momento, solo les diré que hoy le pondré problemas a los jueces de Hades… bueno, al menos a uno en específico, pero los otros también tendrán jaqueca al final. **XDD.** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, **y en este caso se recomienda mucho** , " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

 **Una velita para que el Concilio actualice los spin offs…**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Disturbios Universitarios**

 **Casa de Aries. Piso residencial.**

 _25 de febrero, 18:12_

El sol acababa de ponerse y soplaba viento bastante fresco. Aún quedaba una media hora de luz si no les fallaba el cálculo. Ambos estaban sentados en el sofá, pero se mantenían en silencio. Kiki no estaba (seguramente andaba pasando el rato con los otros aprendices) por lo que la pareja tenía un inusual momento para ellos. Por una vez no estaban viendo _The Walking Dead_ ; el ánimo era más bien solemne. Matilda se apoyaba en el brazo de Mu y estaba especialmente conmovida por lo que le acababan de contar, mientras que el dorado tenía la vista fija en una fotografía que sostenía en sus manos, la que sujetaba como si fuera frágil como láminas de ceniza.

"Ella era muy bonita. No creo que haya sido tan mal genio como la pintan."

"Dicen que metía miedo. Saga me dijo que eso era cierto, pero que él la recordaba con mucho cariño, lo mismo Kanon. También que ambos adoraban sus galletas, lo mismo Aioros." Mu suspiró y medio sonrió. "Es la única foto que tengo con ella."

"Eras adorable. Naciste bien gordito. ¿Dices que pesaste cuatro kilos?"

"Err… sí. Justo cuatro. Ni más, ni menos."

"¡Pobre de tu mami!"

Mu se permitió una sonrisa, que solo se incrementó cuando Matilda le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ambos volvieron a mirar la foto.

¡Esa foto!

A diferencia de la que Shion tenía en su despacho, esta foto estaba envuelta en un halo de tragedia. No existían muchas fotografías de Lümi de Aries, o de Axl, quizás eran unas siete más o menos, pero esta era una de las más lindas y… quizás la más macabra. Mostraba a una debilitada lemuriana en una cama de hospital, con ojeras, labios resecos y mejillas surcadas por las lágrimas. Estaba sobre su costado y podían verse las intravenosas que tenía conectadas al cuerpo. Por la fotografía además se intuía la presencia de equipos médicos, quizás no tan avanzados como los de ahora, pero que en esos momentos habían sido punta de lanza. Lümi de Aries estaba en la UCI, batallando una pelea perdida contra una fulminante septicemia. Pero lucía una sonrisa luminosa y llena de amor, su mirada parecía perdida y enamorada del pequeñito que tenía en sus brazos, al que acunaba con precariedad, pero tan maternalmente, que no parecía haber lugar más seguro en el mundo para ese chiquito sino los brazos de su mamá. Mu, de unos cinco días de vida en aquél entonces, se acurrucaba lleno de felicidad contra Lümi.

En aquél día tan lejano ya, Shion había llegado al límite de su paciencia con la administración del hospital. Su aprendiza estaba muriendo sin importar los esfuerzos del personal médico por salvarle la vida. El feroz estrés que la amazona atravesara luego del asesinato de su marido, sumado a un parto mal atendido (adrede) desde el principio y a procedimientos innecesarios, la habían dejado en aquél estado. Para colmo, al estar metida en la unidad de cuidados intensivos, no la dejaban ver a su recién nacido, por temor a que éste pudiera adquirir alguna infección intrahospitalaria. Harto de la poca humanidad que mostraban, Shion había entrado a la sala cuna, tomado al nene en brazos y él mismo lo había llevado con su madre hasta la UCI, sin que nadie se atreviera a detenerlo.

La fotografía la había sacado la misma enfermera que encaró al médico que atendió a Lümi, cuando notó que, más que negligencia, estaba haciéndole daño a propósito. Lamentablemente no llegó a tiempo para evitar una tragedia. Independiente de lo anterior, fue ella quien le hizo llegar la fotografía algunas semanas después. La amazona sucumbió a la infección minutos después de obtenida la foto sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada.

Shion tuvo la oportunidad de conversar con ella antes de que falleciera, mientras mimaba a su pequeñito. Pese a la fiebre estaba bastante lúcida. El Patriarca no hablaba mucho de eso: esa conversación le había dejado muy afectado.

Esta era la única foto en la que Lümi y Mu aparecían juntos.

"Gracias por enseñarme la foto, amor… sé que tiene mucho significado para ti."

"Tú tienes mucho significado para mí, Mati. Quería que conocieras a mi mamá." Mu suspiró. "Me hubiera gustado conocerla… dicen que era mal genio, pero dulce cuando entraba en confianza. No le gustaba mostrar esa faceta… se protegía mucho."

"Tu papá vio eso pese a todo. ¡Esos dos debieron ser geniales!" Le dijo Matilda. "Si te tomo como referencia, sospecho que sacaste lo mejor de ellos. Eres bien mal genio cuando te sacan de casillas, pero tienes que ser el sujeto más paciente que conozco. Adoro ese resultado." La chica suspiró, acomodándose mejor junto a su dorado. "Pese a todo, y por lo que me has contado, se nota que tus papás te esperaban con ansias. ¿No ves todo el amor con el que te hicieron? ¡Mira eso! ¡Cuatro Kilos!"

Matilda señaló al bebé de la foto y rió divertida, logrando que el lemuriano sonriera como reflejo. Mu se acomodó en el respaldo del sofá y la rodeó con el brazo, regresando la fotografía a su sitio en una caja que había en una mesita cercana, usando telequinesia. Luego aprovechó el impulso para besarle la frente.

"Supongo que nos dejaron la vara alta."

"Ni se te ocurra."

"¿Qué? ¿No puedo imaginar el día que tengamos un…?"

"No."

"¿No? ¿Por qué no?" Tanteó Mu en tono de broma. Matilda lo miró con suspicacia.

"Porque yo lo digo. No… todavía."

"Aaah, dejas abierta la posibilidad a…"

"Claro… si duramos más de seis años, conste."

"¡No eres divertida!"

"Ya mejor pon Walking Dead de una buena vez, Lemuriano."

Mati y Mu cruzaron miradas y tras besarse con intensidad, se acomodaron y encendieron la tele.

Aunque no digamos que prestaron mucha atención al programa.

* * *

 **Universidad Kapodistriana de Atenas.**

 _Miércoles 26 de febrero. 9:34 horas._

Aiacos de Garuda estaba a punto de comenzar a romper cuellos. En serio, si algo quería en esos momentos era largarse de ahí. Pero no. No lo hacía, todo por el puñetero favor con el que él y Radamanthys ayudaban a Minos. ¡Argh! ¿Es que no le podían dar los impulsos familiares a su condenado colega **EN OTRO MOMENTO**? No, tenía que ser justo el día en que se quedaba ***sin*** niñera. Bah. ¡Que se aguantara los reclamos! Si se tardaba en cumplir con el encargo que le habían hecho específicamente a él, que se mordiera la lengua: tenía otras prioridades en ese momento.

Se sentía inseguro, juzgado por quienes le miraban por encima del hombro. Caras llenas de curiosidad y siempre reprobadoras. Esas otras secretarias tenían que ser muy amargadas. Apretó los dientes: mejor se calmaba o comenzaría a traspasarle el estrés al…

"Ya está listo este biberón." Le dijo una de las secretarias de la oficina, quien se le acercó amable, siendo la única que no parecía juzgarle. "¿Ya se calmó este pequeñito?"

Aiacos hizo un gesto ambiguo con la cabeza, pero lo que sí fue claro fue su agradecimiento. Tomó el biberón ofrecido con la mano libre, probando al mismo tiempo la temperatura y se acomodó al bebé. Benito, un nene de diez meses de edad, hacía pucheros lastimeros, pero ni bien vio la comida, lo olvidó todo y tiró sus manos hacia ella.

"… ¿ya viste como lo carga? No debe ser el padre. No sabe sujetarlo."

"Tampoco se le parece mucho. Quizás le metieron un gol."

"¿Y si se lo llevó de algún lado? No se ve muy buena leche."

"Quizás está cuidando al hijo de un amigo."

"El nene se ve enfermo. ¿Y si llamamos a la policía?"

"¡ **GRRR**!"

Aiacos fulminó a aquellas mujeres con la mirada, como tratando de memorizar sus rostros. La secretaria que le había ayudado le puso una mano sobre el hombro e hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

"Ignóralas, no saben hacer otra cosa." Le dijo comprensiva. "¿Eres papá soltero, verdad?"

"Sí… Benito es adoptado."

"¡Benito! Qué lindo nombre." La mujer se llevó una mano al pecho. "¡Tú sí que eres un hombre hecho y derecho! ¿Lo adoptaste solo o con tu…?"

"No. Yo Solo. Soy solo."

Aiacos concentró su atención en el niño, que succionaba con rapidez del biberón, dando algunas pataditas locas. El juez se lo acomodó en los brazos y se concentró en él, mientras que la secretaria que lo había ayudado le dio algunas palmaditas en la espalda y lo dejó a sus anchas. La mujer caminó hacia el grupito de mujeres que había estado cuchicheando y algo les dijo que las hizo callar, pero a cambio generó que toda animadversión que hubieran podido tener hacia Aiacos, tornase en ternura y se lo quedasen viendo admiradas.

Bah. Las prefería cuchicheando. ¿Nunca habían visto a un hombre alimentando a un bebé? Como si solo fuera prerrogativa de las mujeres.

"No todas son así, Ben. Las hay como la señora Perséfone, que son más lindas." Le dijo al niño, con una amable sonrisa. "¿Está buena la lechecita? Claro que sí."

Entonces se sintió observado… sin el menor disimulo miró hacia la entrada de esa oficina, donde un grupo de universitarias se había reunido y lo admiraban fascinadas. Frunció el ceño y volvió a concentrar su atención en el nene, sonrojado en las mejillas. ¡¿Tan raro era que un hombre cuidara de su hijo?!

Bah.

La historia detrás de este niño era bastante extrema. Diez meses atrás, Aiacos se lo había encontrado en la basura. Estaba recién nacido, aún tenía sangre pegoteada, y era tan pequeño y frágil que por momentos creyó que había hallado los restos de un aborto. Se sorprendió cuando el niño comenzó a gimotear, pero ni comparado con la sorpresa que sintió cuando se descubrió a sí mismo llevando al pequeño al hospital más cercano a toda prisa, en busca de ayuda, como haciendo caso omiso a los frenéticos chillidos que el niño tenía por llanto. Aquél gesto nunca se lo supo explicar, bajo condiciones normales quizás hasta le habría dado el golpe de gracia al pequeño, pero no lo hizo. Hasta el día de hoy no se explicaba por qué no lo había hecho…

Sin querer queriendo, comenzó a monitorearlo… a visitarlo en el hospital, a asumir incluso sus gastos médicos… ¡Hasta le puso el nombre!: Benito. No era del todo su agrado, pero se lo puso, y si porfió en llamarle así fue porque alguna enfermera le dijo que el nombre no era fuerte para un niño con sus problemas de salud… porque Benito nació enfermo y muy débil. Ya era drogadicto al nacer (cocaína) y a horas de su nacimiento sufría síndrome de abstinencia. Por si fuera poco, le habían contagiado SIDA. Thanatos, que había tomado el caso del pequeño, le dio la mala noticia: el chiquitín no viviría más allá de los tres años. ¡De milagro no más el pequeño había nacido vivo!

Ah sí, de la madre nunca se supo nada. Menos del padre. ¡Bastardos los dos, y maldita su sangre, allá donde estuvieran metidos!

Aiacos lo adoptó. Sin pensarlo dos veces. O de plano sin meditarlo siquiera. Solo lo hizo… aunque esta tenía que ser la adopción más irregular de Grecia, si es que no contamos las que el Santuario a veces hacía. Thanatos ayudó a agilizar el proceso: un tour personalizado por las prisiones del Inframundo al juez, a los psicólogos y a los demás asistentes sociales hace maravillas cuando se busca agilizar procesos burocráticos.

Benito era oficialmente hijo de Aiacos desde hacía solo tres meses. Y no se arrepentía.

"Te dije que no vinieras con el enano. Solo nos va a retrasar."

"No recuerdo haberte pedido la opinión, Radamanthys."

"No necesito tu permiso para dártela. Debiste quedarte en Antenora si no tenías con quién dejarlo." Radamanthys se cruzó de brazos e hizo una mueca al fijar la mirada en Benito. "¿Pudiste al menos sacar información?"

"No. Benito se puso a llorar. Luego la consigo." Aiacos fijó la mirada en la secretaria que lo ayudó con el biberón. "Ella dice que esos datos los tienen en la oficina de Ex Alumnos. Si quieres te adelantas, yo termino aquí. ¿Dónde está Minos?"

"Hablando con ese decano." Radamanthys rodó los ojos al cielo. "Iré a Ex Alumnos a ver qué puedo averiguar." Radamanthys se dio la vuelta con desdén e hizo abandono de aquella oficinita, dejando tras de sí a un muy gruñón Aiacos.

A juicio de Radamanthys, el juez de Garuda estaba chiflado. ¿Cómo fregarse la vida adoptando a un niño que ni siquiera iba a pasar de los tres años? Era una locura: demasiada inversión emocional para no sacar ninguna recompensa de ello. Se encogió de hombros desganado. No era su problema. Mejor se concentraba en su misión actual…

… Bueno, ni tan misión, solo le estaban haciendo un favor a Minos. Hacía poco el juez de Griffin se había enterado que su padre había tenido un desliz con otra mujer y que tenía una hermana menor. A Minos le vino entonces una "crisis familiar" y se empecinó en conocerla, pero como su padre cortó el contacto a propósito y nunca se hizo cargo de la niña, nada se sabía de su destino, por lo que fue necesario rastrearla. Y ni aun así tenían pistas concretas sobre la identidad de la chica. La única información que tenían al respecto era por completo contradictoria: su nombre apareció repetido en una tesis doctoral en matemáticas cuyo título apenas lograba retener, pero que tenía la palabra "cuántico" repetida dos veces, y además en una carrera técnica de contabilidad. Aun así, no podía ser la misma persona, uno por ser mujer, y otro por la edad. Esta información tenía algunos años ya reposando en los archivos de la universidad y no les cuadraba con el perfil que seguían. En serio, ¿doctorados a los veinte años? O ellos habían recibido mal la información, o la universidad se había equivocado en sus registros. O ambos.

Era lo que estaban tratando de dilucidar.

¡Un momento! ¿Esos eran santos dorados? Aries y Sagitario. ¿Qué hacían esos dos aquí? Radamanthys gruñó entre dientes. Si ya estaba de perpetuo mal humor, ahora esto era la guinda de la torta. ¡Santos de Athena! Los detestaba. ¿Para colmo? No eran los únicos. Sabía que había marinas de Poseidón rondando cerca. ¡Bah! Ni siquiera podía…

 **PAAF**

"¡Ouch!"

Por ir pensando en cómo acabar con los dorados y en el infinito odio que les tenía, Radamanthys no se fijó y chocó con una chica. Sus reflejos reaccionaron más rápido que sus pensamientos y el juez de Hades evitó que la joven cayera al suelo. Ser un espectro no quitaba lo cortés por lo visto, menos en un inglés como él. La muchacha le miró avergonzada y en seguida se arregló las ropas.

¿Dónde la había visto? Le resultaba familiar.

"Disculpe, no lo vi a tiempo. Estaba distraída."

"No hay problema. ¿Está bien?"

"Sí, sí, solo sorprendida. ¡Permiso!"

La chica le sonrió con amabilidad y siguió su camino. Rada se encogió de hombros y hubiera olvidado el suceso si no hubiera visto a esa otra chica rubia, de ojos azules y cosmo extraño, mirándole feo, como culpándole del choque. ¡Era esa sirena! Qué sensibles eran las muy malditas. Mejor la ignoraba y seguía caminando. Tan rápido que se ofendían las muy…

 **"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"**

El repentino grito le hizo detenerse sobre sus pies. Reconocía cuando era uno de dolor y este cumplía todos los requisitos. Rada giró sobre sus talones y su mirada se fijó en seguida en la chica con la que había chocado, quien había caído de hinojos al suelo y se sujetaba a sí misma. Esa sirena estaba agachada junto a ella y se la notaba angustiada, tratando de alguna manera de ayudarla. Radamanthys abrió los ojos al fijarse mejor en la chica caída. ¡Ese cosmo era divino! ¿Pero qué demo…?

 **"¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE, INFELIZ?!"** Exclamó Baian de Caballo Marino al tirársele al cuello.

 **"¡P**A W**N!"** Ah. El buen Eo de Scylla también se le abalanzó encima.

Antes que Radamanthys supiera la ofensa, puñetazos, mordiscos y patadas le caían de todos lados.

¡Sabía que no se tenía que levantar esa mañana!

 _Momentos antes._

Aioros se tomó una buena bocanada de gélido aire mañanero y se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Se sentía extraño, pero de buen humor. Todavía no se acostumbraba a su soltería, pero poco a poco comenzaba a agarrar de nuevo el ritmo. La verdad como que su vida no había cambiado mucho: si bien había llegado a adorar mucho a Serra, como que hacía mucho tiempo que no eran pareja. Esa certeza la tenía cada vez más clara a medida que avanzaban los días, pero si bien era un pensamiento que lo dejaba tranquilo, al mismo tiempo se sentía algo vacío. ¿Cómo fue que dejó que un amor muriera así? Ni modo. Nada que hacer.

"¿Entonces te viniste a inscribir a alguna carrera?" Preguntó Mu, quien caminaba a su lado con su natural paciencia.

"La verdad no, vine a buscar información." Aioros sonrió feliz de concentrarse en otra cosa. "Tengo que hacer algunos trámites antes, convalidaciones y todo eso, pero espero poder tener todo el papeleo a punto para poder inscribirme pronto en Fotografía. Quisiera empezar en septiembre próximo."

"¡Vaya! Te felicito, Aioros. No creí que quisieras seguir una carrera." Mu le sonrió con sinceridad. "Fotografía. ¿Qué motivó la decisión?"

"Ya era hora. Además hice un pacto con Aioria: él termina lo que le queda de kinesiología, yo entro a estudiar… y como el León comenzó en septiembre pasado, pues toca cumplir mi parte del trato."

"Me parece una idea genial." Mu miró disimuladamente la hora, antes de asumir una actitud pensativa. "Ahora que lo pienso, yo debería descongelar mi carrera también… No seré santo toda mi vida."

"¿En qué año quedaste?"

"En tercero de medicina. Muchos congelamos carreras cuando comenzó la crisis que desembocó en la batalla de las Doce Casas. Aioria y yo en el grupo." Mu se encogió de hombros. "Los únicos que terminaron fueron Camus y Afro."

"Entonces deberías aprovechar de preguntar, ya que estás aquí." El santo de sagitario rió de costado. "¿Sospecho bien al pensar que viniste a ver a Matilda?"

Mu simplemente sonrió de costado y no dijo nada, dando a entender la respuesta. Aioros aprovechó para sujetarle la cabeza bajo un brazo y rasparle los nudillos en la frente. El lemuriano pataleó un poco, y entre carcajada y forcejeo el dorado mayor lo dejó ir.

"¡Quien te viera, Mu! Solo preocúpate de cuidar bien de Mati, y no des nada por sentado, o si no…"

Ambos dorados parecieron saltar sobre un resorte cuando el cosmo de Radamanthys y de dos generales de Poseidón se inflamaron de repente y se trenzaron en una contenida pelea. Intercambiaron una rápida mirada cuando a esos cosmos se unió el de Tethys, que intentaba proteger a…

"¡La señora Anfitrite!" Exclamó Mu. "Si ella está aquí, Entonces Poseidón…"

Antes que terminara su frase, a la trifulca se unió el cosmo de Julián, quien por lo visto estaba a punto de saltar a la pelea como si se tratara de la lucha libre. Aioros tragó saliva y no tuvo que ponerse de acuerdo con Mu para ir en pos de la pelea. ¡Había muchos civiles y las cosas podían ponerse muy feas si el combate se salía de control! Rápidamente se deslizaron por los pasillos y llegaron al origen de la pelea.

¡Golpes iban, golpes venían! Rada se defendía con algo de precariedad del ataque combinado de los dos generales, que lo tenían por responsable de la afección de su señora. Julián no estaba peleando (ganas no le faltaban), sino que estaba junto a Paulina, quien convulsionaba en el suelo, pero con su cosmo impedía que el juez de Hades pudiera defenderse mejor. Los tres se empujaban, mordían y golpeaban. Cada tanto uno caía al suelo y allí se producía una ensalada de patadas y golpes.

"¡Mu! ¿Qué está pasando?" Matilda apareció por una esquina y se sujetó del brazo de su lemuriano, solo para que este la cubriera con su cuerpo cuando la pelea comenzó a ser más _cósmica_ que física.

"¡Ponte a Salvo, Mati!"

"¿Pero qué…?"

"Mu, hay que detener esto. ¡Vamos!"

Ambos dorados intervinieron en la pelea, no para empeorarla, sino para detenerla. Para esto tuvieron que hacer uso de todas sus habilidades para que los daños fueran mínimos. Reducir a Baian no fue difícil, Eo estaba más pendenciero de lo acostumbrado. Radamanthys estaba enfurecido y no se calmaba, ni quería tampoco. Era cosa que aplacasen a uno de los contrincantes, para que los otros dos embistieran. ¡No se perdían golpes! Todos encontraban un destino. Mu recibió un puñetazo que le dejó un ojo en tinta y Aioros casi perdió la consciencia al atajar uno que estaba dirigido a Eo. Matilda observaba todo desde una buena distancia, pero no quería alejarse mucho. Estaba asustada, pero casi sin darse cuenta… avanzó hacia la pelea.

"¡Pauli! Por favor, en serio. ¡Ya despierta!" Le suplicaba Julián a su nereidita.

"¿Alguien llamó a una ambulancia?"

"¡BAIAN, EO! ¡DEJEN DE JUGAR CON ESO Y VAYAN POR AYUDA!"

 **"¡VAS A VER, CRUSTÁCEO PODRIDO!"**

 **"¡VEN POR MI, SI TE ATREVES, ESPECTRO ASQUEROSO!"**

"¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A LA SEÑORA?!"

"¡BASTA LOS TRES!"

"¡TÚ NO NOS DAS ÓRDENES, SANTO DE ATHENA!"

 **"¡LOS VOY A MATAR A TODOS!"**

Radamanthys sin duda era el más problemático. Eo podía ser pendenciero, Baian podía estar enojado, pero Rada no sabía detenerse y se sentía lo suficientemente enfurecido y ofendido como para no querer terminar la pelea. Insistía y porfiaba, no respetaba tregua y solo tenía una cosa en mente: matar a alguien.

"¡Cálmate Eo! NO es el lugar Ni el Momento." Aioros le hizo una llave al muchacho al tiempo que Mu retenía a Baian.

"¡Ese Maldito lastimó a mi señora Anfritrite!"

 **"¡VAN A VER!"**

Julián estaba más concentrado en Paulina (que no dejaba de convulsionar) que en la pelea, pero levantó la mirada a tiempo para ver como Radamanthys embestía contra los santos y sus generales. Entrecerró los ojos y con su cosmo detuvo al juez, quien perplejo luchó contra esa sujeción. Habría seguido pataleando de no ser porque Matilda intervino de pronto: se acercó a Rada, le sujetó su poblada entreceja con los dedos y le dio un soberbio tirón, depilándolo traumáticamente.

 **"¡YA CÁLMATE QUE ME DESESPERAS!"** Exclamó la chica enfurecida.

La pelea se detuvo al toque.

Todos la quedaron viendo estupefactos. Julián pestañeó un par de veces. Aioros y Eo tragaron saliva. Baian hizo un gesto de dolor y Mu, sin ningún disimulo, se interpuso entre el juez y su novia en actitud protectora.

Rada se vio libre del cosmo de Julián, pero no se movió de su sitio. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Se fijó en la mano derecha de Matilda: allí, entre el dedo pulgar e índice, estaban los vellos que hasta hacía unos instantes habían formado parte de su preciada e ignorada uniceja. Hizo un puchero, momento en que Mati aprovechó para soltar los susodichos pelos y limpiarse las manos.

"¡Eeeew!"

El juez de Hades cruzó los ojos, como queriéndose ver el entrecejo, el cual estaba disparejo y enrojecido. Se topó con un dedo y al sentir el roce…

 **"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"**

… se sujetó la frente tal como si le hubieran echado ácido sulfúrico encima. Cayó de espaldas al suelo y comenzó a revolcarse y a gritar de dolor, tal y como si le hubieran desollado vivo. Mu retrocedió varios pasos, empujando tras de sí a Matilda. Esto se iba a poner feo.

 **¡SPLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!**

Rada se quedó quieto en el suelo tras recibir un baldazo de agua helada, haciendo pucheros por su inesperada depilación. Minos de Griffin dejó el balde a un lado y le hizo una seña de agradecimiento a Isaac de Kraken (que seguramente había enfriado el agua). El recién llegado suspiró y se masajeó las sienes.

"¿Alguien me puede explicar qué pasó aquí?" Preguntó poniéndose las manos en las caderas.

Todos se miraron las caras, sin saber qué responder. Fue cuando escucharon las radio patrullas.

Alguien, por lo visto, había llamado a la policía.

¡Genial!

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Sombras de Preocupación_**

 _… El dios hervía de angustia y estaba tan callado que sus generales comenzaban a preocuparse. No era para menos: lo último que había visto de Paulina era como la subían a esa ambulancia, acompañada de Tethys, sin haber recuperado la conciencia. Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo eso. ¡¿Qué le había pasado?! ¡Estaba tan bien!…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** La idea de Benito surgió más o menos en la época en la que escribí Divina Calamita, hace más de siete años… wow, ha pasado el tiempo, y honestamente no la iba a reflotar, pero bueno, la musa se empecinó en que la usara. Ni modo, ella sabrá lo que hace e imaginar a Aiacos a torso desnudo, con buena musculatura y cargando a un bebé en los brazos, como buen macho que es, hizo que mis ovarios secundaran la idea de la musa. Lo sé: soy débil **u_u**. Sobre el sufrimiento depilatorio de Radamanthys, el tipo es un exagerado que no está acostumbrado a la depilación. Someter hombres a eso siempre es gratificante. En serio, lloran como bebitos cuando se los depila. ¿Qué no pueden aguantar un poco de cera caliente y breves instantes de dolor? En fin. Ya saben por qué Radamanthys me odia y el motivo por el cuál le agarró ojeriza a Matilda, quien por cierto, creo que su instinto de supervivencia no funciona bien. Por cierto, **no sé alemán** (pecado capital en mi caso, pero bueno). Tuve que depender de Google Traductor. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. O si alguien sabe alemán y quiere ayudarme, yo feliz. Por lo demás… **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

* * *

Los ninjas picacebollas hicieron estragos con mis emociones **Yamid** , buena suerte esquivándolos. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

Tengo bastantes sorpresas para este fic, **Aritavan**. Tanto Erich como Anfitrite darán que hablar, pero ni comparado con la sorpresa que se avecina. Ojalá la disfrutes. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

¡ **Laura**! Pues Gracias por tus lindas palabras. Cierto, hice esperar bastante por este fic, pero al menos voy con racha de inspiración. Flos Floram fue un fic agotador, pero estoy muy contenta con el final, aunque bueno… **._.** Maté a Selene y " _divorcié_ " a Aioros después… **n.n** Pero todo es parte de mis maquiavélicos planes. Claro, si los jueces de Hades no me matan antes. Ojalá que este fic pique tu curiosidad y que disfrutes esta propuesta… aunque sugiero que tengas pañuelitos a mano: así como hay risas, hay lágrimas. Al menos según yo… y las chicas del Concilio opinan igual. **XDD** … **._.** Soy una maldita. **(George R. R. Martin es mi copiloto) ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

Aaah, **Nice** , nada como lidiar con el síndrome de Diógenes no diagnosticado cuando tienes que cambiarte de casa. Eso, amiga, es horrible. Mucha paciencia, que las mudanzas cansan como nunca. Ojalá que con este fic nuevo te saque algunas risitas… **._.** Espero. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	4. Cap 3: Sombras de Preocupación

_Erich encuentra algo de paz en el Santuario y tiene un casual encuentro con Máscara y su aprendiz. En el intertanto, un grupo de presos comunes se lleva el susto de su vida al que de pronto comparten celda con dorados, generales y un juez de Hades. Rea recuerda algo preocupante. ¡Y siguen las sorpresas!_

* * *

 **HOLA A TODOS.** Admito que me enterneció el recibimiento de Benito y medio me sonreí al saber que no fui la única con ovarios fangirleando al pensar en Aiacos como padre. ¿Qué? ¡La carne es débil! Insisto con eso. Aquí les pongo una nueva entrega que espero que disfruten… a ver cómo les fue a los dorados. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, **y en este caso se recomienda mucho** , " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

 **Una velita para que el Concilio actualice los spin offs…**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Sombras de Preocupación**

 **Santuario de Athena. Cercanías del Coliseo.**

 _26 de febrero. 10:00 horas_

Esos árboles no los conocía, aunque era evidente que llevaban ya algunos años plantados allí. Erich había notado que habían comenzado a plantar varias especies arbóreas por todo el Santuario, a manera de embellecerlo. Incluso entre las escaleras de las Doce Casas había arbolitos nuevos recién plantados. Quizás en unos años darían una agradable sombra. ¡Claro! Si no había batallas que los derribasen.

Erich inspiró una buena bocanada de aire. ¡Había una fragancia tan agradable en el ambiente! El Santuario parecía lleno de vida. El sol le acariciaba el rostro, la fría brisa le refrescaba los cabellos. El entrenamiento cercano parecía vigorizarlo y transportarlo a otras épocas, cuando todavía era un aprendiz o cuando recién iniciaba su carrera como un saludable santo dorado y aún no se dejaba atrapar por el alcohol. Cuando todo parecía tan lleno de esperanza y su futuro era tan luminoso.

No había sido tan mal santo. La perspectiva de los años le había mostrado que si bien ganó una armadura siendo muy joven, (tenía 15 cuando la vistió por primera vez), emocionalmente no estaba preparado: su madurez afectiva había sido la de una almeja, y para colmo impresionable. Como todo adolescente se sentía inmortal y con ganas de llevarse el mundo por delante y se dejó caer en un insano espiral de fiestas que lo llevó a lugares que nunca debió ir, no solo por su juventud, sino también por su deber.

En esos antros había conocido a aquella mujer, de la cual se enamoró perdidamente. Lamentablemente era la equivocada, manipuladora y tomó ventaja de la ingenuidad velada del dorado. La tipa hizo y deshizo con él como quiso durante siete u ocho años, para luego abandonarlo a su suerte cuando encontró un mejor partido (por cierto, un hombre casado que abandonó a su familia). Erich nunca logró superar esa decepción, (no tuvo las herramientas ni el apoyo, ni lo quiso tampoco, por puro orgullo)… y se entregó a la bebida, a tratar de ahogar esa pena hasta que, sin darse cuenta, estuvo preso del alcohol.

Conoció a otra mujer, claro que sí. El verdadero amor de su vida, pero nunca supo cómo hacérselo saber y él mismo se encargó de sabotear cada oportunidad que hubiera podido tener con ella. Esa relación terminó mal, pero había sido para bien. Su vida era un antro de excesos y ella se merecía algo mejor que su triste caminar. Quizás hasta se había casado y a estas alturas tendría como veinte hijos. Ojalá y fuese feliz. ¡Tanto deseaba que ella fuera feliz y que hubiera alcanzado todo lo que quería y que él no quiso ni podía darle!

Nunca dejó de extrañarla. Ni un solo segundo de su vida, sobrio o borracho. Erich siempre tuvo la impresión de que quedaron muchas cosas por decir entre ambos. El mismo tenía tantas preguntas como la certeza de que nunca le responderían. Ella no quiso verlo nunca más y él cumplió su deseo. Cerró los ojos y sonrió para sí mismo, imaginando que le besaba la mejilla y la abrazaba con fuerza. Sabía que nunca más la vería.

Solo verla… solo un segundo…

"¿Maestro Escorpión?"

Máscara de la Muerte le quedó viendo francamente sorprendido. Erich se quedó quieto y en silencio como si no esperase que lo saludaran en absoluto, manteniendo la mirada del santo de Cáncer con neutral intensidad. Al cabo de unos minutos finalmente sonrió e hizo una seña con la cabeza a manera de saludo, siempre cauto. No esperaba ver tan pronto a otro dorado, menos al de Cáncer. ¡Estaba enorme! La última vez que lo había visto apenas le llegaba a sus hombros y ahora parecía estar unos centímetros por sobre su cabeza. Mantuvo la sonrisa por cortesía, notando el enorme parecido familiar del santo con su tía y maestra.

Sabía que el santo de Cáncer había tenido su propio camino de espinas, que le había costado recorrer, pero que había ganado esa batalla, redimiéndose en el proceso. Eso lo llenó de una extraña felicidad, de alguna manera le daba esperanzas. Se lo veía bien.

Suspiró aliviado. Una preocupación menos que llevarse a la tumba.

"Máscara de la Muerte. ¿Sigues sin usar tu nombre?"

"Jajaja, No, nunca. ¡Mi nombre me lo reservo! Aunque estoy pensando en decírselo a _la mia principessa_." Máscara dio unas zancadas hasta el dorado y extendió la mano, que Erich agitó con cautela. "¡No tenía idea que estaba de visita! ¿Cuándo llegó?"

"Casi nadie sabía. Llegué ayer casi al anochecer. Ya sabes, como los bandidos."

" **JAJAJA**. ¡Milo debió poner cara de antología! ¿Hasta cuándo se queda?"

"Hasta que los dioses dispongan."

"Esperemos que sea mucho tiempo. A ver si de ese modo nos dice qué opina de los cambios. ¿Se fijó que hay más árboles?"

Máscara estaba de bastante buen humor esa mañana, al menos eso parecía. Nunca había tenido una relación muy cercana con el maestro de Milo, básicamente porque su maestra no le permitía acercársele demasiado (además y por otras restricciones), pero eso había sido hacía mucho tiempo y estaba tan complacido que se sentía hasta simpático.

"Sí, los vi. ¿Cómo convencieron al Patriarca?" Erich sonrió de costado. "¿O tiene que ver con su guapa esposa?"

"¡Adivine mis pensamientos, Maestro Escorpión!" Máscara rió de buena gana y pronto miró hacia su derecha. Levantó el brazo y lo agitó en dirección de un chiquillo, que venía corriendo por el borde del Coliseo. "¡THANOS _, VIENI QUI_! Quiero que conozcas a alguien."

El muchacho aludido levantó cabeza y tras esbozar una sonrisa, corrió hacia Máscara a todo lo que le daban sus flacas piernas. Cuando llegó junto a los adultos se hizo evidente que llevaba bastante rato ejercitándose alrededor del edificio y ocasionalmente rodando por el piso, lo que todo aprendiz sano se suponía que debía hacer. Máscara le puso la mano sobre la cabeza y le revolvió los cabellos con bruto cariño.

"Enano, este es el anterior santo de Escorpión, el maestro del señor Milo." Máscara se volvió hacia Erich y señaló a Thanos con una divertida mueca. "Este revoltoso es mi aprendiz. Lo fui a buscar hace unos meses a Milán y ha avanzado como nunca. ¡Mírelo nada más!"

"Mi _mentore_ me explota." Dijo Thanos tan serio que hasta sonó divertido. Entonces sonrió. " _Buon giorno, signore_."

"Ya sabes lo que dicen, si sobreviven los dos primeros meses, tienen buenas oportunidades de llegar a buen puerto." Erich sonrió con calma y se volvió al santo de Cáncer. "Todos decían que Milo no iba a durar y ya ves."

"Ese bicho es plaga." Se burló Máscara unos instantes, antes de bajar la mirada hacia el niño. "¿Terminaste lo que te encargué?"

"No, me faltan unas vueltas más."

"Pues vete, te espero en las gradas. ¡Y sin echar carreras!"

Máscara le revolvió la cabeza a Thanos, quien tras aletear de disgusto, reinició su marcha alrededor del coliseo. El dorado observó cómo se alejaba hasta que el chiquillo se perdió de vista al doblar por el edificio, monitoreando sus movimientos, con las manos en las caderas.

Hmpf. Seguía corriendo extraño, tendría que recordar eso cuando le tocara llevarlo al control médico y mencionárselo al profesional. Bah. Nada que un poco de entrenamiento no corrigiera. Se volvió hacia Erich, quien también había estado observando a Thanos con ojo crítico.

"Creo que ese aprendiz está resintiendo alguna lesión antigua, a juzgar por como corre." Comentó a la pasada. Máscara asintió.

"No me extrañaría: lo saqué de un mal hogar. ¡ _Maledetti Bastardi_! Tendré que preguntarle a ver qué me dice." Gruñó entre dientes, pero en seguida cambió de tema. "A todo esto, ¿Viene conmigo a las gradas? A los demás les dará gusto verlo."

" _Nein Danke_." Erich levantó las manos en señal de disculpa. "Prefiero mantener la distancia, seguro ustedes tienen cosas que a un viejo como yo no le incumben."

"Una lástima, porque de todos modos va a ir." Dijo de pronto Milo quien, como era cada vez más común, llevaba a Kyrus de la mano. El infante tironeaba para caminar más rápido. "Le hará bien y así lo mantengo vigilado."

"¿Intentas enseñarle a tu maestro a ser aprendiz, muchacho?" La sonrisa socarrona de Erich perdió algo de su efecto, pero al menos sonaba amable.

Milo pestañeó curioso: por algunos instantes había visto una sombra de dolor cruzando por el rostro de su maestro, pero no se mantuvo. No obstante, se percató que Erich tenía una extraña palidez y un cansancio en la mirada que definitivamente no era normal. ¿Era idea suya? También lo había notado la noche anterior, pero había asumido que el viaje había cansado a su maestro. No… no olía a borracho… Athena le había asegurado que Erich realmente llevaba seis años sobrio, y si la diosa lo decía, le creía, pero… Hmmm… ya le preguntaría luego. Intercambió una mirada con Máscara. ¡Vaya! El santo de Cáncer le miró como si hubiera notado la misma cosa.

"Naah. El Maestro Escorpión se comporta." Bromeó Máscara, con bastante jovialidad.

"¡Tata!" Exclamó Kyrus al ver a Erich, haciéndole un gesto con una manito.

"Jajajajaja, ¡Miren eso! El _bambino_ descubrió un nuevo _nonno_."

"Es pequeño aún: no sabe lo que le conviene." Sonrió Erich. El ex dorado tomó aire y se dispuso a marcharse. "Los dejo a sus anchas. _Auf wiedersehen kinder_."

"¡Nada de eso!"

Milo sujetó a Erich del hombro, mientras Máscara le bloqueaba el paso. Acto seguido el santo de Cáncer le rodeó con un brazo y lo obligó a avanzar en dirección de las gradas del coliseo. Por su parte Milo tomó a Kyrus en brazos, se lo acomodó y flanqueó a su maestro con traviesa expresión.

"Cuando decimos que va a ir a las gradas con nosotros a saludar, no era una sugerencia. ¡Vamos, maestro! Le hará bien."

"Pero yo…"

"¡Caminando!"

Y así, ambos dorados condujeron al esquivo ex santo de escorpión en busca de más compañía dorada. ¡Le haría bien la presencia del grupo!

* * *

 **Estación de Policía. Atenas.**

 _12:30 horas._

"¿Quién es el adulto responsable aquí?"

Quien preguntaba era un policía que debía rondar los 35 años y en esos momentos tenía cara de no sobrarle la paciencia. Tenía las manos en las caderas y se quedó mirando al inesperado grupo, al que habían metido íntegro en una de las celdas posteriores. Los detenidos comunes que habían estado esperando de antes, estaban todos arrinconados en lo más recóndito del lugar y no se perdían ni los pestañeos de los recién llegados, por temor a ser vaporizados.

Sobre todo los de Radamanthys, quien lucía derechamente homicida. Y con la uniceja dispareja.

Es que no todos los días metían a un mismo calabozo a dos generales de Poseidón, a Julián Solo, a dos santos dorados y a un juez de Hades por disturbios y destrozos de la propiedad privada y pública. ¿Por qué Julián? Porque intentó impedir el arresto de Baian y Eo. ¿Por qué Aioros y Mu? Porque no se creyeron el cuento que intentaban detener la pelea. ¿Por qué Radamanthys? Por razones obvias. ¿Por qué no habían arrestado a Matilda? Había depilado traumáticamente al pobre de Rada (agresión dolosa) después de todo. Bueno… no la arrestaron porque no tenía pinta de ser una guerrera y se asustaron cuando supieron que era estudiante de derecho a punto de titularse. La dejaron tranquila.

Aunque eso no era garantía de que la chica los dejara tranquilos a ellos. Estaba en la recepción discutiendo acaloradamente, aunque sin gritos, con cuanto policía pasara cerca suyo, exigiendo la liberación inmediata de al menos los dorados, quienes solo habían intentado impedir que las cosas se salieran de control.

De regreso con nuestros célebres presos, Julián se sujetó los barrotes, pensando seriamente en provocar un terremoto. El dios hervía de angustia y estaba tan callado que sus generales comenzaban a preocuparse. No era para menos: lo último que había visto de Paulina era como la subían a esa ambulancia, acompañada de Tethys, sin haber recuperado la conciencia. Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo eso. ¡¿Qué le había pasado?! ¡Estaba tan bien!

"¿Y bien? ¿No me van a contestar?" Gruñó de nuevo el policía, cruzándose esta vez de brazos. "¿Cuál de ustedes, payasos, manda?"

Los demás, al oír la pregunta del policía, simplemente señalaron a Aioros.

"¿Por qué yo?"

"Porque eres el payaso legendario." Gruñó Eo.

"¡Escúchame humano! O me liberas en este instantes o me aseguraré personalmente que cuando mueras **SUFRAS**." Amenazó Radamanthys abalanzándose contra los barrotes y haciendo notables esfuerzos para no sacarlos de cuajo y clavárselos al policía por donde mejor le entraran.

"Cuando llegue ese momento, me lo recuerdas. ¡Y sin amenazas, que soy yo quien abre la puerta!" El policía ignoró a Radamanthys en favor de Aioros, a quien quedó mirando molesto. "¿Ustedes son un solo grupo o no?"

"No. Mi compañero aquí y yo somos santos dorados de Athena. Baian y Eo son generales de Poseidón y el cejón a medio depilar es un juez de Hades."

"¡'Jodeput…!"

"¡Juez de Hades! Qué madurez." El policía miró socarronamente a Julián. "¿Y el señorito aquí presente?"

"Soy Poseidón." Gruñó el aludido, al mismo tiempo que encendía su cosmo y ensombrecía su rostro. "¡Exijo ver a mi abogado!"

"¿Está drogado?"

"¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A INSINUAR QUE…?!"

"No, no lo está, y sí, es Poseidón." Rezongó Mu, llamando la atención del policía. "Le aseguro que todo esto es un malentendido. Solo permítanos llamar a casa…"

"No. La _loca esa_ que vino con ustedes ya llamó y vienen a pagarles la fianza." El sujeto entrecerró los ojos. "Por mí que se pudran aquí dentro, así que disfruten la estadía hasta que lleguen sus _papis_."

Mu entrecerró los ojos y optó por no enganchar en ninguna discusión con el sujeto, quien socarronamente les dio la espalda e hizo abandono del lugar. Bien podía el lemuriano teletransportarlos a todos fuera de la celda, pero por respeto a las leyes no lo hacía y tampoco quería agravar el lío en el que estaban metidos. Sin embargo, el que se hubiera referido a Matilda como la _loca esa_ no le cayó muy bien. Resopló molesto y se cruzó de brazos. Eo se llevó las manos a detrás de la nuca y silbó largo y tendido.

"¡Ese tipo necesita amor y abrazos! Hijo de su…"

"Eo." Gruñó Julián, a modo de advertencia.

"HA. Al pelirosa lo hicieron callar." Se burló Radamanthys.

"Al menos no me depiló _una mina_ , espectro." Retrucó Eo, topándose la entreceja. Rada enseñó los dientes y dio un paso adelante con los puños bien apretados. Mu también miró feo. En serio, ¿Cuál era la gracia de tratar de esa manera a su chica?

" _Esa mina_ es mi chica, más respeto Eo." Gruñó el ariano.

"Nos vamos a calmar, que asustamos a la audiencia." Dijo Baian con un tono más conciliador del que había usado cuando comenzó la pelea, señalando a los presos, que seguían apiñados y bien calladitos. No se querían ni mover. "Tenemos que reconocer nuestros errores y tratar de seguir adelante."

Todos lo miraron de reojo, pero el único que miró notoriamente al cielo en actitud de hastío fue Radamanthys. Julián en cambio dio un par de cabezazos a los barrotes. ¿Por qué no acababa con toda esta farsa? Bien podía poner la estación de policía en órbita si lo apuraban un poco. ¿Por qué no lo hacía? Porque no tenía la energía emocional para ello. Su corazón apenas latía de preocupación y con su cosmo estaba constantemente asegurándose que Paulina estuviera bien. Ya estaba metido en problemas hasta el cuello y no quería sumar esto a la lista. Era un dios, había vivido miles de vidas, se supone que podía hacer frente a cualquier cosa…

… Lo que ocurría con Anfitrite no era normal y no estaba preparado para enfrentarlo. Necesitaba estar con ella, tenía un muy mal presentimiento. Dejó caer los brazos derrotado.

"Ya saldrá pronto de aquí, señor. Reúna sus fuerzas, que de lo contrario no le sirve de nada a la señora Paulina." Le dijo Aioros, poniéndole la mano en el hombro. Julián apenas movió la cabeza en su dirección.

"… no despertaba."

"Pero despertará, y usted estará con ella."

"El dorado tiene razón, señor." Le dijo Eo con una empática sonrisa. "Saldremos de aquí en poco tiempo y podrá reunirse con la señora Paulina."

"Por cierto, ¿Quién nos viene a buscar?" Preguntó Baian.

La pregunta pareció quedar en el aire, pero pronto tendrían una respuesta. Arriba en las oficinas, Minos se entretenía observando como Matilda acosaba al policía que había atajado con mil y un argumentos a favor de los dorados, y ocasionalmente de Julián, pero sin que le dieran mucha bola, y eso que tenía bastante razón si se analizaba el fondo de sus dichos. Los dorados solo habían querido evitar un mal mayor y por ello hasta habían recibido golpes. El juez de Griffin se apretó el puente nasal, frustrado. ¿No se supone que lo estaban ayudando a buscar a su hermana? ¿En qué momento eso incluía pendencias de pasillo?

"¡¿En qué rayos estaba pensando Rada?!" Minos miró de reojo a Aiacos. "¿Por qué se peleó con esos niños y los dorados?"

"No subestimes a tus potenciales oponentes, Minos. Los dorados, generales y nosotros estamos relativamente al mismo nivel." Le dijo Aiacos, que mecía ocasionalmente a un muy dormido Benito. "Fue un malentendido, eso es todo. ¿Qué dijo la señora Pandora?"

"Preguntó cuántos muertos había, pero cuando le dije que ninguno se le mejoró bastante el mal humor. Ya viene." Minos se sopló el flequillo. "Este lugar está a punto de tener el suceso del año y aquí ni enterados. Shion de Aries y Kanon de Géminis también vienen."

"Entiendo que venga el Patriarca de Athena, pero ¿por qué Kanon de Géminis? ¿O viene como Dragón Marino?"

"Ni idea."

La verdad era simple. Cuando Isaac detectó que a Julián también se lo llevaban preso junto con Baian y Eo, alcanzó a preguntar a gritos a quien llamaba por ayuda… los tres, dios y generales, exclamaron _Kanon_ al mismo tiempo. Isaac no lo pensó tanto, hasta le pareció lógico: harto resentidos habían estado con el gemelo menor, pero (sobre todo después del ataque de Caicaivilú al Santuario) habían comenzaron a dejar esos resquemores atrás… parecieron recordar de pronto que Kanon era el hermano mayor que nunca pidieron, pero que siempre estuvo con ellos. Después de todo los había criado y entrenado. Incluso cada tanto iban a pedirle ayuda, consejos o simplemente lo invitaban a parrandear… o lo llamaban para que los ayudase a volver de sus parrandas cuando estaban muy ebrios. En eso incluyo a Julián, conste.

Tethys hasta tenía la costumbre de ir a hablar con Isabella, asumiéndola como la extensión de Kanon, cuando tenía algún problema o penas de amor.

"¿O sea que en su opinión, era mejor que Aioros y Mu no intervinieran en la pelea y dejasen que se cayera todo el edificio en la trifulca? ¡¿Qué clase de lógica es esa?!" Protestó Matilda.

La chica ya había acosado a cuanto policía se le acercase. Todavía no accedía a ningún mando alto, pero se estaba acercando. Claro que daba botes por todos lados, nadie quería escucharla, pero eso no la detenía. Finalmente había atrapado en su debate al mismo policía socarrón que había bajado a burlarse de santos, marinas y espectro.

"¡Pudieron haber muchos heridos! Las peleas de estos _fenómenos_ dejan muchas bajas. ¡Sí! Mejor que no metieran sus narices y…"

"Detecto discriminación en sus dichos. ¿ _Fenómenos_? No. Diferentes sí, pero no es excusa para referirse a ellos de manera tan peyorativa." Matilda entrecerró los ojos, leyendo la identificación del sujeto. "Sargento Giorgio Zagorakis, ¿Tiene algo contra los santos de Athena?"

"No tergiverses mis palabras, jovencita. Una pelea de esas no es broma."

"Usted esperaba que teniendo las facultades que tienen los santos dorados, no intervinieran en la pelea. ¿Pretendía usted detener el enfrentamiento entre un juez de Hades, dos generales marinos y un *dios* con _gas pimienta y buena voluntad_?"

"¡No me faltes el respeto, _Niña_!"

"¡Niña!" Matilda se puso las manos en las caderas. "Esta _niña_ fue capaz de ver a un _Juez de Hades_ a la cara sin temblar de miedo y encima hacerlo llorar."

El sujeto apretó los dientes e intentó sujetar a Matilda del brazo para sacarla a la fuerza de allí, harto ya de su palabrería. Pero antes de poder rozarla incluso, Kanon se interpuso entre ambos con una actitud tan gélida que consiguió que Zagorakis retrocediera. Poco después de los sucesos que involucraron al tío de Shiori, él e Isabella se habían sentado a conversar sobre lo ocurrido, considerando que la mujer había tenido una recaída producto de los manoseos que había recibido. En aquella ocasión Isa había compartido con él la identidad de su violador, cuyo nombre (y antecedentes) nunca olvidó.

El menor de los gemelos sabía muy bien quien era el maldito que tenía en frente: Zagorakis podría no saberlo, pero Kanon de Géminis tenía buenas razones para odiarlo, ¡se la tenía jurada!, tan solo necesitaba una excusa.

"No la toques." Kanon entrecerró los ojos, pero luego se volvió hacia Matilda, a quien le sonrió amable. "¿Estás bien, Mati?" La chica ni se había movido y también miraba con intensidad al policía, pero ni bien sintió que Kanon le hablaba, le sonrió amable y dulce.

"Voy a estarlo cuando saquemos a Mu. ¡Tiene un ojo en tinta!" Mati frunció el ceño y señaló al policía con la cara. "¡Lo metieron a una celda con presos comunes! A todos ellos, a Aioros, a los generales, a Poseidón, al juez ese…"

"Por pendencieros, por eso." Gruñó Zagorakis. Kanon lo fulminó de nuevo con la mirada, pero mantuvo su postura. Si el policía supiera quien era en verdad el gemelo menor, estaría buscando una salida de emergencia.

Por eso dicen que la ignorancia es un placer.

"¿Por qué a Julián?" Preguntó Kanon. Atrás de él, Sorrento observaba con tensa atención.

"Obstrucción a la justicia. Intentó impedir el arresto."

"Yo que creí que nunca tendría que venir por Aioros ni por Mu." Dijo Shion de pronto, suspirando resignado. Llevaba el casco puesto, lo que le daba un aire algo intimidante. "¿Qué pasó?"

De pronto el grupo comenzó a atraer miradas, tanto de los demás policías, como del público presente.

"No tuvieron la culpa, Excelencia: Mu y Aioros intentaban detener la pelea de las marinas y el espectro." Explicó Matilda al tiempo que aparecía un policía que tenía el aspecto de ser el jefe de la estación. Con él venía Pandora, que alcanzó a escuchar eso último.

Kanon siseó de enojo al verlo. Había decidido odiar a todos los que trabajaban en esa estación de policía por lo que le quedaba de vida y nadie se salvaría de ese rencor. ¿El motivo? Habían preferido apañar a un violador y hacer sentir culpable a su víctima de la manera más despiadada posible. Isabella fue presionada para que quitase la denuncia y como nunca lo hizo, fue objeto de la más burda de las persecuciones y matonaje laboral. Estaba por renunciar cuando se presentó su oportunidad de pasar a INTERPOL, que tomó sin pensarlo dos veces. No, no retiró su denuncia, pero esta quedó en nada, pues nunca se dio curso a esa investigación (una irregularidad que todos ocultaban). Como podrán imaginar, al día de hoy Isabella no era bien recibida allí y su salida de la misma fue bastante traumática

¡Si Supieran Ahora!

"¡¿Qué Radamanthys se peleó con quién?!" Ladró Pandora. "¡Minos, Aiacos! ¿Qué está pasando?"

Pandora puso los brazos en jarra y se quedó mirando a los aludidos con intensidad. Aiacos se encogió de hombros y concentró su atención en el pequeño que no dejaba de mecer en sus brazos, mientras Minos simplemente se sopló el flequillo. El policía mayor carraspeó justo en ese momento.

"Señores, señora… por favor, quienes vienen por los santos, marinas y juez sígame para explicar la situación y terminar con esto lo antes posible. Por aquí."

Los aludidos irguieron la espalda y se dispusieron a seguir al hombre. No obstante, antes de alejarse mucho, Kanon se detuvo unos instantes junto a Sorrento.

"No dejes que _ese sucio_ _ **poli**_ se acerque a Matilda. No confío en las basuras que trabajan aquí." Le dijo muy serio, sin siquiera ocultar su molestia o que le importase que lo oyeran, antes de seguir caminando.

"¿Cuál es tu problema, fenómeno?" Gruñó Zagorakis mientras se alejaba, solo para encontrarse que el menor de los gemelos giraba sobre sus talones, amenazante y peligroso. Kanon le fulminó con la mirada.

"Tengo _Alergia_ A Los **Violadores** y a quienes los encubren." Le dijo sin ningún rodeo antes de darle la espalda e ir tras el grupo.

Zagorakis levantó ambas cejas, pero se mantuvo firme, quizás sintiendo hielos en las tripas. Obviamente Sorrento no entendió nada, pero no cuestionó abiertamente al menor de los gemelos.

"Si me explican luego, yo feliz." Dijo antes de que Kanon desapareciera detrás de una puerta al fondo de un pasillo. El general de Sirene se llevó las manos a las caderas y miró a Matilda. "¿De qué me perdí? Kanon no es de los que dice cosas así por nada."

"Ni idea."

Matilda y Sorrento se quedaron viendo al policía, que al sentirse observado, gruñó enseñando los dientes y tras un indignado gesto, se dio media vuelta y se alejó de allí. Para ninguno pasó desapercibido que no se defendió de la extraña acusación de Kanon. Incluso Matilda lo buscó con la mirada llena de dudas y sospechas, alcanzando a ver como desaparecía al final de un pasillo.

Esa acusación de algún modo lo había dejado callado y había preferido no discutirla.

Por algo era. Sorrento entrecerró los ojos: mejor no dejaba a Matilda sola.

* * *

 **Hospital de Atenas. Grecia.**

 _Más tarde ese día. 14:56 horas._

Leonor Solo miró de reojo a Tethys, quien aún hablaba por teléfono. Estaba hablando con Kanon y por lo visto, ya habían dejado libre a Julián. Resopló preocupada, pero no molesta: sabía que su hijo no había tenido arte ni parte en aquella trifulca con aquél juez de Hades, simplemente no había podido cerrar la boca por los nervios que tenía. Se masajeó las sienes y volvió a mirar hacia aquella puerta.

Las salas de espera de los hospitales eran tan terribles como las recordaba. ¡Pobrecita Paulina! Tethys le había comentado que no había despertado en todo el camino y hasta donde sabía seguía sin recuperar la conciencia. La enfermedad que casi había matado el cuerpo humano de Anfitrite estaba por completo bajo control, pero estos síntomas que presentaba no parecían tener relación alguna con eso. Eran diferentes, pero al mismo tiempo igual de misteriosos. En su fuero interno, las alertas no parecían querer dejar de chillar. Leonor se masajeó ambas sienes.

Ya había visto síntomas similares. Terroríficamente similares. No en humanos, no en esta vida. Leonor, la encarnación de la titánide Rea, había visto esto en la era del mito, al principio, antes de la era de los dioses.

"¿Señora Leonor?" Llamó Tethys de pronto. "Kanon me dice que el señor Julián ya viene. No quiso abrir un portal para que con la carrera quemara algo de estrés."

"Kanon es astuto, se lo concedo." Leonor suspiró asustada. "Estoy preocupada."

"La señora Paulina es fuerte. Recuerde como llegó y como se puso. Esto es solo un traspié más: lo superará." Le dijo Tethys tratando de animarla.

La sirena se quedó callada cuando Leonor la miró de reojo. Algo en la pose y expresión facial de la titánide pareció hablar de malas noticias. Fue evidente que Rea no estaba para nada convencida. Tethys se mordió la lengua preocupada.

"Tethys, ¿podrías estar atenta a lo que pase con Paulina?" Le preguntó Leonor poniéndose de pie. "Necesito hablar con Febe."

La aludida levantó ambas cejas. ¿Febe? ¿La titánide del intelecto? Tragó saliva. ¿Acaso esto era más serio de lo que creía? Asintió levemente con la cabeza y vio como Leonor salió con enérgicos pasos de la sala de espera. Tomó aire: mejor obedecía.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Una Divina Preocupación_**

 _"… caja fuerte especialmente diseñada. Esta fue ocultada en algún lugar del Santuario, cuya ubicación pedí nunca saber. Y… errr… la llave sufrió un percance y fue fundida."_

 _"¿Y no es cosa que le preguntes a quien haya escondido la caja para saber dónde está?" Preguntó Zeus._

 _"¡Hefestos puede hacer otra llave!" Exclamó Poseidón de fondo. "¡Hermes puede abrir la caja fuerte!"_

 _El silencio de Shion pareció decirlo todo. Erich parecía conocer la historia, pues…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Con los dorados tratando de incorporar a Erich a sus rutinas y con los santos más o menos libres, los dejo de momento. Hay motivos preocupantes del porqué los síntomas de Paulina llamaron la atención de Rea. Créanme, aún quedan sorpresas por venir. Por cierto, **no sé italiano ni alemán** (pecado capital en mi caso, pero bueno). Tuve que depender de Google Traductor. Si alguien sabe y me ayuda, yo feliz. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. Por lo demás… **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

* * *

Hay niños que nacen peor, **Yamid** , y eso nunca es justo. Mi propio sobrino cuando nació casi se murió, junto con mi hermana, y eso que ese embarazo fue casi perfecto. Lo maravilloso es que algunos, pese al mal comienzo que tienen, logran superar los obstáculos y tener buenas vidas. Benito está en buenas y torpes manos, que lo quieren bastante… Sobre los traumas depilatorios del Wyvern… y conociendo mis malvados antecedentes… ¿Tú qué crees? **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

Nada como una buena depilación traumática para asustar a un rudo macho en pleno ataque, **Nice**. Sobre Paulina, ya verás que pasa con ella y con el escándalo que arma Julián para encontrarle una medicina (algo así como el chiste del compra huevos). Ojalá termine pronto la mudanza y MIS FELICITACIONES a tu hermana: que ahora conquiste el mundo y le deseo la mejor de las suertes. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

Idril se rió a carcajadas cuando le contaron lo que había hecho Matilda con el juez, **Ozzy** , claro… a escondidas, pero de que tuvo una buena risotada la tuvo. Kanon se rió abiertamente, dice que va a tener en cuenta aquél consejo. Rada está en un rincón sollozando pestes por su ahora dispareja uniceja. Tienes razón: tanto que se ríen de nosotras cuando nos quejamos al depilarnos, y ellos lloran como bebitos. Hay videos bastante hilarantes en Youtube mostrando machos que se atrevieron a depilarse y sufren las consecuencias. Pobres. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

Todas las dudas se irán aclarando, **Larc** , me reservo bastantes sorpresas con este fic. Ojalá las disfrutes tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolas. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL:**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia. n.n… o.o O Google Traductor en este caso.**

 **Nein Danke:** No gracias (formal)

 **Auf wiederesehen:** Adios… aunque sé que tiene una traducción literal más larga, pero sirve como despedida.

 **Kinder** : niños

 **Mentore** : Maestro.

 **Buon giorno, signore:** Buen día, señor.

 **Vieni qui:** Ven aquí.

 **La mia principessa:** mi princesa.

 **Febe:** (en griego antiguo Φοίβη - Phoebē: 'brillo' del intelecto), la de la corona de oro, era una de las titánides originales, hija de los gigantes Urano y Gea. Tal como el significado lo indica, era la Titánide del Intelecto. Febe acudió al lecho de Ceo y de él concibió a Leto (la mamá de Apolo y Artemisa) y a Asteria. Recibió el control del oráculo de Delfos de Temis, de acuerdo con algunas pocas fuentes, y posteriormente se lo daría a Apolo. También se aplicaba su nombre como epíteto a Artemisa en su papel de diosa de la luna, que se consideraba femenina.

 **Rea:** (en griego antiguo Ῥεία Reia, Ῥέα Rea, Ῥείη Reiē o Ῥέη Reē, 'flujo [menstrual o del líquido amniótico]' o 'facilidad [en el parto]') era hija de Urano y Gea, hermana y esposa de Crono, y madre con éste de Deméter, Hades, Hera, Hestia, Poseidón y Zeus. Estaba fuertemente asociada a Cibeles, tanto que en obras de arte solía ser representada en un carro tirado por dos leones, y no siempre era posible distinguirlas. En la mitología romana, fue la _Magna Mater deorum Idaea_ y se la identificaba con Ops. Según Hesíodo fue nodriza de Dioniso. En la Antología Palatina se la menciona como nodriza de fieras y leones.

Según Homero Rea es la madre de los dioses, si bien no una madre universal como Cibeles, la Gran Madre frigia, con quien se la identificaría más tarde. Su lugar original de culto estaba en Creta. Allí, cuenta la leyenda, salvó al recién nacido Zeus, su sexto hijo, de ser devorado por Crono, al darle en su lugar una piedra, y lo confió al cuidado de sus guardas, los Coribantes. Estos guardias se convertirían más tarde en escoltas de Zeus y sacerdotes de Rea, celebrando ceremonias en su honor. En tiempos históricos la semejanza de Rea y la Gran Madre asiática, Cibeles Frigia, era tan evidente que los griegos resolvieron el asunto considerando a esta última como su única Rea, que había abandonado su hogar original en Creta y huido a las tierras inexploradas de Asia Menor para escapar de la persecución de Crono. También hubo una versión opuesta, y es probablemente cierto que los contactos culturales con el continente trajeran a Creta el culto de la Gran Madre asiática, quien se convertiría en la Rea cretense.

En la mitología griega, el símbolo de Rea es la luna. Sin embargo, en la romana su símbolo se conocía como el lunar. También tenía otros: el cisne, por ser un animal delicado, y dos leones, supuestamente los que tiraban de su carro.


	5. Cap 4: Una Divina Preocupación

_Anfitrite solo se siente agotada y Poseidón comienza a remover los mares en busca de su medicina… aunque por lo visto tendrá que buscar en otras cosmogonías. Luego está ese asunto de la llave, la caja fuerte y el garrafón y Hades y Athena que ni saben la que les espera. ¿Qué es lo que Poseidón pretende que haga Hades?_

* * *

 **HOLA A TODOS.** Se avecinan sorpresas interesantes, ya van a ver. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, **y en este caso se recomienda mucho** , " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

 **Una velita para que el Concilio actualice los spin offs…**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Una Divina Preocupación**

 **Hospital de Atenas.**

 _Más tarde ese mismo día (26 de Febrero), 17:30 horas._

Julián estaba echado en la misma camilla que Paulina, pese a que ya lo habían correteado unas tres o cuatro veces. No hacía daño, o no lo creía: solo estaba allí, abrazando a su esposa, con sus sentidos fijos en ella, como si creyese que se iba a morir en cualquier momento. Paulina dormitaba agotada, pero ya no estaba inconsciente. De alguna manera la cercanía con Julián le daba fuerzas y cada tanto abría un ojo para verlo. Hacía una hora que la habían pasado a una habitación, pues querían que pasara la noche con ellos, teniendo en cuenta sus antecedentes médicos. No estaba mal cuidada, pero para Julián no era suficiente. También estaba picado: no lo iban a dejar pasar la noche con ella.

"… voy a estar bien, señor Solo." Le dijo de pronto con suavidad. "Estoy acostumbrada a los hospitales."

"No me cabe ninguna duda, señora Solo." Julián la miró a la cara. "Pero no te quiero dejar sola. ¿Quién me asegura que no desapareces por otros mil quinientos años?"

"No va a pasar. Por enojada que esté contigo, no lo vuelvo a hacer."

Paulina se dejó abrazar por Julián mientras suspiraba de agotamiento. ¡Estaba tan cansada! Apenas tenía fuerza para pestañear siquiera. La cercanía de Poseidón la aliviaba más de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir. Se quedó así un rato disfrutando de la presencia de su marido y volvió a dormitar. No se dio cuenta cuando Julián levantó la cabeza molesto, mirando hacia la puerta, gruñendo por lo bajo.

Tenía razones. Cuando vio a Apolo cruzar por la puerta apretó la mandíbula.

"¿Te detuvo el tráfico?"

"No… una policía de tráfico nada más. ¡Qué Piernotas!" Apolo resopló hastiado, pero sonriendo para sí mismo. "Además se pusieron algo más astutos en este hospital y están detectando que no soy parte del staff. Le debo una a Thanatos: me ayudó a entrar."

El dios se acercó a Paulina al tiempo que Julián se bajaba de la camilla. La diosa ni siquiera puso resistencia cuando Apolo comenzó a auscultarla y a tomarle los vitales, pasándole las manos por encima como quien aplicaba reiki. Cuando hubo terminado, Apolo tomó la ficha y la leyó a la rápida.

"Están aplicando bien el tratamiento, al menos de momento. Pasaron algunos síntomas por alto, pero no es de extrañar, solo son humanos y sus equipos, aunque geniales, son limitados. La tía estará bien…"

"¿Pero…?" Julián se pasó las manos por el cabello. "Esto no es lo mismo a la enfermedad que tenía cuando la encontré de nuevo, esto es otra cosa. Esto es más grave. ¿Qué le pasa a Anfitrite?"

"… No estoy seguro." Apolo resopló cauto. "Creo que es _SAD_."

"¿ _SAD_? ¿Qué es eso?"

"Síndrome del Agotamiento Divino."

"¿Huh?"

"La abuela dice que en la era del mito, le llamaban _la sofocación_. Es una enfermedad que nos afectaba exclusivamente a nosotros, y que nos podía matar. Había medicinas para ello, pero… cuando empezó la era de los dioses y comenzamos a tomar de la ambrosía… esa enfermedad desapareció."

"… Si desapareció, ¿por qué crees que mi Anfitrite tiene eso?"

"Porque estuve revisando los tratados antiguos y… los síntomas coinciden." Apolo tragó saliva. "La abuela, Zeus y Clío están esperando fuera en una salita, esto da para largo. ¿Vamos?"

Julián puso cara peligrosa, pero no desistió. Si esto había motivado a que Zeus bajara del Olimpo, o era muy importante, o estaba muy aburrido o Hera lo tenía harto. Como fuese, le dio una última mirada a Paulina, que dormía de nuevo y suspiró. Sin que nadie le dijera, enfiló hacia fuera y solito caminó hacia a salita de espera donde estaban sus familiares, seguido de cerca por Apolo. Cuando entró, todos le quedaron viendo como si de un fantasma se tratase, lo que solo lo llevó a gruñir de disgusto.

"¿Qué es esto de enfermedades raras? ¡ _Tite_ no tiene nada de eso!"

"Julián, compórtate y baja las revoluciones. ¡Provocarás un terremoto en algún lado!" Ordenó Rea.

"Madre tiene razón, Poseidón." Dijo Zeus muy solemne. El dios le dio una palmada en la espalda. "Anfitrite es fuerte, y hay una solución."

"Mi Tite _no está_ enferma. Simple."

"Sí lo está, tío." Reafirmó Apolo. "Apostaría mi oráculo que tiene SAD."

"¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? Hablas de una enfermedad de la que no se ha sabido nada en **EONES**. No me vengan con el cuento que acaba de reactivarse, porque no me la creo."

"El cambio climático está reactivando enfermedades en todos lados, que estuvieron latentes por edades completas." Explicó Clío. "La _Sofocación_ no es la excepción."

"Prefiero el término SAD." Rezongó Apolo.

"Da igual el nombre. ¡¿Por qué afecta a Anfitrite?!"

"La ambrosía nos protege contra el SAD. Es nuestra vacuna… Anfitrite no la bebió en mil quinientos años y su organismo, tanto divino como humano, estaban muy desmejorados." Explicó Rea, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo. "Fue mala suerte."

Julián miró a su madre muy molesto, pero pronto su rostro se relajó y reflejó todo el cansancio y preocupación. Paseó su mirada por su hermano, sobrino y madre, como si esperase que ellos tuvieran la solución.

"… No quiero separarme de ella tan pronto. ¡Tendría que esperar toda una reencarnación para…!"

"La Sofocación mató titanes y gigantes. También dioses." Dijo Clío muy seria. "Los eliminó del universo y nos diezmó. Si Anfitrite muere, _desaparecerá_ de la existencia, tal como si nunca hubiera vivido."

Rea alcanzó a sujetar a Julián, quien del espanto por poco le fallaron las piernas. Zeus le dio algunas palmadas en las mejillas para tratar de que el color volviera a ellas. Una solución práctica sería que Anfitrite bebiera de la ambrosía, pero mientras estuviera en un cuerpo humano, no podía hacer eso.

"Pero… pero… ¡Eso no puede ser!"

"¡Calma Hermano!" Zeus le puso las manos sobre los hombros. "No pierdas la esperanza: hay una solución. ¿Cierto Apolo?"

"Err… más o menos." Apolo tragó saliva y se masajeó las sienes. "Había una medicina para el SAD. La ambrosía funciona como vacuna, pero existía un tratamiento muy efectivo cuando ya tenías la enfermedad, incluso la curaba por completo… pero… err, pues… verás…"

"¿Pero?" Gruñó Poseidón.

"No sabemos dónde está." Dijo Clío. "La medicina era el agua de creación, que brota de la Fuente de la Eterna Juventud."

"¡¿La Fuente de la Eterna Juventud?!" Poseidón tuvo un tic en el ojo. Llevaba milenios sin pensar en ella. "¡Nadie Sabe Dónde La Tiramos! No vimos donde cayó."

"Tenemos pistas." Dijo Rea. "Verás… el agua de esa fuente para nosotros es simple medicina. Efectiva sí, pero medicina a fin de cuentas, nada más que eso. Para los humanos… tiene efectos más interesantes."

"Eterna juventud, como podrás adivinar." Dijo Zeus. "Invulnerabilidad, fuerza infinita, mucho poder, aunque no inmortalidad, pese a lo mucho que se extendían sus vidas. Y sabes qué le pasa a los humanos cuando acceden a demasiado poder: se corrompen sin remedio."

"Me acuerdo. Ocultamos la Fuente por todos los estragos que causó entre los humanos. La sacamos de Etiopía y la lanzamos al otro lado del mar… cayó en América."

"En donde le perdimos el rastro." Continuó Clío. "La Fuente pasó a la jurisdicción de otras cosmogonías, que la ignoraron y dejaron tranquila durante tantos milenios… hasta que Ponce de León casi la encuentra en 1513. Creo que el dios Tláloc la cambió de lugar rápidamente, pues conocía los efectos que tenía en los humanos." Clío resopló hastiada. "Intenté contactarlo para preguntarle al respecto, pero el muy porfiado no me devuelve el llamado aún."

"El asunto es que la escondió bien." Continuó Rea. "Los humanos la buscaron, pero solo fue hacia 1938 cuando lograron dar con pistas reales sobre su ubicación. Febe me contactó con Chalchiuhtlicue, creo que son amigas, y pude conversar con ella."

"… ¿Eso cómo se pronuncia?" Preguntó Apolo. "Da igual, ¿qué te dijo?"

"Que una misión secreta nazi casi encontró la fuente y que ella personalmente pidió ayuda al Santuario para lidiar con la situación… pero no estaba segura de lo que pasó después con eso, solo que los nazi se fueron con las manos vacías."

Rea se quedó en silencio, como esperando que la información se asentara. Al cabo de un rato, Zeus se llevó las manos a las caderas y resopló.

"Bueno… hay que llamar a mi lechucita a ver si sabe algo." El padre de los dioses sonrió. "Aunque por las fechas el que tiene que tener la información es Shion."

Julián frunció el ceño y sacó su celular.

"Hora de llamar a mi sobrinita."

* * *

 **Despacho de Shion. Santuario de Athena.**

 _En esos momentos._

"Debiste pedir ayuda."

"¿Para qué? Nunca fui querido aquí en el Santuario, Excelencia."

Shion miró de reojo a Erich, con algo de mal humor. Mientras más cambiaban las cosas, más seguían igual por lo visto. El ex santo de escorpión seguía utilizando el recurso del _nadie me quiere, todos me odian_ como forma de protegerse. ¡Bah! El sujeto ya era viejo para esos trotes, pero por lo visto no había madurado del todo. Meneó la cabeza, bastante entristecido.

Ambos miraban por uno de los ventanales. Los días estaban siendo cada vez más soleados últimamente y las temperaturas, aunque seguían frías, eran más amigables.

"Sí lo fuiste. Y bastante querido: solo te dio miedo reconocerlo."

"Excelencia…"

"No salgas con ese tono como si no supiera nada. Ni soy tonto ni ciego. ¡Te tuve en mis brazos! ¡Eres uno de mis hijos! Y podría apostar que Juliana llegó a quererte mucho." Shion irguió la espalda. "Eres querido, incluso ahora: Milo podrá rezongar todo lo que quiera de la cantidad de problemas que dabas, porque los diste, pero me consta que está contento con tu visita. ¿Le has dicho a qué viniste?"

Erich infló el pecho por reflejo y con orgullo herido. Miró por la ventana, como tratando de distraerse de la conversación. Hablar con Shion siempre le provocaba una extraña sensación de sentirse como un niño berrinchudo que no tenía razones para andar taimado. Bajó los hombros, aunque no relajó la expresión. Algo de orgullo le quedaba.

"Si usted lo dice, tendré que confiar. Y no le he dicho aún, aunque pensaba hacerlo pronto." Gruñó por lo bajo, solo para recibir un zape momentos después. "¡Ouch! ¡Excelencia!"

"Estás solo porque te lo buscaste." Shion le dio algunas palmadas en el hombro. "¿No crees que ya no corresponde aferrarse a eso? Trata de aceptar el cariño que te dan. ¡Y dile a Milo lo antes posible o le diré yo mañana temprano!"

Erich se quedó en silencio y se quedó viendo los pies unos instantes, relajando por fin su expresión. Bueno, ya no sacaba nada con hacerse el rudo y estaba demasiado cansado incluso para fingir. Shion tenía razón, como siempre… y mejor le hacía juicio, sus amenazas nunca eran en balde.

"Tendrá que tenerme paciencia, Excelencia. Nunca supe aceptar cariño de nadie… no tengo práctica en ello."

"Lo sé. O ardías como gasolinera en llamas cuando lo aceptabas, o eras incluso más frío que cualquiera de los santos de hielo. O despectivo hacia el cariño."

"Tenía mis motivos. Y no me diga que mis compañeros de armas me apreciaban: me encargué de que me odiasen."

"Pero no lo lograste con todos. Pese a todo lo que lo molestabas, Ragnar hablaba muy bien de ti…"

"Ragnar hablaba bien de todos."

"Insisto, sé que Juliana te quiso muchísimo." El Patriarca le miró de reojo, entrecerrando la mirada. "No sé qué le hiciste como para que te gritara de esa manera cuando se fue, pero bueno."

"¡A mí que me registren! Las italianas siempre han sido intensas, sobre todo las de esa familia." Erich se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada, apretando la mandíbula con desprecio. En serio, ¿tenían que mencionarle a Juliana?

"Como que le empezaste a caer bien a mi Lümi al final, y Axl fue tu compadre."

"Sí… supongo que sí. Pero hasta ahí le llegó la cuenta."

"Pues…" Shion comenzó a sacar cuentas mentales, suspirando derrotado al final. No… las relaciones de Erich con los dorados restantes apenas rayaban en la tolerancia. ¡Menos mal que no había tenido muchos colegas! En los años en que el maestro de Milo estuvo activo, solo ocho de las doce casas habían estado ocupadas. Leo, Libra, Virgo y Capricornio estuvieron vacías sin guardián. "Veo que yo no cuento."

"Ya no tiene importancia. Al menos hice un buen trabajo alejándolos a todos." Gruñó taimado… y quizás muy arrepentido de haber alejado a todo el mundo.

"¿Eso cómo te benefició? Si Athena no se hubiera percatado que la necesitabas, hubieras terminado…" Shion cerró la boca de repente, incapaz de terminar la frase. Respiró profundo para calmarse y continuó. "Nada. Lo importante es que estás aquí."

Erich no dijo nada, ni lo diría tampoco. Igual estaba en cierto modo aliviado de pasar esos días en el Santuario. Resopló sonoramente. Iba a añadir otro comentario cuando se le adelantaron.

"¿Shion?"

Era la diosa. Saori tenía en celular en la mano, como en actitud de tener a alguien en espera y le miraba llena de curiosidad. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo parecía ser algo importante: una sombra de preocupación comenzaba a velarle la mirada.

"¿Princesa?"

"Es mi papá." Dijo con cuidado. Tanto Shion como Erich se prepararon para recibir una sorpresa de las feas. Con Zeus nunca se sabía. "Pregunta qué pasó con la Fuente de la Eterna Juventud. ¿Sabes algo?"

Shion ladeó la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que Erich se ponía una mano en la cadera y con la otra se rascaba la cabeza. El Patriarca entrecerró los ojos como haciendo memoria, pero no se tardó mucho en responder.

"Arístides de Tauro la destruyó hacia 1938 o 1939 más o menos. ¿Sucede algo?"

"Err… dame un segundo."

Athena se acercó a ambos dorados y extendió la mano con la que sujetaba su teléfono. Acto seguido encendió el altavoz.

"¿Papá? Estás en el altavoz. Shion dice que la fuente fue destruida."

 ** _"¡P**A M**RE!"_** Esa exclamación tan vehemente salió de los labios de Poseidón.

 ** _"¡JULIÁN SOLO!"_** Y el indignado reproche no podía ser de otra persona, sino de Rea.

Los santos y Athena intercambiaron miradas curiosas.

 _"¿La destruyeron? Oooh, eso no es divertido…"_ Suspiró Zeus apenado. _"Shion, ¿estás seguro de eso?"_

"Así es señor. Por esos años, la diosa Chalchiuhtlicue pidió ayuda al Santuario para evitar que una misión nazi encontrara la fuente. Envié a Tauro para que lidiara con ello: Arístides tenía muy buen criterio para manejar estas cosas…"

 _"¡La Destruyó! ¿Cómo Puede Ser Eso Buen Criterio?"_ Protestó Julián.

"Así es, pero…" Shion se mesó el mentón mientras recordaba.

"Papá… ¿por qué necesitan saber de la Fuente? Siempre he sentido que era peligroso que los humanos tuvieran acceso a ella, ¿por qué la quieren?"

 _"Era medicina para nosotros, hermanita."_ Explicó Apolo, preocupado. _"Me temo que podríamos haberla necesitado."_

"¿Apolo? ¿Acaso tienen una reunión familiar allá y no avisaron?" Chistó Athena divertida.

Zeus carraspeó un poco, dando a entender que no era una reunión alegre. Lentamente el padre de los dioses comenzó a explicar el motivo que les había convocado, mientras se percibía que Julián se angustiaba cada vez más. Erich observó por la ventana, viendo como el día comenzaba a nublarse, como en concordancia al alicaído ánimo del dios. Athena se tapó la boca… ¡Claro! La pelea de esa mañana en la universidad: había comenzado porque las marinas de Poseidón creyeron que Radamanthys le había hecho algo a Anfitrite.

"¡Por Todos Nosotros! ¿Anfitrite está bien?"

 _"¡CLARO QUE NO! Se me Muere."_ Gruñó Poseidón muy angustiado.

"La Fuente fue destruida, pero como dije… Arístides tenía buen criterio." Insistió Shion. "Guardó un garrafón y lo escondió en Yucatán." Al otro lado del teléfono todos aguantaron la respiración, mientras que Athena y Erich miraron curiosos al Patriarca.

"Claro. ¡Por supuesto!" Susurró Erich, recordando de súbito algo.

 _"… Y… ¿supongo que te sabes las coordenadas?"_ Preguntó Zeus.

"El garrafón estuvo oculto durante algunas décadas en un cenote por ahí… durante los años ochenta envié a buscarlo cuando se detectó que estaba en peligro de ser hallado y está aquí en el Santuario… " Shion se mordió el labio. "Solo hay un pequeño problemita."

"¿Qué tan pequeño?" Preguntó Athena con algo de aprensión.

"El garrafón fue puesto dentro de una caja fuerte especialmente diseñada. Esta fue ocultada en algún lugar del Santuario, cuya ubicación pedí nunca saber. Y… errr… la llave sufrió un percance y fue fundida."

 _"¿Y no es cosa que le preguntes a quien haya escondido la caja para saber dónde está?"_ Preguntó Zeus.

 _"¡Hefestos puede hacer otra llave!"_ Exclamó Poseidón de fondo. _"¡Hermes puede abrir la caja fuerte!"_

El silencio de Shion pareció decirlo todo. Erich parecía conocer la historia, pues se pasó una mano por la cara y se tapó finalmente la boca. Athena los miró con captando la preocupación de ambos. Esto estaba a punto de ponerse aún más extraño.

"El señor Hefestos bendijo la caja fuerte de tal manera que solo el artesano que la diseñó y construyó puede hacer copias de la llave y el señor Hermes bendijo la caja a prueba de ladrones, incluso él mismo. Solo la puede encontrar y manipular quien la escondió en primer lugar." Shion tomó aire. "Tanto el artesano como quien escondió la caja fuerte están muertos desde hace bastante años."

Esta vez, el silencio al otro lado de la línea fue el que pareció decirlo todo. Alguien se dejó caer sobre un sofá y no era necesario ser clarividente para adivinar la mueca que hizo Zeus. Athena miró de soslayo a Erich, quien suspiró entristecido y bajó los hombros. Shion además miraba hacia un costado, como dolido. El corazón de la diosa dio algunos tristes latidos… supo en seguida de quienes se trataba.

 _"Lechucita mía."_ Dijo de pronto Zeus. _"Sé que sabes quienes son estas personas. ¿Nos quieres decir?"_

"Papá… Lümi de Aries fue quien escondió la caja fuerte. Axl Lüntz fue quien la diseñó y construyó."

 _"Ya está."_ Se oyó decir a Julián. _"¡Hay que llamar a Hades! Quiero que reviva a esos dos."_

 **Continuará**

 **Por  
Misao–CG.**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Las Condiciones de Hades_**

 _"… su celular. Creyendo que se trataba de Zeus, se apresuró en revisarlo, pero grande fue su sorpresa al notar que no era el padre de los dioses, sino otra divinidad quien la llamaba. Tragó saliva: nunca, ni en sus más locos sueños, habría pensado que esta persona la contactase. Con calma, tomó el llamado._

 _"¿Ananké?"_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Nada como un montón de dioses para causar lío, estos tipos en eso son expertos y por ello me caen muy bien. Y lo hilarante del asunto es que Poseidón irá a hinchar a Hades. Del lado positivo, el garrafón está bien cuidado. Créanme, aún quedan sorpresas por venir. Por cierto, **no sé italiano ni alemán** (pecado capital en mi caso, pero bueno). Tuve que depender de Google Traductor. Si alguien sabe y me ayuda, yo feliz. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. Por lo demás… **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

Esos presos nunca se habían portado tan bien en su vida, **Yamid**. No debe ser divertido tener ese tipo de compañeros de celda. Y sí, apuntaron a Aioros porque es legendario, excepto Julián que lo apuntó porque le daba pereza lidiar con eso. Sobre posibles venganzas… no en este fic. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

¡Por algo llaman a Kanon, **Ozzy**! Las marinas saben muy bien que Kanon es capaz de sacarlos de ese problema, sin mencionar que llegado el momento de golpear la mesa, todos son demasiado inmaduros como para hacerse respetar. Sobre Mu y Aioros, creo que Shion estaba más sorprendido que enojado, aunque en todo caso, desde que se enteró que será padre de verdad que es más paciente, si eso es posible. El que sí las ve color de hormiga es Pandora, quien no le gritó nada más porque Benito estaba en las inmediaciones, pero espérate que se consiga un arpa a ver quién ríe al último. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL:**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia. n.n… o.o O Google Traductor en este caso.**

 **Tláloc:** (en náhuatl: _Tláloc_ , néctar de la tierra; _tlalli_ , tierra; _octli_ néctar)? se refiere al ciclo vertical del agua desde la evotranspiración en el subsuelo hasta la condensación y la lluvia, el fenómeno se explica desde la tierra de ahí "Tla"-lli "Oc"-tli: Tláloc en la cosmovisión náhuatl-culhua. Bien era conocido en toda el área de Mesoamérica con otros nombres, que originalmente, representaba al agua terrestre, mientras que, por su parte, la serpiente emplumada, al agua celeste; y los mexicas lo tenían como el responsable de los períodos de sequía y lluvias torrenciales y hacían ceremonias para honrarlo en el primer mes del año ( _ātl cāhualo_ ).

Se le describe como el dios del rayo, de la lluvia y de los terremotos. Por otra parte, la voz _Tláloc_ deriva de tlālli, que significa _tierra_ y octli, que significa néctar o _pulque_. En realidad la traducción literal sería _néctar de la tierra_ , y se refiere al momento en que la lluvia penetra la tierra y forma parte de ella. Éste es el dios de las aguas que llegan del cielo, pero no de las aguas que ya están en la tierra, como pueden ser los ríos. Para los ríos y lagos está la diosa Chalchiuhtlicue, que significa _falda de jade_. Es hermana o una de las esposas de Tláloc.

 **Chalchiuhtlicue** : (en náhuatl: _chalcihuītlicueh_ , la que tiene su falda de jade; _chalchihuitl_ jade; _ī-_ , su; _cue(itl)_ , falda; _-eh_ , que tiene) En mitología mexica es la diosa de los lagos y corrientes de agua. También es patrona de los nacimientos, y desempeña un papel importante en los bautismos aztecas. Preside sobre el día 5 Serpiente y sobre el tricenal de 1 Caña. Fue una de las figuras femeninas más importantes vinculada al líquido en la cultura mesoamericana. Chalchiuhtlicue fue considerada también como la más importante protectora de la navegación costera en el México antiguo.

En el mito de los cinco soles, ella alumbró al mundo en el Primer Sol, dominaba el cuarto mundo, en la era Cuatro–Agua. Durante su reinado el cielo era de agua, la cual cayó sobre la tierra como un gran diluvio a manos de esta diosa. Los seres humanos se transformaron en peces. Pareja o dualidad de Tláloc y con él fue madre de Tecciztécatl y rigió sobre Tlalocan. En su aspecto acuático, es conocida como Acuecucyoticihuati, diosa de los océanos, los ríos y todas las aguas que corren, así como patrona de las parturientas. Se dice también que fue esposa de Xiuhtecuhtli. A veces se la asocia con la diosa de la lluvia, Matlálcueitl.

 **Fuente de la Eterna Juventud:** Símbolo de la inmortalidad, es una legendaria fuente que supuestamente cura y devuelve la juventud a quien quiera que beba de sus aguas o se bañe en ellas. La primera referencia conocida del mito de una fuente de la juventud está en el tercer libro de las historias de Heródoto (siglo IV a. C.). Allí comenta la entrevista entre el rey de Etiopía y los embajadadores del rey persa Cambises.

En el Evangelio de Juan se narra el episodio del estanque de Betesda, en Jerusalén, donde Jesús realiza el milagro de curar a un hombre aparentemente lisiado. Sin embargo, aparte de la intervención de Jesús, el texto claramente indica que había previamente una creencia en las propiedades curativas de esas aguas y una práctica ritual de sumergirse en ellas.

Las versiones orientales de las Novelas de Alejandro cuentan la historia del «agua de la vida», que buscaba Alejandro Magno en compañía de su siervo. El sirviente en esa historia procede de las leyendas de Oriente Medio de Al-Khidr, una saga que aparece también en el Corán. Las versiones árabe y aljamiada de las Novelas de Alejandro fueron muy populares en España durante y después de la época musulmana y habrían sido conocidas por los exploradores que viajaron hacia América.

También se mencionaba la fuente de la juventud en el Libro de las maravillas del mundo de Juan de Mandeville y en las obras sobre el Preste Juan.

Hay también incontables fuentes indirectas de la leyenda. La inmortalidad como don aparece con frecuencia en las leyendas e historias de objetos, como la piedra filosofal, la panacea universal y el elixir de la vida, que son comunes por toda Eurasia y en otras regiones.

Las historias de los nativos americanos sobre la fuente curativa estaban relacionadas con la mítica isla de Bimini, un país de riqueza y prosperidad situado en algún lugar del norte, posiblemente en la ubicación de las Bahamas. Según la leyenda, los españoles supieron de Bimini gracias a los arahuacos de La Española, Cuba y Puerto Rico. Sequene, un jefe arahuaco de Cuba, al parecer había sido incapaz de resistir la tentación de Bimini y su fuente restauradora. Reunió a un grupo de aventureros y navegó al norte, para no volver jamás. Sus antiguos súbditos más optimistas decían que Sequene y sus seguidores habían encontrado la fuente de la juventud y vivían lujosamente en Bimini.

Bimini y sus aguas curativas eran temas muy difundidos en el Caribe. El cronista de origen italiano Pietro Martire d'Anghiera hablaba de ellos en una carta que escribió al papa en 1513, si bien no creía en estas historias y estaba consternado de que tantos otros sí lo hicieran.

 **Juan Ponce de León y Figueroa:** (Santervás de Campos, 8 de abril de 1460 – La Habana, julio de 1521), adelantado, fue un explorador e invasor español, primer gobernador de Puerto Rico y descubridor de la Florida (Estados Unidos).

Nació en Santervás de Campos (Valladolid). El apellido "de León" no se refiere a su lugar de origen, sino que lo añadieron los descendientes de Pedro Ponce de Cabrera, esposo de la infanta Aldonza, hija ilegítima del rey Alfonso IX de León, en el siglo XIII. Fue educado en la casa de un familiar en Sevilla, Ramiro Núñez.

De ascendencia noble, fue paje de Fernando el Católico en la corte de Juan II de Aragón. Estuvo en el ejército durante diez años y combatió en la conquista del reino de Granada junto a su tío Rodrigo cuando contaba 32 años. Granada fue tomada el 2 de enero de 1492 y Juan participó en la marcha triunfal de entrada en la ciudad. Otra de las personas que acudió a esa marcha fue Cristóbal Colón, que descubriría el Nuevo Mundo el 12 de octubre de ese mismo año. Ponce de León, si bien al terminar la Reconquista podría haberse desplazado a las tierra de León, para continuar con una vida dentro del sistema feudal, prefirió participar en la empresa española en ultramar.

Se cuenta que en algún momento escuchó sobre la fuente de la juventud de los nativos de Puerto Rico cuando conquistó la isla. Insatisfecho con su riqueza material, emprendió una expedición en 1513 para localizarla, descubriendo el actual estado de Florida. Aunque fue uno de los primeros europeos en llegar al continente americano, nunca halló la fuente.

 **Cenote** : (del maya dzonoot: 'hoyo con agua') es una dolina inundada de origen kárstico. Existen varios tipos de cenotes: a cielo abierto, semiabiertos y subterráneos o en gruta. Esta clasificación está directamente relacionada con la edad del cenote, siendo los cenotes maduros aquellos que se encuentran completamente abiertos y los más jóvenes los que todavía conservan su cúpula intacta. Como otras muchas estructuras geomorfológicas, los cenotes son estructuras transitorias, que finalmente pueden terminar rellenos y desecados, pasando a formar parte de lo que se conoce como un paleokarst.


	6. Cap 5: Las Condiciones de Hades

_Poseidón negocia con Hades para que reviva las almas que necesita, mientras Athena se mantiene más o menos al margen, por consejo de Zeus… quien no tarde en desdecirse y requerir su presencia. Llegan más visitas al Santuario y Erich, estando en el Coliseo, les da un inesperado susto a quienes le acompañan. ¿Accederá Hades a la petición de Julián?_

* * *

 **HOLA A TODOS.** Poseidón tiene mucho que hacer para convencer a su hermano, aunque no tanto, digamos que Hades tiene sus propios problemas. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, **y en este caso se recomienda mucho** , " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

 **Una velita para que el Concilio actualice los spin offs…**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Las Condiciones de Hades**

 **Templo Principal. Santuario de Athena.**

 _Día siguiente. 27 de febrero. 5:54 horas._

Saori bufó algo molesta, pero más que nada la frustración era hacia la situación general y no necesariamente a alguien en específico. No había podido dormir bien en toda la noche y como si eso fuera poco, no tenía ni una pizca de sueño. Iba a ser uno de esos días, por lo visto, en los que el descanso diario la eludiría quizás hasta la próxima noche. Estaba preocupada… el ambiente se sentía tan extraño que estaba a punto de pedirle un ansiolítico a Saga. ¿Y si tomaba flores de Bach? Bah.

Continuó caminando por aquél pasillo. En vista que no había pegado ojo en toda la noche había decidido levantarse y dar una vuelta por su Santuario antes de irse a clases, a ver si con ello despejaba la mente algo. Se detuvo ante una esquina… observó el pasillo. Suspiró de nuevo, esta vez entristecida. Aquél corredor llevaba a las habitaciones de invitados, en una de las cuales Erich se alojaba. Encendió un poco su cálido cosmo y le alcanzó en sueños, como intentando confortarlo. El ex santo dormía profundo, seguramente gracias a las medicinas, pero aun con ello Saori obtuvo alguna respuesta. Sonrió y siguió su camino. Se sopló el flequillo.

"Cierto que los padres de Camus llegan hoy de visita…" Se comentó a sí misma en voz alta. La diosa se armó de paciencia. "Ojalá pille a Antoine antes que se cruce con Erich."

La diosa continuó su camino y al cabo de un rato ya había salido del Templo Principal y enfrentaba la bajada por las Doce Casas. Miró al cielo, notando que Eos aun ni se dignaba en aparecer. Sacó su celular y lo revisó. Tenía dos mensajes de Perséfone.

La diosa del inframundo había sido la única que la había mantenido al tanto de lo que ocurría en el Inframundo. Desde que Poseidón anunciara que tenía que hablar con Hades todo parecía haber caído en una vorágine: por lo visto el impulsivo dios de los mares no había esperado ni medio hipo en llamar al tío y anunciarle visita para ir a pedirle que reviviera a las últimas personas que supieran del paradero del problemático garrafón. ¡Menos se había tardado en ir a darse un plantón al Inframundo para conseguir sus objetivos! Saori sentía que también tenía que intervenir, eran dos personas leales a ella de quienes estaban hablando, ¡los padres de Mu por si fuera poco!, pero la prudencia había dictado lo contrario… eso y las palabras de Zeus, que le habían pedido mantenerse al margen a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Abrió la aplicación de mensajería y leyó lo que Perséfone le habían enviado.

" _A este paso Hades va a revivir_ _a esos dos_ _solo para que Poseidón lo deje de molestar_." Decía el primer mensaje. " _Revisé la ficha de muertos… ¡Lloré como enferma! Aiacos me prometió que le daría una patada extra de mi parte a los malditos que asesinaron a tu Lümi y a su Axl. ¡Qué espanto como murieron!_ " Leyó en el segundo. Saori se mordió los labios.

"Por Favor, Perse, que sean dos. Si se lo pides tú, te hará caso." Escribió la joven Athena antes de enviar la respuesta.

Saori suspiró y sonrió con nostalgia. La generación anterior de dorados había sido marcada por un trágico sino, siendo Lümi y Axl los ejemplos más evidentes. Todos y cada uno de ellos habían tenido su tragedia particular, que pareció arrancarles la felicidad del pecho, y no siempre supieron manejarlo bien, siendo Erich un claro ejemplo. Los únicos que habían podido más o menos superar las circunstancias eran los padres de Camus, y esos dos sí que habían pasado por una prueba intensa. A aquella generación de dorados le faltaba mucho por sanar, al menos los que aún seguían vivos. Suspiró de nuevo y miró hacia atrás, como en la dirección en la que Erich dormía… al menos esperaba que el dorado obtuviera algo de paz en estas semanas.

En eso le llegó un mensaje de Zeus.

 _"Sugiero que vengas al Inframundo. Tráete a Shion."_

Athena pestañeó muy curiosa, pero rápidamente respondió el mensaje, obedeciendo la sugerencia de su padre. Giró sobre sus talones para entrar de regreso al Templo Principal y estaba por contactar a Shion por medio del cosmo cuando en eso sonó su celular. Creyendo que se trataba de Zeus, se apresuró en revisarlo, pero grande fue su sorpresa al notar que no era el padre de los dioses, sino otra divinidad quien la llamaba. Tragó saliva: nunca, ni en sus más locos sueños, habría pensado que esta persona la contactase. Con calma, tomó el llamado.

"¿Ananké?"

* * *

 **Casa de Acuario.**

 _27 de febrero. 6:18 horas._

"¡Papá, Mamá!"

Chantal se colgó del cuello de Antoine con el cariño propio de una hija. El ex dorado no escatimó abrazos y aferró a su niñita contra su cuerpo, antes de soltarla y permitirle que abrazara a su madre. Incluso dejó escapar una sonrisa de alegría al verla moviéndose por sí misma. Mireille hizo lo mismo, aunque a diferencia suya, se tomó el tiempo para arreglar los cabellos de Chantal. Ambos, tanto él como su esposa, casi se habían muerto de la angustia con el accidente de la menor de sus hijos, y aunque se sentían como diez años más viejos a causa de ese susto, verla así les aliviaba incluso más que la primera vez.

No, no era la primera vez que la veían desde que recuperase su cosmo. Desde entonces ésta era su tercera visita al Santuario a ver a sus hijos. En parte se explicaba por la preocupación que sentían por Chantal, y por otra por el inminente hecho que serían abuelos.

"¿Qué? ¿Se trajeron toda Francia en las maletas?" Preguntó Camus, mientras veía el equipaje. "¡Menos mal que están viajando ligero!"

"En absoluto, aprendiz. Solo nos trajimos la mitad de Bordeaux." Comentó Antoine encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?" Preguntó Alsacia con una sonrisa.

"Menos agotador que el anterior." Dijo Mireille, mientras se acercaba a su nuera, sin soltar la mano de su hija. "¿Cómo se han sentido ustedes dos?" Entonces la ex amazona se dirigió a Alsacia. "Espero que no te moleste, pero te trajimos algunas cosillas que vimos en el camino."

"Aw, tía, no tenía por qué molestarse. No es necesario." Alsacia sonrió. "Y respondiendo a su pregunta, me siento enorme. ¡Vamos arriba! seguro quieren comer algo."

" _Alsace_ tiene un buen desayuno listo, estuvo todo este rato correteando a Camus para que no acabara con todo." Afirmó Chantal, mientras le daba tirones a su mamá. "¡ _Allez_! ¡Papá, Camus! ¡Vamos arriba!"

Padre e hijo observaron como las mujeres subían los escalones con bastante entusiasmo. Se encogieron de hombros y quedaron un rato en silencio. Un par de movimientos de cabeza y ambos se pusieron de acuerdo para llevar las maletas a la sala de estar de Acuario, antes de subirlas hasta el Templo Principal, que sería donde alojarían esos días. Bajo condiciones normales se habrían quedado en la undécima casa, pero de momento Chantal ocupaba la habitación extra y no querían importunar mucho. También querían algo de privacidad.

"¿Cómo has estado, Camus?" Preguntó Antoine echándose al hombro un par de bolsos.

"Con bastante trabajo, pero avanzando." Respondió mientras tomaba algunas maletas.

"¿Cómo van las náuseas?"

"Hmpf. Ya no tengo, pero los niños están pateando mucho a Alsacia. Me preocupa." Camus suspiró. "Juraría que a veces se pelean."

"No digamos que tienen mucho espacio en la barriga; además que son dos."

"Pues no."

Ambos dorados dejaron las maletas a resguardo dentro de la sala de estar y fueron en silencio por las que quedaban, completando en silencio el resto de la tarea. Una vez que se dispusieron a subir, Antoine le dio un amistoso golpe en el brazo a su hijo, quien devolvió el gesto casi de inmediato.

"¿Alguna novedad en el Santuario? Noto que hay _visitas_ extra."

"Sí. Erich de Escorpión se encuentra aquí. Fue invitado por la diosa, por cierto." Camus miró a su padre de reojo y no pasó desapercibido para él la mueca de disgusto del mayor de los acuarianos.

"Si es voluntad de la diosa que se quede aquí, entonces nada que hacer." Antoine arrugó aún más el ceño. "No puedo creer que tenga el descaro de estar aquí presente. ¿Al menos está sobrio?"

"Lleva seis años sobrio. Y se la creo." Camus se detuvo unos instantes antes de cruzar la puerta. Ladeó la cabeza un poco pensativo. "La señorita Athena parece tenerle un gran aprecio, por si acaso… Lo noto algo decaído en todo caso, como si estuviera enfermo."

"Lo dicho, si es voluntad de la diosa que esté aquí, se acata." Antoine bufó molesto. "Me extraña que siga vivo en todo caso."

La puerta en eso se abrió antes que Camus tocara el picaporte. Chantal estiró los brazos y los sujetó a los dos, antes de arrastrarlos dentro.

"¿Por qué se tardan tanto? Entren que tengo hambre."

Y sin darles mayor opción, les obligó a entrar.

* * *

 **Inframundo. Palacio de Hades.**

 _7:15 horas._

"¡He dicho que **NO**!" Hades se volvió hacia Poseidón con ojos fulminantes, que recibieron el mismo trato por parte del dios de los mares. "¿Qué parte no entiendes? ¿La **N** o la **O**? ¡ **NO**!"

Zeus se levantó de donde estaba y dio un paso al frente, temiendo que sus hermanos iniciaran una nueva guerra santa. A este paso, y a juzgar por todo lo que Poseidón había molestado, no le extrañaría que ese fuera el resultado. Athena, quien había llegado hacía una media hora al Inframundo acompañada de Shion, se apretujó contra su Patriarca temiendo quizás el mismo desenlace. Perséfone intercambiaba miradas con Pandora, mientras que Apolo y Rea no se perdían detalle.

"¡No Seas Tan Tozudo! Solo son dos humanos a los que tendrías que revivir. ¡Como Si No Pudieras! Son solo dos. ¡Te Pido Que Devuelvas A La Vida Solo A Dos!"

"No son dos humanos, son dos lemurianos y la respuesta es **NO**. ¡Ya jugué bastante con el equilibrio del universo cuando firmamos los Tratados Elíseos de Paz al revivir tanto muerto! No Va a Suceder."

"¡¿Qué más da dos lemurianos extra?! Están en peligro de extinción: ¡No Los Vas A Sentir! Ni siquiera los vas a echar de menos."

 **"ARGH. ¡QUE NO!"**

Zeus se interpuso entre ambos al detectar que Hades y Poseidón estaban a punto de irse a los puños. No le extrañaba, en serio: uno de sus hermanos era el impetuoso emperador de los mares y al otro lo llamaban el inconmovible. A lo largo de los eones Hades había probado ser más terco que mula de carga, más aún cuando le picaban el orgullo y Poseidón… ¡Uff! Podían pasar dos cosas: o Hades se rendía al embate de las olas, o Poseidón ahogaba al mundo e Inframundo al mismo tiempo.

De hecho, Zeus temía que Julián iniciara otro diluvio universal como medida de presión. Se apretó el puente nasal.

"A ver los dos. Pongamos las cosas en perspectiva." Medió el padre de los dioses. "Nadie quiere jugar con el equilibrio universal, pero tengo la impresión que será más problemático si Anfitrite muere a que si una pareja de lemurianos revive."

"Pero sigue siendo anti natura. ¡Ya hice un montón de excepciones cuando…!"

"Hades, hijo." Llamó Rea de pronto. "Si Anfitrite cae presa de la sofocación, puede significar que la enfermedad regrese y nos aniquile a todos. Cosas atroces pasaban cuando uno de nosotros fallecía. El universo se resquebrajaba."

"¡Pues mala suerte!" gruñó Hades dejándose caer en su sillón favorito, taimado. "Ustedes reclaman por el eventual peligro al tejido universal, pero revivir después de tantos años a un par de muertos no es algo menor. ¿Tienen idea de todo lo que se perdieron? Cierto, fueron asesinados, pero ¿creen que será fácil lidiar con el hecho que su único hijo es un adulto y que lo dejaron a su suerte?"

"¿Desde cuándo tú tan empático?" Gruñó Julián.

"Tío Hades, no lo veas de ese punto de vista… tómalo como que le vas a dar la oportunidad a esa familia de conocer a su hijo." Sugirió Apolo.

"Lo demás se arregla, amor." Le dijo Perséfone, sentándose a su lado. "Mu no quedó tan desvalido… Shion lo adoptó."

"Van a llorar por lo que les pasó. Tampoco hay garantía que accedan a ayudar. Esos dos conocen bien los peligros de esa agua. Ya pasaron por el dolor de ser asesinados antes de tiempo, no les sumaré otro que los haga llorar."

"Más voy a llorar yo si se me muere mi _Tite_." La mirada que el dios de los mares le dedicó a Hades estaba tan llena de dolor que el dios casi se arrepintió de sus palabras. "¿Qué harías tú sin Perséfone? ¿O sin tus niñas?"

La gris mirada de Hades se congeló y su rostro exorcizó de sus facciones todo rastro de emoción. Parecía estar elaborando un contrargumento, cosa que Zeus casi parecía suplicar en su fuero interno. Cierto, el príncipe de la humanidad difunta nunca daba nada de gratis, pero suponía que el precio a pagar no sería tan alto y que más que estar dirigido a su hija, sería canalizado a su hermano. Zeus cruzó miradas con Athena y Shion: algo le habían dicho de un designio de Ananké antes de entrar al palacio, pero no habían podido entrar en mayores detalles. Solo había captado dos cosas: no podían hablar de este designio con nadie y Anfitrite no podía morir, aunque eso supusiese mandar al carajo algunas leyes de la naturaleza.

Athena se mordió el labio y expandió su mente hacia su padre… _No_ , parecían decir sus ojos, _No somos la única cosmogonía interesada_. Zeus asintió en señal que la había comprendido

Ciertamente no eran la única.

"¿Es tan grave la situación de Anfitrite?" Preguntó de pronto Hades. "¿Qué gano yo con…?"

Un cuerno de guerra sonó a la distancia estremeciendo al palacio entero. Como si de un latigazo se tratase, Hades volcó su mirada hacia el ventanal más cercano, al tiempo que se ponía de pie y se ponía delante de Perséfone. Esta diosa pareció se levantó preocupada y se aferró a su marido, con los ojos muy abiertos. Shion frunció el ceño y por medida de seguridad se puso delante de Saori, mientras sentía como las defensas del palacio aumentaban y los espectros corrían a sus puestos como en zafarrancho de combate. Zeus y Poseidón miraron en la misma dirección que Hades y Pandora apretó la mandíbula y los puños, afilando su mirada como si estuviera maquinando maniobras de combate.

"Atacan Caína: Ese es su cuerno de guerra." Gruñó Pandora apretando los puños. "De nuevo."

Hades solo gruñó y no desvió la mirada ni un solo segundo del horizonte, como observando el combate. Athena salió de su refugio junto a Shion y se acercó a Zeus, quien se mostraba algo perplejo con la situación. Shion por su parte prestó mucha más atención a lo que ocurría. ¿Atacaban Caína? Eso era de interés… ¿quién podría atacar Caína?

"Los Señores de Xibalbá." Murmuró Pandora como respuesta a la inexistente pregunta. Todos la quedaron viendo, excepto el mismo Hades. "Quieren expandir fronteras y hace meses que nos hostilizan."

"No nos queda claro si pierden o no. A veces dejan los combates a medio camino. Han muerto algunos de nuestros espectros." Mencionó Perséfone con voz lúgubre. La diosa abrazó la espalda de Hades y le prodigó algunos tiernos besos.

"Hades. ¿Por qué no lo sabíamos?" Preguntó Zeus.

"Mi esfera de poder, mis dominios, mi problema a resolver." Gruñó el aludido. "¿Athena?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Tienes algún problema en que acceda a la petición de Poseidón de revivir a tu amazona y a su marido?"

Athena parpadeó sorprendida, mientras que Julián la miraba con angustiosa esperanza. Saori negó con la cabeza. Shion aguantó la respiración, sintiendo una súbita angustia por todo lo que eso significaba. ¿Ver de nuevo a Lümi y a Axl? ¡Por Athena! ¿Sería capaz de verles a la cara y de responder sus preguntas o reclamos? ¡Y Mu! ¡Le iba a dar un infarto de la impresión!

"Por supuesto que no, tío."

"¡Poseidón! Accederé a tu ruego…"

"¡Gracias Al Universo Entero!"

"Tengo condiciones." Se apresuró en añadir Hades, con los ojos refulgentes de amenaza. "¡Y te cobraré cada palabra!"

* * *

 **Santuario de Athena. Gradas del Coliseo.**

 _9:00 horas._

Camus y Milo intercambiaron miradas. No era necesario que hablaran para adivinarse el pensamiento. Ambos hicieron una mueca preocupada ante la imagen que tenían cerca. Detrás de ellos, Aioros estaba igual de incómodo, y tamborileaba los dedos, mientras que Alde a su lado parecía tener ganas de repartir algunos coscorrones. Erich estaba a un costado, jugando con Kyrus por cierto, y al otro extremo Antoine estaba apoyado en las gradas y miraba intensamente hacia la arena. Cada tanto se escaldaban con la mirada.

"Maestro, ¿Alguien se peleó que están tan enojados?" Preguntó de pronto Thanos a Máscara. El niño era bastante perceptivo y fue el primero que evidenció su incomodidad de este modo. El santo de Cáncer solo le revolvió el cabello.

"Pasa Thanos, que mientras más viejos más mañosos. Estos dos nunca se han llevado bien." Explicó Máscara con aires doctos. Cuando recibió la fulminante mirada de Antoine y Erich simplemente se encogió de hombros. "No me interesa su pelea, señores, pero no nieguen lo dicho."

Para nadie era un misterio que Antoine y Erich jamás se había tolerado y que solo en pro de la paz no se habían ido a piñas por mil días. Los motivos de esta enemistad se habían perdido en la noche del tiempo, ni ellos mismos se acordaban, pero nunca, nunca habían sido capaces de reconciliarse. Difícil cuando Antoine se negaba a dirigirle la palabra o cuando Erich lo acosaba a bromas de mal gusto.

Antoine en esta ocasión simplemente miró hacia otro lado y Erich siguió jugando con Kyrus, quien le llevaba y mostraba cuanto palito o piedrecilla se encontraba. Disimuladamente el ex santo de escorpión se llevó una mano a la nariz: de pronto no se sentía para nada bien.

"Bueno, ahí no podemos hacer mucho." Dijo Aioros con una sonrisa, tratando de aliviar la situación. "Mejor nos concentramos en pasar un buen rato como siempre lo hacemos."

"Creo que iré a dar una vuelta." Erich se volteó al grupo, buscando a Milo con la mirada. "¿Alguien podría vigilar al escorpioncito?" Le dijo al grupo con algo de languidez.

"Yo me encargo." Camus, quien estaba más cerca, bajó un par de gradas y en un solo movimiento alzó a Kyrus en brazos, quien al verse en el aire protestó dando algunas pataditas. "¡Ya! Si ya te devuelvo con tus piedrecitas… ¿Maestro Escorpión, se siente bien?"

"¡GUUUU!" Protestó el chiquillo indicando hacia Erich. "¡allá…!"

"¿Se siente bien maestro?" Preguntó Milo irguiendo la espalda. Erich, de un momento a otro parecía querer irse de allí, pero no por taimado. El ex escorpión desvió la mirada y miró hacia la arena. Pareció acomodarse en su lugar y respirar a conciencia, antes de llevarse la mano a la nariz de nuevo. Intentó levantarse, pero no tuvo las fuerzas. Su nariz comenzó a sangrar y no pasó desapercibido para nadie el gesto de dolor que relampagueó en su rostro.

El cambio en su cosmo fue sutilmente notorio y los presentes de inmediato le dieron toda su atención. Kyrus se aferró a Camus e hizo ruiditos de angustia, mientras miraba en dirección de su abuelo–maestro. Antoine le miró de soslayo, por completo desconcertado.

"No… la verdad no." Murmuró Erich segundos antes de desmayarse.

"¡Maestro!"

* * *

 **Inframundo. Palacio de Hades, despacho.**

 _Momentos antes. 8:45 horas._

Perséfone acomodó a sus niñas en el moisés que Hades mantenía en su despacho. Cerberos mantenía tierna vigilancia mientras esperaba que las pequeñas se aquietaran lo suficiente. Alcistes ya dormía a pierna suelta, pero Eurídice le daba pelea al sueño, aunque perdería pronto. Rea y Athena observaban en silencio como la diosa le tarareaba una canción de cuna y la mimaba. Shion estaba apoyado en la pared, siempre en vigilante silencio, cerca de Saori. Apolo soltó la cortina y se acercó a su padre y tío.

"Si me lo preguntas, no me parecen condiciones exageradas." Meditó Julián, por una vez tratando de razonar.

"Creo que Hades no lo pensó bien. Siempre podemos refugiarlas en el Olimpo." Protestó Zeus.

"El Olimpo quedará cerrado." Dijo Apolo muy serio. "Si el Inframundo es sobrepasado, la salida más rápida será por Atlantis, y de ahí al Santuario. Y por rápido que se las evacúe, no podrán pasar del Santuario."

La puerta del despacho se abrió y Hades entró de nuevo, junto con Pandora y seguidos por Hypnos y Thanatos. Los tres dioses se veían agitados y quizás agobiados, tenían pinta de haber recibido algunas arrastradas, pero al mismo tiempo no parecían vencidos. Shion se fijó en Pandora, quien estaba algo más sacudida por los recientes eventos y mostraba algunos raspones en el lado derecho de la cara. Athena se puso de pie.

"¿Qué tal les fue con el ataque?"

"De resultado ambiguo." Murmuró Hades. "Tenemos heridos, pero defendimos terreno. Eso sí que no nos queda claro si ganamos o perdimos."

"¿Cómo puede ser eso?" Preguntó Apolo.

"No es tan raro, debe ser parte de una estrategia mayor." Explicó Athena.

"¿Amor?"

Hades se acercó a Perséfone y la besó en los labios antes de inclinarse hacia sus niñas, quienes dormían por fin en calma. Luego dirigió su gris mirada al dios de los mares y de ahí a Athena.

"Ya expuse mis condiciones. Por estas hostilidades de las que estamos siendo víctimas por parte de Xibalbá temo por mi esposa, mis hijas, mi perro… y algunos de los más pequeños de mi reino. Ya hubo un atentado contra la vida de mi Perséfone hace dos semanas, no quiero que estén en peligro."

"Lo que buscas es que si el Inframundo se ve sobrepasado por Xibalbá, Atlantis le dé refugio a tu familia y a quienes consideres adecuado antes de evacuarles al Santuario." Terminó Poseidón. "A cambio, tu revives a los dos lemurianos que necesito con vida."

"Vivirán por el tiempo que tarden en encontrar la caja fuerte, fabricar la nueva llave y hasta que Anfitrite se tome la medicina. Más no: volverán a mis dominios luego de eso."

"Yo acepto las condiciones, tu familia será recibida y protegida en mi Santuario, pero no quiero que a Lümi y a Axl revivan como espectros." Indicó Athena con especial firmeza. Hades la miró muy serio.

"Revivirán como yo lo decida. No quiero que escapen así tan fácilmente. ¡Como espectros revivirán, te guste o no!"

Athena entrecerró los ojos, pero no dijo nada. Shion tuvo la impresión que la diosa planeaba algo en su mente. Poseidón se llevó una mano al pecho, a la altura de su corazón y asintió.

"Acepto las condiciones. A cambio de la vida de los lemurianos, por corta que sea, recibiré a tu familia en Atlantis y gozarán de mi entera protección hasta que pueda llevarles al Santuario. ¡Hasta les voy a pasar la clave de wifi si eso asegura que mi Anfitrite siga viva!"

"¡Gracias tío!" Exclamó Perséfone.

"Entonces que así sea."

Hades no se veía feliz, pero sí aliviado. No le gustaba revivir muertos, pero ni modo, si quería asegurar la seguridad de su familia, tenía que ceder. Ya había roto las leyes universales antes, ¿qué más daba un par de veces más? Igual se angustiaba y no poco. Athena sonrió complacida y quizás emocionada: toda la situación le parecía psicodélica en extremo y de verdad esperaba que Lümi y Axl no se enfurecieran con ella por interrumpir su muerte, pero el prospecto de salvar la vida de Anfitrite y de que Mu conociera a sus padres compensaba cualquier eventual enojo. Miró a Shion, a quien se lo veía muy compuesto, pero derramando emociones por los ojos.

Thanatos carraspeó delicadamente.

"Iré por las almas requeridas y cuerpos requeridos." Dijo con delicadeza. "Quisiera que tuvieran en cuenta que cuando estos dos despierten, sabrán que estuvieron muertos y que fueron asesinados: tomen las precauciones del caso. Con su permiso… tengo que ir a discutir con las Keres."

El dios de la muerte tranquila salió del despacho no muy contento con su misión. Las Keres podrían poner problemas a la entrega de las almas de Lümi y Axl, sobre todo la de este último, por lo que podía ver en su futuro cercano una fuerte discusión con ellas. Hades esperó a que Thanatos saliera y se volvió a los dioses.

"Las keres no se demoran menos veinte horas en devolver un alma. Revivirlos toma como una hora, u hora y media: esto lo sabes bien, sobrina." Explicó Hades de mala gana. "Athena, regresa a tu Santuario junto con Shion y hacer los preparativos para recibir a tus lemurianos, o esperar aquí. Los tendrás mañana por la tarde allá."

"Prefiero…"

Saori se quedó muda. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al percibir que en su Santuario algo había pasado y no necesariamente bueno. Supo en seguida que algo había pasado con Erich. La diosa miró a Shion, quien por lo visto también se había percatado. Los demás dioses le miraron con distintos grados de sorpresa en el rostro, aunque fue Zeus el único que fue medianamente empático.

"Ve al Santuario, lechucita mía. Yo me encargo que Hades cumpla con su parte."

"Gracias papá."

Athena tomó la mano que Shion ofrecía y tras despedirse rápidamente, ambos se teletransportaron fuera de Giudecca. Hades se sopló el flequillo.

"Ese ex dorado está en los descuentos… ¡Pobre!" Comentó como quien comenta el clima. Entonces se arremangó. "Bien, hora de revivir muertos."

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Anuncios de Vida y Muerte_**

 _…"¿Ahora Ya?" Añadió Saga desconcertado. "¿Así tan repentino?"_

 _"Excelencia… ¿Se tomaron algunos días para decidir esto o solo se les ocurrió así de repente?" Añadió Aioros. "¿Mu sabe?"…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Quizás el que se va a llevar la impresión de su vida es el mismo Mu, quien ni se imagina la que se le va a venir encima. Solo esperemos que todo salga bien y que Hades cumpla con su parte, sin que ocurran otros percances, ¡Hay que decirlo! A propósito del ataque al Inframundo por los Señores de Xibalbá… eso es harina de otro fic, literal, así que si me tienen paciencia, lo van a leer. Por cierto, **no sé italiano ni alemán** (pecado capital en mi caso, pero bueno). Tuve que depender de Google Traductor. Si alguien sabe y me ayuda, yo feliz. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. Por lo demás… **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

* * *

 **._.** Me has provocado un trauma, **Yamid** : El error ya está corregido, así que debería reflejarse pronto: gracias por el aviso. Sobre los tratos con Hades, a ver de qué humor lo pillan, quizás sacan algo en limpio, nunca se sabe. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

¡ **SILENCE**! Eso viniendo de ti es un halago del tamaño de una casa. ¡Gracias! Más aún porque sé que desde hace tiempo me lees y que en cierta medida hemos crecido juntas en esto de escribir. Y sí, el Santuario va a quedar medianamente patas arriba, como podrás haberte hecho una idea. Sobre lo de Erich… He estado conversando bastante con el tipo, bastante agradable cuando no está ebrio, y por lo que detecto ese afán de alejar a todos fue de tímido y para que no le rompieran el corazón de nuevo. En ese sentido es un soberano imbécil, pero bueno. Vamos a ver como le va en estos días antes que pase al patio de los callados y si logra redimirse un poco, que también arrastra sus pecados por ahí **. ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

¡Y que lo digas, **Larc**! Si crees que ya hay muchos, vendrán más, te lo aseguro. Las sorpresas no acaban, en lo más mínimo. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

Ten un poquitín de paciencia, **DiosaGéminis** , ya vendrán más jueces en unos capítulos. Para que la trama avance necesito que estos dioses hagan lío y enreden un poquito más más cosas en su afán por trata de solucionarlo todo **u^^**. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL:**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia. n.n… o.o O Google Traductor en este caso.**

 **Eos:** (en griego antiguo Ἠώς Ēós o Έως Eos, 'aurora') era la diosa titánide de la aurora, que salía de su hogar al borde del océano que rodeaba el mundo para anunciar a su hermano Helios, el Sol. Eos es la hija de Hiperión y Tea (o Palas y Estigia) y hermana de Helios (el Sol) y Selene (la Luna), _que brilla sobre todos los que están en la tierra y sobre los inmortales dioses que viven en el ancho cielo_ , según Hesíodo.

Como diosa de la aurora, Eos abría las puertas del infierno con _sonrosados dedos_ para que Helios pudiera conducir su carro por el cielo cada día. En la Ilíada de Homero, su toga de color azafrán está bordada o tejida con flores; con dedos sonrosados y brazos dorados, era representada en vasijas áticas como una mujer sobrenaturalmente hermosa, coronada con una tiara o diadema y con largas alas con plumas blancas de pájaro.

Quinto de Esmirna la representaba exultante en su corazón sobre los resplandecientes caballos (Lampo y Faetonte) que tiraban de su carro, entre las Horas de brillante pelo, subiendo el arco del cielo y esparciendo chispas de fuego. Con frecuencia se la asocia con el epíteto homérico Rododáctila (ῥοδοδάκτυλος _: de sonrosados dedos_ ), si bien Homero también la llama Eos Erigenia. Por tanto Eos, precedida por el lucero del alba (Venus), es considerada el origen de todas las estrellas y planetas, siendo sus lágrimas las creadoras del rocío matutino, personificado por Ersa o Herse.

Eos era libre con sus favores y tuvo muchos consortes, tanto entre la generación de los titanes como entre los mortales más hermosos. Con Astreo tuvo a todos los vientos y estrellas. Su pasión por el titán Orión no fue correspondida. Eos secuestró a Céfalo, Clito, Ganimedes y Titono para que fueran sus amantes.

En el más restrictivo mundo helénico, el poeta Apolodoro afirmaba, en una anécdota más que un mito, que su vergonzosa despreocupación era un tormento para Afrodita, quien la halló en la cama con Ares.

 **Señores de Xilbalbá:** son los que rigen en el inframundo en la mitología maya, y son de carácter maligno. El camino hacia Xibalbá estaba plagado de peligros; escarpado, espinoso y por completo prohibido para los extraños. Lo gobernaban dos de los Señores/dioses de Xibalbá, Vucub-Camé y Hun-Camé.

Estos dos eran los jueces supremos y los encargados de señalar sus funciones al resto. Cuchumaquic y Xiquiripat eran los encargados de causar derrames de sangre a los seres humanos. Ahalganá y Ahalpuh tenían como tarea hinchar a los hombres, hacer que las piernas le supuraran y teñirles de amarillo el rostro, a este último padecimiento se le conocía como chuganal. Chamiaholom y Chamiabac eran los alguaciles de Xibalbá y ostentaban como señal de su cargo una vara de hueso; su ocupación consistía en adelgazar a la gente, hasta que no quedaba de ella más que huesos. Ahaltocob y Ahalmez tenían como oficio ocasionar desgracias a los hombres que se dirigían hacia su hogar. Por último, estaban Xic y Patán que eran los responsables de causar la muerte a los que andaban por los caminos, este tipo de fallecimientos se reconocían con facilidad ya que el lugar estaba lleno de la sangre que había vomitado el desafortunado, tras serles estrujados pecho y garganta por estos señores.

Fueron vencidos por los dioses gemelos Ixbalanqué y Hunahpú: Xbalanqué decapitó a Hunahpú y le volvió a colocar la cabeza lo que divirtió tanto a los malvados señores que les pidieron que los decapitaran a ellos mismos y volvieran después a la vida. Los hermanos simularon obedecer y decapitaron a los dioses, pero no recompusieron sus cuerpos con lo que los derrotaron para siempre y permitió triunfar al bien sobre el mal. Así, el mundo estuvo preparado para la creación de los hombres.


	7. Cap 6: Anuncios de Vida y de Muerte

_Erich, haciendo gala de un inexistente tacto, le comunica a Milo la naturaleza de su condición, pero no es la única noticia impactante del día. No solo Hades sufrirá algunas interrupciones en el ritual, sino que tanto Matilda, Kiki e Idril se enfrentan a situaciones de lo más bizarras y extrañas. ¿Quién es el misterioso visitante?_

* * *

 **HOLA A TODOS.** Poseidón tiene mucho que hacer para convencer a su hermano, aunque no tanto, digamos que Hades tiene sus propios problemas. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, **y en este caso se recomienda mucho** , " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

 **Una velita para que el Concilio actualice los spin offs…**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Anuncios de vida y de muerte.**

 **Santuario de Athena. Enfermería.**

 _28 de febrero._ _12:23 hora local._

Erich estaba tendido sobre aquella camilla (despierto y de muy mal genio), cruzado de brazos y paralizado de la cintura para abajo cortesía de Milo. Había proferido algunas amenazas en alemán por el trato, pero no había tenido mucha fuerza para llevarlas a cabo. No obstante, y hay que decirlo, el uso de su lengua materna solo había incrementado el efecto, considerando que el alemán es un idioma bastante intenso: da para pensar que te están destripando con ira y dolor cuando en verdad solo te están diciendo un tierno poema.

"¡ _Scheiße_! Al menos deja que mueva las piernas, las siento entumecidas."

"¿Y que se vaya quizás donde, maestro, como lo intentó anoche? No gracias." Milo frunció el ceño. "Al menos no mientras no pase la medicina." Añadió señalando el suero y la vía.

En el Santuario no había médicos de planta, solo enfermeros. Contrataban personal externo, pero los accidentes solían suceder justo cuando no había ninguno disponible, por lo que cuando Erich se desmayó en el Coliseo el día anterior, el mayor temor era que tuvieran que llevarlo al hospital en el caso que no estuviera el médico de turno presente. El maestro escorpión les dio un buen susto: se puso pálido como la muerte y su cosmo, bastante debilitado, tuvo vaivenes tan erráticos que hasta Antoine se inquietó (lo que ya es decir). Además el hecho que sangraba profusamente por la nariz provocó un tétrico efecto. Se tardaron menos que estornudo de gato en llevarlo a la enfermería y que lo atendieran como era debido. Se había descompensado y a gusto de Milo se tardaron demasiado en estabilizarlo… pero lo habían hecho y ahora Erich, para pasmo de los presentes, estaba consciente y si bien débil, se lo notaba de ánimo. Tuvo que pasar la noche en la enfermería, pues se negó rotundamente a ir a un hospital, pero eso no quiere decir que fuera un buen paciente. Todo lo contrario, de hecho.

"Quieren que me quede hasta la tarde."

"¿Tiene que ir a alguna parte, Maestro?"

"No… pero me aburro. No quisiera pasar encerrado aquí."

"Bah. Si quiere le traigo revistas, así se distrae."

" _Nein danke_. No será necesario. No me va a sorprender en cama."

Erich miró hacia fuera del cubículo en donde lo estaban atendiendo. Sus grises ojos se apagaron y apretó la mandíbula. Las medicinas ya no le hacían tanto efecto como al principio. Tomó aire apesadumbrado y fijó la mirada en la vía que tenía clavada en la piel. Mejor le decía a su aprendiz sobre su enfermedad. Mientras antes mejor… dudaba que hiciera alguna diferencia en todo caso. Solo era el detestable Erich, nada más, pero Milo necesitaba saber. Era lo más cercano a un hijo que tenía, por mal que se hubieran llevado los últimos años.

"Cualquiera diría que Mario de Lepus estaba practicando con usted poner vías. Lo dejó bien morado." Milo entrecerró los ojos, intrigado por la facilidad con la que Erich se había amoratado. ¿Qué tenía exactamente su maestro? Esto no era normal.

"Milo. ¿Cómo está _der kleine skorpion_?"

"¿Kyrus?"

Milo enarcó ambas cejas. Con todo el escándalo, Kyrus se había angustiado bastante, lo que no sabía interpretar como algo bueno o malo. Por un lado, el hecho que el pequeño pudiera detectar las variaciones de un cosmo era estupenda señal, pero no le había gustado ver a su nuevo compañero de juegos desvanecerse como lo había hecho: tuvo problemas para calmarlo. Hacía un tiempo que notaba que Kyrus era muy sensible al dolor ajeno y se angustiaba cuando notaba que alguien podría estar incómodo. Por eso no lo había llevado con él a la enfermería esa mañana: El infante estaba en esos momentos al cuidado de Camus.

"Se asustó un poco, pero ya se le pasará."

"¿Está con Camus?"

"Sí, a mi compadre le sirve la práctica. Además que no confío a mi niño a cualquiera." Milo se encogió de hombros.

"Nunca tuve hijos. Al menos no que yo supiera." Erich miró hacia afuera, como pensando en voz alta. "Tuve una sola sospecha, pero nunca se confirmó y no presioné tampoco. Habría sido mal padre de todas maneras."

"¡No se ponga así! Tan mal maestro no fue." Milo ladeó la cabeza. "¿Por qué tan lúgubre? No lo noto como siempre."

"¡Eres lo único que hice bien en la vida! Fuiste mejor santo de lo que yo fui." Erich suspiró con una débil sonrisa. Ni modo: mejor soltaba la noticia de una. Milo se puso algo incómodo.

"Tampoco se ponga solemne, no le…"

"Tengo cáncer de hígado. Estoy terminal: lo detectaron demasiado tarde y ya no se pudo hacer nada. No me queda mucho, debí morir hace un par de meses atrás."

"… queda."

Sobra decir que Milo no se esperaba esto. Erich chasqueó la lengua. Nunca había sido bueno dando noticias de impacto. Decían que no tenía tacto. Seguro era genético.

"¿Cómo dijo, Maestro?"

"Fräulein Athena me pidió venir aquí estos días al Santuario. No pude negarle nada…" Erich se acomodó en la camilla y cerró los ojos unos instantes, tratando de subyugar el incipiente dolor que sentía en el abdomen al dominio de su voluntad. Curiosamente se sentía más ligero. "Quisiera pedirte que… no le hables tan mal de mí a Kyrus cuando crezca, si es que decides hablarle en todo caso. Tiene mucho potencial, ¡Será un buen _goldskorpion_!"

"Vino a morir…"

Un sorpresivo nudo se le formó a Milo en la garganta y se le helaron las manos. Se sintió como golpeado por algo y por momentos no supo qué hacer o decir. Mantenía una postura rígida y su semblante serio. Su maestro se estaba muriendo, eso era importante. Cierto, hacía años que no le hablaba, pero… pero… ¡Era su maestro! Era el único que tenía. ¡Se sintió tan mugre! ¿Cómo no fue capaz de llamarlo siquiera una vez en todo ese tiempo? Ya. Vale, Erich tampoco lo había llamado, pero eso no era raro en él, siempre alejó a todo el mundo de su lado… ¡Momento!

"Iba a morir solo."

"Ya no." Erich dejó de ver por la puerta para fijarse en su aprendiz. Milo lo miraba con una expresión de piedra, pero sin rencor ni lástima. Esto lo desconcertó: de verdad esperaba una burla, no esto. "¡No te pongas así! Ni que fuera la gran cosa, todos nos vamos a morir."

Antes de que pudiera hacerle el quite, Milo le dio un silencioso abrazo.

"¡OMPH! ¡Cuidado!"

" _¡Bah! Al menos vino. Me hubiera enojado mucho si se hubiera muerto y yo ni enterado_ _de que_ _estaba enfermo_." Gruñó Milo en fluido alemán cuando lo soltó segundos después. Solo entonces suavizó el rostro. " _Lo quiero cenando en la octava casa todos los días, ¿Estamos?_ "

Enternecido con el gesto, pero sin dejar su rudeza de lado, Erich ladeó el rostro.

" _Depende de cuan bien cocine tu linda esposa._ " Bromeó en alemán.

Desde el corredor, Saori observaba atenta la escena y no tuvo necesidad de adivinar qué estaba pasando. Retrocedió algunos pasos y volvió con el grupo: mejor ni molestaba a Erich o a Milo, que harto había revoloteado alrededor de ambos las últimas 24 horas ni bien regresó de Giudecca. Regresó con su Patriarca y los dorados con los que conversaba. Shion suspiró y se despeinó un poco. ¡Por todos los dioses! En su larga vida había tenido meses extraños, pero los últimos dos tenían que estar entre los cinco principales. ¡Y las cosas se iban a poner más agitadas incluso!

"A ver si lo entendí… ¿reviven a la tía Lümi y al tío Axl porque necesitan que saquen de una caja fuerte que escondieron un garrafón con agua?" Preguntó Kanon a modo de resumen. "¡¿Van a revivir a los tíos?!"

"¿Ahora Ya?" Añadió Saga desconcertado. "¿Así tan repentino?"

"Excelencia… ¿Se tomaron algunos días para decidir esto o solo se les ocurrió así de repente?" Añadió Aioros. "¿Mu sabe?"

"Niños, entiendo lo repentino de la situación, pero por algo suceden las cosas." Dijo Shion levantando los brazos conciliadoramente. Él mismo estaba algo fuera de centro por lo que estaba por acontecer. "Tenemos que confiar en Athena, que por algo no protestó con más energía." Suspiró para quitarse algo de los nervios.

"Les pido que confíen en mi." Dijo Saori con calma. "El hecho es que Axl y Lümi estarán entre nosotros para esta tarde… y quisiera que estemos listos para recibirlos, van a estar muy asustados y desorientados."

"Más se va a asustar Mu. ¡Se va a infartar!" Comentó Kanon cruzándose de brazos. "¿Sabe el chiquillo o no?"

"No. Quisiera hablar yo con él primero, para explicarle." Se apresuró en decir Shion. "¿Dónde está? No detecto su cosmo en Aries."

"En la universidad. Fue a iniciar los trámites para descongelar su carrera: por fin se decidió a continuar… luego iba a almorzar con Matilda, ahora debe estar con ella." Explicó Saga.

"Bajaré a Aries y le haré guardia. Le avisaré cuando llegue que tiene que hablar con usted." Dijo Kanon. "¿Quiere que amortice la situación, Excelencia?"

"No, yo me encargo, pero te agradezco que lo envíes conmigo cuando lo veas." Shion se masajeó los puntos. "¡Éste está probando ser un día larguísimo!"

"Nada como los dioses para llenar nuestra vida de imprevistos." Medio bromeó Aioros, llevándose los brazos detrás de la nuca.

"Tan malos no somos, Aioros." Athena sonrió con cansancio. ¡Vaya! Ahora comenzaba a resentir la noche sin dormir… llevaba dos días sin poder pegar ojo. "¿Ya sabemos más o menos qué hacer todos?"

Los dorados asintieron con un gesto de cabeza y se separaron. Saga revisó la hora y Kanon se adelantó al trote hacia fuera del templo. Desistió de abrir un portal a otra dimensión a ver si en el camino se le ocurría un modo de enfrentar la situación con Mu. ¡Pobre! No sabía si envidiarlo o compadecerlo. Él mismo se cortaría una pierna con tal de ver a su maestro Telémaco y a su mamá Beatriz de nuevo, pero… ¡tanto que había pasado con todos!

¡Ojalá Lümi hiciera galletas!

Shion carraspeó con delicadeza.

"Iré a ver como sigue Erich y de ahí me voy a mi despacho." Dijo algo cansado. "Necesito conversar más con Idril sobre la llegada de mi aprendiza (temo que se detesten) y… tratar de asentar las cosas. Si me disculpan."

A zancadas el Patriarca cruzó el pasillo hasta donde Erich descansaba. Saga y Aioros suspiraron y se volvieron hacia la diosa: tenía cara de sueño, pero se la veía muy decidida. Algo no les había dicho.

"Yo me adelanto, iré a ver que preparen otra habitación." Dijo Saga con cierto sonrojo. "Además Idril prometió ayudarme con algo."

"¿Te sigue ayudando con la listas de cosas para bebés?" Rió Saori.

"Ella se divierte, yo aprendo. Todos ganamos." Confesó Saga con timidez. "Los dejo." Dijo antes de salir con calma.

Aioros le lanzó un par de bromas antes de que el gemelo mayor desapareciera en una esquina, quedándose solo con Athena. La miró divertido, confianzudo.

"¡Estoy tan contenta por Saga! Se le ve muy feliz. ¡Imagina como se va a poner cuando tenga a su retoño en brazos!" Athena bajó los hombros, con asombro en la mirada. "Se va a poner más hipocondriaco de lo que ya es."

"Saga será un muy buen padre. No lo dudo." Aioros le dio un codazo cómplice a la diosa y comenzaron a caminar en dirección del patio de columnas. "Ya. Ahora que estamos solos… ¿qué es lo que nos oculta, si se puede saber?"

Saori se encogió un par de centímetros y lo miró con travesura. Su carita fue adorable.

"¿Esconder algo yo? Como crees, Aioros. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

Ambos simplemente sonrieron con travesura.

* * *

 **Inframundo. Giudecca.**

 _Mediodía. En esos momentos._

Convencer a las Keres que entregasen las almas que necesitaban fue más complejo de lo esperado. Se pusieron más porfiadas que de costumbre e incluso amenazaron con no entregar lo que dependía de ellas. Accedieron de mala gana, pero una vez que hubieron pasado las veinte horas reglamentarias y tuvieron las almas disponibles, se arrepintieron y no quisieron entregarlas. Finalmente Zeus y Hades mismo tuvieron que sacar por la fuerza lo que buscaban.

Al menos en el intertanto habían ido por los cuerpos y a estas alturas, Hades se hallaba en un profundo trance en el salón principal de su palacio, buscando en la memoria universal por Lümi y Axl, recomponiendo sus destrozadas vidas y ejecutando el rito que los reviviría. Su cosmo resonaba con las paredes del palacio y emitía un lúgubre ruido, que no hablaba de muerte, sino de un renacer, de humanos reanimados que volvían como espectros sujetos a la voluntad del príncipe de la humanidad difunta.

"Hades siempre hace trampa. Me preocupa."

"La vez pasada no hizo trampa." Rezongó Zeus. "Lo hice jurar por el Estigia que no lo haría en aquella ocasión, al igual que en esta." El padre de los dioses se sopló el flequillo. "Athena mencionó un designio de Ananké. ¡Debí preguntarle a Apolo ayer!"

"Ya le mandarás un mensaje de texto preguntándole."

Apolo no se había quedado al ritual, optando por regresar a ver como seguía Anfitrite, quien tras pasar la noche en el hospital y al no encontrar motivos para que siguiera ingresada, había sido dada de alta y se encontraba en esos momentos en la mansión Solo, al cuidado de las marinas, principalmente de Tethys. Perséfone y Rea no estaban allí, sino en las habitaciones de las niñas, regaloneándolas. Julián miró la hora.

"Debería estar por terminar el rito."

"Faltan los toques finales." Zeus inspiró una buena bocanada de aire. "Voy a tener un ojo pegado a Hades, porque si sale con algún chiste con esto de que la lemuriana es un espectro a su servicio, voy a…"

 _Rsssssssssssss… rsssssssssssssssss…_

Ese siseo…

Zeus y Poseidón prestaron atención al notar un sonido similar al que produce el roce de plumas contra piedra. Imperceptible, peligroso… lleno de una fuerza creadora y al mismo tiempo casi invisible. Ambos dioses notaron una silueta sinuosa rodear a Hades, que seguía en trance y no se percataba de nada. Se levantó una fumarola delante del concentrado dios, que comenzó describiendo la figura del infinito antes de asumir otras más complejas. Notaron plumas y una figura antropomorfa que brotaban de aquél humo mágico, de brillantes colores, y tomaba forma. ¡Era un cosmo divino! ¡No tenía nada que ver con las almas de Lümi y Axl! Zeus y Poseidón intentaron moverse, alarmados, pero no lo lograron. Hades levantó la mano derecha, ajeno a lo que pasaba y tras murmurar unas palabras en un olvidado e ininteligible dialecto, convocó las almas de la pareja

Entonces la figura atacó.

Pareció de súbito tomar una forma física, y estirando una mano, arrebató las almas y las acunó contra su pecho. Millones de coloridas plumas parecieron explotar de su cabeza y se acomodaron en un complicado tocado. Sus pies tocaron el suelo y se reveló con toda su fuerza. No cabía duda alguna: era una deidad poderosa. Las almas de los lemurianos estaban protegidas contra su pecho. Hades, arrebatado de súbito del trance en el que estaba sumergido dio un torpe paso hacia atrás y sorprendido enfrentó a la criatura… quien sin esperar por nada, sacó una suerte de megáfono de entre sus ropas y la activó delante de la cara de Hades.

 **¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!**

Era una bocina de buque.

Todo Giudecca se sacudió con el estruendo y en la confusión, este aun anónimo dios, sin esperar por nada, asumió forma de serpiente y se enroscó junto a las almas de los lemurianos, elevando su cosmo, ejecutando su propio ritual. Se mordió la piel hasta arrancar sangre y dejó que esta bañara las almas, las que se estremecieron como de dolor, incluso cambiando de color, pero revolotearon vivas, orbitándose una contra la otra en un frenesí alegre, y pronto brillaron con una intensidad tal que iluminaron el salón principal como dos pequeños focos. Lentamente se las veía cada vez más antropomorfas…

Entonces vino la explosión y tras la intensidad extrema de la luz, vino la resonancia y pronto todo el inframundo se sumía en el silencio.

* * *

 **Santuario de Athena. Templo Principal.**

 _28 de febrero._ _12:58 hora local._

Un campanazo resonó por todo el Santuario, como si de un gong de gigantescas proporciones resonara de repente. No hubo quien no diera un respingo del susto. Saori se aferró a Aioros: ambos iban camino del despacho de Shion a ver si se topaban con Idril y Saga. El santo de sagitario empujó a la diosa a su espalda y se puso alerta al sentir dos golpes sucesivos, uno demasiado cerca para su gusto…

"¡Vino del despacho de Shion!" Exclamó la diosa intentando echar a correr en esa dirección. Aioros la detuvo.

"¡Athena, por favor, puede ser peligroso!"

"¿Qué va a ser peligroso? ¡Idril está ahí! Vamos…" Todo parecía indicar que nada detendría a Saori, pero en eso le llegó un mensaje. "¿Huh?" La diosa, quizás movida por un presentimiento, tomó su celular y lo leyó. "¡Es un mensaje de Ananké!"

"¿Del Destino? ¿Qué dice?"

"Alea Iacta est."

"La Suerte está echada." Tradujo Aioros.

Le bastó esa distracción para que la diosa aprovechara para echar a correr.

Muchos eventos paralelos comenzarían a ocurrir.

* * *

 **Escaleras hacia Aries.**

 _13:00 hora local._

Fue como si se hubiera dado un golpe descomunal contra los peldaños. Se sintió sacudido con violencia y finalmente dejó de caer. Aprovechando el impulso, se puso de pie, pero no pudo evitar sentir ese saborcillo ácido en la boca que precedía a un vómito. Y así sucedió: contra el mármol de la escalera expulsó sangre y bilis en aterradora cantidad. Las rodillas le fallaron y se doblaron bajo su cuerpo: hubiera golpeado el suelo con su cara si no hubiera atinado a atajar su caída con las manos.

Se quedó mirando la sangre… resoplando de terror, de dolor. Cayó sobre su costado, luchando contra el instinto de encogerse en posición fetal. ¡Respiraba! Inhaló y exhaló varias veces, pese al tremendo dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo. ¿Hacía cuánto que no hacía eso, que no se sentía vivo? Rodó sobre su espalda y abrió los ojos a todo lo que le dieron.

Estaba vivo.

Se palpó el torso y lo que alcanzó de sus piernas. Estaba vestido por lo visto… tenía heridas en el abdomen que le ardían como un infierno y le hacían sentir pésimo. No las contó, pero sí sabía que eran varias y muy profundas. Todas sangraban, todas eran letales, pero… no sentía la inminencia de la muerte. Sentía que de alguna manera le daban vida nueva. Recuerdos de como las había obtenido le inundaron las neuronas y sintió terror de nuevo… se las habían infringido con ira, demasiada para ser un simple asalto… no había sobrevivido…

Estuvo muerto. Varios años tal vez.

Un dios lo había revivido… había una razón… ¿cuál?

¡Al carajo con las razones! Intentó levantarse, ¡Tenía que subir los escalones! Apretó la mandíbula y reunió toda la fuerza que no sabía que tenía. ¡Tenía que llegar con su esposa! ¡Le había fallado! ¿Cómo fue que le pudo fallar de ese modo?

 **"¡AAAARGH!"**

No pudo. No tuvo fuerzas. Se quedó jadeando en el suelo, pero no derrotado. Solo juntaba fuerzas. Sintió como le sangraba la nariz. ¿Era posible sentir tanto dolor?

Sintió pasos alocados no lejos de él.

" **¡NO SE MUEVA!** ¡Quédese quieto!" La dueña de la voz llegó junto a él y se agachó a su lado. Buscó su mirada, su rostro, no había reconocido su voz. Era una muchacha de cabello magenta que le miraba impactada tanto a él, como a la sangre que lo rodeaba. "Por Athena… ¿Qué le pasó…? ¿Quién le hizo esto? ¡Malditos!"

"… puñ—a—ladas…" Gimió resoplando.

"Voy por mi maestro." Dijo una segunda voz, algo más infantil. Apenas alcanzó a percibir a un chiquillo, quizás un aprendiz, que echaba a correr escaleras arriba. Intentó moverse de nuevo, pero la muchacha lo detuvo.

"¡No! Quédese quieto y no se me muera… Kiki ya viene con ayuda. ¡Resista!" Le animó mientras le despejaba la cara e intentaba tapar las heridas que creía eran de más cuidado. "Mi nombre es Matilda, ¿cómo se llama?"

"… A… Axl…"

* * *

 **Templo Principal. Despacho de Shion**

 _13:03 hora local._

Como si fuera un latigazo, Idril giró la cabeza como una fiera en dirección de la pared que había detrás del escritorio de Shion. Allí a la derecha, había una serie de paneles que formaban parte de la decoración, y sabía a ciencia cierta que había uno falso. Era un escondite que daba a un muy cómodo y seguro hueco en el que Saori, cuando era más pequeña, y ahora último Niké, dormían algunas siestas.

En algún momento Shion le había comentado que ese escondite fue el favorito de su aprendiza, Lümi, y después de Mu.

Entrecerró los ojos. Iba de salida cuando el Santuario había resonado con fuerza y, segundos más tarde, había sentido un golpe seco dentro de aquél escondrijo. Idril dejó los libros que tenía sobre el escritorio y se acercó cautelosa al panel. Puso su mano sobre la madera y afiló la mirada. Al sentir como la puerta de entrada al despacho se abría con cautela, hizo una seña con la mano para indicarle al dorado que entraba que no hiciera ruido.

Allí había alguien.

No tenía idea como había entrado, ni por donde, pero sus sentidos no la engañaban. Había alguien allí. Se topó el vientre unos instantes, y puso las manos sobre el panel, lista para activar el mecanismo que abría la puertecilla. Cruzó miradas con Aioros quien se había acercado y estaba presto a ayudar en caso de cualquier cosa. Ambos asintieron e Idril abrió la puerta.

Una persona pareció derramarse fuera a peso muerto. Una preciosa cabellera color amatista fue lo primero que vieron los dorados. Estaba inconsciente y vestida con un sencillo camisón de hospital.

"¡OPA!"

"¡Sujétala, Aioros!"

"¡Es Lümi!" Exclamó Saori impactada. Sabía que su amazona reviviría, pero ¡¿En estas condiciones?! ¡¿En Qué Estaba Pensando Hades?!

"¡Sobre el sofá!"

Aioros, tras maniobrar como pudo, levantó a la amazona en brazos y tras cuatro zancadas la dejó sobre el sofá cuán larga era, tratando de acomodarla como mejor pudo. En silencio Idril se acercó a ella y le topó la frente, apretando los dientes en señal de preocupación, mientras Saori trataba de velar por la comodidad de la amazona. Ya durante la tarde del día anterior Shion le había explicado a la elfa lo que iba a ocurrir y hasta hacía poco antes de la resonancia, había estado conversando con Shion por la cosmonet sobre lo preocupado que estaba por esta llegada. Eso solo evidenciaba lo nervioso que estaba su marido respecto de la situación.

"¡Arde en Fiebre! Debe tener más de cuarenta."

"Aioros, ve a la enfermería por ayuda." Le dijo Idril con urgencia. El dorado asintió rápidamente y salió a toda carrera del despacho, al tiempo que Shion entraba.

"¡Hijita mía!" Exclamó el Patriarca al ver a Lümi, dando dos zancadas hasta ella. Idril le miró preocupada y enternecida.

"¿Así que esta es tu aprendiza?" Le dijo con ternura. "Tiene muchísima fiebre." Añadió preocupada.

"Murió con una fiebre altísima. No hubo forma de bajársela." Shion se mordió el labio, mientras acariciaba los cabellos de la amazona, quien tras veinticinco años volvía a respirar. "Cuando le llevé a Mu estaba con 38° o 39°… de pronto le subió a 44°… murió entre convulsiones…"

"… mira como la dejó ese chacal…" Gruñó Saori impactada. "¡Cómo se atrevió a hacerle este daño!"

"Iré por una máscara… dudo que le guste andar mostrando su rostro…" Con algo de dificultad, Idril se puso de pie. "Creo que…"

"¡hmmpfh…!"

Lümi frunció el ceño en ese momento y empezó a tiritar, como si tuviera mucho frío. Comenzó a aspirar aire con ansiedad y, como sacudiéndose el letargo, movió las manos y los pies. Estaba débil, pero su cosmo se encendía de nuevo poco a poco. Todos la miraron expectantes y aguantaron la respiración cuando la amazona abrió los ojos. Idril y Saori cruzaron miradas sorprendidas… ¡Mu había sacado muchos rasgos de su mamá! Shion se acomodó de manera tal de ocupar todo el campo visual de la lemuriana para que no se asustara con la cantidad de gente extraña y le tomó la mano.

"¿… m… ma—es… maestro?"

"Aprendiza… no gastes aliento, ya viene ayuda. Cálmate."

La amazona ni siquiera hizo el intento de moverse, pero pestañeó rápido y seguido, como queriendo enfocar la mirada, hasta que por fin abrió los ojos como correspondía, sin el peso ya de la muerte.

"Estás a salvo. Tranquila."

"¿… Qué s… se hizo en la c… cara?" Preguntó llena de curiosidad.

Athena carraspeó para ocultar una carcajada.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Reuniones Familiares_**

 _…_ _Harto, Zeus (que llevaba un buen rato con ganas de golpear algo) le dio_ _un buen empujón contra una columna cercana y_ _lo amenazó_ _con uno de sus rayos. Poseidón no se quedó atrás y apoyó a su hermano, amenazando al intruso con el tridente._

 _"_ _Órale_ _, estamos sensibles…"_

 _"Me vas a escuchar, klep – Pelk – Keltezzx, ¡_ _ **COMO TE LLAMES**_ _!" Comenzó Zeus, pero el sujeto simplemente levantó una mano y muy serio le dijo:_

 _"Inspira, con calma… y repite mi nombre después de mi…"_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Sip. Mu se va a infartar, pero confiemos en que pueda manejar el estrés de mejor manera. Nuestro misterioso intruso es más benéfico de lo que parece, solo estaba algo aburrido de su propia misión y por lo mismo decidió intervenir… borrándole la cara al pobre de Hades con ese bocinazo. Y no, Erich no tiene nada de tacto: al menos Milo ya sabe qué le pasa. Por cierto, **no sé italiano ni alemán** (pecado capital en mi caso, pero bueno). Tuve que depender de Google Traductor. Si alguien sabe y me ayuda, yo feliz. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. Por lo demás… **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

* * *

Nope, no son ningunos mequetrefes, **Yamid** : andan buscando ampliar territorio y poder y en eso no escatiman recursos. Ese conflicto tendrá su propio fic, así que paciencia. En todo caso, no es que Hades esté tan desesperado por contener esa amenaza, pasa que cuando atacaron a Perséfone fue el colmo y es eso lo que no quiere que pase de nuevo. Athena trama bien poco, aunque es el destino (Ananké) quien está haciendo de las suyas. Por cierto, no te olvides que Erich fue a morir al Santuario. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

Hoy viene tu respuesta por partida doble, **Ozzy.** Solo para decirte cuánta razón tienes: las familias unidas son una fuerza de la naturaleza, imagina nada más una divina… Saga va a tener que esconder muy bien sus medicinas, o tener a mano el número de la ambulancia, porque con lo que viene, más de uno se va a infartar. ¡Esto pasa cuando un dios quiere arreglar un entuerto! De alguna manera los mortales sufren una jaqueca o dos. Y yo en lugar de Alde más me preocuparía de esconder el café. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL:**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia. n.n… o.o O Google Traductor en este caso.**

 _Scheiße_ : mierda.

 _Der kleine skorpion_ : El pequeño escorpión.

 _Goldskorpion_ : Escorpión dorado.

 **Keres:** (en singular, Ker) eran espíritus femeninos de la muerte. En algunos textos, Ker es la diosa de la muerte violenta. Según Hesíodo, las Keres eran hijas de Nix y, como tales, hermanas del Destino (las Moiras), la Condenación (Moros), la Muerte y el Sueño (Tánatos e Hipnos), la Discordia (Eris), la Vejez (Geras), la Venganza (Némesis), Caronte y otras personificaciones. Algunos también han dicho que las Keres eran hijas de Érebo y Nix.

Eran descritas como seres oscuros, con dientes y garras rechinantes, sedientos de sangre humana. Sobrevolaban el campo de batalla buscando hombres moribundos o heridos. Se encargan de la muerte violenta. Una descripción de las Keres se encuentra en el Escudo de Heracles (248-57)… " _Las negras Fatalidades rechinando sus dientes blancos, ojos severos, fieras, sangrientas, aterradoramente se enfrentaron a los hombres agonizantes, pues estaban deseosas de beber su sangre oscura. Tan pronto como agarraban a un hombre que había caído o acababa de ser herido, una de ellas apretaba sus grandes garras en torno a él y su alma bajaba al Hades, al frío Tártaro. Y cuando había satisfecho sus corazones con sangre humana, arrojaban a ése tras ellas y se apresuraban de vuelta a la batalla y el tumulto."_

El término Keres también se ha usado para describir el destino de una persona. Un ejemplo de esto puede hallarse en la Ilíada cuando Aquiles tiene que hacer la elección (o Keres) entre una larga y anónima vida en su hogar o la muerte en Troya y la gloria eterna. También, cuando Aquiles y Héctor van a enfrentarse en una pelea a muerte, Zeus pesa las keres de ambos guerreros para determinar quién morirá. Como la ker de Héctor se consideró más pesada, se le destinó a morir.

Durante el festival conocido como Antesteria, las Keres eran ahuyentadas.


	8. Cap 7: Reuniones Familiares

_En el Santuario todos corren para todos lados o eso parece. Kanon y Mu acuden en ayuda del extraño y se llevan una sorpresa, mientras en el despacho de Shion se desata un pequeño drama. Cuando la familia se reúna, no pocos se van a emocionar. No todos los días una persona recupera a los padres que perdió…_

* * *

 **HOLA A TODOS.** Admito que este capítulo fue fuerte de escribir, pero aquí está y espero no haberlo arruinado tanto. Lo que me recuerda, creo que Axl puede necesitar otra camisa… y Lümi algo de ropa. Dejen las donaciones en esa caja de ahí **n.n**. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, **y en este caso se recomienda mucho** , " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

 **Una velita para que el Concilio actualice los spin offs… aunque dicen que viene Madness…**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Reuniones familiares**

 **Inframundo. Palacio de Hades, Salón Principal.**

 _28 de Febrero._ _Ese mismo día. 13:00 horas._

Perséfone y Rea tenían toda su concentración puesta en Hades, quien estaba sentado en su trono, aunque su postura no tenía nada de digna. Estaba medio encorvado, tenía un pitido infernal en los oídos y aun temblaba del susto. Una manta le cubría los hombros y las diosas intentaban que tomara una infusión para los nervios de a sorbitos cortos. Todavía no recuperaba el habla y se veía algo gris con azulado. Los Jueces y varios espectros de las estrellas celestes se encontraban rumiando pestes cerca de su asustado señor, prestos a protegerlo si la situación ameritaba. Cerberos gimoteaba echado no lejos del dios.

"¡ **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**! ¡Debieron Verse La Cara!" Las carcajadas del sujeto resonaban alegres y todo el inmenso tocado de coloridas plumas vibraba al compás.

Harto, Zeus (que llevaba un buen rato con ganas de golpear algo) le dio un buen empujón contra una columna cercana y lo amenazó con uno de sus rayos. Poseidón no se quedó atrás y apoyó a su hermano, amenazando al intruso con el tridente.

"Órale, estamos sensibles…"

"Me vas a escuchar, klep – Pelk – Keltezzx, ¡ **COMO TE LLAMES**!" Comenzó Zeus, pero el sujeto simplemente levantó una mano y muy serio le dijo:

"Inspira, con calma… y repite mi nombre después de mi: Quetzalcóatl."

"¡ _Mezcal Vencido_ Te Queda Igual de Bien!" Exclamó Poseidón. "¡¿Tienes Idea De Lo Que Has Hecho?!"

"Claro. ¡Ameritaba mi intervención! Por supuesto que sabía." Quetzalcóatl, con elegancia, se apartó de los dioses y caminó a paso seguro hasta el centro del salón, en donde levantó la mirada y se fijó en los hermosos detalles del cielo raso. "Los dioses de la muerte no tienen nada que hacer con los vivos. Va contra natura que revivan y restauren almas. Por eso intervine."

"¡No Tenías Derecho! No Es Asunto Tuyo, No Estás En Tu Cosmogonía." Bramó Poseidón.

"Coincido con Poseidón, _Mezcalcito_. ¡No tenías derecho de interrumpir el ritual! Necesitamos a esos lemurianos con vida." Reclamó Zeus indignado. "¡Quizás qué hiciste con ellos!"

Las plumas de Quetzalcóatl se erizaron y estremecieron. Los tres dioses parecían indiferentes al público que lo observaba en fiero silencio. Los ojos de Julián relampagueaban y Zeus tenía el cabello frizado, clara señal que pronto desataría truenos y rayos a interior de ese salón en cualquier momento. La serpiente emplumada endureció la mirada.

"Es mi jurisdicción desde el momento que ustedes, irresponsables, **lanzaron** la Fuente de la Eterna Juventud a _nuestra_ cosmogonía." Gruñó a medida que parecía crecer en estatura. "Todo estuvo bien mientras se mantuvo oculta, pero bastó que los hombres dieran con ella para que se corrompieran sus espíritus. ¡Esa agua es peligrosa!"

 **"¡ES MEDICINA DIVINA!"**

 **"¡DEBE SER DESTRUÍDA!"** Quetzalcóatl se quedó en silencio, sin perder su porte. Le mantuvo la mirada a Zeus. "Llevo unos seis años buscando el garrafón que queda para destruirlo… sé que está en el Santuario de Athena, pero no puedo dar con él por más que lo intento. **PARA COLMO** … hace semanas detecté que los Señores de Xibalbá buscan expandir sus fronteras hacia aquí. Eso me preocupó lo suficiente como para interrumpir mi búsqueda: vine a este Inframundo para averiguar qué pretenden realmente los de Xibalbá… y estaba tan tranquilo así espiando todo cuando escuché la historia de la señora Anfitrite."

"Caradura: ¡Reconoces que espiabas!" Gruñó Poseidón entre dientes.

"Puedo Entender Tu Situación, Pero No Deja De Irritarme." Protestó Zeus. "¡Debiste Dar Algún Maldito Aviso De Que Estabas Por Aquí!"

"¡Te Prohíbo Que Menciones El Nombre De Mi Esposa!" Julián dio un paso al frente, dándole un ligero empujón a Quetzalcoátl. "Sin esos lemurianos no hay ni garrafón ni medicina. ¿Cómo te atreviste a mantenerlos muertos?"

"¿Por qué asumes que impedí que revivieran?" Quetzalcoátl entrecerró los ojos. "Soy un dios de vida y soy capaz de entender el dolor, más que ustedes incluso… no tengo corazón de negarle a un enfermo su medicina." Añadió molesto, pero con los ojos llenos de compasión.

"Entonces no interrumpiste el ritual." Afirmó Zeus con cautela. "¿Dónde los enviaste y bajo qué condiciones? Sin esos lemurianos, nunca encontraremos el garrafón."

"Como dije, soy un dios de vida. Un dios de muertos no puede revivir sin condiciones, no deberían tampoco." Quetzalcóatl miró en dirección de Hades, que seguía bebiendo su infusión de a sorbitos. Cada tanto hacía un puchero. "Si esos dos lemurianos son necesarios para encontrar el garrafón, mejor era que estuvieran desligados de toda influencia de Hades, que sus vidas no estuvieran condicionadas a él. No debían ser espectros, sino libres en voluntad e inteligencia. Hades hace trampa. Así que los reviví yo: seguro despertaron en su lugar favorito cuando estaban en vida."

Esto pareció hacer reaccionar a Hades. El príncipe de la humanidad difunta se levantó a zancadas de su trono, se quitó la manta y mandó a volar la taza de té por allá lejos. Agitó los brazos y quitó de en medio a su madre, a su esposa y a los dos jueces que intentaron sujetarlo. Seis zancadas tardó en llegar junto a la serpiente emplumada, a quien sujetó por las solapas y lo zarandeó.

" **¡IMBÉCIL!** ¡Dejaste que hiciera todo el trabajo pesado!" Reclamó con justa razón. "¡Tenía un buen motivo para revivirlos como espectros!" Le dijo bastante sulfurado, antes de soltarlo. "¡¿Y ese Bocinazo?! ¡¿En qué Pensabas?!" Las palabras parecían atropellarse por salir primero. Hades aún no terminaba. "¿Qué clase de sádico eres? Esos dos seguro revivieron _en la misma condición_ en la que murieron. ¡Heridos, enfermos y al borde de la muerte!"

"Con la diferencia que no van a morir… sobre las puñaladas y la septicemia, se les irá pasando conforme pasen las horas y reciban ayuda médica. ¡Se van a recuperar! La vida no es justa: duele como la chingada (y la chingada es dolorosa), pero están vivos… y libres de tu influencia." Explicó Quetzalcóatl, muy serio, antes de sonreír travieso. "Sobre el bocinazo… tenía que pasmarte de algún modo o no me entregarías las almas para seguir el ritual."

"¡Serás hijo de…!"

"Así que con los lemurianos vivos, entregan el garrafón, Anfitrite se salva, se destruye lo que queda de agua: ¡Todos contentos!"

Hades simplemente tuvo un tic en el ojo. Segundos más tarde profería un grito de ira y se abalanzaba sobre Quetzalcóatl con ansias asesinas, pero para mayor irritación del dios de los muertos, la serpiente emplumada le hacía el quite o le plantaba pelea, mientras se reía en su cara. Mientras Zeus y Poseidón intentaban evitar que se mataran, Perséfone, algo consternada, se volvió hacia Rea.

"¿Alguien se acordó de avisarle a Athena?" Preguntó.

"¡No! Nadie le ha dicho nada." Dijo Rea abriendo los ojos, enfrentando a su nieta y tapándose la boca por la sorpresa. Perséfone sacó su celular.

"Calma, yo le aviso."

* * *

 **Santuario de Athena. Casa de Aries.**

 _13:10 hora local._

Kanon llevaba un buen rato en Aries. Finalmente se había aburrido de bajar escalones, por lo que había abierto un portal a otra dimensión que lo llevó directo a la primera casa zodiacal. Mu estaba justo llegando en esos momentos e iniciaron una rápida y casual conversación. El menor de los gemelos tenía la intención de amortizar un poco la noticia. Creía, y con justa razón, que saber de un momento a otro que tus padres, a los que nunca conociste, serían revividos para cumplir una tarea específica, tenía que ser algo… intenso. Quería evitarle a Mu una impresión muy fuerte.

Como que se sentía generoso ese día y en serio quería ablandar el impacto. Cierto, dejaría lo importante para Shion, era su maestro después de todo, pero… en algo podía ayudar. No es que subestimara a Mu, sabía que el gentil lemuriano tenía toda la fortaleza de enfrentarse a una noticia de esta envergadura, pero sin duda esto no era algo para lo que uno estuviera preparado.

Estaba por empezar a tantear terreno y ver en qué estado anímico se encontrada Mu (de bastante buen humor, le había ido bien con sus trámites) cuando esa extraña resonancia había hecho vibrar al Santuario entero hacía unos diez minutos más o menos. Por supuesto que eso desvió el tema. ¡Ni modo! Ya se las arreglaría para guiar la conversación de regreso al objetivo.

"¡Ya corta con eso, Mu! Athena está a salvo: solo se la siente algo atolondrada, eso es todo."

"Lo que no es normal. La señorita Athena ha sosegado mucho su carácter. Algo debió pasar que la sacó de norte." Mu inspiró tranquilo. "Supongo que toca esperar. ¿Me ayudas con esas cajas?" Preguntó mientras señalaba unas cajas de madera que había junto a la puerta. "Debo llevarlas al taller."

"¿Y por qué no usas telequinesia?"

"Porque me da pereza y estás a la mano." Mu levantó una de las cajas y tras acomodársela, comenzó a avanzar hacia el taller. Kanon tomó la restante y sin decir mucho más, salió tras los pasos de Mu.

"A todo esto, ¿Qué te trae aquí? Ya me dijiste que mi maestro quiere hablar conmigo, pero no te vas… y conste que no te estoy echando." Mu lo miró travieso. "Algo quieres, Kanon de Géminis."

"Feh. No me estás echando, pero seguro viene Matilda en camino y quieres _pasar tiempo de calidad_ con ella." Bromeó Kanon sin vergüenza alguna. Hizo un gesto como que le quitaba importancia al asunto. "Pues verás…"

 _"Kanon. ¡Algo ocurrió en el Inframundo! ¡Busca en las escaleras de aries!"_ Le advirtió Saga por la cosmonet, y por lo visto, solo a él. El menor de los gemelos alzó ambas cejas y se dispuso a contestar, pero…

 **"¡MAESTRO!"**

Kiki entró a toda carrera, se le veía ansioso, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Como su cosmo hervía de urgencia, ambos adultos le prestaron inmediata atención, dejando las cajas en el suelo. Mu incluso se acercó a su aprendiz como esperando ver heridas de algún tipo.

"¡Calma, Kiki! ¿Qué pasa?"

"¡Atacaron a alguien en los escalones! Nunca lo había visto. Venía subiendo con la tía Mati y ya estaba tirado lleno de sangre. Por lo bajo conté cuatro puñaladas cuando lo vine a buscar. Creo que tiene más."

"¡Kiki! ¿Dónde está Matilda?" Urgió Mu.

"Se quedó con el tipo."

Kanon tragó saliva, pues tenía una leve sospecha de quien podría tratarse, pero cuando cruzó miradas con Mu, olvidó todo lo demás. Ambos adultos, más Kiki, salieron a toda prisa de Aries en dirección de las escaleras de entrada. En la urgencia, olvidaron llevar con ellos el kit de primeros auxilios que Alisa había conseguido que hubiera en cada templo.

Matilda por su parte seguía con el lemuriano desconocido. Bueno, ya no tanto, habían intercambiado nombres. La chica no tenía idea de cómo debía ayudar, pero trataba de aplicar sentido común y de mantener a Axl calmado y quieto lo más que podía. Trataba al mismo tiempo de ejercer presión sobre las heridas, pero eran tantas y había tanta sangre que no sabía por donde comenzar.

Y no digamos que Axl era todo cooperación.

"¡Ya Cálmese o lo calmo! Se hará más daño: ya viene la ayuda." Reclamó mientras intentaba lograr que se tendiese al menos.

"Disculpa… pero tengo que ir… al templo… principal…" Porfiaba Axl con bastante decisión. No sabía por qué estaba vivo, ni como, pero sí tenía el poderoso instinto de subir hasta arriba. De alguna manera sabía que su familia estaba allá, y que sus preguntas serían respondidas… ¡Pero le dolía tanto!

Hizo un nuevo intento de levantarse, casi lográndolo de hecho, pero nuevamente se inclinó hacia delante y vomitó otra vez. Esta vez más bilis que sangre. Un escalofrío le recorrió el espinazo y se tapó la boca con las manos temblorosas. Le dolían hasta los pensamientos, pero comenzaba a sentirse mejor. Sintió que la chica le sobaba la espalda

"¡Por todos los dioses! Por favor, quédese quieto. ¡Prometo que le consigo salvoconducto hasta la misma Athena! Pero quédese quieto." Suplicó Matilda angustiada, sujetando a Axl y tratando de obligarlo a sentarse. El lemuriano le fijó la mirada, con gentileza, pero decisión.

"Señorita… No sé por qué estoy aquí… estoy muy desorientado: tengo que llegar al Templo Principal. Ugh…"

Matilda ladeó la cabeza, curiosa. Esa mirada se le hizo muy familiar, pero sabía a ciencia cierta que era la primera vez que veía a este lemuriano. Tuvo la sensación que lo conocía de algún lado. ¿Algún alumno de la universidad, de los cursos superiores, tal vez? Pero esa gentileza se le hacía demasiado cercana, demasiado familiar. Iba a hacer el comentario, cuando llegó la ayuda.

"¡No se mueva!" Exclamó Mu presto a atajar a Axl. Se agachó frente a él y lo sujetó por los hombros, para evitar que se agitara más. Fue cuando lo vio a la cara. "¡¿Pero qué…?!"

Casi se quedó calvo de la impresión. De hecho… le bajó la presión.

Kanon llegó medio segundo demasiado tarde. Si hubiera sabido quién estaba en la escalera, se habría adelantado. ¡Debió seguir su instinto! Pero no… Mu llegó primero, lo sujetó y cruzó miradas con él. Se petrificaron casi al mismo tiempo. Se miraron las caras y perdieron noción del tiempo, el corazón se les aceleró a los dos, pero su respiración se hizo lenta y acompasada. A Mu casi le dio un ataque de ansiedad, que ni se comparaba al que Axl trataba de controlar en su fuero interno, pues hasta se había olvidado del dolor.

"¡Sé quién eres!" Exclamó Axl casi sin aire.

Porque lo reconoció al instante. Sujetó un brazo del dorado con una mano y la otra se la puso en la mejilla, mientras se obligaba a respirar. Casi sin darse cuenta Mu le sujetó por las muñecas: en verdad no podía creer sus ojos. La sorpresa entre ambos era indescriptible y ninguno parecía querer moverse. Axl hubiera reconocido a Mu aunque no tuviera ojos, ni sentido alguno que le permitiera interactuar con el mundo. Había muerto antes del nacimiento de su hijo, ¡ni siquiera lo había conocido! Pero lo reconocería aunque muriera mil veces. Era su hijo. ¡Tanto que esperado por conocerlo! Él y Lümi habían contado los días para cargarlo por fin en brazos. ¡Era Todo Un Hombre!

Mu por su parte estaba tan impactado que por momentos pensó que se trataba de un sueño… o una pesadilla… o un sueño… se sintió incapaz de soltar los brazos de su padre. ¡¿QUÉ ESTABA PASANDO?! También había reconocido a Axl. ¿Cómo no hacerlo, si conocía bien las escasas fotografías de sus padres? Pero por todo lo sagrado del mundo, no entendía nada. ¡Se supone que estaba muerto! ¿Qué sucedía? Tragó saliva… le costó por el nudo que tenía en la garganta. ¿Esto era de verdad o una cruel ilusión? ¿Dónde estaba la trampa? Estaba pasmado, no sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿En verdad estaba despierto?

No podía soltar las muñecas de Axl.

"… eres igual a tu mamá…" Susurró Axl a duras penas, lleno de angustia. Mu era un adulto, había muerto, dejándolo para que creciera sin un padre, lo abandonó a su suerte. "¡Por Athena!… creciste tan bien…" Algunas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

"¿Qué está pasando? ¿Cómo…?" Mu no pudo seguir hablando. Se sentía asustado para ser honestos. Sujetó a su padre por el hombro, inquieto y ansioso. ¿En verdad era él? ¡Necesitaba un abrazo!

"¿Tío Axl?" Interrumpió Kanon de pronto. Matilda y Kiki, quienes estaban igual de perplejos que Mu, miraban estupefactos.

"¿El señor Axl no está muerto?"

"¿Axl? ¿Así como Axl Lüntz? ¡Imposible!… Creo."

"¡ **AAARGH**!"

En toda la sorpresa habían olvidado el motivo que los había convocado en primera instancia. Axl seguía desangrándose, o eso parecía. Mu reaccionó en seguida y lo sujetó mientras pasaba la oleada de dolor, intentando que tomara una pose más cómoda. Kanon ayudó por su parte mientras Kiki y Matilda no sabían ni qué decir. ¡Claro! Con razón a Mati se le había hecho familiar: ¡Era el papá de Mu! ¡Lo había visto en fotos!

"¡No es nada…! Ya se me pasa… creo que me estoy sintiendo mejor…" Dijo Axl muy quedito, mientras controlaba su respiración. Mu comenzó a quitarle lo que quedaba de su camisa para ver las heridas.

"Deja que veamos cómo estás…" Mu dejó la última palabra en el tintero, no confiaba en que pudiera decirla. No se atrevió a contar las heridas, pero sí eran bastantes. Puñaladas y dos orificios de bala, que sangraban cada vez menos, pero no parecía que Axl estuviera al borde de la muerte. De todos modos su condición era de cuidado.

"Tío Axl, nosotros determinamos eso." Le dijo Kanon autoritario. "Vamos a conseguirle ayuda, pero necesitamos que coopere."

"… tengo que ir al Templo Principal…" Dijo Axl con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Entonces la sorpresa se apoderó de su rostro. "¡¿Kanon?!" Meneó la cabeza, confundido. "¿Cuántos años han pasado? **¡AAARGH!** "

Todos se quedaron viendo a Mu.

"Lo lamento… revisaba una de las heridas, fui un poco brusco, no era mi intención." El santo de Aries carraspeó. "No parece que estés perdiendo sangre… por raro que sea." Se disculpó Mu, emocionado. Tomó aire. "… Han pasado veinticinco años… _papá_."

Matilda no pudo evitar el puchero, tampoco Kiki, quien le tomó la mano, como buscando apoyo. Kanon igual se sintió algo conmovido, pero él era demasiado rudo como para hacer un puchero, y tenía que ser el adulto responsable, por lo que solo apretó la mandíbula. Padre e hijo se miraron a la cara… y se dieron un torpe y sentido abrazo.

"Creo… creo que mejor vamos a Aries. De ahí subimos al Templo Principal, pero primero hacemos una parada en Aries." Sugirió Matilda al cabo de unos minutos.

Kanon se puso de pie e instó a Axl y a Mu a hacer lo mismo. Tanto él como el santo de Aries sujetaron al recién revivido y comenzaron a subirlo. No, ya no sangraba tanto, sus heridas parecían estar regenerando de algún modo, pero que le dolía como mil avernos y no lo dejaba moverse con libertad, eso era un hecho.

Lentamente iniciaron la subida.

* * *

 **Templo Principal. Despacho de Shion.**

 _13:20 horas._

"Jejeje, pues rejuvenecí. ¿Ves que tienes un maestro guapo?"

Lümi giró sobre su costado como de mal humor, cuidando de no caer, pues estaba consciente que yacía sobre un lugar estrecho. De inmediato se llevó las manos al pecho, como echando de menos algo, asumiendo una pose más bien fetal. Todo el tiempo Shion se quedó con ella, acariciándole cada tanto los cabellos, con infinita paciencia. La amazona dio un resoplido y se incorporó de un solo impulso, pero de inmediato se dobló sobre su abdomen, claramente adolorida, pero apenas emitiendo un quejido. Shion la contuvo todo el tiempo.

¡Por supuesto! No solo estaba con una fiebre altísima, sino que su cuerpo tenía signos de haber dado a luz hace poco, y no de buena manera. Sin duda sentía mucho dolor, tanto físico como en el corazón.

"¡Lümi!"

"¡Estoy bien, viejo maestro!" Gruñó de bastante mal humor, dando un débil aletazo, apretando los dientes de dolor. "Solo deme cinco minutos."

Resopló molesta algunos instantes, antes de desdoblarse poco a poco. Si bien su intención era ponerse de pie, agradeció secretamente no haber tenido la fuerza para ello y solo para quedarse sentada. Tenía las mejillas llenas de lágrimas y por lo visto no se había percatado que había más gente presente. Por esto, Aioros decidió salir con sigilo y tanto Idril como Athena se acercaron a la puerta, como dándole espacio y privacidad. Después de todo, Lümi no conocía a ninguna de las dos.

"Maestro… ¿dónde estoy?"

La amazona era presa de una extraña angustia. Lo último que recordaba era haber estado en una camilla de hospital, tratando de resistir la furiosa fiebre que se había ensañado con ella. Un envejecido Shion había roto todas las reglas y le había llevado a su bebé, tomando un riesgo que rayaba en lo imprudente. Había tenido a su pequeñito con ella, bien cerca de su pecho, sintiendo era pequeña e inmensa presencia que se aferraba a ella como una pequeña lapa, todo antes que el mundo se le fuera a negro…

"… me morí…"

Shion no fue capaz de responderle nada, demasiado ocupado estaba acariciando la espalda de su aprendiza y tragándose las emociones como para confiar en que no se le quebraría la voz. Lümi giró la cabeza en su dirección y lo miró a la cara con los ojos como cristalizados.

"¿Dónde está mi bebé? Lo dejé solo… ¡no quería! No quería morir…" Lümi cerró los ojos con fuerza y se tapó la boca. "Yo sí peleé, maestro… ¿cómo fue que perdí? ¿Por qué se me fue la fuerza?"

"Soy fiel testigo, hija, que diste una pelea soberbia." Shion le dijo mientras le daba un paternal abrazo a la amazona. "… no fue tu culpa."

"No podía morir, ¡me necesitaba! ¿Cómo fue que perdí…?"

Lümi no rechazó el abrazo, sino hasta pareció buscarlo. El contacto le permitió a Shion darse cuenta que la fiebre iba a la baja y que el cosmo parecía componerse poco a poco, como recuperando su importante presencia. Los callados sollozos le recordaron inevitablemente cuando la amazona era una niña… o la última vez que habían conversado.

"¿Dónde está…? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó?" Preguntó al cabo de un rato. Shion inspiró aire, reacio a responder. Lümi se incorporó y volvió a fijarle los ojos. "¿Maestro? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?"

"Veinticinco años."

Lümi se puso de pie de golpe y retrocedió sin dejar de mirar a Shion, pálida del susto. Parpadeó varias veces e inspiró gruesas y seguidas bocanadas de aire. Dejó caer los brazos, tratando de serenar su corazón. Ante todo la amazona hacía esfuerzos por mantener la compostura y no entrar en pánico. Se llevó una mano al costado de su frente, ejerciendo algo de presión como si quisiera con ese gesto sacudirse la migraña que amenazaba con ensañarse con su alicaído sistema. Quería llorar a gritos. ¡Veinticinco años! ¡Estuvo muerta dos décadas y media! Era demasiado tiempo, ¿cómo fue que no luchó más por su vida? ¿Cómo se **atrevió** a dejar a su hijo huérfano? ¿Qué clase de mala madre era? Tanta desesperación parecía atacarla por todos lados. ¡No era la idea! Se suponía que ella tenía que vivir, que suficiente había sido que su niño perdiera a su padre poco antes de nacer, ¿ ** _Qué derecho_** tenía ella de morir?

Cruzó miradas con su maestro, quien ahora lucía una tez mucho más lozana, pero seguía siendo la misma. Era Shion, el Patriarca… era su maestro, su padre. También se había puesto de pie y estaba a un brazo de distancia, presto a contenerla.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué derecho tenía…?" Balbuceó entre llantos. Shion la sujetó de un brazo con una mano, con el rostro comprensivo y también lleno de dolor, mientras que con la otra le limpiaba las lágrimas.

"Tú merecías vivir más que nadie, igual que Axl. Nadie tenía derecho de asesinarte de esa manera… ¡Mis Disculpas, Hija! Debí estar más…"

"¡No, maestro! ¿Qué derecho tenía **yo** de morir?" Lümi resopló de enojo y retrocedió algunos pasos. "¡Le prometí que no sería huérfano! ¿Qué derecho tenía yo…?"

Apenas se percató cuando se le abalanzaron encima. Una torpe silueta hizo a un lado al Patriarca y con urgencia la rodeó con sus brazos. Lümi se sintió acogida y contenida en un pecho que conocía demasiado bien. Porque esta persona le había sido arrebatada injustamente, y era por quien había llorado a gritos desgarradores. Lo habría reconocido incluso en lo más profundo del Tártaro. El aroma a café y ese latido en el pecho para ella eran inconfundibles. Axl la abrazaba con fuerza, pese al dolor que le provocaban las puñaladas, y no parecía tener intenciones de querer soltarla. Casi muriéndose del miedo Lümi levantó la mirada.

"¡Axl!"

"Disculpa… las escaleras se me hicieron algo más pesadas… "

Shion moría de emoción por dentro, pero se limitaba a observar la escena con bastante más dignidad que la diosa, quien lloraba a lágrima viva mientras mordía un pañuelo que Aioros le había pasado antes de salir del despacho. Idril se mantenía al margen, como una estatua y las emociones a flor de piel. Justo fuera, el santo de Sagitario se mantenía digno, pero sus ojos estaban humedecidos y apenas sí podía controlar el nudo en la garganta. Había más dorados en el pasillo, que se mantenían expectantes. Nadie hizo ruido. Dejaron que la pareja se reencontrase a gusto y llorase lo que tenía que llorar. Kanon estaba solemne, Mu seguía perplejo y en una suerte de shock emocional: Matilda no lo soltaba, tampoco Kiki. La muchacha cruzó una tierna mirada con el santo de Aries, a quien besó en la mejilla y algo le susurró al oído, como instándole a tomar un curso de acción. Mientras tanto, Axl y Lümi seguían sin soltarse.

Fue un buen rato el que lloraron abrazados.

Cuando por fin se separaron, ambos lemurianos se giraron hacia Shion. Se los veía consternados, al borde del colapso emocional, pero aliviados de estar uno junto al otro. Tomaban toda la fuerza que podían de ese hecho. Estaban vivos, heridos, enfermos, pero juntos. Irradiaban otra actitud, que parecía decir _¡Venga Mundo! ¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer? ¡Aquí te esperamos!_

"Maestro… ¿Por qué estamos vivos?" Preguntó Lümi.

"¿Por qué ahora, Excelencia?" Preguntó Axl. Si bien tenía una camisa fresca (se la habían cambiado en Aries), ésta ya tenía manchas de sangre, que a Lümi parecían inquietarla más de la cuenta.

"Más vale que haya un buen mot…"

Entonces ocurrió.

Lümi se quedó a mitad de palabra y abrió los ojos como dos platos. Alguien había tomado su mano, primero con temor, pero luego con decisión. Era una mano cubierta por una armadura, podía distinguir bien el metal de la cálida piel, la misma que percibía nerviosa, pero calma. Percibió la cercana y conocida presencia de Crisomalón. El corazón pareció que se le detuvo e incluso perdió algunos colores. Tuvo algo de náuseas y sentía una parálisis en el cuello provocada por el pánico a darse la vuelta… pero al mismo tiempo la urgencia y fuerza por querer hacer ese movimiento.

Nunca antes había sentido ese toque…

No… sí lo había sentido. Una sola vez y aquella había sido una manita mucho más pequeña… que había rodeado su dedo con insignificante fuerza, pero que se había llevado su alma entera.

Lümi se giró y enfrentó al dueño de la mano, quizás esperando encontrarse con algún chiquillo, pero no… allí había un dorado usando su armadura, de la misma altura que Axl. La última vez que lo había visto había sido tan pequeño, tan bonito y… ¡seguía precioso! Lo hubiera reconocido aunque le hubieran borrado la memoria. Mu la miraba expectante, tratando de contener sus emociones y reflejándole aspectos tan similares a los suyos, como a los de Axl. ¿Cómo no reconocerlo? Nunca olvidaría esos ojitos ni aunque cayera de cabeza al Estigia. Lümi aguantó la respiración, sin saber si respirar o no. Mu tragó saliva, como si no confiase en su propia voz, pero pronto endureció sus facciones, decidido.

"¿Mamá?"

"¡Mu!"

Un instante después Lümi se empinaba sobre sus pies y lo rodeaba con sus brazos con inusitada fuerza, aunque con temor a romperlo, ignorando el dolor que sentía. ¡Al averno con todo! Luego tendría tiempo para quejarse, ahora tenía que abrazar a su hijo. Casi se murió de nuevo cuando Mu la abrazó de vuelta o cuando sintieron a Axl uniéndose al abrazo.

Crisomalón, la armadura dorada, lloraba de lo lindo.

Mati apartó la mirada para limpiar sus ojos y Kiki se apretujó contra ella, muy callado, ganándose algunas caricias en el cabello por parte de su _tía_. Shion siguió aguantándose las lágrimas, pero su estado emocional era tal que cualquier cosa le haría llorar. Retrocedió hasta la diosa, solo para darle espacio a la pequeña familia y tratar de recuperar el aliento. ¡Tenía tantas dudas! Hubiera jurado que el ritual iba a tardar más y que tanto Axl y Lümi revivirían como espectros, pero no… se sentían vivos y no percibía la influencia de Hades sobre ellos. Athena le topó el brazo: la diosa sí que había perdido la dignidad hacía un buen rato y lloraba a moco tendido.

"Shion… mejor les explicamos mañana, tienen que lidiar con mucho ahora. ¿Te parece?"

Entonces fue que Idril dio un golpe a la pared, remeciendo el despacho y logrando que cayera polvo y algunos pedacitos de estuco del techo. Obviamente esto atrajo la atención de todos los presentes, quienes miraron del techo a la elfa casi al unísono.

"¿Qué? ¡Necesitaba sentirme ruda de nuevo!"

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao-CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Reencuentros_**

 _… "¡Voy A Despellejarlo Donde Lo Vea Y Me Haré Una Cartera Nueva Con Su Piel!" Reclamó la diosa de muy mal humor. "¡¿Qué no puede avisar que está dando vueltas?! Como si le fuera a decir que no." Frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, momento que Saga aprovechó para pellizcarle cariñosamente la mejilla, como para bajarle el mal humor. "¡Saga! Si Quetzalcóatl me hubiera explicado qué necesitaba, ¡Hasta lo ayudo! ¿Pero qué es eso de meterse en Santuarios y rituales ajenos?"…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Creo que Mu se lo tomó con bastante calma, aunque quizás es el shock inicial Va a necesitar mimos y quizás una sesión extra de entrenamiento para soltar estrés antes de seguir con su vida. Medio lo comprendo, su situación es por completo inusual. Al menos esta pequeña familia lemuriana ya está reunida por fin y lo que es más importante, se reconoció. Axl y Lümi de verdad habían esperado con muchas ansias a Mu… al fin pudo darse que los tres se abrazaran. Y ahora si me disculpan, tengo que imitar a Idril y golpear una pared. Por cierto, **no sé italiano ni alemán** (pecado capital en mi caso, pero bueno). Tuve que depender de Google Traductor. Si alguien sabe y me ayuda, yo feliz. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. Por lo demás… Tengan una MUY LINDA NAVIDAD con sus familias y reciban un abrazo grande y lleno de paz y amor (sí, algo hippie, pero en fin). **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

* * *

Gracias **Yunale** por la sugerencia, y discúlpame al mismo tiempo, pero no creo que los cambios en el resumen inicial sea una falta tan grave (hay cosas peores): siempre lo he hecho así cuando actualizo capítulos. ¿Qué te ha parecido la historia? **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **Ozzy** , Lo que Alde tiene que hacer es cuidar de su café, no te olvides, y no creo que alcance a repartir mamporros. Lo que sí, Saga está muy celoso de sus ansiolíticos, los escondió para que no se los quiten. XD. Al menos los lemurianos residentes tuvieron una muy linda noticia. Y sí, Mu vivió para contarlo. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

El alemán suena algo agresivo, **Yamid** , es interesante escucharlo. Hay videos bien simpáticos en youtube sobre lo mismo. Hades… va a necesitar que le revisen los oídos: siguen con un pitido bastante molesto, pero al menos sobrevivió. Espero que las reacciones de Mu y los demás te hayan gustado. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

Pues sí, lo era. Quetzalcóatl, el mismo que viste y calza, **Aritavan.** Como leíste, tuvo muy buenas razones para haber intervenido, aunque creo que se le pasó la mano con el susto que le dio al pobre Hades. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL:**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia. n.n… o.o O Google Traductor en este caso.**

 **Quetzalcóatl:** (en náhuatl: quetzalcōātl: 'serpiente hermosa'; siendo quetzalli: 'hermoso'; y cōātl: 'serpiente') es uno de los dioses de la cultura mesoamericana, llegando a considerarse como el dios principal del panteón prehispánico; entre otros, Alfredo López Austin considera precisamente a Quetzalcóatl como la deidad principal a partir de la cual se generan los demás a partir del desdoblamiento, pero algunos como Miguel León-Portilla, consideran a Tezcatlipoca como el dios principal (ensayo Tezcatlipoca, dios principal) y otros consideran a los dioses que le dieron origen como los principales, surgiéndose como el dios de la vida, de la luz, de la sabiduría, de la fertilidad y del conocimiento, patrón del día y de los vientos, el regidor del Oeste.

Popularmente se cree que los mexicas tomaron por Quetzalcóatl a Hernán Cortés, esta afirmación nace desde las primeras Cartas de Relación que Cortés preparó para ser entregadas al rey español Carlos V. Estas se consideran una estrategia legal, ya que la conquista de tierras solamente podía ser aprobada por el rey de acuerdo a las leyes españolas (Las Siete Partidas), Cortés carecía de dicho permiso y por lo cual tenía una orden de aprehensión. Posteriormente defendió su postura al decir que los mexicas se rindieron al confundirlo con el dueño de las tierras y Cortés le entregaba esta posesión al rey, argumentando inocencia. Durante la colonia la ilegalidad de la conquista se fue olvidando y el mito de que los españoles fueron confundidos por Quetzalcóatl se fortaleció en parte por la aculturación oficial de los mexicas para reafirmar la jerarquía colonial.

El dios tiene varias etapas, primero como deidad olmeca, tolteca, maya como Kukulcán y más tarde en el grupo de los dioses aztecas. Es claro como la cultura tolteca tomó la figura de este dios de la tradición religiosa de Teotihuacan en donde se encuentra una pirámide dedicada a la serpiente emplumada que data del siglo II de nuestra era. Sin embargo tiene una raíz histórica más antigua. Los estudios recientes demuestran que este personaje se relaciona con la Mitología olmeca y con su visión de la serpiente emplumada. El arte y la iconografía de los olmecas demuestran claramente la importancia de la deidad de la Serpiente Emplumada en las cronologías de Mesoamérica, así como en el arte olmeca. En las grutas de Juxtlahuaca hay una representación de una serpiente emplumada de estilo olmeca. Incluso, en lugares lejanos como la Laguna de Asososca, en Managua, Nicaragua se encuentran pinturas rupestres representativas de La Serpiente Emplumada; hasta Tula, hoy Estado de Hidalgo México. El nombre de Quetzalcóatl se compone de dos palabras de origen náhuatl: quetzal, que es un ave de hermoso plumaje que habita la selva centroamericana, y cóatl, que significa "serpiente". Existe otra versión científica según la cual es posible que este dios tenga raíces Chichimecas. Sus influencias culturales abarcaron gran parte de Mesoamérica, incluyendo a las culturas maya, mixteca. Los mayas retomaron a Quetzalcóatl como Kukulkán o Gucumatz, aunque como se ha dicho antes es más conocida la versión de la cultura tolteca. Los aztecas incorporaron esta deidad a su llegada al valle de México.

Los mexicas relacionaban a Quetzalcóatl con Venus, que se puede observar como si fuera una estrella al lado del volcán Popocatépetl durante ocho meses al año, y desaparece otros tres meses; la profecía indica que esta estrella y los dos solsticios en donde se dice que Quetzalcóatl viene a la tierra dos veces al año a traer fertilidad y cosecha, sucederán hasta la segunda venida de Quetzalcóatl. Una de las representaciones de esta deidad es la de un hombre barbado y blanco, por lo que durante la conquista de la Nueva España (Mesoamérica) los pueblos indígenas creyeron en un principio que Hernán Cortés era Quetzalcóatl. A fin de propiciar la conversión de los nativos, los cronistas crearon el mito sincretista de que Quetzalcóatl era un apóstol cristiano (Santo Tomás). En tiempos recientes las religiones de origen neotolteca hablan en sus tradiciones y leyendas urbanas del renacimiento de este personaje. Este concepto está basado en el Códice de Quetzalcóatl.


	9. Cap 8: Reencuentros

_Sin duda ha sido un día muy impactante para todos en el Santuario, sobre todo para Mu, quien presiente una inminente jaqueca. No obstante no será el único impactado, pues en Italia, Juliana recibe una interesante noticia… y no, Máscara no tiene tacto para darlas._

* * *

 **HOLA A TODOS.** Este capítulo tuvo de todo un poco y temo que esté un poco soso. No obstante, la gente se sigue reuniendo y sorprendiendo. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, **y en este caso se recomienda mucho** , " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

 **Una velita para que el Concilio actualice los spin offs… ¡SEIKA ACTUALIZÓ MADNESS! *O***

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Reencuentros**

 **Enfermería del Santuario.**

 _28 de febrero. 17:34 horas._

Caminar hasta la enfermería había probado ser más complicado de lo que anticiparon en primera instancia. Pasada la emoción inicial y la adrenalina que significó aquél reencuentro, tanto Axl como Lümi recordaron que no estaban en las mejores condiciones de salud. Mientras que a Axl le volvieron a sangrar las heridas y el dolor apenas le permitía estar en pie, a Lümi le subió la fiebre de pronto, por lo que sin esperar a que llegara la ayuda de la enfermería, decidieron escoltarlos.

Cierto, se suponía que Aioros había ido por ayuda momentos antes, pero se emocionó tanto con el reencuentro que olvidó ir por ayuda. Shion convocó a Astrea por la cosmonet, anunciándole la emergencia.

No fue una caminata fácil, y emocionalmente fue muy intensa. Kanon terminó alzando en brazos a Lümi, que a momentos perdía la consciencia y entre Mu y Aioros llevaron a Axl, tratando de no alterar mucho sus heridas. A medio camino se encontraron con Astrea y Nathan, quienes tuvieron que intervenir y tomar las riendas de la situación. Ambos lemurianos estaban estables, pero eso podía cambiar…

… Fue cuando aparecieron Antoine y Mireille, quienes andaban buscando al Patriarca. Lo cual fue acertadísimo, pues si bien casi se murieron de la impresión ahí mismo al ver a los Lüntz con vida, reaccionaron acorde y Antoine pudo ayudar a bajarle la fiebre a Lümi, a quien le había subido a 40,7°C.

Ciertamente las preguntas no se hicieron de rogar y la tarde aquella fue de lo más interesante.

A esas alturas del día simplemente había sido imposible mantener la presencia de los padres de Mu oculta al Santuario. No se debió a que todos son unos chismosos incapaces de guardar un secreto, sino porque varios dorados vieron en vivo y en directo como Kanon y Mu, seguidos de Matilda y Kiki, llevaban escaleras arriba a un malherido lemuriano. ¿Quién era? Axl Lüntz. ¡¿No que estaba muerto?! Pues lo revivieron. ¡¿Pero qué demonios pasaba?! Mu y Axl se preguntaban lo mismo. Bastó con que le respondieran a un solo dorado, Aldebarán, para que todos se enteraran que al menos uno de los padres estaba vivo otra vez. Al final habían llegado al Templo Principal con un pequeño séquito. Y allí se enteraron que Lümi también estaba viva.

Parecía que habían pasado años de eso.

Athena colgó el teléfono con fuerza y dio una patada al suelo. Acaba de hablar con Zeus y éste le explicó lo ocurrido en el inframundo con el ritual, intervención de Quetzalcóatl incluida, y lo que todos ya sabemos. No era una diosa feliz.

"¡Voy A Despellejarlo Donde Lo Vea Y Me Haré Una Cartera Nueva Con Su Piel!" Reclamó la diosa de muy mal humor. "¡¿Qué no puede avisar que está dando vueltas?! Como si le fuera a decir que no." Frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, momento que Saga aprovechó para pellizcarle cariñosamente la mejilla, como para bajarle el mal humor. "¡Saga! Si Quetzalcóatl me hubiera explicado qué necesitaba, ¡Hasta lo ayudo! ¿Pero qué es eso de meterse en Santuarios y rituales ajenos?"

"Se va arrugar antes de tiempo, señorita." Le dijo con gentileza, antes de endurecer el rostro. "Ya no vale la pena. Reforzaremos los pasadizos y las trampas, no volverá a ocurrir. Al menos algo bueno resultó de todo esto…"

"Sí… los papás de Mu están vivos. ¿Te das cuenta que si Quetzalcóatl hubiera hecho algo mal, los perjudicados hubieran sido Axl y Lümi Lüntz? ¡Argh! Qué rabia." La diosa suspiró aliviada, sin dejar de pensar en el mensaje de Ananké. Su actitud se dulcificó bastante. "¿Crees que estén muy enojados con nosotros? ¿Me refiero a los tres? Yo lo estaría…"

"Sin duda están desconcertados, pero se les va a pasar." Le explicó Saga con calma. En ese momento vieron a Axl escabullirse por el pasillo. Seguramente salía a tomar aire. "Vaya… el tío se siente seguro."

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Si dejó a la tía Lümi sola, es porque se siente seguro que no le va a pasar nada." Saga apretó los labios, preocupado.

"Bueno… esa patada que Lümi le dio a Astrea dejó en claro que ni está indefensa ni le va aguantar pelotudeces a nadie. ¡Flos todavía se ríe! Jejejeje."

"Usted también se rió de buena gana, no lo niegue."

"Jajajajajaja… Pues sí." Reconoció Saori algo avergonzada.

Unas horas atrás, y a petición del médico de turno quien tras atenderla pidió un especialista para la lemuriana, habían hecho venir al cuñado de Alisa para que revisara a la amazona, considerando que lo suyo eran complicaciones ginecológicas. Algo se anduvo enterando Axl de cómo Lümi había muerto y no digamos que le cayó en gracia que un desconocido se acercara a su esposa, por médico que fuera. Fue una situación bastante tensa, en la que Cristián apenas se mosqueó: conocía lo territoriales que se ponían los lemurianos en situaciones así, más aun considerando los antecedentes, y estaba bastante _curado de espanto_ como quien dice. Tenía experiencia manejando a las parejas de sus pacientes lemurianas: resolvió la situación permitiéndole a Axl no solo quedarse en la consulta mientras revisaba a su esposa y que le hiciera todas las preguntas que gustase, sino que además le entregó un bisturí, diciéndole que le daba permiso de cortarle el cuello si algo no le parecía.

El gentil Axl quedó tan perplejo con el ofrecimiento, que ni habló ni molestó en toda la consulta, contentándose con quedarse cerca de su amazona y en vigilar a este médico extraño. Fue entonces cuando Lümi pateó a Astrea: la vieja y mañosa enfermera llevaba ya un rato siendo un dolor de cabeza y no precisamente la encarnación de la dulzura. No solo le puso problemas a Artume para que revisara a Lümi antes que llegara el médico (no se llevaba bien con la matrona), sino que además hizo un mal comentario acerca de a _mazonas doradas que no pueden estar sin el marido_ , pensando que no la escucharían, mientras Cristián hacía su trabajo y ella asistía.

Pero la oyeron, y si la reacción se hizo esperar, fue solo lo justo y necesario.

La patada fue soberbia, hay que decirlo. Lümi esperó la oportunidad precisa y sin dar indicio alguno, atacó con rapidez y fuerza, sin decir ni pío. Con este gesto dejó bien en claro que no necesitaba palabras para hacerse respetar. Demostró además que ni era debilucha y que, aunque seguía con fiebre y muy dolorida, podía defenderse bastante bien. No, ya no era una parturienta vulnerable, viuda y muerta de miedo. ¿Algún problema con ello?

Como que habían olvidado que la _ovejita de Aries_ , era cualquier cosa, menos mansa. ¡Menos mal que Astrea logró soportar bien el golpe! Aunque el cómo sonó esa clavícula… ¡Pain!

"Saga… " Athena lo atajó con suavidad, cuando este se disponía en ir tras Axl. "Creo… creo que al señor Lüntz le haría bien toparse con Erich de Escorpión. ¿Puedes asegurarte que eso pase? La enfermería está llena…"

La única respuesta de Saga fue una paternal sonrisa, antes de asentir con calma y alejarse a paso seguro. Saori suspiró aliviada y miró a su alrededor. En efecto la enfermería bullía de actividad. Shion había puesto a Milo a controlar el acceso y a mantener a los curiosos a raya. El Patriarca se paseaba nervioso, mientras Idril lo seguía llena de curiosidad. Ambos iban y volvían, habiendo estado coordinando un montón de cosas, entre ellas alojamiento para la pareja (aunque algo había adelantado Saga), que ya había dejado en claro que no se iban a quedar ni en Aries ni en la enfermería. ¿Qué esperaban para irse? El alta: todo el personal médico, externo o no, había coincidido en que querían tenerlos en observación al menos hasta la mañana siguiente.

Saori suspiró aliviada. Sabía que Mu estaba con Lümi en aquellos momentos: había estado todo este rato con sus padres. Shion había tenido una charla con él mientras Cristián revisaba a su mamá. Al menos ese flanco estaba cubierto.

"¿Qué es esto que escucho?" La voz de Máscara de la Muerte resonó por encima de varias. El dorado estaba en la puerta, atajado por Milo, y gesticulaba con las manos como buen italiano que era. "¡Ma! Mi prima va y me dice que la señora Lümi y el señor Axl están vivos, pero no me dice más. ¿Qué pasa?"

¡Cierto! Máscara estuvo fuera del Santuario durante la tarde. Una misión por lo visto. Seguramente acababa de enterarse. Saori prestó atención.

"Sí, sí, los revivieron a ambos, pero no sabemos por qué. Ahora, sino tienes nada más que aportar ¡circulando fuera de la enfermería!" Pidió Milo muy severo. El escorpión ya estaba algo frustrado: había estado allí casi todo el día y comenzaba a preocuparse por Kyrus, quien nuevamente había pasado la tarde al cuidado de Camus. Además Alisa debía estar por llegar. Saori asintió… era hora de relevar al dorado.

"¡¿Es Cierto?! Necesito Saberlo. ¡Esos Dos Eran Buenos Amigos de mi Maestra! Quisiera Saber…"

"¡Ni se te ocurra, Máscara! ¡Ya parezco guardia de bar de mala muerte! He echado más gente de la que creí posible. Si le dices a tu maestra, estará aquí antes que podamos estornudar y la enfermería no necesita toda esa energía: también hay gente enferma." Reclamó Milo, sin ceder terreno. "¡Vete!"

"¡Es Cierto!" Exclamó impresionado.

"¡Largo y no estorbes!"

Si bien se miraban feo, Saori tuvo la impresión que entre Milo y Máscara se cruzaba una mirada de complicidad. El santo de Cáncer lanzó las manos al aire y retrocedió amurrado: seguro iría a llamar a su maestra. Athena sonrió de gusto y entusiasmo: ya no tendría que pensar en una excusa para mandar a buscar a Juliana de Cáncer a Italia.

"¿Qué la entusiasma tanto?" Preguntó de pronto Flos. A Saori le brillaban los ojitos.

"Que todo resulta de algún modo, aunque no lo haya planeado así, Flos."

* * *

 **Motta Sant'Anastasia. Provincia de Catania. Sicilia, Italia.**

 _En esos momentos._

La Trattoria de la Muerte bullía de actividad. Habían llegado dos buses llenos de turistas que lo único que querían era comer y si en la cocina seguían el ritmo de los pedidos, era nada más porque conocían su arte. Era un caos controlado de alaridos y excelencia, pero que requería de toda la concentración de quienes estaban entre las ollas y hornos preparando la comida. La Trattoría era un negocio familiar, en el cual todos los parientes ayudaban con lo que podían, pero eran Juliana y su hermana Fabiola quienes administraban el local. Lo hacían bastante bien hay que decirlo, pero no digamos que llenaba a Juliana de felicidad… la verdad nunca había dejado de ser amazona, y extrañaba ese modo de vida. Por el contrario su hermana no podía ser más feliz. Los más jóvenes de la familia se estaban encargando de atender las mesas, mientras que algunos primos más grandes les ayudaban en la cocina. Ese día tenían el caos bajo control. Parecía una poesía.

"¡PRIMO GIACOMO! ¡LA PIZZA DE LA MESA TRES!"

"¡UNA ORDEN DE PAN DE AJO JUNTO CON EL SPAGHETTI A LA CARBONARA DE LA MESA SEIS!"

"¡YA VA! ¿QUÉ NO NOS VEN? SI ESTO SE APURA VA A QUEDAR DE ESPANTO."

"Mejor ni pienso que todo está saliendo bien. ¡Todo va pésimo!" Gruñó Juliana para sus adentros, mientras le prestaba atención al risotto que estaba preparando, como intentando espantar a Murphy en el proceso.

Juliana suspiró y siguió revolviendo el risotto, en silencio. Estaba más callada de lo normal, generalmente ya hubiera pegado un par de gritos, pero… era febrero. Este mes la deprimía mucho, pero no siempre se detenía a pensar en el motivo. Este año había sido diferente: había ahondado en sus sentimientos y eso la tenía, además de triste, de mal humor.

"¿Tía Juli? ¿Te sientes bien?" Le preguntó Giacomo, intrigado, cuando pasó junto a ella. "Hace días que te noto triste. ¿El primo Máscara te hace rabiar otra vez?"

"No, Giacomo, no es tu primo. Son tonteras mías, una ya está vieja y le sobran recuerdos… y rabias."

"Tía, usted no está para pasar rabias. Ni está vieja. ¿Qué dice? ¡Usted es la mujer más linda de Motta Sant'Anastasia y toda Sicilia! ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarla?"

Ay, el primo Giacomo. Tan típico de él de andar subiendo el ánimo de las personas. ¡Era un dulce!

 **"¡GIACOMO, BASTARDI! MUOVI IL CULO. ¡MI PIZZA DE LA MESA TRES!"**

 **"¡YA VA!"** Vociferó de mal humor. Juliana le dio un zape al muchacho.

"¡Lleva esa pizza con Angelina antes que venga a buscarla, _ragazzo_!" Le dijo mientras le daba algunos empujones. La amazona se llevó las manos a las caderas mientras el muchacho trastabillaba hasta el mesón de entrega de la comida, con la mencionada orden.

¡Jóvenes! Qué linda era la vida cuando te podías llevar el mundo por delante. Inconscientemente sonrió y su mano buscó otra… que obviamente no encontró. Suspiró entristecida y quizás molesta. ¿Es que febrero no se acababa nunca?

 _RIIIIIIIING, RIIIIIIIIIIIIING._

Juliana sacó su celular del bolsillo de su delantal al tiempo que regresaba junto a su risotto. Sacó los audífonos y los instaló en el aparato, antes de ponérselos ella misma. Necesitaba las manos libres para poder hablar y cocinar al mismo tiempo, pues no era una llamada que quisiera rechazar. ¡Como era de curiosa la vida que siempre que pensaba en _esa persona_ , Máscara la llamaba por teléfono!

"Aprendiz. ¿Qué pasa?"

 _"¡Maestra! ¿Estás sentada?"_

"¿Sentada yo? ¡Cómo crees! La Trattoria está llena de gente, todos con hambre y yo cocinando. Es un caos. ¿De veras crees que tengo tiempo para sentarme? ¡Habla rápido!"

 _"Prefiero que estés sentada."_

"Nada de eso. ¿Qué pasa?" Juliana entrecerró los ojos y prestó más atención a la llamaba.

 _"¡Que te sientes!"_ Por el tono de voz que le puso su aprendiz, parecía ser importante.

"Máscara, ¿ocurre algo? ¿Shiori y Thanos están bien?"

 _"Sí."_

"Argh. Aprendiz: tienes treinta segundos para decirme qué pasa antes que te cuelgue, porque en serio estoy muy…"

 _"Axl y a Lümi Lüntz están vivos. No sabemos bien porqué, pero sabemos que no fue Hades quien los revivió. Supuse que querrías saber."_

 **– LE GASP –**

Juliana se quedó de piedra, con la boca abierta y la mirada fija en la pared. Por inercia dejó caer el brazo y soltó la cuchara de palo en el proceso. Había sentido un proverbial baldazo de hielos en la espalda. Los ojos se le cristalizaron de emoción, pero fuera del pasmo, no logró siquiera emitir sonido alguno. De momento al menos.

"Porca puttana…" Apenas logró balbucear.

Al otro lado de la línea Máscara de la Muerte chasqueó la lengua. Nunca había sido bueno dando noticias de impacto. Decían que no tenía tacto. Seguro era genético.

"Aprendiz… ¿dijiste…?" Juliana se masajeó una sien y recuperó su voz. "¡¿DE QUÉ ESTÁS HABLANDO?! **CON LOS MUERTOS NO SE JUEGA**."

 _"Maestra… con eso no juego. Usted sabe. Están vivos y en el Santuario: acabo de verlos."_

Juliana palideció varios colores y le flaquearon las piernas. Quiso apoyarse de la cocina, pero sus rodillas se doblaron antes y ella se dejó caer como en un trance al suelo, sin atinar a sujetarse de nada. El risotto fue olvidado y el que amazona desapareciera de la vista asustó a toda la familia presente en aquella cocina. Máscara pronto escuchó los gritos de auxilio, las urgentes preguntas de que si su maestra sentía bien, de que trajeran agua y de cómo la prima Angelina despellejaría al infeliz que estaba al otro lado de la línea por haberla dejado catatónica. Tragó saliva, debió suavizar mejor el impacto. ¡Pero le habían dado menos de un minuto para dar la noticia! ¿Qué querían que hiciera? ¿Un milagro?

"¡¿Quién es?!"

 _"¡Tía Fabi! ¿Cómo está mi maestra? ¡No me diga que se desmayó!"_

" **¡CAZZO!** ¿QUÉ LE DIJISTE A TU POBRE TÍA? ¡CASI LA MATAS DEL SUSTO! Es hipertensa, por todos los dioses." Bramó Fabiola por el teléfono. "Casi le provocaste un síncope a la pobre y… **¡JULIANA!** "

 **"¡DAME ESO!"**

 **"¡SUELTA, SUELTA!"**

 **"¡QUE ME LO DES!"**

Hubo un forcejeo, se oyeron algunos aletazos, alguien intervino en la trifulca y Juliana por fin recuperó su celular.

"¡Máscara de la Muerte! **¡LLEGO EN CINCO MINUTOS!** "

Juliana colgó el teléfono sin darle a Máscara tiempo de responder. La amazona se quitó el delantal a tirones y lo soltó sin siquiera colgarlo. A pasos firmes, ignorando a su numerosa familia que insistía en que se quedara quieta (algunos intentaban sujetarla) y a la horda de curiosos que quería ver a qué se debía el escándalo, se dirigió a la salida de la Trattoria con una urgencia que llevaba décadas sin sentir. Se detuvo unos instantes al sentir el frío aire de la tarde, e inspiró varias bocanadas para aplacar el dejo de angustia que sentía en el pecho.

No sabía si creerle a su aprendiz. Pero tenía que verlo por sí misma, tenía que asegurarse. Lümi era su hermana de armas, su mejor amiga y confidente, aunque no conocía todos sus secretos. ¡Tenía que verlo por ella misma o no lo creería nunca!

Quizás… quizás si era verdad… hasta podía aliviar la horrible pena de su corazón y le cambiaba por fin el horrible color que febrero solía tener en su vida.

Juliana inspiró una buena bocanada de aire y encendió su cosmo, momentos antes de hacer el salto hacia Grecia.

* * *

 **Santuario de Athena. Enfermería.**

 _18:24 horas._

El que tuviera la peor jaqueca de la década era un hecho empírico, y sentía que necesitaba algo tibio, aparte de alguna medicina que le ayudara a disipar el dolor. Mu había salido con esa excusa, y además para intentar encontrar a su padre, que ya llevaba un buen rato desaparecido en acción. Con ocho puñaladas y dos balazos era como para preocuparse. Cierto, no se iba a morir de momento, las heridas se habían sellado solas mientras era atendido, pero… así se había muerto la primera vez. No estaba demás ser cuidadosos.

Le había dado cosa dejar a su madre sola. No habían hablado mucho (bastante poco en realidad), pero los abrazos habían sido intensos. Lümi insistía en revisarle los ojos y que estuviera respirando, mientras que Axl insistía en revisarle las manos.

¡Qué situación tan bizarra la suya de recibir abrazos de sus padres! Las emociones lo abrumaban tan vertiginosamente que ni siquiera podía analizarlas. Seguro era el estrés lo que lo tenía con jaqueca.

"¿Mu?"

"¿Mati?"

Cuando el lemuriano se giró para verla, Matilda aprovechó el impulso y le dio un abrazo. Fue breve, sospechaba que el pobre estaba algo saturado. Le acarició la cabeza y no se opuso cuando el dorado le puso las manos en las caderas, atrayéndola hacia sí.

"Ni me imagino como estás. ¿Seguro no quieres ir y volver por las escaleras para quitarte tensión de encima?"

"No, no tengo ganas." Mu sacudió la cabeza. "¿Y Kiki?"

"Anda tan desconcertado como tú, pero está cuidado. Reginleif y Thanos recibieron la orden de la _Familia Siciliana_ de distraerlo."

"Me alegra saber eso. Apenas he podido hablar con él… ¡Este día está de locos!" Mu suspiró como mareado. "Me duele la cabeza."

"¡¿Y te extraña?! Yo estaría hecha pedazos en tu lugar. Nada te puede preparar para esto." Le dijo Mati con cariño, mientras le masajeaba una sien. "Supe que su Excelencia habló contigo… ¿sabes por qué los revivieron?"

"Sí. Es temporal. ¿Recuerdas el incidente del otro día en la universidad? La chica que se desmayó es Anfitrite…"

"Lo sabía…"

"Está delicada. En esta encarnación no ha tenido buena salud, y se pescó una enfermedad divina… resulta que mis padres eran los únicos que saben dónde está oculta la medicina que puede salvarla… mi madre la escondió, y mi padre la encerró dentro de una caja fuerte de su diseño… por eso los revivieron. Será temporal."

"Eso abruma a cualquiera." Comentó Matilda sorprendida, pero le miraba con cariño. Ella no tenía gran experiencia en la vida, pero sí entendía algunas cosas. "Entiendo que quieras despejarte, pero tienes una rarísima oportunidad de conocer a tus papás. ¡Vamos con ellos!" Mati le señaló una buena cantidad de bolsas que traía con ella. "Con Shaina les conseguimos algunas cosas que van a necesitar, así que no perdamos tiempo."

Tras un beso en la mejilla, Mati se soltó del agarre de Mu solo para poner en sus manos las cosas que traía con ella. Junto con Shaina habían conseguido algunas prendas en el Santuario, y hecho algunas compras de productos de primera necesidad. Incluso habían reclutado la ayuda de Afro, quien les ayudó gustoso. La amazona de Ophiucus había dejado a Matilda encargada de entregar las compras, pues le había llegado un whatsapp de una de sus primas menores, Angelina, diciendo que Máscara casi había matado a la tía Juliana de un síncope, por lo que había ido a preguntarle qué había pasado.

Léase, a gritarle las cuarenta por su falta de tacto.

Mu se dejó llevar de regreso a la habitación en donde estaba su mamá.

Lümi había apreciado quedarse unos momentos a solas, y secretamente agradecía el ansiolítico que le habían dado. Ya casi no tenía fiebre, pero no le importaba de mucho; se abrazaba a sí misma, sin ganas de pensar en lo que estaba viviendo. Tenía jaqueca… y necesitaba estar con su hijo…

¡Qué sensación tan bizarra sentir que acababas de dar a luz, pero tu niño ya era un adulto! Y si bien eso era injusto por donde se lo mirara, sentía que explotaba de orgullo cada vez que lo veía. ¡Era su hijo! Tan lindo y fuerte que había crecido, y se notaba querido. ¡Ojalá que no hubiera heredado su mal genio!

Err… bueno, era aries. En algún lado tenía que tener guardado su temperamento.

Le había fallado a su hijo…

"No le fallaste. Y apostaría que él piensa lo mismo."

Saori se sentó frente a Lümi con cauta jovialidad, dejando notar su cosmo de forma clara, pero no invasiva. La diosa le sonrió tranquila aunque se sorprendió del abanico de emociones que se reflejó en el rostro de Lümi en cuanto ésta la reconoció. De un salto se dejó caer al suelo e hizo una reverencia, a lo que la diosa también dejó caer los pies y la ayudó a levantarse.

"Mi lealtad está con usted, señora…"

"Nunca he tenido duda de ello, Lümi. Antes me serviste bien y no dudo sobre la calidad de tu corazón." Le dijo con calma, estando de pie una frente a la otra. "Mejor nos sentamos, me dejas de decir señora, y conversamos. Intuyo que estás confundida…" Lümi frunció un poco el ceño y la miró con intensidad, pero no con insolencia.

"¿Cómo quiere le diga si no _señora_?" Le preguntó. "Y _confundida_ es una forma de expresarlo."

"Dime como gustes, soy menos formal de lo que aparento, aunque Shion se estresa un montón por eso." Le dijo Saori, justo antes de morderse el labio. "Lamento mucho todo esto… yo…"

"¿Por qué Axl y yo fuimos revividos?"

"No era la idea molestar el descanso de nadie, menos el de ustedes que no tuvieron una buena muerte… pero de alguna manera tenía que pasar. Ananké me dice que era justo que ocurriese. Ahora…" Saori suspiró triste. "Las razones que llevaron a esto… se las diré mañana cuando hayas descansado junto con Axl." La diosa le tomó las manos. "¡Me alegra tanto conocerte! A ti y a Axl: espero que no se molesten mucho conmigo…"

 **TOC, TOC, TOC.**

"¿Podemos Pasar?"

Matilda se asomó al interior de la habitación con una sonrisa, seguida de Mu quien sonreía detrás de ella. Saori asintió al tiempo que Lümi bajaba de la cama y caminaba hasta su hijo, quien traía con él varias bolsas. Se detuvo frente a él y le miró a la cara varios segundos hasta que Mu sonrió.

"Err… este…"

"¡No se queden ahí! Pasen, que estorban la entrada." Les invitó Saori. Matilda tomó la iniciativa y tras ubicarse tras el lemuriano, le dio algunos empujoncitos.

"Vamos Mu, ¡entra!, vas a echar raíces."

Lümi tomó la mano de hijo y se dejó empujar junto con él. No sabía cómo hablarle y eso no le gustaba, pero no se dejaría desanimar. Mati cerró la puerta tras de sí y tomó una de las bolsas. Saori se acercó a curiosear.

"Err… ¿mamá?" Mu se pasó su ahora mano libre por el cabello y sonrió nervioso. "Ella es Matilda, mi chica."

Matilda sintió un proverbial _corrientazo_ por el espinazo y miró a Mu perpleja. Nunca creyó que la presentara tan pronto, menos en esa situación. ¿Es que su lemuriano no tenía sentido de la oportunidad? Lümi se volvió hacia ella con los ojos muy abiertos e inquisidores, pensando en millones de cosas al mismo tiempo y sin pensar en nada. Saori rió nerviosa, sintiéndose algo incómoda.

"Es mi chica especial y… bueno: la amo." Añadió Mu con inocencia. "Es importante para mí que lo sepas." Añadió algo sonrojado. Lümi le puso la mano sobre la mejilla y solo al cabo de un rato sonrió.

"¿La tratas con respeto?" Le preguntó a Mu sin rodeos, antes de volverse a Matilda. "¿Te trata bien?"

"¡Claro que sí la trato bien!" Exclamó Mu rojo como un tomate y bastante nervioso. "La adoro. Yo… err… es mi chica especial, significa mucho para mí. Me costó encontrarla."

Algo en la inocente torpeza de las palabras de Mu enterneció a Matilda, quien sintió que sus nervios se calmaban un poco. El hecho que su lemuriano no perdiera más tiempo y de inmediato le dijera a su mamá, a quien veía por primera vez viva, quien era ella y qué significaba en su vida, la hizo enamorarse un poco más del dorado. Inspiró y sonrió.

"Tiene un buen hijo, señora." Le dijo bajando la mirada y ofreciéndole la palma izquierda, gesto que sorprendió a todos, pero que Lümi, pasada la sorpresa inicial, respondió dándole unos topecitos con sus dedos. Al parecer era un gesto cultural que fue bien recibido. "Estoy algo nerviosa, así que si cometo alguna tontería…"

"¿Bromeas? Cuando conocí a mi suegra estaba peor. Cálmate." Se apresuró en decir Lümi, quien volvió la mirada a Mu. "A ver si nos las ingeniamos para conversar… y contarme como se encontraron."

Saori solo carraspeó divertida: la historia detrás de Mati y Mu daba como para escribir un libro. Lo que dejó tranquila a la diosa fue la actitud de Matilda: estaba nerviosa, tanto como Mu, pero no solo no quería estorbar, sino que quería hacer todo lo posible para que su lemuriano se familiarizara con sus padres. Inconscientemente anteponía esa felicidad a la suya, de la manera más altruista posible. A menos allí no habría competencia por la atención de Mu. Eso era una actitud sana. La amazona por su parte no sabía cómo sentirse, pero sí sabía dos cosas: su hijo se veía feliz y parecía que la chica no era tan mala. Ya lo decidiría luego: de momento le daba el beneficio de la duda.

"¿Por qué no mejor vemos lo que hay aquí?" Sugirió Saori buscando entre las bolsas y sacando algunas prendas. "¿De dónde sacaron toda esta ropa?"

"Err… pues con Shaina compramos algunas cosas, y buscamos otras. Creo que la señora Lümi y yo tenemos la misma talla, así que yo me probé lo que podía." Matilda se obligó a tomar aire. "Marín también opinó."

Lümi se acercó a la ropa con la intención de ver qué les habían traído y quizás de ver a Mati más de cerca. ¿Cómo se supone que debía tratarla? Estaba por dar las gracias cuando se abrió la puerta de golpe, tras oírse varias risas.

"¡Miren A Quién Me Encontré En El Baño!" Exclamó Erich con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

"¡Miren A Quién Encontré Intentando Fugarse Por La Ventana Del Baño!" Añadió Axl con otra igual de inmensa.

Axl y Erich entraron apoyados el uno con el otro, bastante adoloridos, pero felices. Habían sido muy buenos amigos, compadres prácticamente, y más que llevarse un susto por verse de nuevo, pasado el pasmo inicial no había habido quien los detuviera con la conversa. Se dieron un abrazo tan fuerte con palmadas incluidas que casi se descalabraron los pulmones. Cierto, Erich casi se murió del impacto cuando Axl le preguntó qué hacía: justo había estado tratando de fugarse por la ventana cuando oyó al lemuriano, pero se recuperó pronto. A esas alturas de su vida no iba a rechazar un regalo del destino, por ilógico que fuera. Axl Lüntz era la única persona que podía decir que era su amigo, casi un hermano, quién había logrado hacer que bajara el consumo de alcohol y su confidente, el único que le había arrancado la promesa por ir a Alcohólicos Anónimos, promesa algo errática que solo comenzó a honrar de verdad hacía tan solo seis años.

Axl conocía lo peor de Erich y aun así era su amigo.

"¿Erich? ¡Pero Estás Viejísimo!" Lümi se acercó a Erich y lo abrazó con gusto. Había llegado a apreciar mucho al guardián de la octava casa una vez que le dio la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor. "¡Hasta tienes canas y todo!" La amazona se erizó en el acto. **"¡ESTÁS ENFERMO!"** Lümi se puso las manos en las caderas. "Axl, suelta a Erich, ¿Qué no te das cuenta que el peso le duele?"

"No puedo." Se lamentó Axl. "También me está sujetando a mí. Si lo suelto me caigo, me duele todo…" Si bien las heridas de Axl se habían sellado solas, si hacía movimientos extraños estas se abrían de nuevo (cada vez menos) y dolían bastante.

"Nos estamos sujetando mutuamente, Lü." Reconoció Erich. "Tuve que romper la restricción de Milo a la fuerza y me duele todo…"

"¿Quién es Milo?" Preguntaron Axl y Lümi al mismo tiempo.

"Mi aprendiz." Reconoció Erich avergonzado, mientras Lümi lo sujetaba.

"Yo me encargo." Intervino Mu, acercándose a los dos, y sujetando a su padre, lo ayudó a sentarse sobre la otra camilla (era una habitación doble). "Maestro Escorpión, por algo Milo lo tenía paralizado. ¿Al final qué le ocurrió?" Mu enarcó los ojos. "¿Sucede algo?"

"No sé a quién te pareces más, Mu. Si a tu padre o a tu mamá." Le dijo Erich con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras Lümi lo ayudaba a sentarse en un sofá cercano. Entonces se volvió hacia Axl, quien se acomodaba en la otra camilla ayudado por Mu. "El muchacho sacó tu carácter, quédate tranquilo en ese aspecto, pero de repente saca a pasear el mal genio de Lümi."

"Erich, ¿Por qué saliste de la cama?" Reclamó la diosa, compungida. "Sabes que no puedes estar en estos trotes."

"¿Qué le pasa, exactamente, Maestro Escorpión?" Le preguntó Mu. "Desde que llegó que todos hemos notado que no está bien de salud."

"Nada muchacho, solo tengo cáncer de hígado. Ya me muero, eso es todo." Explicó Erich sin el menor de los tactos, logrando impactar a su audiencia.

No había otra manera de decirlo. Axl solo bajó la mirada, triste, al parecer ya sabía, pero Lümi se tuvo que sujetar de lo primero que pilló (Matilda), al tiempo que se le cristalizaban los ojos. Athena suspiró entristecida y tanto Mu como su chica miraban perplejos.

"¡Cáncer!" Exclamó Mu. "Pero si eso es tratable y…"

"Ya no, tuve un diagnóstico muy tardío." Erich se encogió de hombros. "Merecido lo tengo por maltratarme tanto. De algo tenía que morirme."

"¡¿Cáncer?! ¿Qué está pasando aquí?" La voz de Juliana les sorprendió a todos. Parecía que acababa de llegar y había escuchado la última parte. Milo estaba con ella y si bien su actitud era sombría, estaba muy atento.

"¡Juliana!"

"¡Juli!"

Al sentir el llamado, Juliana desvió la mirada. La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas y sintió como su corazón se desbocaba del impacto de ver esta escena. Se tuvo que sujetar del marco de la puerta con ambas manos. Máscara de la Muerte no le había dicho que Erich estaba allí, _tampoco_ que tenía cáncer, **menos** que se estaba muriendo, a sabiendas de lo mucho que el sujeto la afectaba y encima…

Lümi estaba allí, en ese pijama de hospital, que si mal no recordaba era el que estaba usando cuando falleció y Axl… apuñalado y todo con una camisa distinta, pero sin duda él… y sus presencias se sentían tan reales y verdaderas…

"Me lleva el averno…" Balbuceó al tiempo que sentía que toda la sangre se le iba a la cabeza, y se le filtraban lágrimas ilegales por los ojos. Miró a Lümi, a Axl… a Erich…

Se llevó una mano al corazón e intentó dar un paso hacia delante, como queriendo confirmar o desmentir lo que veía.

Pero la impresión fue mucha. Se desmayó.

Milo alcanzó a sujetarla con las justas.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao-CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: La Caja Fuerte_**

 _…_ _luchar de igual a igual. Como aquella agente que cumplía sus misiones al pie de la letra y que no se dejaba derrotar por enemigo alguno… no como una mujer delicada y cariñosa con un niño, como su Benito._

 _Además pensarla como mujer le producía efectos secundarios en su organismo que prefería no relacionar con ella…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Podría decirse que con este capítulo se termina un ciclo de este fic, para comenzar otro, en que tienen que asentarse las sorpresas y que las calmas ayuden a todos a reconectarse. Mu necesita conocer a sus padres, Erich… bueno, ya se imaginarán. ¡Conste! Consigan chocolate, que en algunos capítulos será necesario: lloré mientras escribía, con eso digo todo. Por cierto, **no sé italiano ni alemán** (pecado capital en mi caso, pero bueno). Tuve que depender de Google Traductor. Si alguien sabe y me ayuda, yo feliz. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

* * *

Te sugiero, **Laura,** que consigas chocolate, porque vienen capítulos que me dejaron llorando como magdalena. Lümi y Axl van a tener que aprovechar muy bien el tiempo, pues en primera instancia, no tienen mucho para poder compartir con Mu y con toda la gente que les rodea. Se vienen días intensos para todos. Y no, el capítulo fue igual de largo, once páginas. Respondiendo a tus preguntas, Hades sigue con un pitido en los oídos bastante molesto, y Quetzalcóatl… bueno, él es una deidad que se repite en varias culturas mesoamericanas, como la maya (bajo el nombre de Kukulcán) y la mexica (o aztecas). En virtud de eso, el tipo al detectar la actividad de Xibalbá contra el Inframundo, se preocupó y fue a ver qué pasaba. Ya explicará más adelante sus motivos. **n.n** **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

¿Quién te dijo que solo eran _**dos**_ las amazonas doradas, **Ozzy**? Porque ahorita acaba de llegar otra, a quien le acaba de dar un yeyo con la noticia. Sobre Idril y Lümi, puede que se tasen, que se den el beneficio de la duda, puede que se líen a patadas… y sí, puede que se les cruce un gil o dos por delante. Cosa de tener paciencia. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

Claro que es un troll, **Yamid** , pasa que Quetzalcóatl ha aprendido a ser más relajado en la vida. Los que sufren son los demás, que no logran entender su extraño sentido del humor, o de la oportunidad. No digamos que Mu y sus papás tienen mucho tiempo para conocerse, así que mejor aprovechan el tiempo que tienen. Lo que sí, Idril sí recuperó algo de su rudeza: compréndela, las hormonas la tienen muy sensible y susceptible. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

Pues digamos que a Mu le dio una buena jaqueca de la impresión, **Larc** , pero al menos no tuvo un infarto. Al menos ahora puede darse abrazos con mami y papi. Eso siempre es lindo. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

Adoro a Saga, **DiosaGéminis** , y sí, sé que él y su hermano tienen capacidades telequinética igual que Mu. Y si te pones a hilar fino, Máscara también: recuerda que durante la batalla de las Doce Casas, levantó a Shunrei en el aire y la arrojó a la cascada estando a miles de kilómetros de distancia. ¿Por qué no exploto esos rasgos en mi saga? Pues para que no sean tan perfectos… **XB** Y licencia artística de mi parte Jejejejeje… Lo mismo pasa con los ojos de Hades: siempre que leo sobre él en los mitos me lo imagino con los ese color de ojos. Lleguemos a un acuerdo y digamos que los ojos de Hadesito son celestes – grisáceos. **=D ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

¡ **NICE**! Pues no se me ocurre donde podrías ir de vacaciones. **._.** No sé ni donde iré yo y eso que tengo las vacaciones encima. Creo que de momento Lümi le va a dar a Mati el beneficio de la duda, igual como lo hará con Idril. Primero deja que se le pase la impresión de ver a su hijito crecido y ya todo un hombre. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	10. Cap 9: La Caja Fuerte

_Tras haber descansado una noche, la pareja está lista para enfrentar su misión. Y en lo que eso se lleva a cabo, pueden reconectarse con sus seres queridos. Por otro lado Aiacos necesita una niñera y Julián… pues se sigue preocupando de su Tite. Mini-Omake: A Erich le surge una duda._

* * *

 **HOLA A TODOS.** Por cierto, el spoiler que aparece en el último capítulo de Madness, así como todos los que aparecen, están autorizados por mí, así que sufran porque hasta que no llegue esos momentos en específico, no se sabrá más **XB**. Lo que me recuerda… el Concilio acaba de salvar una vida. Este capítulo tuvo de todo un poco y temo que esté un poco soso. No obstante, la gente se sigue reuniendo y sorprendiendo. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, **y en este caso se recomienda mucho** , " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

 **Una velita para que el Concilio actualice los spin offs…**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _TENGAN CHOCOLATE A MANO PARA EL MINI OMAKE_ _. O Pañuelitos si hoy se sienten susceptibles. Conste: el que avisa no es traidor._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: La Caja Fuerte**

 **Habitación de Benito. Antenora.**

 _1° de marzo. 6:00 horas._

Benito llevaba un buen rato despierto, pero no había protestado por la falta de atención en lo más mínimo. Se entretenía chupando su pie mientras se fijaba en el móvil de avioncitos que había encima de su cuna y que se movía muy de cuando en cuando. Contento, emitió algunos ruiditos y estiró sus extremidades en todas direcciones. Hizo algunas burbujas con saliva antes de llevarse las manos a la boca, sin dejar de observarlo todo con sus vivaraces ojos.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose llamó su atención. Era un sonido sutil, casi ilegal, pero muy familiar para Benito. El nene rodó sobre su costado y con dificultad se sentó, apoyándose en las barras de la cuna. Contentó siguió a la figura que caminaba en punta de pies hasta él, a quien le dedicó la más amplia de sus sonrisas ni bien estuvo a su lado. Le estiró las manitos en un claro gesto de querer ser alzado… o de querer sujetar uno de los mechones color carmín que caían por los hombros de la mujer.

Violate de Behemoth le miraba muy grave desde su altura, casi molesta. Ladeó la cabeza e introdujo su mano hacia la cuna. Con una sonrisa en su rostro procedió a acariciarle la cabecita al nene, quien rió de gusto mientras intentaba sujetar aquella mano con las suyas.

"¿Cómo pasaste la noche, Ben? No escuché que despertaras." Le comentó Violate en un susurro. "Ya estás como nene grande, durmiendo la noche entera."

La espectro dejó el biberón a un costado y alzó al niño en brazos, acunándolo contra su regazo. Ignoró al feliz infante mientras le revisaba el pañal y decidía que necesitaba un cambio. Unos diez minutos después y ya con el niño fresco como lechuga, y muy feliz por cierto (Benito adoraba a Violate con furor), regresó con el biberón comprobando que la temperatura ahora era la adecuada. Había hecho bien al no llevarla muy temperada. Se acomodó al nene en los brazos y se dispuso a alimentar al pequeño.

"No, no, no la sujetes, yo estoy manejando esto. ¡Calma! Si ya te doy. No me gustan las angustias, Ben." Reclamó Violate mientras esquivaba las manitas de Benito, quien quería sujetar su propio biberón. Por fin el niño sujetó el chupón con sus labios y puso sus manitas encima de la que Violate, mientras esta le daba su desayuno.

Había una mecedora cerca, pero ella no la usaba. Aiacos había dejado claro que no quería que se sentara ahí: le dijo que perdía rudeza. La verdad Violate no entendía mucho el razonamiento de su jefe, pero solo era una simple espectro, no le iba a andar discutiendo. Mejor así, estaba más cómoda.

"Aaaah, hoy estás con hambre, Benito. ¿A que está muy buena tu lechecita? Sigue así y crecerás fuerte. Vas a ver."

"¡¿Y la Niñera?!"

Si a Violate se le erizó el espinazo hizo como si nada. Se volvió hacia la puerta en donde Aiacos le miraba amurrado, con las mejillas infladas y algo rojo. Tenía una carta en la mano que por las pintas acababa de leer. La espectro se encogió de hombros.

"Cuando comencé mis rondas esta mañana ya no estaba, señor Aiacos." Le dijo mientras mecía a Benito, quien seguía comiendo con ganas. "No sé qué pudo haber pasado con ella."

Aiacos bufó de mal genio. El juez sabía perfectamente que Violate le había espantado las tres últimas niñeras, pero no tenía pruebas. No era lo que lo preocupaba: no le gustaba verla así de maternal. Arrugó la nariz.

"Aquí dice que tuvo una mejor oferta de trabajo y que está harta de los sustos que Caronte le hace pasar en la balsa. ¿Sabes algo al respecto?"

"Caronte siempre ha puesto problemas con los vivos que quieren cruzar el río, por mucho que le paguen."

"¡Sí, pero es la tercera vez en menos de un mes!" Aiacos entrecerró los ojos. "¿No tuviste nada que ver?"

"No es mi culpa que las niñeras que consigue mi señor sean pusilánimes."

"¡Violate! Sabes que las necesito para que me ayuden con Benito." Protestó Aiacos algo engrifado. Entonces se puso rojo al fijarse en que su hijo estaba feliz de la vida en los brazos de Violate. "¿Qué se supone que haces?" Le preguntó algo compungido.

"No iba a dejar a Benito sin su desayuno." Reconoció Violate algo acomplejada.

Aiacos se contuvo de hacer un puchero. Violate alimentando a un nene con un biberón se le hacía algo antinatural: seguro con la tremenda delantera que tenía su ala derecha, cuando fuera madre tendría mucha…

 **"** **¡AAARGH!"** Aiacos se sacudió el pensamiento de la cabeza con fuerza. "Ya deja de hacer eso. Yo sigo."

Violate le puso una expresión inconcebible en el rostro, que no cuadrada con su violenta naturaleza. Bajó la mirada al niño que comía sin ninguna preocupación, gesto que le permitió esconder un puchero.

"Ya casi acaba… deje que se termine el biberón…"

"¡Yo acabo aquí, Violate! Sabes que no me gusta que atiendas a Benito, es mi trabajo."

"Pero consigue ayuda de niñeras. Yo puedo hacer lo mismo y no le cobro." Reclamó por primera vez en su vida. Aiacos aguantó la respiración, pero endureció su corazón.

"Dije que yo acabo aquí, Violate." Insistió Aiacos con más firmeza. "Eres una espectro a mi mando, mi ala derecha: no sirves como madre. ¡Dame!"

Fue un segundo. Un simple segundo.

Esa expresión de desilusión que puso Violate por ese segundo cuando se volteó a verlo le resquebrajó su voluntad, pero la espectro pronto endureció las facciones. Se sintió un poco mal. Su relación con su ala derecha estaba muy extraña desde que había llegado Benito a sus vidas. Habían perdido algo de camaradería y cercanía y eso a Aiacos le dolía muchísimo. Violate bajó la mirada, llena de ternura hacia Benito quien, ajeno a la conversación de los adultos, se limitaba a dar pataditas de contento. La mujer que lo sostenía suspiró y se giró hacia Aiacos, entregándole al niño, y acomodándole una mantita en su hombro.

"Si el señor me excusa…"

La espectro salió del cuarto sin hacer mayor drama. Pronto fue como si nunca hubiera estado allí. La puerta de salida se cerró con suavidad, como impulsada por una fuerza invisible. La tristeza decoró el rostro del juez.

"… creo que de nuevo metí las patas…" Se susurró para sí mismo.

Aiacos miró la mecedora… y optó por concentrarse en alimentar a Benito. No, él no la usaba… no desde que había visto a Violate un día allí sentada, también dándole el biberón a Benito. Ese día no solo había necesitado una ducha fría, sino que además desde entonces que la consideraba terreno casi sagrado, solo para el uso de su ala derecha. ¡Si tan solo supiera qué le pasaba a Violate! Si tan solo supiera cómo manejar eso… miró a Benito.

"¿Ya casi acabas, Beni?"

* * *

 **Habitaciones de Invitados. Templo Principal.**

 _Día siguiente. 1 de marzo_ _. 6:10 horas._

Como que le llegaban ruidos extraños de afuera. Axl apretó los ojos unos instantes antes de abrirlos, como resistiéndose a ello, o sintiendo la falta de práctica al despertar. Comenzó a parpadear molesto, pero tras inspirar una buena bocanada de aire comenzó a sentirse mejor. Por el rabillo del ojo notó las cortinas cercanas y que los ruidos parecían venir de alguna de las habitaciones contiguas. Alguien estaba comenzando el día, pero no quiso averiguar quién ni de dónde venían los ruidos. La verdad no quería moverse, estaba demasiado cómodo entre las cobijas y hacía demasiado frío como para querer levantarse.

Tenía a Lümi entre sus brazos, la amazona dormía profundamente y en sueños lo aferraba, como temiendo que desapareciera. Le besó la frente y se fijó más en ella.

Ah sí, se supone que iban a pasar la noche en la enfermería, pero digamos que pasaron por alto esa recomendación tras negociar un rato.

No sabía cómo sentirse con esto de estar vivo de nuevo. El día anterior había sido tan extraño que ni siquiera podía procesarlo bien. Sentía como si hubiera dormido un tiempo demasiado largo. Una oleada de angustia le recorrió el pecho tras recordar sus últimos momentos antes de morir, pero logró contenerla y sofocarla. Lümi le aferró con más fuerza en esos momentos y eso le ayudó mucho. ¡Había pasado por un terror tan horrible! Miró a su esposa… tragó saliva, sintiéndose culpable: tenía la certeza que ella lo había pasado peor incluso. Era su culpa: debió ser más fuerte y _menos_ _amable_ con sus asaltantes.

"Detente. No quiero que pienses lo que creo que estás pensando." Gruñó de pronto Lümi. "Lo pasé mal, cierto… pero te tengo conmigo. No pensaré otra cosa."

"Lümi… yo…"

"Sé que diste una buena pelea: Áyax me lo dijo. Tu vida la vendiste bien cara. Debí ir contigo esa noche." Lümi lo abrazó con fuerza. "Yo lo arruiné… no fui capaz de sobrevivir…"

"Los dos fuimos víctimas. No pudimos evitar morir: estoy seguro que diste una lucha soberbia…"

"¡Pero me morí igual! ¡Lo dejé huérfano! Le prometí que no estaría solito." Gimoteó de pronto, cosa que solo se permitía cuando estaba sola con Axl.

"Ya basta. Estamos en las mismas condiciones." Axl la aferró aún más contra su cuerpo, si eso era todavía posible. "No sé por qué estamos aquí, pero no desperdiciemos esta oportunidad lamentándonos… además… seguro nos trajeron por algo…"

"Conociendo a los dioses, seguro que sí, esto no es gratis."

Lümi suspiró y se quedó en silencio, prestando atención a los latidos de Axl, mientras le acariciaba la espalda. Una mano le acarició el cabello y le prodigó algunos besos en la frente. Se quedaron largo rato así, disfrutando la presencia del otro. Los ruidos lejanos que antes habían percibido, pronto se hicieron más notorios.

"Veo que siguen levantándose temprano en este Santuario."

"¿Qué hora es?"

"No sé…" Axl se desenredó de su esposa y se incorporó en la cama, buscando el reloj que recordaba haber visto en la mesita de noche. "Las 6:20 de la mañana…"

"¡Es Tardísimo!" Exclamó Lümi sentándose de golpe (y quizás resintiendo el ejercicio). "Aaaauch. ¡Mira que tarde es!"

 **TOC, TOC, TOC.**

"¡Enfermero!"

La juvenil voz de Nathan del Microscopio los sobresaltó a los dos. Se quedaron mirando a la puerta como si esta se los fuera a comer. La noche anterior, cuando por fin los habían dejado salir de la enfermería casi a las 21:00, les habían advertido que durante la mañana enviarían a un enfermero a revisarles, antes que comenzaran el día. Apenas habían prestado atención a ello, con toda la agitación que les rodeaba. Intercambiaron una asustada mirada y Axl, tras sonreír, se puso de pie, encendió la luz (apenas comenzaba a clarear) y caminó hacia la puerta.

"¡Axl, tu pijama!" Exclamó Lümi, señalando la prenda, la cual tenía varias manchas de sangre a la altura de sus heridas.

"Errr… con razón dolía. Jejeje, espero que el enfermero sea bueno."

 **TOC, TOC, TOC.**

"¡Advierto Que Tengo Llave Maestra y Órdenes de Entrar A Revisarlos!" Advirtió de nuevo Nathan, bastante alegre.

"Ya voy."

"¡Nada de esperar a que abran o no! Abre la puerta en este instante, _ragazzo_ , o boto la puerta a patadas."

"¡Juliana! Sé paciente, por favor." Gruñó otra voz muy conocida. ¿Antoine?

Axl se volvió hacia Lümi con una divertida expresión.

"Tentado estoy de esperar a ver si Juli es capaz de derribar la puerta." Sonrió Axl divertido, mirando a su esposa por encima del hombro.

"¿Y que mi maestro la regañe? No gracias." Dijo Lümi sentándose en la orilla de la cama. "Cuanto antes salgamos de esto, mejor." La amazona estiró la mano y usando telequinesia abrió la puerta.

Quienes esperaban al otro lado de la puerta parecieron perplejos unos instantes, pero pronto sonrieron. Claro, que cuando Nathan quiso entrar a la habitación, se desató el caos: Juliana lo empujó a un lado y junto con ella, pareció que entraba un huracán a la habitación.

"¡LÜMI, AXL!"

Al menos iba a ser una mañana interesante.

* * *

 **Mansión Solo.**

 _7:00 horas._

Otra pareja que estaba abrazada eran Julián y Paulina, aunque en este caso, la situación parecía ser un poco más grave. Media hora antes, Julián había despertado con el ruido de agua corriendo y que su esposa no estaba a su lado. Al incorporarse en la cama, notó que la puerta del baño estaba a medio abrir y que la ducha estaba abierta y a todo dar. Sin embargo no salía vapor, por lo que supo enseguida que no era el agua caliente la que estaban usando. Más preocupado que curioso no tardó en entrar al baño, solo para descubrir a Paulina bajo el agua, aún en pijama, temblando, pero sin ganas de querer salir a secarse. Julián apagó la ducha y sin que su esposa pudiera protestar la sacó, la desvistió y la secó con una toalla, antes de secarle el cabello.

"Debiste haberme despertado."

"Lo hice, pero duermes como un muerto."

"¡Debiste haberme tapado la nariz y la boca! Ahí me despierto."

"¿Y que después me reclamaras que intenté matarte?"

Ahora estaban de vuelta en la cama. Julián estaba apoyado contra el respaldo, mientras Paulina lo usaba de almohada. Tenía otro pijama y se aferraba del dios, temblando de frío. Al parecer, una súbita y fuerte fiebre había motivado a la diosa a buscar una ducha fría, pero una vez bajo el agua, no solo se le quitó de golpe la fiebre, sino que además se le paralizaron todos los músculos y no pudo salir del frío. Menos mal que Julián había despertado, o podría haberle dado hipotermia. Ahora la diosa solo tenía fuerza para abrazar a Julián e intentaba aprovecharse de esa cercanía para entrar en calor.

"Pues tienes razón… ¡debiste intentarlo de todos modos!" Julián gruñó molesto. Consideraba el día anterior como perdido, pero al menos al regresar a casa había encontrado a Paulina bastante bien, aunque no tenía fuerzas para caminar. "¿Pauli?"

"¿Qué pasa, Juli?"

"¿Seguro quieres bajar al comedor a desayunar? Es mejor que descanses."

"Mi papás de esta encarnación me enseñaron que es de mal gusto dejarse derrotar así de fácil, por una enfermedad. Antes no me dejé morir, menos ahora…" Paulina se incorporó un poco más y le besó la mejilla. "Así que sí. Me voy a vestir y bajaré a desayunar contigo a la mesa. ¡Y me vas a ayudar!"

"¿A vestirte y todo?" Preguntó Julián con una sonrisa torcida. "Sabes que prefiero quitarte la ropa…"

"No te hagas ilusiones, Poseidón. Solo quiero desayunar."

"Siempre me puedes _desayunar_ ¿no?"

"Hoy no."

Paulina reunió toda su fuerza y se incorporó de a poco, siempre bajo la atenta mirada del dios. Sola, y a pura fuerza de voluntad, caminó hasta el vestidor, sobando sus propios brazos para entrar en calor, pues sentía más frío del que hacía. Julián se apresuró en llegar junto a ella y la abrazó, frotándole los brazos, antes de besarle el cuello.

"Está bien, está bien, pero te voy a cobrar ese _desayuno_ después, conste."

"Te burlas de mí, Julián."

"Naaaah. Mejor te ayudo a vestirte."

"Sin ponerte _gracioso_ , me oyes. ¡Otro día! En serio no tengo ganas de… ¡Opa!"

Paulina alcanzó a sujetarse bien de Julián y por suerte este estaba lo bastante atento como para atajarla. La diosa se la vio un poco agitada e intentó recuperar el equilibrio, pero no parecía tener todo el control de su cuerpo.

"¿Qué pasa, Tite?" Preguntó preocupado.

"No siento la pierna derecha." Le dijo llena de sorpresa.

* * *

 **Gran Salón de Audiencias. Templo Principal.**

 _8:00 horas._

Lümi y Axl estaban arrodillados ante la diosa, quien estaba de pie, unos metros más atrás del Patriarca. Idril se paseaba por el costado, siguiendo los pasos de Niké, quien iba de un lado a otro, curioseando todo cuánto podía. Acababan de explicarle a la pareja el motivo detrás de su accidentado regreso a la vida y hasta el momento parecían estar tomándoselo bastante bien. Los esposos intercambiaron una mirada triste, pero complacida: estaban conscientes que tenían una rara oportunidad y no querían desaprovecharla.

"Maestro, ¿Entonces nuestro tiempo aquí es limitado?" Preguntó Lümi. "Creo que no me sorprende tanto…"

"Así es. No sabemos por cuanto tiempo estarán entre nosotros. Quisiera poder darles una respuesta más acabada, pero no tengo ninguna certeza."

"Sé que el motivo que los trajo fue egoísta." Comenzó Athena. "Si hay alguna manera de compensarlos…"

"Conocer a nuestro hijo es suficiente compensación, Athena. También lo es poder despedirnos como es debido de nuestros amigos." Le dijo Lümi mirándola a la cara. "Aunque sean diez días que se nos conceden, es suficiente y al menos yo no las resiento. Agradezco la oportunidad."

"¿Diez días?" Preguntó Idril de pronto, acaparando la atención. "¿Por qué tan segura?" Lümi miró a la elfa con algo de desconfianza.

"Dijeron que Hades autorizó nuestra salida hasta que la señora Anfitrite bebiera del agua que está en la caja fuerte." Lümi frunció el ceño la miró de mal humor. "Es ese tiempo, sin contar la forja de la nueva llave y que en efecto se beban el agua." Axl carraspeó.

"La caja fuerte se tarda diez días en abrirse. Así la diseñé." El lemuriano se rascó la cabeza, pensativo. "Hacer una copia de la llave no me llevará más que un día, con los materiales apropiados, pero el mecanismo para abrir la caja fuerte es lento y abre en tres etapas."

Shion parpadeó perplejo.

"¿Se puede saber el motivo del por qué la complejidad?"

"Excelencia… cuando me pidió que diseñara y construyera esa caja fuerte, me dijo que fuera lo más problemática posible y me dejó ser creativo. El agua de la Eterna Juventud es peligrosa y teniendo eso en cuenta, la hice lo más segura y molesta posible." Axl suspiró. "Si alguien intenta apurar el mecanismo, vuelve todo al principio."

"Quería algo seguro, ¿no Maestro? Pues mi Axl hizo una obra de arte con eso." Añadió Lümi orgullosa.

"Tanto que hasta Hermes y Hefestos lo reconocen." Añadió Saori entre risas. "Bueno, ya que la caja fuerte va a quedar sin garrafón, ya sé dónde sellar al próximo dios maligno que nos dé problemas. ¿Y dónde la escondieron?"

Shion se masajeó una de sus sienes y sonrió complacido. Ahora recordaba bien porqué les había encargado la misión del garrafón a estos dos en primer lugar. Su buen criterio de entonces seguía siendo sólido. Lümi se puso de pie y tras una reverencia a la diosa, caminó a paso seguro hasta el trono patriarcal, que se encontraba unos pasos más atrás de Athena. Todos la miraron curiosos.

"Si me permites Athena…"

"¡Lümi! Más respeto con la diosa." Protestó Shion.

"¡Ella me dejó!"

"¡Yo la dejé!"

"Me da lo mismo: por último te refieres a ella como _señorita_ o…"

"Ya no se me sulfure, Maestro, o le dará algo. ¿Quiere la caja o no?" La amazona volvió a mirar a Athena, ignorando a su maestro. "¿Puedo?"

"Claro…"

Lümi asintió y rodeó el trono patriarcal con aire pensativo. Tras un par de vueltas, analizó el asiento: estaba fijo en el suelo, como siempre lo había estado. O casi siempre. Le dio una buena patada al trono, que si bien no logró derribarlo, sí resquebrajó su unión contra el suelo. Usando telequinesia levantó el asiento en el aire, revelando debajo de las baldosas de mármol una capa de concreto que no debía estar allí. A estas alturas todos se habían acercado a ver mejor. Axl intervino quebrando la capa de concreto con telequinesia y removiendo los escombros, revelando a su vez un hueco, y dentro del mismo…

"¿Estuve todos estos años sentado arriba de la caja fuerte?" Preguntó Shion sorprendido.

"Usted me dijo que la quería a mano." Contestó Lümi, encogiéndose. "Tenía planeado decirle donde la dejé, pero lo olvidé, y como usted nunca me preguntó, pues… ya ve. Literalmente tenían que pasarle por encima si la querían robar."

"Vaya." Dijo Saori, observando la caja fuerte, que parecía emitir una suave energía. "Ya me parecía a mí que este asiento se sentía curioso."

"Sugiero que se quede allí en lo que se fabrica la llave y demora el proceso de apertura." Dijo Idril retrocediendo un par de pasos. "Reconozco el ingenio, conste."

"No me gusta." Graznó Niké, escondiéndose entre las túnicas de Shion. El Patriarca le acarició la cabeza unos segundos. Axl entonces regresó todo a su sitio, incluyendo el asiento.

"Es mejor que nadie vea esto, sino hasta el último momento." El lemuriano se cruzó de brazos. "Ese garrafón nos dio muchos problemas." Fue entonces que se sopló el flequillo. "Necesito materiales. Polvo de estrellas, oricalco, ganmanium y otras cosas. Dependiendo de lo que me demore en recolectar todo eso, tendré la llave lista hoy a la tarde, mañana a más tardar."

"Mientras antes comience a abrirse esa caja mejor." Saori suspiró. "No es que me quiera deshacer de ustedes, pero sospecho que mi tío se pondrá un poco insufrible y mientras más respuestas le tenga, mejor." La diosa se volvió a la pareja. "Pueden que encuentren algunos materiales en Aries: No creo que Mu les ponga problemas."

Axl y Lümi intercambiaron miradas, demasiado obvias para los demás. Idril aprovechó ese momento para levantar a Niké en brazos y excusarse, no sin antes darle un cómplice codazo a Shion, quien pareció entender perfectamente.

"Señorita Athena, me retiro." Le dijo la elfa a la diosa. "Te veo en un rato, _Excelencia_." Le coqueteó a Shion, mientras se alejaba. Lümi entrecerró un poco los ojos, pero no dijo nada.

"Muy bien Maestro. ¿Quién es la pelifucsia?" Preguntó Lümi con celos de hija ni bien Idril se hubo retirado. "Suponga que ya sé quién es, pero me gustaría que me lo dijera usted." Axl carraspeó divertido, y a diosa soltó unas risitas.

Shion se enrojeció un poco y tragó saliva, mientras intentaba elaborar una respuesta más o menos adecuada para su aprendiza. Nunca creyó verse en esa situación, pero no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo.

"¡Ay hijita! Verás…"

* * *

 **Inframundo. Antenora.**

 _En esos momentos._

Minos de Griffin daba pasos fuertes por aquél pasillo, y no se le veía del mejor humor del mundo. Acababa de sofocar una infiltración de Esqueletos de Xibalbá, aunque con bastante esfuerzo. Aquellos guerreros eran bastante complicados de derrotar y cada día que pasaba se tornaban más insolentes, aunque suponían un buen ejercicio. Pero no era lo que había traído al juez hasta Antenora, sino otro asunto.

Ignorando a los espectros a las órdenes de Garuda, avanzó resuelto hasta su despacho, dispuesto a tener una conversación con él. Nada malo, solo quería intercambiar algunas impresiones y…

"¿Qué necesita, Minos de Griffin?"

Violate de Behemoth le cortó el camino. La Estrella Celeste de la Soledad salió de entre las sombras y al enfrentar al juez puso las manos en sus caderas y con orgullo le mantuvo la mirada. No lucía su sapuri, pero sí parecía que venía de entrenar: tenía puesto un peto y calzas de gimnasia, que dejaban a la vista su abdomen lleno de cicatrices y su… bueno, _delantera_ demasiado bien. El cabello lo llevaba atado en una cola.

"Sal de mi camino, Behemoth: no necesito darte explicaciones." Gruñó Minos, solo por la costumbre, intentando pasarle por el lado.

Y solo por la costumbre, Violate lo detuvo.

"No puede seguir, señor Minos. El señor Aiacos no quiere ser molestado."

" **ARGH**. ¿Ahora por qué? Necesito hablar con él urgente."

"Está durmiendo a Benito."

"¿Otra vez? ¿No se había conseguido niñera?"

"Tuvo un accidente. No quiso volver."

Violate se cruzó de brazos con la expresión neutra. Minos se pasó la mano por la cara y suprimió un gruñido de frustración. Aiacos seguía sin entender las indirectas que le mandaba su _ala derecha_ respecto de Benito: quería cuidarlo ella, porque sabía lo mucho que significaba el pequeño para él, y según su punto de vista no cualquier lagarta, por enfermera que fuera, podría cuidar del hijito del juez de Garuda  mejor que ella. Además Benito era adorable. Y sin embargo, Aiacos seguía sin querer dejar que Violate se le acercara. ¿Por qué? Ni él mismo sabía, pero en fin. ¡Y que conste! Violate era su subordinado más leal y confiable.

Bien extraña la relación que tenían estos dos: eran los únicos que no se daban cuenta lo furiosamente enamorados que estaban uno del otro…

… Bueno… Violate parecía haberse dado cuenta de sus sentimientos al ver el esmerado cuidado que el juez de Garuda le prodigaba a Benito. Verlo en toda su rudeza, cuidando con tanto cariño al bebé no solo le había alterado las hormonas, sino que le había hecho darse cuenta que a lo mejor aquellos sentimientos que le reservaba a su jefe eran más que simple admiración: estaba enamorada. Pero por lo visto ella era muy poca cosa como para que el Juez Aiacos de Garuda la considerase como algo más que un vil espectro.

No le importaba, quizás algún día haría mérito suficiente y sería lo suficientemente digna como para cuidar de Benito. Hasta entonces, espantaría niñeras hasta que Aiacos no tuviera otra opción sino confiarle al niño. ¡Y lo cuidaría mejor que nadie!

"Mala cosa. Lo esté durmiendo o no, tengo que hablar con él. ¡A un lado, Mujer!"

Minos apartó a Violate de su camino, no sin dificultad, y la ató a una columna cercana usando sus hilos. Siguió caminando hacia el despacho de Aiacos pese a la enérgica protesta de la dama espectral, mientras rodaba los ojos al techo. Si calculaba bien, tenía unos dos minutos y medio, quizás tres, antes que Violate se soltara. Mejor se daba prisa.

Dentro del despacho, Aiacos miró en dirección de la puerta y frunció el ceño molesto. Resopló hastiado y volvió a recostarse en el sillón.

Si había algo cómodo en ese sector del Inframundo, sin duda era el sillón en el que Aiacos se encontraba descansando en esos momentos. No vestía su sapuri, pero este reposaba cerca y a la mano, presto a vestir al juez a la menor insinuación. Sobre su hombro tenía un pañal de tela y sobre su pecho Benito luchaba contra su siesta de la mañana, mientras Aiacos le sobaba la espaldita y le susurraba alguna melodía que, más que suave tonada de niños, parecía ser una canción de Metallica. El bebé pronto caería rendido, ya apenas mantenía sus verdes ojos abiertos.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, junto con los ojos de Benito, quien hizo pucheros casi de forma inmediata.

"¡Minos!" Gruñó Aiacos entre dientes, mientras alzaba su cosmo para calmar al bebé. "Shhh, solo es tu tío… shhh… ¿Se puede saber el escándalo?" Añadió en un susurro.

"Buuuuuu…"

"Estoy aburrido y traje noticias." Minos se cruzó de brazos. "Casi me mato sacando a esos malditos de Xibalbá de mi territorio, pero estoy bien." Añadió antes de señalar a la puerta. "Tengo que hablar contigo sobre una misión y querría que no estuviera _la rata_ aquí. Aprovecha que viene esa _ala derecha_ tuya y que lo cuide un rato."

"¡Nunca! Prefiero pasárselo a Zeros antes que a mi Behemoth." Gruñó Aiacos, mientras consolaba a Benito, que por suerte no había estallado en llanto. "Shhh, no pasa nada… ¿Vas a hablar, Minos?"

Como se dijo, Aiacos confiaba a ojos cerrados en Violate y a nivel inconsciente, sabía que la adoraba, pero no lo admitía. Le era más fácil relacionarse con ella desde la perspectiva de quien ve a un subordinado y compañero de armas, más que otra cosa. La primera vez que había visto a Violate con Benito en brazos casi se había muerto de terror… pues ese día la había visto bajo la perspectiva de doncella, mujer y madre, cosa que nunca había hecho antes, y la impresión que eso le había dado por poco le provocó una crisis de pánico. ¡Si fuera hombre, serían compadres! Nada más. ¡Nada Más que eso! ¿Verdad? No quería verla de otro modo. No: prefería ver a Violate como su ala derecha, su espectro más confiable y leal de entre sus tropas, con quien podía debatir, entrenar, luchar de igual a igual. Como aquella agente que cumplía sus misiones al pie de la letra y que no se dejaba derrotar por enemigo alguno… no como una mujer delicada y cariñosa con un niño, como su Benito.

Además pensarla como _mujer_ le producía _efectos secundarios_ en su organismo que prefería no relacionar con ella.

"Como decía, tenemos una misión: Igual tendrás que conseguir niñera."

"Hmpf. Ya veré si eso es necesario. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?" Aiacos se puso de pie y caminó hasta Minos, para aprovechar si el movimiento lograba aquietar a su niño.

"El señor Hades quiere…"

Violate entró con calma por la puerta, pero sus ojos irradiaban rencor contenido. Le había costado soltarse de los hilos de Minos y los nuevos cortes en su piel atestiguaban aquella lucha. Resopló un par de veces y contuvo su mal humor, antes de hacer una leve reverencia.

"Intenté detenerlo, señor Aiacos, no pude…"

"Debería darte vergüenza, Behemoth. Aunque tampoco podrías haber hecho nada contra un juez. ¡Largo de mi vista!"

"¿Agú?" Benito, desde el regazo de Aiacos, estiró una manito en dirección de Violate, quien con rostro neutro hizo otra reverencia.

"Me retiro, señor."

"Eso _mujercita_ , ¡largo!" Se burló Minos a medida que Violate se retiraba. "Jajajajaja. No me molesta que no sea femenina, ¿Me la puedo comer?" Aiacos le dio un zape con la mano libre ni bien Minos terminó la frase.

 **"'** **NO, NO PUEDES."** Protestó con energía. ¿Qué se creía Minos que pensaba que podía tocar a su ala derecha? "¡Tampoco le digas _mujercita_! ¡Ella es un espectro! **NO** una nena delicada." El juez de Garuda resopló de mal humor, quizás algo celoso. Minos solo se rió entre dientes, pero no continuó con ello. "¿Qué es lo que necesita nuestro señor Hades?"

"Mañana quiere ir al Santuario de Athena. Pidió audiencia con la diosa por el asunto de los lemurianos revividos, pero no puede hacerlo desde aquí." Minos se sopló el flequillo, aburrido. "Nos toca ir de escolta. Así que a menos que quieras ir con Benito… tienes que conseguirle una niñera _ipso facto_ … o lo dejas con Violate."

"¡Nunca!" Exclamó Aiacos con firmeza, al tiempo que cambiaba al niño de posición. "Benito viene conmigo." Decidió porfiado.

Minos solo se encogió de hombros. Al menos lo había intentado.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Padres, Maestros e Hijos_**

 _"_ _¿No tomas café?"_

 _"_ _No, nunca llamó mi atención. De repente tomo del instantáneo…"_

 _"_ _No, el instantáneo no es café. No te castigues con eso." Axl infló el pecho. "Aaah, supongo tendré que iniciarte en el vicio…"_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Y yo pensando que este capítulo me iba a salir más corto de lo que en verdad salió. Ni modo, ojalá lo hayan disfrutado. Como dije, las sorpresas comienzan a asentarse y a tratar de resolverse, pero aún tengo ases bajo la manga. Ahora… si proceden a leer el omake que dejo más abajo, les advierto que me apretó el corazón mientras lo escribía. Si quieren más detalles de lo que ocurrió en aquella ocasión, lean el spin off " **Futuro** " de Ekléctica, cuando se refiere al origen de Camuchis. Por cierto, **no sé italiano ni alemán** (pecado capital en mi caso, pero bueno). Tuve que depender de Google Traductor. Si alguien sabe y me ayuda, yo feliz. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

* * *

Sep. Son Tres, **Ozzy** , tres. Pero no te preocupes que giles van a sobrar y solitos se van a meter en las patas de los caballos. Me late que van a entrenar bastante entre sí. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

A la final creo que lo reemplazaron con Alde, **Yamid**. Sobre Astrea, sí sobrevivió a la patada, pero Aioria tuvo que repararle la clavícula, que se le rompió en tres partes. En serio, no hay que hacer enojar a una oveja, digo, a Lümi: la tipa es de armas tomar. Los gemelos y quizás Aioros ya andan saboreando galletitas en sus sueños. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

Seeee, son perfectos esos dos, **DiosaGéminis** , están hechos a mano… Solo queda soñar y babearlos un poco. ¿Ideas para la mami de esos dos? Se me ocurre que era alta y que su cabello no era tan rebelde. Al menos su mamá biológica: u^^ la mujer que los crió de bebés en mi saga era baja y muy pelirroja. **=D ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

 **Mini Omake:**

 **La Duda**

 **Santuario de Athena. Coliseo.**

 _Años antes, 7 de febrero._

¡A la puta madre! Erich iba a sentir esas patadas en las caderas todo el día. ¡Maldito aguador! Lo golpeó con saña y más de la cuenta. Parece que ese dolor de ciática del que se había estado quejando el guardián de la undécima casa había desaparecido. Jejeje, igual había valido la pena verle la cara agriada cuando le dijo que parecía menopáusica paranoica. Antoine simplemente no era capaz de aguantar una broma. ¡Amargado!

Erich no bajó la guardia, pero cruzó una furiosa y gris mirada con su compañero de armas. _Compañero_ dicho en el sentido amplio, considerando que ambos se detestaban con pasión. Lo único que tenían en común era la devoción que ambos profesaban hacia la dulce Athena, lo que afortunadamente, cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba, era suficiente como para que dejaran de lado las diferencias y cooperaran.

Hoy no era un día de esos.

El santo de Acuario, hasta hacía un rato, había intentado ocultar un severo dolor en la baja espalda, que logró inquietar a los demás dorados. Por orgullo y respeto nadie dijo mucho, pero de que todos estaban pendientes de él, era un hecho. El tipo llevaba meses somatizando su pelea con Mireille de mala manera. ¡Bah! Esos dos necesitaban una buena sesión de sexo de reconciliación, pero ni modo. En fin, el hecho es que obviamente cuando Antoine se sintió mejor, lo retó a duelo. ¡Esto era un prejuicio! Joao de Tauro le había hecho bromas incluso más pesadas, pero no, a desquitarse con el escorpión.

¿Quería pelea? Todavía tenía energía.

Evaluó a su contrincante con la seriedad del caso. Acomodó sus músculos, sus posturas, todos sus sentidos estaban pendientes hasta del más mínimo tic. No podía desconcentrarse de nuevo: Antoine había aterrizado esos golpes en sus caderas y baja espalda únicamente porque se distrajo.

"Creí que íbamos a entrenar, aguador. ¿Distraído?"

"…"

Como siempre, Antoine solo lo miró feo, aunque esta vez hizo una mueca de disgusto. El tipo no le hablaba desde que había hecho el comentario a la pasada, hacía unos años ya, que Mireille tenía buena figura. Al menos le había sacado una reacción a su contrincante, hora de picanearlo más.

"Creo que estás de mal humor. ¿Te falta acaso amor en las…?"

Todos en el Coliseo alzaron la cabeza y como si fueran latigazos, miraron en determinada dirección. El cosmo de la guardiana de la Cuarta Casa había explotado con particular virulencia, alertando a todo el Recinto. Erich entrecerró los ojos: Juliana se percibía peligrosamente enfurecida, lo cual era normal y extraño al mismo tiempo. Sabía mejor que nadie que la amazona de Cáncer solía enojarse con poco, pero una ira de ese calibre no era para mirar a menos. Los demás dorados estaban acostumbrados a que ella y Lümi tuvieran ese tipo de reacciones cuando algo no les parecía, pero él conocía bien a su _madreperla_. Y se dio cuenta que le había dado _una señora_ _paliza_ segundos después a algún gil que ni vio venir los golpes y no por un simple enojo.

Esperaron unos instantes luego que se hubo calmado, pero cuando algunos suspiraron aliviados que nada más ocurriría, Erich se puso en guardia: esto recién comenzaba.

 **"** **¡ANTOINE DE ACUARIO!"**

¡Ufff! ¡Pobre Acuario!

"Un placer conocerte, Aguador." Le dijo Áyax condolido.

El enfurecido grito de Juliana, junto a la explosión de su cosmo, no dejó indiferente a nadie. Todos los presentes giraron sobre sus talones hacia la amazona, que hervía prometiendo una dolorosa muerte a quien se le atravesara en su camino. Incluso pudieron verse algunas de las almas que solían aparecerse alrededor de ella cuando entraba en combate. No pocos evacuaron el Coliseo. Erich palideció ante la visión, y sintió una angustia tal que parecía que todas sus tripas se derretían y derramaban fuera. La ira de su _madreperla_ no estaba enfocaba hacia él, no iba a ser la víctima de la furia de cáncer, no, pero… Juliana estaba cubierta en sangre y aferraba su torso con trémulo cuidado… ¡¿Quién había osado lastimarla de esa manera?! Empuñó las manos y gruñó entre dientes.

No, momento… No era ella la de la sangre.

Juli tenía un bebé en los brazos: una vida preciosa, que luchaba con pequeña fiereza por mantenerse vivo… el pequeño estaba herido, y se moría con cada respiración que tomaba.

¿Pero qué…?

No escuchó nada, solo se fijaba en la amazona como si de una película muda se tratara. Juliana algo le estaba gritando a Antoine a la cara y él por instinto se acercó a la amazona, con una curiosidad casi ingenua. Quería ver al pequeño que su Juli tenía en los brazos. ¡Tenía un niño! Su amazona cargaba a un bebé y aunque sabía que no era de ella… se sintió conmovido de todas maneras, el corazón le latía bonito. Antoine estaba petrificado del susto y miraba con una incredulidad tan impresionante que no lo dejaba reaccionar. Erich, sin darse cuenta, estiró el brazo para asomarse mejor a ver al bebé, quizás apartar la capa. Nunca había visto uno de cerca y el que lo tuviera su _madreperla_ … justo en ese momento la amazona pensó que Antoine no estaba reconociendo al niño. Juliana se dio media vuelta y lo enfrentó de lleno. Erich aguantó la respiración.

Fue un instante. Si bien tenía máscara puesta, Erich era capaz de leer sus emociones. Sabía que bajo el metal la amazona tenía esa dulce expresión en el rostro, esa belleza tan humana y la sonrisa más hipnótica del mundo. Con amoroso cuidado maniobró al niño y se lo puso en sus brazos, cuidando de no lastimarlo o perturbarlo más de la cuenta. Y así lo recibió, con brazos inseguros, primerizos, pero decididos. Con el mismo cuidado con el que se lo confiaban, Erich acunó al pequeño, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y correspondiendo la sonrisa que creía le daba la amazona.

Ese instante duró tan poco y al mismo tiempo una pequeña eternidad que atesoraría toda su vida. Juliana se giró enfurecida y las emprendió contra Antoine, pero él no prestó atención a nada de eso. Se concentró en el niño… ¡Tan pequeño y débil! Pero tan decidido a vivir. ¿Seguro que era normal este tamaño? Un movimiento mal hecho y se moriría… Erich lo observó bien: era evidente que era hijito de Antoine, y como su padre, era porfiado. Estaba sangrando… un rápido movimiento de su aguja bastó para detener la hemorragia, lo que le hizo acreedor de una indignada mirada y gemidos doloridos. Nadie les prestaba atención… y lo meció un poco. ¿Tendría frío? ¿Sobreviviría? ¡Era tan pequeño!

" _No me mires así, sé que duele, pero ya no pierdes sangre, que no te sobra. Estoy seguro que tu padre va a reaccionar pronto. ¡Deja que se le pase el pasmo!_ " Le susurró en alemán. _"Mi Juli no lo va a matar, no habla en serio."_

¿Por qué le dijo eso? ¿Por qué tenía esa actitud con un niño que no era suyo? Sintió un nudo en la garganta. No era su hijo, era un niño que su Juli le había entregado, que le miraba desde sus brazos con una mezcla de terror y angustia. Le topó la naricita a manera de caricia y levantó la mirada hacia Juliana, quien seguía en su intento homicida de darle una paliza a un petrificado Antoine, y era sujetada por Áyax de Sagitario y el buen Ragnar de Piscis… y por tres plateados con bastantes agallas, cuyos nombres no venían al caso.

¡Ah! Ya… supo por qué le dijo eso al niño.

Porque a él le gustaría que le hubieran dicho lo mismo a su muchacho, que hablaran bien de él, o al menos sin rencor… que alguien lo protegiese como él lo haría… más aun sabiendo que probablemente no sobreviviría el día.

Claro… si tuviera hijos.

No tenía hijos.

Ninguno.

Comenzó a dolerle la cabeza, mientras se fijaba en Juliana… un instinto azuzó una duda en su alma, en su cosmo, que lo emborrachó de un lamento tal que por instantes su corazón no dio latidos, sino plañidos de dolor.

Juliana le ocultó algo hace un par de años. ¿Qué había sido? ¿Por qué le dolía pensar en eso?

… el pequeño comenzó a tener dificultades para respirar. Erich miró al bebé, que intentaba con sus pequeñas fuerzas hacer funcionar sus demasiado inmaduros pulmoncitos. El dorado palideció cuando vio en directo como esa lucha la perdía… el niño no respiraba.

"¡HEY! ¡Creo que este crío dejó de respirar!"

Todos lo quedaron mirando con espanto. Conocía esa mirada y hasta la entendía: él era el santo menos confiable para cuidar niños de todo el Santuario y de algún modo le habían dejado en sus brazos al más frágil y pequeño de todos los aprendices. Ni siquiera se resistió cuando Antoine se arrojó hacia él y con temeroso cuidado tomó a su bebé, acunándolo contra su pecho, encogiéndose y muriendo con el niño, masajeándole la espaldita y encendiendo su cosmo para estimular su respiración, recibiendo toda la atención y contención de los demás ante el complicado momento… Segundos más tardes, el dorado partió seguramente al hospital más cercano, dejándolos con una extraña sensación de desolación.

Erich buscó la mirada de Juliana, que gritaba algunas órdenes. Lümi estaba ahí, con su enorme panza ¿En qué momento había llegado? No importaba. Él buscó esa mirada con desesperación y cuando por fin la atrapó… la mantuvo unos instantes…

"¡¿Qué miras?! ¿Nunca habías visto sangre?" Gruñó Juliana, como ocultando su angustia. Erich bajó la mirada, frunciendo el ceño y le dio la espalda.

"Nunca había visto un bebé. O que cargaras uno." Le dijo con calma, antes de darle la espalda.

Entonces hizo abandono del Coliseo, directo hasta la octava casa… caminando con una pena en el alma cuyo motivo no alcanzaba a dilucidar. Su instinto se agitaba inquieto y el corazón le dolía.

No. No tenía hijos. No, no era padre. Nunca lo sería.

Nunca se lo permitirían. Nunca… nunca podría acercarse a un niño.

Necesitaba un trago.

 **Fin del Mini Omake.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**


	11. Cap 10: Padres, Maestros e Hijos

_Mu y Axl tienen un momento padre e hijo y deciden explorar vicios culinarios. Por otro lado, mientras Aiacos no logra calmar un espectacular berrinche de Benito (debió dejarlo con Violate), Idril y Lümi miden caracteres. Mini – Omake: A alguien no le gustan las curaciones._

* * *

 **HOLA A TODOS.** Esta será la última actualización del año y espero que les guste. Intenté hacerla algo más extensa, porque no me queda claro cuando pueda actualizar de nuevo. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, **y en este caso se recomienda mucho** , " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

 **Una velita para que el Concilio actualice los spin offs…**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Padres, Maestros e Hijos.**

 **Casa de Aries. Taller.**

 _2 de marzo. 10:18 horas._

Se sentía contento y expectante, pero al mismo tiempo nervioso. Sabía que tenía que hablar más, pero no tenía idea de qué conversar. Abrió la puerta del taller resuelto, esperando que Kiki hubiera alcanzado a poner algo de orden. Miró por encima del hombro, hacia Axl, quien se encontraba entretenido mirando cualquier cosa.

"Está un poco desordenado, pero si se fija donde pone los pies, no debería ser peligroso." Mu se hizo a un lado y se fijó en el interior…

… bueno, su taller no era la definición de orden, pero tampoco era para tanto. Y sí, olía a un poco de encierro y quizás a pegamento de algún tipo. ¡Tenía que ventilar! Al menos los mesones estaban algo despejados. Axl entró detrás de Mu con bastante tranquilidad.

"Y yo pensando que eras desordenado."

"No está ordenado." Mu se sopló el flequillo. "Pero no sé si es mi culpa o de Kiki… aunque creo que el enano es más ordenado que yo."

"No necesitas ser perfecto." Axl sonrió y comenzó a recorrer el taller, deteniéndose en lugares que recordaba y observando lo nuevo. "¿Cuándo conoceré a Kiki?"

"En un rato, anda en su hora libre." Mu se llevó la mano detrás de la nuca, aunque pronto bajó las manos para arreglarse los vendajes de sus muñecas. Ese día no llevaba la armadura: algo le había dicho Crisomalón acerca de darle privacidad. "Y bueno… yo…"

"También estoy nervioso." Axl se encogió de hombros. "Mejor nos tomamos un café antes de empezar a rastrojear aquí." El lemuriano se cruzó de brazos y le dio una crítica mirada al taller. "Sospecho que tienes todo lo que necesito."

"Por lo que me estuvo comentando, creo que tengo todo, aunque de oricalco muy poco." Mu se mantuvo pensativo un rato. "No me preocupa, sé dónde conseguirlo más o menos rápido." Entonces sonrió tímido. "Supongo que puede esperar: aunque solo tengo té… Aldebarán de Tauro tiene café. No sé prepararlo eso sí."

"¿No tomas café?"

"No, nunca llamó mi atención. De repente tomo del instantáneo…"

"¡Argh, No! el instantáneo **_no es_** café. No te castigues con eso." Axl infló el pecho. "Aaah, supongo tendré que iniciarte en el vicio." Axl le palmeó la espalda y señaló la puerta. "Vamos, que nos tocan escalones."

"Puedo ir solo, así no se cansa ni altera las heridas."

Axl lo detuvo con un gesto, antes de clavarle la mirada, con mucha seriedad. Al cabo de un rato suavizó sus facciones y tomó aire. Quizás había algo de dolor en su mirada, pero el lemuriano no iba a dejar que eso le embriagara los sentidos. Tenía apenas unos pocos días para estar con su hijo, y por todo lo sagrado quería dejarle un buen recuerdo.

"Dime _Axl_ , si te incomoda llamarme de otro modo, pero no me trates con tanta formalidad…"

"No." Dijo Mu. "No me pida eso, no puedo… nunca le he llamado por su nombre." Mu bajó la mirada y apretó los puños. "No sé qué se espera de mí, pero no puedo tratarlo así."

"¿A qué te refieres con que _nunca me has llamado por mi nombre_?" Insistió Axl aprensivo. Sin dejar de fruncir el ceño, Mu alzó la mano y la puso sobre el hombro del lemuriano.

"Mi Maestro siempre me hablaba de ustedes dos, sobre todo cuando lo necesitaba o me sentía solo. Me dijo que siempre debía sentirlos cerca mío, porque no me habían abandonado y que… les llamara por lo que eran." Se produjo un silencio calmado. "Me parece surrealista tener _le_ , digo… _tenerte_ al frente… papá."

Axl le puso la mano sobre el hombro contrario. El corazón le latía con fuerza y la cabeza parecía que se le llenaba de aire. Se sonrieron al mismo tiempo, con expresiones casi idénticas, y se soltaron al mismo tiempo, no sin que al menos Axl le diera un cariñoso golpe en el brazo.

"Vamos por ese café. Tengo un vicio cafetero en el que iniciarte."

"Naah, yo voy: temo que las escaleras hasta Tauro te reabran las heridas."

"Soy más rudo de lo que parezco, hijo, pierde cuidado. Así pasamos tiempo juntos, que de eso no nos sobra." Se detuvo unos instantes, apesadumbrado. "La vida se hace de instantes."

Mu se sintió algo mal. Matilda le había dicho que aprovechara cada momento que tuviera con sus padres, y en serio no había nada que ansiara más que eso, pasar tiempo con ellos. Pero llegado el momento, se encontraba en blanco. Sentía que estaba a un paso, un suspiro de sentirse del todo a gusto con su papá, pero al mismo temía con angustia el momento en que volvieran a irse. Dejando eso de lado… ¿De qué hablaba? Toda su vida había querido la oportunidad de conversar con él, pero ahora que lo tenía al alcance, ¿Qué se supone que debía decir? ¿Cómo debía relacionarse con alguien tan importante en su vida, su padre, pero que solo había visto en las escasas fotos que tenía? No es que lo hubiera abandonado; mientras más tiempo pasaba con Axl, más se daba cuenta que el hombre nunca lo hubiera dejado solo y de hecho, tuvieron que _matarlo_ para alejarlo.

Y que conste: apenas se habían conocido hacía menos de un día.

Axl lo sorprendió con un fuerte abrazo, como si hubiera intuido las dudas de su hijo, pero no dijo comentario alguno. Mu aceptó el gesto con particular alegría y con la curiosa sensación de que, aunque apenas conocía a su padre… sentía que éste nunca lo abandonaría. Ni lo había hecho realmente. Lo abrazó de vuelta.

"Me reconociste… ayer en los escalones. Nunca antes me habías visto y aun así…"

"Eres mi sangre. No tienes idea las ansias con las que te esperábamos tu mamá y yo. Te hubiera reconocido aunque me hubieran revivido sin sentidos." Axl soltó a Mu. "Vamos antes me ponga más sentimental. Puede que acabe llorando y eso no me gusta."

Axl tomó la mano de Mu y ambos lemurianos reiniciaron la marcha hacia Tauro, sintiéndose quizás más livianos y a gusto con la presencia del otro. Sí, estaban en momentáneo silencio, pero era un buen silencio. Cuando volvieron a salir del templo, en dirección de las escaleras que llevaban a la segunda casa, Axl lo soltó y le dio un codazo casual.

"De paso podrías contarme como conociste a la señorita Matilda." Le dijo mientras avanzaba y se cruzaba los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

"¿A Mati? ¿Cómo supiste…? Oh… mamá."

"La misma. Te cuento que se sorprendió a sí misma contenta con la idea." Explicó con su habitual calma, aunque el hecho que Lümi tenía ganas de tener una conversación de mujer a mujer con Matilda se lo reservó. No se lo diría a menos que la interrogación fuera inminente. Todavía podía convencerla de lo contrario o al menos que no asustara de por vida a la pobrecita.

"Jejeje. Mi Mati… la conocí por culpa de Kiki." Mu atravesó el umbral y tras salir, cerró la puerta. "Casi la derribó de unos libreros."

"Ouch. Mayor razón para querer conocer al chiquillo."

"Jejeje, sí… si es un _angelito_ cuando quiere."

"¿La edad?"

"Quiero cambiarlo por planta."

"Mis condolencias."

Mu simplemente suspiró, pero lo dejó pasar. Ambos, padre e hijo, siguieron avanzando por los escalones en dirección de la casa de Aldebarán.

Ojalá tuviera café.

* * *

 **Templo Principal. Corredores.**

 _En esos momentos. 10:25 horas._

En teoría debería estar con su hijo y en la enfermería, y Juliana debería estar revoloteando cerca. O a las perdidas debería estar camino a ver a su hijo. Pero no. Lümi nunca había sido buena siguiendo las reglas, y si bien debería estar al menos en ese chequeo con la matrona al que tenía que ir en la enfermería, no sentía ganas. Se había escapado y tenía un destino fijo, que no era otro que el despacho de su Maestro.

En su vida anterior nunca lo había buscado de esa manera, pero sentía la infantil necesidad de ir en busca de consuelo… y de revisar si se estaba tomando las medicinas. No tenía idea si seguía algún tratamiento o no para su corazón, pero era su deber como su aprendiza de controlar que al menos tuviera alguna receta y de saber cómo se medicaba. Se sentía algo perdida.

… después de la audiencia con la diosa y desde que revelara la ubicación de la caja fuerte, había pasado todo ese tiempo con Axl y con Mu hasta que éstos decidieron ir a revisar qué materiales había en Aries. Su hijo, aunque callado, irradió esa feliz calma de estar con ellos. No lo culpaba por no saber de qué hablar, ella misma no sabía bien qué hacer o decir, pero el que estuviera contento, aunque no lo demostrase, para ella significaba el mundo. De todos modos no había sido todo silencio: Mu había aprovechado para ponerlos al día respecto de algunas novedades.

¡Faltaba tanto por decir!

Se detuvo de golpe y giró sobre sus talones. Con el orgullo propio de su entrenamiento y linaje Lümi fijó su mirada al fondo del corredor, al percibir un cosmo peligroso. Por el pasillo que corría perpendicular al que estaba, vio pasar a su maestro en dirección del Gran Salón de Audiencias, seguido de Aioros de Sagitario (¡Que grande estaba!), quienes guiaban una comitiva de… ¡¿Esos eran Hades y sus tres jueces?! Cerraban el séquito los pasos calmados de Saga y Kanon de Géminis (Otro par que estaba enorme: ¡Si Bea o Tele pudieran verlos!). Lümi empuñó con fuerza las manos, pero se mantuvo en su sitio con gran esfuerzo. No hizo nada, aunque ganas no le faltaron. Algo había escuchado comentar a la joven diosa que Hades había pedido una audiencia con ella y que vendría con sus lacras.

"Tampoco me agrada que vengan, pero no podemos hacer mucho." Dijo de pronto Idril, muy molesta, con la vista fija en la comitiva y rechazando con todas sus fibras aquella visita del Inframundo. "Hay un tratado, no se puede quebrar."

"No Me Gusta Para Nada." Lümi se volvió hacia la elfa, a quien miró muy crítica con las manos en las caderas. Antes de que pudiera hacer alguna pregunta, la elfa estiró el brazo, ofreciéndole una máscara dorada que reconoció en el acto.

"Shion la tenía guardada entre sus cosas: estaba en una caja con tu nombre."

"Gracias." A regañadientes Lümi reconoció que el gesto la enterneció, pero a medida que se calzaba la máscara, no pudo evitar gruñir por lo bajo: no le gustó que se refiriera a su maestro de manera tan casual. "¿Mi maestro sigue porfiado?"

"Como mula. Es una lucha lograr que se tome las medicinas."

"Doble problema para él. Que no se queje." Lümi pareció disfrutar ocultar su rostro y sentir el calce casi perfecto de la máscara dorada. En efecto era la suya, la última que había usado. Se la había regalado Axl cuando anunció su embarazo, quien le había añadido un damasquinado sutil en el borde, muy de acuerdo a la personalidad de la amazona. "Me sentía desnuda sin ella."

"¿Mejor ahora?"

"No. Aún me faltan cosas por hacer."

Idril se vio de pronto en el extremo de un intenso escrutinio. Lümi la miraba analizando cada fibra de su ser, como si estuviera diseccionado a un enemigo con la mirada. La elfa estiró la espalda y soportó estoica: esto era el análisis de una aprendiza e hija celosa, pero madura, que de pronto se encontraba con una sorpresiva madrastra y quería saber si era buena o no. Comenzaron a caminar describiendo círculos, sin perderse de vista.

"Shion habla mucho de ti."

"Más le vale que solo cosas buenas."

"De todo un poco."

"¿Ah sí?"

Idril entrecerró los ojos. Ambas mujeres parecían medirse y el resto del edificio se había esfumado. Era evidente que la lemuriana había sido entrenada por Shion, tenía el mismo desplante que su marido, y la imperceptible sutileza de sus movimientos daban cuenta de quien le había educado. La impronta era fuerte, además de peligrosa: sabía por los comentarios de Shion que Lümi había sido muy difícil de manejar, y como guerrera era por completo impredecible, pero una cosa era saberlo por otros y otra distinta presenciarlo. Ella también era peligrosa; medir un poco de fuerza no le haría daño a nadie. Curiosa, la elfa ladeó la cabeza: era incapaz de decir si Mu tenía el mismo estilo, pues nunca, nunca (desde que había llegado al Santuario), nunca había entrenado con él. ¿Por qué no? Tendría que remediar eso. A la primera oportunidad que tuviera lo arrastraría a la arena.

Ahora que lo pensaba, los únicos que se atrevían a entrenar con ella aparte de su marido, eran Dohko, los gemelos y Aioria… quizás Milo si lo pillaba con la guardia baja y Máscara no contaba, pues recurría a ella solo para pulir detalles en sus técnicas. En serio tendría que remediar eso y pronto.

Hubo un agresivo chispazo de cosmo, que Idril no tardó en responder: ambas se fulminaron con la mirada y por momentos la tensión entre ambas pareció generar pequeños cortocircuitos. La estática incluso les erizó los cabellos, pero contrario a lo que se supone que debía pasar, la actitud de Lümi se suavizó bastante, bajó su cosmo a un nivel más amable y dulce. Relajó la postura.

Lo que sea que haya querido probar, ya lo había hecho.

"Haces feliz a mi maestro. Me va a costar acostumbrarme, pero me banco sola. Al menos no está solo." Lümi puso las manos en las caderas. Idril se encogió de hombros, relajando al mismo tiempo la musculatura; por lo menos la lemuriana era honesta. "Volveré a penarte si le rompes el corazón. No necesita más tristeza en su vida, ¿me oyes?"

"Yo me encargo de que eso no pase. Me moriría de nuevo si se deprime de nueva cuenta. No debí morir la primera vez." Inconscientemente Idril se acarició la panza. El bebé estaba dando algunas pataditas, curioso, sin saber si hacer notar su cosmo o no.

Una triste sonrisa adornó el rostro de Lümi, que quedó oculta por la máscara. Se llevó las manos a su propio abdomen y, ante la ausencia de panza, suspiró nostálgica. Se acordó de Mu… necesitaba abrazarlo con urgencia.

"Mi maestro debió ponerse muy contento al saber de su panza. ¿Cuánto llevas?"

"Unos seis meses más o menos, pero se sienten como veinte millones de años." Idril se dio unos topecitos en la panza para calmar al pequeño. "Sigue contento, todavía no se le pasa, pero insiste en querer que me quede quieta."

"Que se quede quieto él todo el día, si no le gusta. ¿Te has sentido bien?"

"Necesito facturas rellenas con dulce de leche o nutella todo el día, pero bien, no he tenido problemas." Idril suspiró divertida y miró a la lemuriana, quien la mirada curiosa, dulce y muy calmada, en completo contraste a como la había visto hacía tan solo unos instantes. "¿No me vas a tocar la panza?"

"No me extraña que esté contento. A mi maestro le gustan mucho los niños. Es buen papá: lo sé de primera fuente. Y no." Lümi infló los cachetes en empatía, antes de cruzar los brazos. " ** _Odiaba_** que me tocaran la panza sin permiso. ¡Espacio Personal, Maldita Sea! Bah. El tener panza no autoriza a tocarlas así no más. Una vez empujé a una de las encargadas del culto de la diosa por las escaleras: conste que le avisé que si me volvía a tocar la panza sin permiso…"

"… la harías dar tumbos por los escalones." Idril gruñó cuando se cruzó de brazos, y además resopló de mal humor. "Hice lo mismo el otro día. Y conste que también le advertí."

"Señora Idril. ¿Cuidas del mañoso de mi maestro? ¿Lo harás cuando sea viejito de nuevo?"

"Es la idea… ¿Quieres ver sus medicinas?"

"¡Oh, Me Encantaría! Así luego sé qué toma y no me inventa nombres."

"Ooooh, ¿también hacía eso?"

La amazona sonrió y asintió. Idril imitó el gesto segundos antes de girar sobre sus talones y comenzar a caminar en dirección de la habitación que compartía con Shion, seguida de Lümi, quién ahora que tenía la máscara, caminaba más segura por la vida. ¡Así que esta era la aprendiza de su Shion! Podría caerle bien, aunque eso lo decidiría una vez que probaran límites. Se preguntaba si acaso…

"¿Te gustaría entrenar conmigo alguna tarde? Nadie quiere combatir conmigo por mi embarazo."

"Si te atreves, claro…" Lümi se sobó la mano derecha. "A propósito, Señora Idril… ¿Es verdad que dejaste a ese noble alemán colgando por el abismo del Yomotsu cuatro días, atado con un moño rojo y sin ropas?"

"Dije que fueron cuatro días. En verdad lo dejé colgado dos semanas, con el vestido de su última víctima. El tipo era un pederasta asqueroso y peligroso." Respondió Idril, aunque pronto hizo memoria. "Quería atarlo con sus intestinos, pero me prohibieron matarlo. ¡Eso era Oxígeno Malgastado!"

"¿Qué pasó luego con él?"

"Lo solté en la mitad de Münich, atado de manos, con el mismo vestido y con un moño rojo. La dueña del traje tenía cuatro años, así que ya te imaginarás como se veía. También le tatué _pedófilo_ en la frente."

"¡Genial! Debió ser muy desestresante hacerle eso. Debió dejar un diario con esas anécdotas."

Idril sonrió de costado, igual que Lümi…

… sí, estas dos podrían llevarse bastante bien con un poco de incentivo.

Lástima que el tiempo, que avanzaba a pasos de gigante, les limitara las posibilidades.

* * *

 **Salita de Espera. Templo Principal.**

 _En esos momentos._ _10:30 horas._

 **"** **¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Mientras Hades mantenía su audiencia con Athena (ambos dioses acompañados por Shion y Pandora), los jueces de Hades habían sido conducidos a una salita lateral por los dorados, a prueba de peleas. En el corredor estaban apostados Theofanis y Matilda, por si se llegara a necesitar intervención legal inmediata. Una cantidad notoria de gente pasaba mirando con curiosidad. Los gemelos y Aioros estaban de punto fijo ahí dentro de la habitación y no se movían… aunque el santo de sagitario estaba bastante inquieto por…

 **"** **¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

"¡Ya Calla A Ese Mocoso, Aiacos!" Ladró Radamanthys, con los nervios crispados.

"Para, Radamanthys. Hago lo que puedo."

Minos se largó a reír de buena gana, aunque la furibunda mirada de los gemelos de géminis causó el efecto deseado y lo calló. El juez de Griffin carraspeó muy serio.

"Te dije que no lo trajeras."

 **"** **¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

" **¡¿Y QUÉ QUERÍAS?!** ¿Qué lo dejara con Violate?"

"Era una opción válida."

"¡Primero Despluman Mi Sapuri!"

 **"** **¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

"¡Por Último Dale Un Valium Y Que Se Calle!" Exclamó Radamanthys al límite de su paciencia.

 **"** **¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Aiacos ni siquiera intentó callar a Radamanthys con otra cosa que no fuera su enfurecido cosmo, pero si bien hizo que su compañero se quedara en desafiante silencio, esto solo agravó la situación, pues Benito (al sentir la enrarecida energía de su papá), rompió en llanto histérico. El pobre Juez de Garuda ya no sabía que inventar. Estaba estresado, frustrado y a punto de matar a alguien diferente de su hijo. Mientras más lo mecía, más lloraba y mientras más le susurraba, menos se calmaba. Nunca antes Benito había hecho un berrinche de estas proporciones y, por más que intentaran distraerlo y calmarlo, no había caso y más lloraba. ¿Tenía que hacer berrinche justo ahora? La razón era sencilla: a esa hora dormía una agradable siestecita en su moisés que Aiacos dejaba bajo su escritorio mientras hacía papeleo, ya habría tomado un biberón calientito a esas alturas y sentiría los _apacibles_ ruidos que le eran familiares a su alrededor: Metallica, los gritos de dolor de los condenados, Anthrax, Stone Temple Pilots… a veces la voz de Violate cuando iba a dar algún reporte. Ella a veces le daba un topecito al moisés con la punta del pie a manera de saludo, lo típico. Siempre en la seguridad que le daba ese ambiente.

"¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Hoy no. Estaba despierto cuando tenía sueño, en brazos cuando quería acurrucarse a dormir, en un lugar extraño, demasiado iluminado, con ruidos que no conocía, tenía hambre y no percibía a Violate en ningún lado. Sin mencionar que esa mañana había comenzado con una dolencia en sus encías: seguro le estaba saliendo un diente o algo. Esto Aiacos ni se lo imaginaba, solo sabía que no podía calmar a su hijo, que como padre era un desastre y… ¡¿Qué demonios…?!

 **"** **¡¿QUÉ MIRA TODO EL MUNDO?!"**

 **"** **¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

"¡ **AARGH**! Ya lo hiciste llorar más. **¡CÁLLALO!** "

"Radamanthys. ¡Sal al pasillo a tomar aire!" Ladró Kanon entrecerrando los ojos, dando un paso hacia delante.

"Tú no me das órdenes, _calzonazos_." Gruñó el juez de Wyvern.

"Sal te dicen." Minos le dio un empujón.

"Desaparece de mi vista. Me Irritas." Gruñó el menor de los gemelos. Saga sujetó a Kanon al ver que esta daba un paso al frente, pero no hizo más. Miró a Radamanthys con su mirada desaprobadora patentada y bufó molesto.

 **"** **¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Los dos estaban bastante irritados por el llanto del niño, pero se lo bancaban como mejor podían. Entendían que ni era culpa de Aiacos ni del niño y que no podían evitarlo.

Por cierto… ¿En qué momento el juez había adoptado?

"Radamanthys. Somos visitas, no des problemas." Le dijo Minos muy serio, pero aguantando la risa en su fuero interno.

 **"** **¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Todas las miradas, incluso las del lloroso Benito, se fijaron en Radamanthys, quien tras sacudirse el oprobio generalizado a su persona, giró sobre sus talones y salió de aquella salita sin mayor drama. La verdad tiene que ser dicha: tanto Minos como Radamanthys eran demasiado especiales como tíos, y dicho en el irritante sentido de la palabra. Nunca habían emitido ni medio reclamo en relación a la adopción de Benito por parte de Aiacos y en cierto modo lo apoyaban. Incluso le echaban una mano de vez en cuando, siempre y cuando no involucrara cargar, cambiar, vestir o dormir al nene. Pero se ponían insoportables cuando Benito lloraba y no ayudaban a la paz mental de Aiacos, que como todo padre primerizo se estresaba más de la cuenta. Radamanthys era derechamente hostil y Minos… si colaboraba era porque luego iba a cobrar el favor de la manera más maldita y épica posible.

"¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Shhh… shhh…" Aiacos solo mecía al niño… y quizás le limpiaba la carita… ¿Y si se sofocaba con tanto llanto? Estaba rojo… ¿Tendría fiebre? ¡No! Benito no podía resfriarse. ¿Habría echado el termómetro al bolso? ¿Y si se dañaba las cuerdas vocales o se fisuraba un pulmón con tanto llanto?

"¿Y si le pasas algo de colores, que haga ruidos?" Sugirió Aioros, inquieto con los llantos, pero condolido con la situación del juez.

 **"** **¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

"Ya, enano, fue suficiente…" Aiacos tragó saliva. No se sentía cómodo calmando al nene, quien por cierto estaba azul. ¡Qué estrés! ¡¿Y si dejaba de respirar y se le moría en los brazos?!

"¿No hay nada en esa pañalera que te pueda ayudar?"

"¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Shuuu… Shhhhh… Luego nos reímos del tío Rada, pero shhh…" Trataba de decirle, pero no había caso. Benito lloraba como si fuera testigo y víctima de la peor masacre de la vida. ¿Qué le pasaba? Nunca se había portado así.

"Quizás tiene hambre."

 **"** **¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

¿Qué acaso ninguno de los _primates_ que tenía dándole consejos en ese momento era capaz de SACAR UN TRAPITO HÚMEDO de la MALDITA PAÑALERA y pasárselo? A Benito podía darle fiebre o algo. ¡Tenía que limpiarle la carita! ¿Qué clase de padre era que no sabía qué le pasaba a su hijo? ¡No servía para esto! Benito se iba a morir de llanto por su culpa y él ahí sin saber qué hacer.

"Debiste dejarlo con Violate."

 **"** **¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

 **"** **¡A CALLAR TODO EL MUNDO!"**

Benito quedó mirando a su papá mudo de la impresión, quien por cierto tenía los pelos y el cosmo de punta. El profundo silencio que siguió fue corto, pues el niño hizo temblar sus labios y antes que se dieran cuenta, lloraba con redoblado ímpetu. Aiacos estaba desolado y mortificado; se descubrió a sí mismo con ganas de imitar a su hijito y largarse a llorar de la frustración. Saga arrugó el ceño: se sentía tocado, sabía que a él también le tocaría estar en una situación similar pronto, ¿pero cómo ayudaba?

" _Allez, Allez_ , Fuera de aquí. ¡Todos!"

"¡Dame al _bambino_!"

En ese momento entró la mamá de Camus, Mireille, pero en vez de concentrarse en el niño que lloraba, empezó a evacuar la salita de todo gil que estuviera como pasmarote, mientras los regañaba en fluido francés. Aiacos no alcanzó ni a preguntarse qué pasaba, pues de pronto se vio sin Benito en los brazos y él sentado sin recordar en qué momento dobló las rodillas. Juliana de Cáncer tenía al niño en los brazos y lo mecía muy maternal y tranquila. Benito tenía su rostro sepultado en el hombro de la amazona y lloraba desconsolado. Se quiso levantar, pero lo detuvieron.

"¡Quieto! Sentado y no te muevas." Otra amazona, que no usaba máscara, pero cuyos ojos refulgían de un intenso color rubí, le obligó a mantenerse allí. ¿Le brillaban los ojos?

"¿Pero Cómo Te Atre…?"

"Sentado, Espectro." Gruñó Juliana, mientras mecía al niño. "Lo necesitas."

"¡Para Nada! Yo…"

La amazona de los ojos rojos lo mantuvo sentado. Ella tenía una presencia bastante fuerte y no se dejó intimidar por la mirada del juez. Fue entonces cuando sacó un pañuelo de Athena sabe dónde y, para su sorpresa e intriga, le secó la cara.

"Flos, ¿Sabes bajar las persianas?"

"¿Las qué?"

"Err… no." Juliana mantenía un acompasado tono de voz, muy tranquilo. Miró a Aiacos. "Espectro. ¿Trajiste la mantita de seguridad del _bambino_?"

"Sí…" por inercia Aiacos se estiró para alcanzar la pañalera, de donde sacó la manta. Nunca la ponía dentro, sospechaba que lo hacía Violate, pero bueno: ahí estaba, como siempre. "¿Para qué la quieres?" Preguntó mientras recogía algo que había caído al suelo al sacar la mantita.

"Hay mucha luz y este _bambino_ se muere del sueño." Le dijo en susurros, sin dejar de mecer al pequeño. Aiacos entendió el mensaje y se apuró en cobijar al niño, poniendo cuidado de taparle la luz. De inmediato bajó la intensidad de sus llantos.

"¿Dónde está su mamá, Cazador?" Preguntó Flos curiosa, observando con fascinación las manitos de Benito. Aiacos negó con la cabeza, todavía con el objeto en la mano.

"No sé… ni la conocí. Lo encontré entre mi basura. Lo adopté: es mío."

Aiacos tragó saliva, sintiéndose como un tonto. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que hacer notar que había adoptado? ¿Inseguridad acaso? Flos asintió no muy sorprendida con la acotación y le dio un puñetazo amistoso en el brazo a manera de aprobación. Juliana, aunque usaba la máscara, lo analizó un buen rato y asintió con lentitud. Benito había pasado del llanto a los gemidos.

"¿Quién lo diría? Un espectro medio decente."

"¡Oye!"

"SHHH." Ordenó la amazona muy severa, antes de inclinar la cabeza y con ternura revisar a Benito, cuyos verdes ojos seguían temblorosos. Ya casi no lloraba. "¿Ves que no pasa nada, pequeñín? ¿Te calmaste, juez?"

"¡Claro que estoy Calmado!"

"Necesitas agua fresca." Comentó Flos muy severa. "Así nervioso no calmas al niño, Cazador."

"Pero sí estoy calmado." Aiacos se cruzó de brazos. "¡Con el estrés no se me nota!"

"Tienes chocolate en la mano. Cómelo." Volvió a ordenar Juliana. Aiacos estaba a punto de engrifarse por la sugerencia. ¡No tenía chocolate…!

Momento… sí tenía.

Era una barra de las medianas: había estado enredada en la mantita de seguridad de Benito y caído al suelo cuando la sacó de golpe. Tenía escrito con marcador negro por encima de la etiqueta _propiedad de Aiacos de Garuda para casos de emergencia_. Violate seguro la había plantado allí: ésa era su letra.

Tenía que hablar seriamente con su ala derecha para que no metiera las narices donde no le correspondía. Igual el gesto lo enterneció un montón, hay que decirlo. Abrió la barra y se morfó la golosina en tres mordidas, algo de mal humor.

"Para ser tan ocurrente, olvidaste que tenías chocolate." Juliana se acercó a Aiacos cuando vio que se hubo tragado todo el chocolate. "Ya está, se quedó dormido. Toma: trata de no alterarlo."

La ex amazona le devolvió a Benito, que dormía bastante apaciguado. Quizás no profundamente, pero sí tranquilo. Aiacos tomó a su niño fascinado por el cambio, y lo acunó en su pecho, meciéndolo como algo precioso. No cupo duda que por muy rudo y maldito que fuera, en verdad el niño era su punto débil: podía no saber lo que hacía, pero al menos se aseguraría que estuviera lo mejor posible. Aiacos miró a Juliana como si esta le hubiera hecho una revelación bíblica.

"¿Cómo lo hiciste? Apenas lo conoces."

"Los llantos de mi aprendiz se escuchaban de Rodorio a Atenas y de regreso: tengo la piel curtida." Juliana entrecerró los ojos. "Todos perdemos la paciencia en algún momento con llantos así. No pasa nada si pides ayuda… solo evita a esos payasos."

"Hmpf. Gracias. ¡Ahora largo!"

Aiacos le dio la espalda y se alejó al lugar más oscuro de la salita, con su ahora dormido niño. Una vez que se sintió cómodo, se sentó en el suelo y se concentró en el pequeño en su totalidad, siempre ingeniándoselas para verse rudo y peligroso. Juliana se encogió de hombros, bajó algunas persianas y se dispuso a salir, aunque tuvo que pescar a Flos de un brazo, pues insistía en ver de cerca al niño.

"Vamos Flos. Ya hicimos nuestra parte aquí."

"¡Pero quiero verlo!"

"Luego."

Flos bufó molesta, pero obedeció algo a regañadientes. Siguió a Juliana a pasos cortos y se ubicó detrás de ella cuando abrió la puerta, esperando encontrar gente curiosa y expectante, pero tranquila. No obstante, tanto Juliana como Flos se irguieron de la sorpresa con lo que vieron.

"¡¿Pero qué Brujería…?!"

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG.**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Lo que viene del pasado_**

 _…_ _Dos chicos del servicio aceleraron cuando tuvieron que pasar junto a él, cosa que no llamó la atención del juez. No obstante, su mirada cayó enseguida en los abogados que esperaban de pie y atentos a cualquier cosa. Se fijó en Matilda y entrecerró los párpados. Un dolorcillo fantasma le brotó en la entreceja y tuvo un tic en el ojo…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** No me gustan los niños. La única excepción que hago es con mi sobrino, quien es mi ojo derecho. No obstante eso, y por grinch que una pueda ser (los niños me irritan como no tienen idea), nunca hay que ser maldita. Criar un niño es un desafío inconmensurable y muchas veces los papás son sobrepasados por el estrés de no saber lo que están haciendo. Y el resto del mundo a veces no coopera poniéndole malas caras o dando consejos que si bien pueden ir con toda la buena voluntad del mundo, a veces irritan más que uno malintencionado. Sean gentiles con los padres, más si se ven primerizos. No les digo que dejen de ser grinch, pero sí a veces una pequeña ayuda a ellos les significa el mundo, y con eso me refiero desde una sonrisa, darles el asiento (a papás o mamás), ayudarles con el cochecito a bajar una escalera o simplemente siendo grinch en otra esquina. A veces en verdad están a punto de largarse a llorar por no contar con ayuda o no tener más brazos: lo que le pasó a Aiacos le pasa a todos los padres. Fíjense no más en la poca ayuda que reciben del resto del mundo cuando van por las calles: hagan ese ejercicio.

Mejor les dejo de dar lata. Por cierto, **no sé italiano ni alemán** (pecado capital en mi caso, pero bueno). Tuve que depender de Google Traductor. Si alguien sabe y me ayuda, yo feliz. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. Antes despedirme de ustedes y del año, **¡MUCHAS FELICIDADES PARA EL 2016!** Festejen con seguridad y alegría y todos los mejores deseos para el nuevo año que comienza. Abrazos a todos y **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

* * *

Claro que es rara la relación de esos dos, **DiosaGéminis** , y te reconozco que has dado en el clavo: Aiacos tiene terror de perder a su amadísima y perfecta espectro… sin mencionar que los dos tienen aserrín en la cabeza, aunque Violate tiene un poco menos: entre esos dos hay pura tensión. **OAO YO LLORÉ CON EL FINAL DE SOUL OF GOLD**. **._.** En mi caso me llegó directo al kokoro, considerando que sigo la serie desde que tenía nueve tiernos años. Toda mi infancia en unos minutos. **D8** Morí muerta… **TmT** Y mi Saga querido, mis ovarios aún fangirlean con su entrada y con su actuación y **°A°** el reencuentro con Aioros…. **._.** Me va a dar algo. Mejor respiro. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

Piensa mal, **Ozzy** , en serio. Aunque mantén abierta la mente, pues creo que te puedo sorprender incluso más. Creo. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

Tiene aserrín de muy buena calidad, **Yamid** , tanto que ni pensar bien lo deja. En mi profule, entre mis historias favoritas, vas a encontrar el fic **Futuro** de Ekléctica… así encontrarás más datos sobre la escena del omake anterior y sí… el nene moribundo era, en efecto, Camus. Por otro lado, tienes razón, la familia lemuriana tiene poquitos días para dejar impresiones duraderas. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

 **Mini Omake:**

 **Curaciones**

 **Enfermería del Santuario.**

 _1° marzo. 15:07 horas._

"¡Tremendo Pedazo de Cobarde! QUIETO DIJE."

Astrea necesitaba vacaciones. Y un aumento, definitivamente debía comenzar a reclamar por eso. Apretó de nuevo la mandíbula y consideró seriamente amarrar a Axl a la camilla.

"¡Pero si me estoy quietecito!" Se lamentó Axl mirándola con cara de gato mojado.

"¡Claro que te estás quieto! Pero como sigas alejando mis instrumentos de trabajo de mi alcance te vas a…"

"¡Ya basta Astrea!" Ladró Lümi desde la otra camilla.

¡Argh, Lindo! Lo que le faltaba. Que la lemuriana ahora tomara partido del marido. Ambas amazonas se descueraron con la mirada por varios instantes. Astrea aún estaba resentida y dolorida por la patada que Lümi le había la tarde anterior. ¡Malagradecida! Encima que la ayudaba con la fiebre y la bruta le rompía la clavícula de una patada. ¡Qué sensible! ¿No podía aguantar una burla acaso?

"¡Gracias Amor!" Dijo Axl con una coqueta sonrisa.

"¡Nada de Gracias!" Bufó Lümi. "Ustedes dos se están portando como críos. ¡¿Cómo va a ser posible que no te dejes curar, Axl?!"

"Errr… bueno, verás amor…"

"¡Nada de eso! Aguanté una transvaginal como la mujer que soy, ¡tú puedes aguantar un poco de algodón con desinfectante!"

"Touché." Intervino Nathan por primera vez en mucho rato.

"¿Ya dejaron de conversar los malcasados? Terminemos con esto de una…"

"Y tú Astrea, me matas, en serio. ¿Acaso tenemos la culpa que estés enojada? Tsk." Lümi no era una lemuriana feliz… aunque no digamos que los procedimientos ginecológicos incómodos la dejen a una feliz de la vida. "Disculpa, su _enfermeril excelencia_ por haber revivido con heridas."

Astrea volvió a escaldar a Lümi con la mirada, pero esta la mantuvo con el mismo grado de agresividad. Esto desconcertó un poco a la enfermera: habían pasado un buen par de décadas desde la última vez que alguien la desafiaba de ese modo. La _oveja ariana_ , de hecho, había sido la última persona en hacerlo. Juliana de Cáncer no contaba, pues nunca se dejó atender por ella y no se le acercaba más de lo estrictamente necesario. Incluso creía que no la había matado en su momento por ser la única enfermera universitaria del Santuario en aquél entonces.

Relajó los hombros y apartó la cabeza… había olvidado lo que se sentía enfrentar la mirada de Lümi de Aries.

"No es para tanto, señoras, estamos bien. ¡Yo estoy bien!" Axl intentó ponerse de pie. "Tanto que no quiero causar más problemas de los necesarios y…"

"Todavía no viejo." Nathan le puso una mano en el hombro a Axl y lo obligó a sentarse de nuevo. "No nos has dejado revisarte, eso está mal. Solo serán unos segundos, hermano."

Para ser tan tranquilo y tener ese tono de voz tan relajado, Nathan podía ser bastante autoritario cuando se decidía. Axl apretó los dientes y tragó saliva, sin poder evitar ponerse nervioso. Nunca le había gustado nada que tuviera que ver con procedimientos médicos, sobre todo cuando él era el paciente. Nunca había sido bueno cuidando su salud y siempre le bajaba el perfil a sus dolencias (por eso siempre sus resfríos empeoraban y nunca usaba sus lentes). Si dependiera de él nunca iría al médico. Suspiró como niño berrinchudo.

"¡Pero si estoy bien!"

La camisa que había estado usando hasta hacía unos minutos aterrizó sobre su cabeza. Lümi se la había arrojado encima usando telequinesis. Axl se la quitó compungido y Nathan se la arrebató de sus manos, solo para estirarla y señalar las manchas de sangre.

"O sea, no es que se nos vaya a caer muerto, pero… una revisada a esas heridas no está de más." Dijo el australiano.

Astrea rodó los ojos al cielo y volvió a acercar sus implementos. Incluso desde antes de morir, Axl siempre se había mostrado receloso de los procedimientos médicos y sospechaba que sufría una no reconocida fobia a los pinchazos y a los bordes filosos. Cuando supo que habían asaltado al lemuriano, recordaba haberse angustiado al saber que había sido apuñalado, pues intuía el terror que debía haber sentido el pobre en aquél momento, no solo por su vida, sino además porque se enfrentaba a sus más íntimos miedos. ¡Bah! ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera traído esas aprensiones de vuelta a la vida? ¿Es que no aprendían nada?

"Solo son unas curaciones, Lüntz. ¡¿Me vas a dejar hacer mi trabajo o no?!"

¡Ni que le fuera a hacer una traqueotomía en carne viva! Solo tenía que cambiarle los vendajes, revisar que las heridas estuvieran sanando bien y poner vendas nuevas, si ameritaba. Las heridas de Axl, al igual que las de Lümi, se estaban curando a un ritmo sorprendente, pero como no se estaba quieto y hacía esfuerzos indebidos, algunas se abrían y sangraban. Nada preocupante, pero sí impresionante.

"Mis disculpas…" Dijo Axl con un puchero. "No volverá a pasar."

"Hmpf."

Astrea se dispuso a tomar unas pinzas y tijeras para poder quitar unos parches y se acercó a Axl. Una fuerza externa se las quitó de las manos y las regresó a la bandejita. Cuando Astrea quiso recuperar sus instrumentos, la bandeja flotó hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, donde se detuvo sobre un mesón.

"¡AXL!"

"¡PERDÓN, FUE INVOLUNTARIO!"

Y decía la verdad. Lümi infló las mejillas y atrajo de nuevo la bandeja con telequinesis, pero Axl trató de impedirlo, por lo que se produjo un interesante tira y afloja con la pobre bandeja. Astrea solo se masajeó las sienes y Nathan parpadeaba divertido con la situación. Estaban en ese juego (Lümi estaba a punto de perder la paciencia), cuando Astrea decidió intervenir de una vez por todas. Juntó cosmo, pero…

"¡BASTA LOS…!"

"¡RESTRICCIÓN!"

Milo intervino. Erich le dio una palmadita en la espalda y tomó la bandeja que iba a mitad de camino en el aire. Lümi lo observó con los ojos muy abiertos, pero a medida que Milo entraba en la habitación, se centró en Axl: su marido estaba paralizado, de tal manera que no podía usar telequinesis… lo que también le impedía hablar. Erich le entregó la bandeja a Astrea y le tapó los ojos a Axl con una pañoleta.

"Sé un buen lemuriano y déjate curar por la enfermera, antes que se siga enojando." Le dijo Erich tras asegurar que no pudiera ver nada. "Astrea, creo que tienes unos cinco minutos para hacer las curaciones. No lo parece, pero Axl es lo bastante hábil con la telequinesia como para romper la Restricción en ese periodo de tiempo."

"Entonces esperemos que me haya enseñado bien, Maestro." Dijo Milo cruzándose de brazos.

"¿No es eso aprovecharse de la nobleza de mi pobre marido?"

"Si funciona no lo cuestiono." Gruñó Astrea poniéndose manos a la obra. Axl hacía pucheros mientras sentía como la enfermera trabajaba en sus heridas.

Lümi se bajó de la camilla donde estaba sentada y se acercó a Axl, tomándole la mano en el proceso. Sabía bien lo incómodo que se ponía su marido en estas situaciones y sabía que no podía evitarlo. Le causaba ternura saber que tenía un temple y una valentía tal que no lo hacía dudar al enfrentarse al peligro, comenzando por ella misma, pero era cosa que viera cualquier cosa puntiaguda en manos de un profesional de la salud y no era capaz de enfrentarlo. Erich le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

"Como en los viejos tiempos, Lü." Erich puso una sonrisa torcida. "Que mi compadre agradezca que no eres tú la enfermera."

"Al menos yo lo cuidaba con amor, aunque no supiera nada." Se defendió Lümi. Pronto miró a Astrea. "No como otras que saben y son amargas."

Nathan erizó la espalda al notar como Astrea se detenía unos segundos, pero continuaba con su trabajo. Milo la observó de soslayo, aunque pronto sus ojos se fijaron en Lümi. ¡Vaya con la Ariana! No recordaba a nadie que le hubiera dicho algo parecido y con esa calma a Astrea. Miró a su maestro: Erich no parecía sorprendido, pero le dio la impresión que el viejo escorpión se apiadó de la enfermera.

Astrea por su parte endureció la mirada y siguió con su trabajo. ¿Amarga ella? ¡¿Amarga?! Quizás un poco, pero no era su culpa, sino de la TROPA DE IDIOTAS que no tenía idea como cuidarse e insistía en meterse en accidentes ESTÚPIDOS Y EVITABLES. Nadie apreciaba lo que hacía. Nadie. ¡Que se pudran todos juntos si no les gustaba su carácter!

Hizo un puchero mental… ¿En verdad era tan amarga?

En eso Mario de Lepus se asomó por la puerta. Con él iba Aioria, quien llevaba consigo a su hermano… que parecía haberse peleado con los rosales de Afro, pero lucía una sonrisa irritante que rayaba en lo ridículo.

"¡Maestra! Errr… Hubo un pequeño accidente."

"¡Me caí de nuevo!" Exclamó Aioros de buen y adolorido ánimo.

"Se cayó dentro de los pasadizos subterráneos. Los que corren cerca de Leo: estábamos haciendo mantención." Explicó Aioria. "Creo que el doctor viene en camino. ¿Dónde lo dejo?"

Astrea tuvo un tic en el ojo. Volvió a concentrarse en las heridas de Axl, aunque ya casi acababa.

"Nathan, atiende eso. Si lo hago yo, lo mato por idiota." Gruñó de mal humor.

¡Bah! ¿Amarga ella? ¿Y les sorprendía?

¡Torpes todos!

 **Fin del Mini Omake.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG **


	12. Cap 11: Lo que Viene del Pasado

_Minos sufre una pérdida muy sensible en el corredor del Templo Principal, que no es necesariamente su dignidad. La familia lemuriana sigue pasando momentos juntos y Milo habla con Alisa respecto de su maestro… Kyrus por su parte solo quiere que lo carguen: se está encariñando mucho con su abuelo–maestro._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS Y FELIZ 2016!** Esta la primera actualización del año y espero que les guste. Ahora, no sé qué pasó con las reviews, pero estas solo las pude revisar en mi correo y no las pude responder de la manera usual. De todos modos me las ingenié para responder las logeadas por medio de mensajes internos, aunque hubo un par que llegaron truncadas y no pude leer completas. Las demás fueron respondidas al final del capítulo **n.n**. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, **y en este caso se recomienda mucho** , " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

 **Una velita para que el Concilio actualice los spin offs…**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Lo que viene del pasado.**

 **Corredores Templo Principal.**

 _2 de marzo. Momentos antes. 10:45 horas_

Como se dijo anteriormente, en el corredor fuera de la salita de estar en donde los dorados y jueces sufrían el llanto del desconsolado Benito, apoyados en la pared se encontraban Theofanis y Matilda (como medida de precaución legal) en caso de que se necesitara su atención inmediata. Conocida era la fama de Radamanthys de Wyvern de armar peleas (no necesariamente físicas), por lo que su presencia allí estaba plenamente justificada. Ambos mostraban una actitud casi apática, pero estaban bastante alerta, siendo los sentidos de Theofanis los más afilados pues, a diferencia de Matilda que había ido para aprender, él estaba ahí para aplicar su experiencia.

Y la experiencia decía _esperen quietecitos como si fueran parte del papel mural_.

En eso se abrió la puerta y Radamanthys salió muy ofuscado, murmurando pestes entre dientes, y a duras penas conteniendo su mal humor. Los llantos de Benito solían ponerlo como gato de espaldas. ¡Tan fácil era darle un calmante al enano! Aiacos se complicaba solo la vida.

"Uno que intenta ayudar y encima lo echan…" Gruñó entre dientes mientras cerraba la puerta.

Dos chicos del servicio aceleraron cuando tuvieron que pasar junto a él, cosa que no llamó la atención del juez. No obstante, su mirada cayó enseguida en los abogados que esperaban de pie y atentos a cualquier cosa. Se fijó en Matilda y entrecerró los párpados. Un dolorcillo fantasma le brotó en la entreceja y tuvo un tic en el ojo.

"Hmpf. Te conozco."

Radamanthys se irguió en toda su altura y pareció sacudir su sapuri. Theo le observó aburrido y sin moverse, mientras Matilda comenzó a analizar sus uñas de la mano derecha. El espectro tronó el cuello y apoyó con fuerza sus manos con gran estrépito en la pared, a ambos lados de Matilda, atrapándola. La chica ni se mosqueó y siguió analizando los detallitos de su manicure.

"Vaya, así de cerca resulta que no eres otra cosa sino un insecto."

Theo miraba de ganchete mientras Mati ignoraba al juez. La chica tomó su bolso y comenzó a buscar algo dentro. Radamanthys dejó esa posición y decidió apoyarse en la pared, justo entre ambos, de manera tal que su sapuri no fuera otra cosa sino un soberano estorbo, haciéndose de un hueco y obligando a los abogados a hacerle espacio.

"¿Sabes lo que pasa con los insectos? Los aplastan a diario, todos los días. A veces los pisan o se los comen otras criaturas." Radamanthys inclinó su cabeza hacia Mati, por completo agresivo. "Hacen ruidos divertidos cuando les trizan sus pequeños y frágiles…"

Una pinza apareció en su campo visual justo frente a su nariz. De esas que tenían una lucecita. Rada cruzó los ojos e interrumpió su discurso y por más que quiso, no se pudo enfocar en otra cosa que no fuera dicho objeto. Matilda lo miraba de costado, fría y templada como buen acero. Sus ojos magenta irradiaban decisión y nada de miedo.

"Todavía puedo emparejarle las cejas, _señoría espectral_." Afirmó Matilda, mientras apretaba las pinzas solo para mejorar el efecto. "¿Gusta o nos vamos a otro sitio con mejor luz?" Preguntó al tiempo que encendía la lucecita.

Rada decidió salir de donde estaba y cambiarse de sitio a una columna cercana. Mejor no molestaba a la bicha esta: después de todo algunos insectos mordían y esta chiquilla parecía ser de esa clase. Theofanis carraspeó al tiempo que Matilda guardaba sus pinzas de regreso en el bolso, como si nada hubiera pasado.

"¡Qué lindo! Tan grandote y molestando a un civil indefenso." Protestó Idril con las manos en las caderas. A su lado, Lümi observaba tras la máscara con frialdad.

"Hmpf."

"Cazador molesta a recolector sin saber que eso siempre es problemático." Añadió Flos apareciendo detrás de Idril. Al parecer se la habían encontrado merodeando en los corredores.

"No es nada, señoras. El juez Radamanthys se comporta bien." Aseguró Theofanis con algo de sarcasmo, rompiendo el silencio. Matilda suspiró indiferente.

La verdad era que de indiferente Matilda tenía bien poco: podría proyectar una imagen muy profesional y recatada de su persona y ser fría como la profundidad de Siberia, pero por dentro sus nervios estaban a punto de cometer _sepukku_ emocional y la acidez que sentía en el estómago le subía por el esófago como una erupción del Vesubio.

Pero estaba bien.

Sus tripas le reclamarían el mal rato luego, como solían hacerlo. Mejor comía liviano. Si es que podía tragar algo más tarde.

"Vaya, defensa gremial. ¿Qué acaso no dejan que la niña se cuide sola?"

"La verdad lo cuidamos a usted, _señoría_." Dijo Theofanis con rasgos de sarcasmo. "La señorita Katsouranis se cuida sola."

Radamanthys hizo un desdén con la cabeza y optó por alejarse un poco más, molesto por el acoso. Matilda seguía ignorándolo, pero no le importaba: Idril lo ponía sumamente nervioso y la lemuriana se veía extraña… Hmm… para estar recién revivida para este encargo en específico, no parecía tener fecha de vencimiento. Era guapísima, sería tonto no reconocerlo y sin duda de todo su gusto, pero irradiaba aún más mala leche que la elfa, con la diferencia que alternaba su atención entre Matilda y él mismo, como asegurándose que no le hubiera hecho daño.

Mejor mantenía su distancia.

La mirada que Lümi le daba a Mati no era de lástima ni preocupación, pero sí de orgullo. Había visto como manejó al espectro y digamos que le causó gracia. No, no era capaz de dar siquiera un bofetón sin lastimarse la mano, pero por lo visto sus armas eran otras y no temía usarlas. Al parecer su hijo había elegido bien, y si él era feliz, ella también. Cierto, la chica no era una guerrera, pero cualquiera que asustara a un juez de Hades con unas tristes pincitas de depilación tenía su respeto: un bluff de esas proporciones requerían nervios de acero.

Por que sí, había visto toda la escena, junto con Idril.

"¡Claro! Sí tenía que ser un Juez de Hades el que estuviera metido en el lío." Ladró Juliana con las manos en las caderas. "¿Qué es esta escandalera de la que nos habla el servicio?" Detrás de ella, Mireille, la mamá de Camus, comenzó a rodear al grupo en actitud depredadora, refrescando más de la cuenta el ambiente.

 **"** **¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Los llantos de Benito alcanzaron nuevos bríos y todos volvieron a fijarse en la puerta. Lümi avanzó algunos pasos hacia la salita casi por instinto, pero se detuvo antes siquiera de alcanzar la puerta. Era un llanto de bebé, pero no era su niño. Sintió que el corazón se le encogía de dolor, pero ella misma reforzó su alma: su niño era un hombre y estaba en Aries junto con su padre. Necesitaba abrazarlo.

"¿Qué pasa allí dentro?" Preguntó de todos modos.

"¡¿Qué Pasa?! ¡El Bruto de Aiacos Es Incapaz de Hacer que el Engendro Ese se **Calle**! Ha Estado Llorando desde que Llegamos." Ladró Radamanthys indignado.

"¿Qué engendro? No vi que viniera con ustedes ningún _engendro_. ¿Se refieren al bebé?" Ladró Idril muy severa.

 _"_ _¡Pobrecito, debe estar muriéndose del sueño!"_ Exclamó Mireille en francés. "Eso es llanto de querer dormir."

"¡A mí no me vean! No sé."

"¿Cuánta gente hay metida allá dentro?" Quiso saber Juliana.

Flos prestó atención a la puerta, antes de dar un par de saltos y poner el oído contra la madera. Rada solo se cruzó de brazos: no se sentía con ganas de cooperar y no lo harían hablar. Matilda, sin saber muy bien porqué, se acercó a Lümi y la tomó de la mano, a manera de apoyo. Si fue algo apropiado o no nunca lo supo, pues en vez de rechazo, la lemuriana la sujetó de vuelta. Theofanis suspiró aburrido.

"Oigo al pequeño, uno… dos… tres, cuatro… cinco… Uno intenta calmarlo, pero creo que…" Comenzó explicando Flos, pero se interrumpió antes de terminar.

 **"** **¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

"… No le resulta." Concluyó por fin, mientras alejaba su cabeza de la puerta.

" **ARGH**. Así nunca se va a calmar ese angelito." Bufó la ex dorada de Cáncer. "Miri: hay que sacar a los que sobran."

Como arremangándose, Juliana las emprendió contra la puerta que Flos abrió segundos antes que la pateara. Mireille la siguió rauda junto con Flos y, a medida que entraban, los demás aprovecharon para asomarse dentro. Mucho no alcanzaron a ver, pues la ex amazona de Piscis Austrinus fue eficiente en sacar a los inútiles de la salita antes que pasara mucho tiempo.

"¡Aquí no hay nada que ver! _Allez_ , Retrocedan a esa esquina y ahí se quedan todos." Gruñó Mireille mientras cerraba la puerta.

"¡Pero todavía no se calma el niño!" Protestó Saga angustiado. No digamos que había sido de mucha ayuda, pero quería ver como se resolvía la cuestión para futuras referencias.

"¡Esto Pasa Porque Ustedes Tienen Una Diosa, _Calzonazos_ Todos!" Gruñó Minos, quien hacía abandono de la salita mientras se daba empujones malintencionados con Kanon.

"¡ _Calzonazos_ Te Voy A Mostrar Como Nos Vuelvas A Llamar Así!"

"¡Calma todos! No hace falta que discutamos." Trató de calmar Aioros la cuestión. No le hacía gracia intervenir en otra pelea que involucrase espectros.

"¡Calzonazos, Macabeos, Dominados, Ukes Y…!"

 **¡POW!**

 **"** **¡TE LO BUSCASTE!"**

Kanon ya no aguantó más y le asestó un golpe a Minos en la cara. Por lo visto el juez se esperaba una reacción así, por lo que apenas se movió. La mayoría del tiempo el menor de los gemelos era bastante más difícil de alterar que ahora, pero los llantos del niño le habían crispado demasiado los nervios a todos, y él no era la excepción. Prendían con agua y eso era evidente. Kanon alzó el puño una vez más para aterrizarlo derecho a la cara de Minos y terminar con esto. Pero el juez de Griffin se rió como psicópata, un emocionado Radamanthys se aprestó a animar la pelea (y quizás participar) y tanto Aioros como Saga se arremangaron para separarlos. Theofanis se puso disimuladamente delante de Matilda, pero Idril solo se revisó las uñas con algo de apatía.

¿Y la lemuriana?

Lümi en ese momento sujetó a Minos de una de sus patillas y a Kanon le pellizcó la nariz y la sujetó con firmeza. A ambos los sujetó con telequinesia y les dio un buen tirón, asegurándose que les doliera y bastante.

 **"** **¡DUELE, DUELE!"**

 **"** **¡NARIZ DELICADA!"**

"¡Mucho Cuidado Que Colecciono Cabello, Espectro! Y Kanon… Media Protesta Más y Solo Habrá Galletas Para Mu. ¿Me Oyeron?"

Kanon palideció, pese a que intentaba verse rudo. Atrás suyo Saga y Aioros miraban espantados, pues sabían que Lümi cumpliría esa amenaza si Kanon llegaba a respirar fuera de lugar siquiera. Radamanthys tuvo el tino de quedarse callado: la chaparra parecía hablar en serio. Minos en cambio… ¡Ay, el buen Minos!

"¡¿Qué Va A Hacer Una Recién Revivida Contra Un Juez Del Inframundo?!" Amenazó Minos, intentado liberarse, mirándola con ojos depredadores. Lümi bostezó aburrida. "No sabes con quien hablas. Si supieras no harías esta amenaza, puesto que vas a volver pronto y… ¡ **MAMÁ**!"

Lümi dio un tirón en diagonal, rápido y preciso. Arrancó toda la patilla de cabello de un solo movimiento, de la forma más dolorosa posible, ayudada incluso por telequinesia, mientras miraba a Minos de Griffin como si le dijera que se había acabado el papel higiénico. El juez retrocedió a tropezones, mientras se sujetaba el costado de su cara con las manos y le miraba con ojos cristalizados de dolor. No emitió ni medio gemido, hay que concederle eso, pero ganas no le faltaban. Rada le palmeó la espaldita cuando pasó cerca de él.

"Te dije que colecciono cabello, conste."

Lümi se guardó el cadejo de cabello en el bolsillo, ya vería que hacía con eso, y se encogió de hombros. Idril la miraba divertida, al igual que Mireille, quien además sentía nostalgia. ¡La buena Lümi! Tan típico de ella hacer este tipo de cosas: sembrar miedo en el corazón de los hombres con gestos tan sencillos e inocentes.

"Bienvenida de Regreso, madame Lüntz."

Entonces se abrió la puerta de la salita y Mireille se hizo a un lado para dejar libre el paso. Juliana y Flos se quedaron quietas en el marco de la puerta y observaron la escena por varios segundos, llenas de curiosidad, ladeando la cabeza. Desde adentro, Benito ni se escuchaba y Aiacos no era habido: se había retirado al lugar con menos luz de la salita para que su niño pudiera seguir su siesta.

"¿De qué nos perdimos?"

* * *

 **Casa de Aries.**

 _12:55 horas._

¡Cómo le había costado llegar hasta ahí! El incidente con los jueces de esa mañana había quedado tan atrás que hasta parecía que había ocurrido hacía años. Se desentendió rápido de ellos en favor de volver con su hijo y marido, pero Mireille y Juliana la habían capturado. Ella misma se dejó atrapar, pues si bien añoraba estar con su familia, Juliana y Miri eran sus amigas y también necesitaba saber de ellas, como les iba, qué habían sido de sus vidas, cuántos niños tenían…

… recordaba que Mireille había dado a luz a un muy prematuro Camus y que había pasado por una situación muy intensa, pero falleció antes de saber la conclusión de tal asunto. Se alegró mucho al saber que había arreglado las cosas con Antoine y que no solo su pequeñito había sobrevivido, sino que había crecido para convertirse en el actual santo de Acuario. ¡Además esos dos tenían otra hija, Chantal! ¿Lo mejor de todo? La esposa de su hijo mayor esperaba mellizos.

Mireille estaba entusiasmadísima con el hecho de convertirse en abuela.

Juliana en cambio la sorprendió. Lümi siempre creyó que la italiana se casaría y tendría al menos unos diez hijos, pero no fue así. Permaneció soltera toda su vida y lo más cercano a hijo que tenía era su sobrino y aprendiz, el actual santo dorado de Cáncer. Hijos propios, nunca tuvo, o eso decía. No pasó desapercibido para Lümi el sutil dolor en la voz de Juliana cuando le dijo que tampoco tenía marido ni pareja. Ningún hombre había ganado su corazón, decía…

Lümi supo que **mentía** ni bien terminó de asegurarle tal cosa.

Se sopló el flequillo y miró al cielo curiosa. Antes de morir tenía la sospecha de que algo pasaba entre Juliana y Erich, pero nunca tuvo pruebas y su amiga nunca soltó nada. A juzgar por cómo se quejaba Juliana a diario de Erich y sus problemas de bebida, creía que tarde o temprano esos dos acabarían en el registro civil formalizando un matrimonio, por lo que saber que no había pasado la desconcertó bastante. Y se preocupó… Tanto por ella como por Erich. Axl le había dicho que el ex escorpión le confesó que su vida había continuado en solitario por el mismo destructivo camino de parrandas y alcohol. Ni siquiera estuvo en contacto con sus demás camaradas, que tampoco lo habían buscado.

¿Erich no había dicho que tenía cáncer? ¿Había soportado su enfermedad _solo_? Era insoportable, ella era la primera en reconocerlo, pero eso era tan solo una fachada. Cuando hizo el esfuerzo de conocerlo mejor (motivada en parte por su marido) descubrió que Erich era muy simpático, sobre todo sobrio, solo era tímido y muy impresionable. Quizás era hasta algo ingenuo. Tan solo se protegía… y evadía de sus problemas por lo visto. ¡Pedazo de Tarado! ¿Es que Juliana nunca le dio la paliza que necesitaba para espabilar?

Lümi se detuvo por la sorpresa y suspiró apenada. Supuso que tendría que hablar con Axl: seguro algo sabía su marido al respecto.

"La voy a sentar y pedir explicaciones." Gruñó Lümi entre dientes, mientras caminaba, sin proponérselo, al taller de la casa de Aries.

Risas. No estaba tan lejos de la puerta, que se encontraba entreabierta, cuando escuchó risas. Reconoció la de Axl al segundo y esa otra era de Mu. ¡Qué sonido tan precioso! Había una tercera risa que asumió era del aprendiz de su hijo. Shion le había hablado de Kiki, añadiendo con inconsciente orgullo lo buen maestro que había resultado ser Mu. Entró en punta de pies.

"¿Entonces te espantaba las clientas?"

"Solo a las que se pasaban de listas. Generalmente turistas que no sabían quién era tu mami." Axl tomó un sorbo de su café. "A veces terminaba ella atendiendo clientes en el mesón…"

"Lo cual, hay que decirlo, lo detestabas con toda tu alma." Intervino Lümi avanzando hacia el grupo. "Por la misma razón que yo odiaba cuando aparecían esas descaradas que no compraban nada."

No se había equivocado: allí estaba su familia y el pequeño pelirrojo sentados en taburetes, compartiendo café y algunos caramelos. En el suelo, no lejos de ellos, había una caja de madera con la tapa cerrada; un candado abierto colgaba de la cerradura. Axl le sonrió coqueto y tomó otro sorbo de su café. Le dio una mirada a Mu.

"Eran groseros y no parecían hacer caso de las advertencias. Tu mamá mandó a volar a más de uno por la puerta… en el mejor de los casos." Axl ladeó la cabeza al ver que la amazona se quitaba la máscara y la dejaba con cuidado sobre el mesón. "La máscara te luce muy bien, Lü."

Lümi hizo un gesto con la cabeza antes de llegar hasta Mu, a quien tras darle algunas caricias en los cabellos, abrazó con todo el gusto. Casi se le salió el corazón cuando el dorado la abrazó de vuelta, quizás con más énfasis que veces anteriores.

"Me siento mejor con ella, pero estamos en familia, ¿no?" Confesó Lümi, que no dejaba de abrazar a Mu, quien por cierto no ofrecía resistencia alguna. "Supongo que eres muy grande como para que diga que eres mi niño…"

"No me opongo. A mi niño interno eso lo hace feliz." Dijo Mu sin soltarla. Lümi le prodigó algunos besos en la cabeza antes de dejarlo ir. "Mamá… Err… ¿quieres algo? Hay café recién colado…"

"Preferiría té si tienes, pero primero me dices quien es este chiquillo."

"Soy Kiki, aprendiz de Aries, señora." Respondió el chiquillo de buen humor. Mu le revolvió los cabellos.

"Es mi aprendiz, mamá. Por lo general se porta bien, cuando se concentra."

"Nos ayudó a encontrar esta caja." Axl, señalándola con la cabeza. "Hay varias abajo en la bodega, están nuestras cosas allí embaladas."

"Nunca nadie pudo botarlas… yo menos." Confesó Mu.

Lümi volvió a prodigarle caricias a Mu en la cabeza, al tiempo que sonreía. Se sorprendía a sí misma: no era una lemuriana muy de piel, apenas se había estado acostumbrando a los abrazos cuando falleció, pero no podía dejar de mimar a su hijo. Entonces se fijó en la caja y en parte del desorden que estaba encima del mesón: las herramientas de Axl, los materiales que necesitaba para hacer la llave, los planos de la caja fuerte… el molde de la llave…

"Ayudé al señor Mu a inventariar estas cosas después de la batalla contra Hades. Menos mal que me acordé donde pusimos la caja." Explicó Kiki contento. Lümi se acercó al niño y lo despeinó.

"Tienes buena memoria Kiki, siempre te lo he dicho."

"Y es bastante hábil con la telequinesia." Añadió Axl.

"Aunque se desconcentra rápido." Afirmó Mu asintiendo. "Eres capaz de mover grandes volúmenes, pero sigues pensando en que no podrás con todo el peso."

"A todos nos pasa lo mismo." Dijo Lümi, poniendo las manos en las caderas. "Seremos lemurianos, pero no es garantía de ser expertos en, o saber, telequinesia, teletransportación y telepatía. Sé de un lemuriano que no sabe teletransportarse. Es cosa de practicar." La amazona fijó la mirada en Kiki, con cierta agudeza. El chiquillo se movió algo inquieto. "¿Practicas, Kiki?"

"Errr…"

"Últimamente no tanto como debiera." Gruñó Mu, pero no se veía molesto.

"Ya, ya, luego se ocupan de eso. No están entrenando en el Coliseo." Intervino Axl de buen humor, terminando su café. "No sé ustedes, pero yo tengo hambre."

"¡Cierto! La tía Mati dejó mucha comida en el refri." Dijo Kiki con los ojos bien abiertos. "La trajo esta mañana, con postre incluido. Aunque ese creo que lo compró."

"Ah sí, algo me dijo." Confesó Mu, mirando la hora. "Supongo que toca ir a almorzar."

"Puse la mesa arriba, para todos… Incluso para la tía Mati, pero me dijo que prefería no bajar." Se lamentó Kiki.

Axl y Lümi miraron perplejos a Mu, quien al sentirse observado y cuestionado, rió nervioso. Se pasó la mano por la nuca y suspiró apenado.

"Matilda me pidió que la excusara por hoy." Explicó el dorado, aunque no de muy buen humor. "Dice que no quiere ser un estorbo y que así aprovecha de estudiar en su hora de alm…"

"… Axl y yo iremos a calentar esa comida." Interrumpió Lümi cruzándose de brazos. "No creo que la tecnología haya cambiado tanto."

"Y siempre puedo ayudar con el microondas." Añadió Kiki a la pasada.

"De alguna manera forma parte de esta familia y queremos conocerla." Lümi intercambió una sonriente mirada con Axl. "No podemos hacer eso si no compartimos y no la incluimos. Por favor, Mu, tráela, porque si no, iremos nosotros con la comida hasta arriba."

"No, hagamos algo mejor." Sugirió Axl. "Kiki y yo iremos por ella y la traeremos, así ustedes dos preparan la comida. ¿Les parece?"

Mu se puso muy rojo, pero la sinceridad con la que sus padres insistieron en que Matilda viniera a almorzar con ellos lo llenó de alivio y gusto. Del mismo modo, el ofrecimiento de Axl lo entusiasmó: Mati podría porfiar en no bajar, pero a su papá no le diría que no, menos si Kiki iba con él. Además… quería pasar un rato a solas con su mamá.

"Kiki, ¿Quieres ir con mi papá a buscar a Matilda?"

El chiquillo solo sonrió, mostrando todos los dientes. Axl se puso de pie y, tras revolver los cabellos de Kiki, avanzó hacia la puerta, siendo seguido por el enérgico aprendiz.

"Ustedes pásenlo bien y traten de no incendiar la cocina." Les pidió Axl tras salir del taller.

"¡Volvemos al rato!"

Lümi apretó los dientes en fingido disgusto. Axl siempre le hacía bromas sobre su capacidad para cocinar, aunque desde que se casó que no había provocado accidentes graves. Casi por inercia atrapó la mano de Mu y se volteó a mirarlo.

"Solo incendié la cocina una vez luego que me casé. Pero puede que haya perdido la práctica."

"Incendié dos veces la cocina de la Torre de Jamir. En la de aquí, solo he tenido cuatro amagos de incendio, pero el último fue hace cinco años. He aprendido." Sonrió nervioso. "Menos mal, o Alisa también me mata a regaños, como hace con Afro de Piscis."

"¿Quién es Alisa?"

"La esposa de Milo de Escorpión. Es bombero." Explicó con calma. Lümi le sonrió y comenzó a caminar, sin soltar la mano de su hijo.

"Vamos a la cocina y me cuentas todo eso. ¡Quiero saber del Santuario a través tuyo!"

Mu simplemente se dejó llevar por su mamá, sintiéndose contento y entusiasmado por el próximo almuerzo.

* * *

 **Casa de Escorpión.**

 _Más tarde ese día. 17:13 horas._

"¿Tan grave es?"

Alisa se mordió el labio cuando vio a Milo asentir lentamente. Ambos estaban en el cuarto y el ambiente había pasado de sopetón de intrigado a sombrío. El dorado no había tenido mucho tiempo de hablar con Alisa, ni de explicarle el motivo del porqué su maestro había vuelto al Santuario después de tantos años de ausencia. Entre que revivían a los padres de Mu, la visita de Hades y la presencia inesperada no solo de su maestro sino la de los padres de Camus, apenas había podido procesar la información.

Su maestro se moría. El cáncer lo había matado. Ni siquiera sabía que estaba enfermo… a duras penas supo qué fue de él después que se hubo marchado.

"Se muere en cualquier momento. Así de grave. Le pregunté al galeno que anda de turno y que lo atendió cuando se desmayó: no sabe ni cómo anda de pie."

"Ay, Milo…"

Ese día Alisa había pedido permiso para retirarse antes de la Estación. Ya se había dado una ducha y estaba terminando de vestirse cuando sintió la llegada de su marido y de Erich. Avisó que pronto saldría a saludar, pero no pasó mucho rato cuando Milo entró a la habitación y se sentó en la cama. Kyrus no estaba con él, lo había dejado bajo la vigilancia de su maestro, por lo que le pidió disculpas. No entendía eso último, pero no lo preguntó en seguida, pues Milo pronto se sentó en la cama, cruzado de piernas y al enfrentarla, comenzó a contarle qué era lo que ocurría con su maestro.

La chica de un brinco estaba frente a él, en la misma pose, y le tomó las manos.

"¿Por qué no me habías dicho que tu maestro estaba vivo?"

"Nunca lo pensé. Cuando se fue del Santuario simplemente dejé de pensar en él. Era problemático y me metió en varios líos… aunque ahora que lo pienso no eran ni tan graves." Milo se sopló el flequillo frustrado consigo mismo. "Supongo que me dejé influenciar por su fama. Para variar."

El dorado frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué siempre se dejaba llevar por esos rumores? Cierto, ya no le pasaba tanto como antes, había madurado, sobre todo desde que se había casado, pero eso no borraba su pasado. Ni su actitud.

"Debí llamarlo, tratar de saber de él, debí… debí avisarle que nos habíamos casado, que éramos padres. ¿Sabes algo, Lis?" Milo tomó aire casi angustiado. "Mi maestro tuvo una vida difícil y nunca… nunca tuvo a nadie que lo acompañara…"

"¿Y los demás dorados?"

"No se llevaba bien con ellos. Mi maestro es algo tímido y tenía un problema de alcohol. Nunca supe bien porqué, pero siempre alejaba a la gente. ¡Incluso intentó alejarme a mí! Como si tuviera terror de forjar lazos con cualquiera."

"Milo… ¿Dices que no se llevaba bien con los demás?"

"No. Siempre me compadecían por ser su alumno. Por sus problemas con la bebida no me dejaban pasar las noches en Escorpión con él cuando era un niño… De hecho dormía en Acuario."

"¿Los demás sabían que tenía problemas de alcohol?" Alisa miró hacia la puerta, prestando atención a los ruidos de afuera, en donde Erich vigilaba a su niño. Ladeó la cabeza. No… la aprensión que sentía no se debía a los problemas alcohólicos de Erich, sino a que se les fuera a morir de golpe en la sala. "No he visto nada en tu maestro que me haga temer por la seguridad de Kyrus."

"Era alcohólico… dice que lleva seis años sobrio, y le creo. No miente, además Athena me lo confirmó, pero…"

"¿Dices que era alcohólico y sus camaradas nunca hicieron nada por ayudarlo?" Entrecerró los ojos, escandalizada. "Sé perfectamente lo que significa tener un borracho cerca. He visto como se destrozan familias enteras y como acaban. Sé que son irritantes y que alejan cuanto aman, así como sé que es gente enferma. Son adictos… y tan propensos a deprimirse y a autodestruirse que no sé si enfurecerme o apiadarme. He visto como terminan. ¿Y dices que no lo ayudaron?"

Milo le clavó los ojos a Alisa, con algo de vergüenza en ellos. No supo cómo responderle, menos como debía reaccionar cuando la mirada de su esposa se llenó de piedad.

"¿Pasó por el Santuario, siendo adicto, y _nadie_ le tendió una mano?"

"… Nunca quiso aceptar ayuda…" Milo se quedó pensativo unos instantes. "Aunque no se la ofrecían tampoco. Solo comencé a verlo borracho cuando estaba por optar a mi armadura, pero de pequeño a lo más lo vi con resaca en las mañanas… aunque claro… no pasaba la noche aquí…"

"Repito, ¿Nadie le ofreció ayuda, lo dejaron a su suerte? ¿Ni siquiera su Excelencia?"

"El maestro Shion intentaba ayudarlo, pero no tenía tanto tiempo ni energía… los demás…" Milo hizo memoria tratando de recordar su infancia y en cómo eran las relaciones de Erich con el resto de la orden. Solo destacaron dos personas… "El maestro Ragnar de Piscis se llevaba bien con él, aunque desaparecía después de las siete de la tarde… la maestra Juliana solía regañarlo seguido, y a veces nos traía comida… pero los demás maestros… no."

"¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Ven que su compañero de armas necesita ayuda y no hacen **nada**?"

"Los alejaba a todos…"

"Puedo entender que haya sido un bastardo irritante, pero no es razón para dejar a una persona a la deriva. ¡Menos cuando la única manera que tiene el sujeto de pedir ayuda es tratando de matarse con alcohol!" Alisa sacudió la cabeza. "Y luego estuvo solo, sin que nadie se interesara por él." Algunas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, lo que tomó a Milo por sorpresa.

"¿Flor de Lis?"

"Me contó a la pasada, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, que si Athena no lo hubiera llamado de vuelta al Santuario, hubiera muerto solo."

Milo se sintió peor. Mucho peor. No pudo evitar hacer memoria, Erich, problemático como era, había sido un buen maestro, había volcado toda su energía cuando estaba sobrio en entrenarlo y en perfeccionar sus técnicas, no le había dado descanso alguno. Fue exigente y exprimió de él todo su potencial. Incluso le había tenido paciencia (excepto en las mañanas que estaba con resaca), pero nunca dejó que su hábito con la bebida se interpusiera en su formación como santo.

No pudo, sin embargo, ser maestro a tiempo completo para él.

El motivo del porqué Milo tenía una relación tan estrecha con sus padres y con la familia de Camus se debía a que nunca pasó las noches en Escorpión. No lo separaron de su familia de inmediato, lo dejaron al cuidado de sus padres hasta que cumplió tres años. Luego y hasta que cumplió cinco, Erich iba por él todos los días a las seis de la mañana y lo regresaba con sus padres a las seis de la tarde, puntual. Se mudó al Santuario definitivamente el día de su quinto cumpleaños, pero continuó con el mismo horario, con la diferencia que en vez de irse a la casa de sus padres, lo dejaban en Acuario.

Erich era incapaz de cuidar a un aprendiz, decían. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, era evidente que tal pensamiento era un prejuicio.

Sin embargo el último tiempo antes de que ganara su armadura y que Erich desapareciera por el mundo, detectó que su maestro incurrió en acciones tendientes a alejarlo. Como si quisiera que lo odiara con toda su alma. Lo metió en problemas, se metió en líos. Milo comenzó a verlo borracho y más de una vez tuvo que buscarlo entre algunos bares para llevarlo a casa, a veces a la fuerza. Por eso cuando se fue, no quiso verlo más.

Sintió el cálido abrazo de Alisa y unos besos sobre su mejilla.

"Milo. Tu maestro necesita una familia. Que al menos los últimos días que le quedan de vida, se sienta querido." La mujer negó con la cabeza, secando sus lágrimas. "Me da igual su fama de borracho, yo no le he visto así. Te veo a ti, que eres el resultado de su entrenamiento. ¡Tan malo no puede haber sido! Sin mencionar que los dos sabemos que estar borrachos trae consecuencias." Añadió con algo de humor, poco antes de besarlo en los labios.

"Creo… que Kyrus necesita pasar tiempo con su abuelo–maestro."

"Pienso igual."

Milo tomó aire y se levantó de la cama en un solo movimiento, con Alisa en los brazos, a quien dejó con suavidad en el suelo. Resuelto salió de la habitación, seguido de su esposa. Al llegar a la sala, se encontró que Erich seguía a Kyrus por la sala a medida que el niño daba pasitos inseguros apoyándose de los muebles que podía alcanzar.

"El pequeño escorpión tiene energía. ¡No tenía idea que la tenían ilimitada!"

"¡Vamos Maestro! Yo no era tranquilo a esa edad." Afirmó Milo, tomando a Kyrus en brazos. "Usted lo sabe."

"¡Tata!" Exclamó Kyrus señalando a Erich.

"Tenías energía en los entrenamientos, de noche dormías de un tirón, cuando no te estabas escabullendo con Camus a jugar por ahí. O eso decía Mireille."

"Tengo muchos deseos de sentarme con la señora Mireille a preguntarle cómo era éste de pequeño." Confesó Alisa, apoyándose en Milo. "Supongo que tendré que interrogarlo a usted, por mientras."

"Milo era un _kleiner teufel_. Es lo que necesitas saber. ¡Y este niño va por donde…! ¡MILO!"

Kyrus se vio de pronto en brazos de Erich. Esto lejos de inquietarlo, lo llenó de contento: llevaba horas intentando que su _tata_ lo cargara en brazos. Erich por su parte casi tuvo un mini infarto. El único niño que había tenido en brazos había sido Camus cuando recién había nacido y eso se debió a un despiste de Juliana, pero no…nunca nadie le había puesto un bebé en los brazos de forma voluntaria. Alisa intervino y le ayudó a acomodar al nene y a asegurarlo mejor para que no cayera. Milo impidió que Erich devolviera al pequeño.

"¡¿Qué hacen?! Saben que no me dejan tener niños en brazos y…"

"Kyrus no muerde, y si lo hace, lo corrige." Pidió Alisa.

"¿No cree que esa regla es algo obsoleta Maestro? Hasta creo que estaba fuera de lugar." Dijo Milo cruzándose de brazos. "No le va a hacer daño a Kyrus. Eso lo sé."

"¡Pero…!" Erich acomodó por instinto a Kyrus, quien aprovechó para sujetarle un mechón de negro cabello.

"¡Pero nada!" Gruñó Alisa. "Milo y yo tenemos que preparar la cena. Necesitamos el niñero."

"Solo tiene que mantenerlo entretenido en lo que arreglamos todo, Maestro. Eso es todo." La sonrisa de Milo se tornó traviesa. "Si lo cansa mucho, mejor, a ver si se duerme temprano y sin hacer mucho drama."

"¡No!" Gimió Kyrus al oír la palabra _duerme_. Alisa rió de costado y llamó la atención de Milo.

"Vamos a preparar las cosas será mejor." Le dijo mientras enfilaba a la cocina.

"¡¿Me van a dejar en serio con el niño?! ¡¿Y si le pasa algo?!"

"Vamos a estar justo aquí, Maestro." Insistió Milo. "Ahora si me disculpa…"

Milo giró sobre sus talones y a medida que caminaba, ignoró olímpicamente las protestas de Erich, tanto en alemán como en griego. A Kyrus pareció causarle gracia todo ello, pues se puso a dar pataditas felices y aplausos alegres: de pronto tenía ganas de jugar. El ex dorado resopló desolado y miró a Kyrus con ojos grandes…

… y emocionados…

… esto tenía que ser la demostración de confianza más importante que le diera su aprendiz… y uno de los gestos más emocionantes que recibiera en el último tiempo.

"Parece que estamos juntos en esto, _kleine Skorpion_."

"¡Tata!" fue toda la respuesta que le diera el niño, antes de ponerle las pegajosas manos sobre la cara.

Erich resopló, pero su rostro se decoró con una amable sonrisa.

Esto… no parecía ser tan malo.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG.**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Reconciliaciones Pendientes_**

 _"_ _¡¿Acaso insinúas que no puedo cuidar a mi nieto–aprendiz?!" Ladró Erich en alemán, aprovechando que solo Axl entendía ese idioma._

 _"_ _Necesitas hablar con tu amazona." Respondió Axl en un alemán muy fragmentado y fuera de práctica, pero perfectamente_ _entendible_ _. El lemuriano se volvió hacia la otra pareja, instándoles a…"_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Espero que hayan tenido una muy linda celebración y que la resaca les sea leve. Algo largo el capítulo, por lo que si salió algo aburrido, mis disculpas. Eso sí: estoy sorteando el cadejo de cabello que Lümi le arrancó a Minos como cábala de año nuevo. Lo voy a lanzar a un grupo, ¿Quién quiere jugar? Por cierto, **no sé italiano ni alemán** (pecado capital en mi caso, pero bueno). Tuve que depender de Google Traductor. Si alguien sabe y me ayuda, yo feliz. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. Antes despedirme de ustedes y del año, **¡MUCHAS FELICIDADES PARA EL 2016!** Festejen con seguridad y alegría y todos los mejores deseos para el nuevo año que comienza. Abrazos a todos y **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

* * *

Ya puse la solicitud en carpeta, **Ozzy** : la pobre en serio merece un aumento, vacaciones y bonificaciones debidas. Me has hecho reír a carcajadas con tu comentario, ¡Has dicho verdades como puños! Esta tropa de torpes bien puede ser legendaria y épica, pero todos parecen haber reprobado el módulo "Cómo salvar al mundo y no morir en el intento"… Igual, como que Axl está excusado: no es un guerrero. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

Astrea comenzó el batallón médico, **Yamid** , fue la primera en tener estudios universitarios en salud. Iniciar algo así en un ejército de bravos guerreros que dice que su fractura múltiple y expuesta _no es para tanto_ debe ser frustrante a morir. No me extraña que le hayan amargado el carácter. Mu, si lees sus fichas, por ahí verás que es uno de los exponentes de telequinesia más hábiles que existen y tiene un dominio particularmente genial al respecto. Todo eso le viene de su papá. Axl tiene una fineza admirable en el manejo de la telequinesis, pues además usaba esta habilidad en su trabajo. Si lees **Luz Amatista** verás que el sujeto incluso fue capaz de sorprender a Lümi en alguna ocasión. Ahora… el tipo no tiene ni la más parida idea de teletransportarse. Es incapaz de hacerlo y sus intentos han sido tan desastrosos que hasta le prohibieron intentar aprender. Ya sabes qué hacer con tu Grinch interno cuando tu sobrinito llore: llévalo a otro sitio. Al menos Benito es querido, pese al extraño ambiente en el que crece. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL:**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia. n.n… o.o O Google Traductor en este caso.**

 **Kleiner teufel:** _Diablillo._

 **Seppuku:** o _Harakiri_ (腹切 o 腹切り, _corte del vientre_ ) es el suicidio ritual japonés por desentrañamiento. El seppuku formaba parte del bushidō, el código ético de los samuráis, y se realizaba de forma voluntaria para morir con honor en lugar de caer en manos del enemigo y ser torturado, o bien como una forma de pena capital para aquellos que habían cometido serias ofensas o se habían deshonrado.

La ceremonia del seppuku es parte de un ritual más elaborado que se realiza generalmente delante de espectadores clavándose un arma corta en el abdomen, tradicionalmente un tantō, y realizando un corte de izquierda a derecha.

La práctica de seguir al amo en la muerte por medio del harakiri es conocida como oibara (追い腹 o 追腹) o tsuifuku (追腹).

 **Monte Vesubio:** (italiano: _Monte Vesuvio_ ; latín: _Mons Vesuvius_ ) es un volcán activo del tipo vesubiano (como será de especial que hasta nombró una categoría de volcanes) situado frente a la bahía de Nápoles y a unos nueve kilómetros de distancia de la ciudad de Nápoles. Se encuentra en la provincia de Nápoles, perteneciente a la región italiana de la Campania. Tiene una altura máxima de 1.281 msnm y se alza al sur de la cadena principal de los Apeninos.

Es famoso por su erupción del 24 de agosto del año 79 d. C., en la que fueron sepultadas las ciudades de Pompeya y Herculano. Tras aquel episodio, el volcán ha entrado en erupción en numerosas ocasiones. Está considerado como uno de los volcanes más peligrosos del mundo, ya que en sus alrededores viven unos tres millones de personas y sus erupciones han sido violentas; se trata de la zona volcánica más densamente poblada del mundo. Es el único volcán situado en la parte continental de Europa que ha sufrido una erupción en el siglo XX. Los otros dos volcanes italianos que han entrado en erupción en las últimas centurias se encuentran en islas: el Etna en Sicilia y el Estrómboli en las islas Eolias.

La última erupción del Vesubio tuvo lugar en 1944, destruyendo buena parte de la ciudad de San Sebastiano.

Los griegos y los romanos consideraban que se trataba de un lugar sagrado dedicado al héroe y semidiós Heracles/Hércules, del cual tomó el nombre la ciudad de Herculano, situado en la base del monte. El Vesubio fue designado como uno de los 16 Volcanes de la Década, es decir, como uno de los volcanes más peligrosos del mundo.


	13. Cap 12: Reconciliaciones Pendientes

_Los recuerdos se atosigan en el fondo del corazón y puede que haya llegado la hora de comenzar a resolver y cerrar círculos, aunque para Erich y Juliana eso resulte difícil y doloroso. Resolver sus asuntos pendientes va a tomar más que una conversación. Por otro lado, puede que Mu tenga que ponerse territorial._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Sigo sin saber qué con las reviews, pero estas solo me están llegando al correo. Existen, aunque la página no quiera mostrarlas. De todos modos me las ingenié para responder las logeadas por medio de mensajes internos, aunque hubo un par que llegaron truncadas y no pude leer completas. Las demás fueron respondidas al final del capítulo **n.n**. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, **y en este caso se recomienda mucho** , " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

 **Una velita para que el Concilio actualice los spin offs…**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Reconciliaciones Pendientes**

 **Escaleras Zodiacales entre Libra y Escorpión**

 _3 de marzo, 18:10 horas._

"Estamos viejos." Comentó Mireille.

"No tanto, aún no nos cansan los escalones. Pasa que los niños crecieron y ya tienen sus propios niños." Afirmó Antoine en un inusual despliegue de palabras.

Ambas amazonas le quedaron mirando con simpatía. El ex santo de acuario era en muchos aspectos el mismo tipo de siempre, frío y lacónico con las palabras. Nunca había llegado al extremo de Telémaco de Géminis, que nunca hablaba a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario o estuviera demasiado nervioso, pero sí sabía mantener los silencios de su lado y pocas personas sabían cómo leerle. Al mismo tiempo, los años también lo habían cambiado, y contrario a lo que le pasaba a mucha gente que alcanzaba su edad, había aprendido a aceptar cosas nuevas.

Ahora, que no supiera como enmendar errores era harina de otro costal. Generalmente hacía falta una tragedia para que juntara el valor necesario para reconocer un error, fuese propio o de otros, y tratar de repararlo. Mireille le tomó del brazo y se recostó en su hombro.

"Algo debe preocuparte como para que hayas hablado tanto."

"Quizás canaliza a Telémaco. ¿Recuerdan cómo se ponía cuando estaba nervioso?" Preguntó Juliana con una sonrisa nostálgica.

"No se rían de Telémaco: no podía canalizar su angustia de otro modo." Lo defendió Antoine, quién había sido uno de sus amigos más cercanos.

"Pobrecito, uno adivinaba enseguida su estado de ánimo." Suspiró Mireille. "Fue una lástima cuando falleció." Todos los presentes asintieron con un suspiro.

"Bea estaría tan contenta que ya habría lanzado la casa por la ventana con esto de la boda de Kanon, y por el bebé de Saga, ¡Estaría en llamas arreglándolo todo! La veo corriendo por todos lados." Comentó Juliana con una sonrisa. "Telémaco sí estaría sí algo desconcertado: el gemelo difícil sienta cabeza y el que era correcto anda de apuro con su novia. Jejejeje." Se rió entre dientes, siendo imitada por Mireille. Antoine, en un gesto idéntico al que a veces ponía su hijo, rodó los ojos al cielo y resopló.

"Sin duda, pero dejen al muerto en paz."

Los tres venían subiendo hacía rato las escaleras zodiacales. Habían pasado el día desparramados por el Santuario, ya fuese con sus respectivos amigos, aprendices y familias. Lümi se había dejado caer por el Coliseo junto con Kiki (en lo que Mu y Axl trabajaban en la llave) generando un foco de atención con su presencia. Había sido una buena tarde, los dorados les habían acogido con camaradería e incluso les invitaron a entrenar un poco. Juliana y Lümi conversaron como si la vida se les fuera en eso, pero sintiendo la familiaridad de aquellos que nunca se han separado.

"Me agradó ver a los niños tan cohesionados." Comentó Mireille. "Siempre dije que nuestra generación nunca fue tan unida."

"Fuimos unidos, solo que a nuestro modo. Además estos muchachos pasaron por pruebas tremendas: o terminaban como están ahora o se disolvían." Antoine se cruzó de brazos. Frunció el ceño pensativo. "Debimos prever el ataque de Ares. Siempre creeré que fue nuestra culpa no haberlo visto venir."

"Estábamos demasiado absortos en nuestra invencibilidad." Dijo Juliana. "Tanto, que no vimos nuestras propias manchas y el destino nos obligó a bajar cabeza. Eso siempre será nuestro error."

Los tres que subían cayeron en un súbito silencio. De alguna manera las palabras de Juliana tenían razón. Inevitablemente sus pensamientos se dirigieron al irritante y viejo escorpión, quien también había estado presente en el Coliseo esa tarde y sorprendentemente (para ellos) no había sido foco de conflicto.

" _Erich apenas está en pie. Parece que está sano, quizás tiene un poco de panza, pero… sufre mucho dolor. Se le nota cuando camina, incluso como respira. ¡Sí está muy enfermo!_ " Murmuró Mireille en francés. Solo Antoine le entendió, quien suspiró a manera de respuesta.

"… Erich es como la hierba mala. Este cáncer suyo no lo va a matar." Gruñó Juliana cruzándose de brazos, sintiendo una nueva puntada en el corazón.

Había llamado la atención la presencia de Erich, quien contrario a su carácter usual, había sido parte del grupo. Si bien él y Milo habían repartido su atención entre los entrenamientos, la conversación y Kyrus, no había mantenido las distancias con los demás y cuantos quisieron conversar con él, probando ser incluso bastante más agradable de lo que recordaban. Mireille no recordaba al ex dorado comportarse así nunca y supuso que el cambio se debía a los años que no lo veían y al hecho que estaba enfermo; Antoine parecía pensar algo parecido, pero además su mirada se había tornado algo melancólica. Claro, seguía sin hablarle, pero no era el mismo silencio tipo ley del hielo que solía dirigirle. Juliana sintió una puntada en el alma al verlo compartiendo así con los dorados, por lo que le dedicó una mirada y un suspiro especial que Lümi notó enseguida, para proceder a darle un codazo cómplice que le hizo dar un respingo.

Entonces tuvieron a la vista el final de las escaleras que llevaban a la octava casa. Allí, Axl y Erich estaban sentados y platicaban bastante entretenidos. Un muy abrigado Kyrus dormitaba en brazos de su abuelo–maestro, sorprendiendo al trío.

"Y hablando del muy maldito…"

"¡Antoine!" Lo reprendió Mireille.

"¿Qué hace con el niño en brazos?"

"¡Juliana!" La reprendió Mireille.

La verdad no era una escena que ninguno de ellos estuviera acostumbrados a ver. La última vez que habían visto a Erich con un niño en los brazos había sido cuando Juliana, en su prisa por querer desprender violenta y traumáticamente las extremidades de Antoine, había puesto a un muy prematuro Camus en sus brazos. Y como entonces, la escena les dio un escalofrío. La ex amazona de Cáncer se angustió bastante: además de que aquello le incomodaba, una pena negra le invadió el alma, la misma que sintió por años cada vez que veía a Erich entrenando a Milo cuando era pequeño…

"Fuimos injusto con el escorpión." Dijo de pronto Antoine, sorprendiendo a las dos mujeres que le acompañaban. "Nunca le dimos una oportunidad y eso que todavía lo detesto. ¿Se dan cuenta que Axl fue en verdad su único amigo?"

"No tenemos nada que temer por el pequeño… Axl está ahí." Mireille carraspeó de pronto. "¡Es tan mágico ver a Axl! Quizás Erich pueda tener a su mejor amigo en su funeral…"

"Miri: ¡No digas tonterías! Erich no se va a morir. ¡Es yerba mala!" Ladró Juliana con demasiada pasión. En seguida levantó la mano. "¡AXL, ERICH!"

La amazona subió a zancadas los escalones a medida que los aludidos se ponían de pie para saludarla. Antoine y Mireille llegaron poco después.

"Y yo pensando que seguías encerrado en Aries trabajando con esa llave. ¿Cómo están?"

"Tenía que tomar un poco de aire fresco antes de subir al Templo Principal." Axl dijo muy amable al tiempo que se cruzaba los brazos detrás de la cabeza. "Además no puedo ser egoísta y acaparar a Mu: está con Lümi ahora."

"Me alegro que pienses así. También necesitas un tiempo para ti solo y reconectar con tus amistades." Afirmó Antoine muy serio.

"Ya le decía a Axl que es un poco inútil conversar tanto conmigo: tendremos tiempo de sobra cuando nos reencontremos en el inframundo como almas en pena."

"Eso va a depender mucho de donde los metan a los dos." Gruñó Juliana cruzándose de brazos.

"¡Laaa…!" Balbuceó Kyrus por encima del chupete, mientras hacía una seña con la manita a manera de saludo.

"¡Ah, qué pequeñito tan lindo!" Saludó Mireille a Kyrus, quien le lanzó un beso antes de esconderse en el cuello de Erich. "Coqueto igualito que Milo."

"Supongo que la sangre tira. Erich me contaba su experiencia como maestro." Axl suspiró a medias. La verdad no era de lo único que había estado hablando, sino de otras cosas también. Miró la hora distraídamente. "Bueno, ya es tarde: supongo que toca seguir subiendo."

"Te acompañamos Axl, así aprovechamos para conversar." Sugirió Antoine.

"Excelente idea. También tengo ganas de saber de ustedes." Axl le dio una buena palmada a Erich en la espalda e indicó la escalera. "Trata de sobrevivir esta noche: aún tenemos mucho de qué ponernos al día. Nosotros nos vamos."

"Claro que nos vamos…" Afirmó Juliana con un desprecio, mientras comenzaba a dar unos pasos.

"… Juli podría asegurarse que Erich entrega al pequeñito." Atajó Axl. "Desde que se lo pasaron que no lo suelta." Antoine y Mireille le miraron perplejos, pero hasta con la máscara puesta se dieron cuenta que Juliana le taladraba la cabeza.

 _"¡¿Acaso insinúas que no puedo cuidar a mi nieto–aprendiz?!"_ Ladró Erich en alemán, aprovechando que solo Axl entendía ese idioma.

 _"Necesitas hablar con tu amazona."_ Respondió Axl en un alemán muy fragmentado y fuera de práctica, pero perfectamente entendible. El lemuriano se volvió hacia la otra pareja, instándoles a caminar. "¿Y qué ha sido de sus vidas? Supe que tienen otra hija…"

"Erich." Si bien se estaba dejando llevar por el lemuriano, Antoine se detuvo y fijó sus ojos en el viejo escorpión. "… Si necesitas ayuda, aprovecha que estamos al lado." Dijo haciendo referencia a que estaban en habitaciones contiguas en el Templo Principal.

"Sí claro, así aprovechas de darme el golpe de gracia."

"Hmpf."

Axl sintió una gota resbalarle por la cabeza al tiempo que le daba empujoncitos a Antoine y Mireille, tratando de alejarlos de allí lo más rápido que podía. Pronto dejaron a Juliana y a Erich a solas. Ambos santos se quedaron mirando de reojo por varios segundos, quizás incluso con dureza, como sintiendo los años de tensión entre los dos. Apenas quedaba luz natural y Kyrus, ajeno a la enorme historia que estos dos arrastraban consigo, se acurrucó en el pecho de su abuelo–maestro.

La última vez que se habían visto tan de cerca fue cuando Juliana se había marchado del Santuario, tras entregarle la armadura a Máscara de la Muerte. Todo el mundo lo sabía, no había quedado alma en el Santuario que no escuchara los gritos que la amazona le profiriese al escorpión, quien la ignoró olímpicamente y optó por llevarse a su aprendiz de allí, antes que Milo se asustara más. Parece que ese día se habían buscado con la intención de hacer las paces de manera definitiva y quizás curar varias heridas, pero de nuevo Erich se había auto boicoteado y tanto su timidez, su temor a que lo quisieran, la " _duda_ " que tenía en su corazón, y el resentimiento que había juntado ese día, causaron que en vez de hacer las paces con Juliana, el problema aumentase al doble.

Era un imbécil. Así de simple.

"Es… curioso como da vueltas la vida." Suspiró Erich rompiendo el silencio. "No creí que volvería a verte tan de cerca."

"¿Qué haces con el niño en brazos?" Preguntó Juliana cruzándose de brazos.

"Lo duermo." Explicó brevemente, mientras le acariciaba la espalda. "Es la mejor sensación del mundo: no creí que fuera capaz, pero ya me ves."

"Agúuu." Balbuceó Kyrus por entre el chupete, bostezando a full, acomodándose para dormir.

"… Hubo un tiempo en que no querías acercarte a niño alguno." Comentó la amazona, quizás bajando un poco las defensas.

"Era joven y estúpido. Ahora solo soy estúpido." Erich se acomodó al niño, y al notar que se había dormido, suspiró. "Llevaré a este escorpioncito de regreso con sus padres. Lo deben estar extrañando." Fijó sus ojos en la amazona…

… Se le atragantaron las palabras y un suspiro quedó atrapado en su alma. Erich se mordió la lengua para no decir nada que lo pudiera meter en problemas o provocar la ira de la amazona. Supuso que ya había tenido demasiada suerte viéndola así de cerca, incluso conversando con ella, y no quería tentar al destino. ¡Estaba tan bella! Su letal elegancia no había cambiado con los años y aunque la veía con la máscara, volvió a sentirse tan atrapado por su mirada como se había sentido hacía tantísimos años atrás cuando, estando a un segundo de darle el golpe de gracia, se había enamorado de ella. ¡Menos mal que tenía al pequeño en brazos! Porque de lo contrario habría intentado aferrarla en un abrazo, como tantas veces imaginase en esos años.

Esa muerte habría sido maravillosa.

Irguió la cabeza, murmurando algo en alemán. Una sombra de dolor le atenazó la garganta: la historia de ambos se remontaba incluso años antes que Axl apareciera en el Santuario, y cuando el lemuriano llegó a la vida de Lümi, él y Juliana ya habían terminado. Aquello había sido su culpa y nada más que su culpa. La mezcla de alcohol en cantidades insanas, varias infidelidades de su parte (incluso un desliz con Astrea) y el terror a que le rompieran de nuevo su corazón, pero muy en especial de herirla a ella, había terminado por separarlos.

Axl fue testigo de sus esfuerzos por recuperarla cuando se dio cuenta de su error, pero la amazona se había blindado y no cedió ni le dio ninguna oportunidad de redimirse, o eso creía él. Además insistía en meter las patas sin proponérselo.

Erich había herido de muerte a Juliana. A un nivel que él no sospechaba. Le hizo a la amazona lo que habían hecho con él… con una salvedad. La amazona de Cáncer dejó sembrado en su pecho una sospecha, la famosa _duda_ , de la que no tenía prueba alguna y temía despejar. Sabía que eso lo iba a matar.

Meneó la cabeza. No quería pensar en ello. Si Juliana no le quería decir, ni siquiera la culpaba. Se lo merecía. Y a estas alturas de su vida, estando _ad portas_ de la muerte, ya no tenía caso pedir explicaciones. Tampoco tenía las fuerzas para pedirlas.

"… Si me disculpas. _Guten Nacht_." Dijo con un ademán de despedida.

Erich cruzó la explanada hasta el templo, en dirección del piso residencial. Subió las escalinatas hasta la planta oculta y, tras tocar la puerta, entró a la residencia. Juliana se quedó atrás, perpleja, y con el corazón extraño, como si estuviera bombeando agua con sal o limonada. Retrocedió algunos escalones, pero pronto los volvió a subir y se alejó decididamente de allí. Incluso cruzó la octava casa como huyendo de una mentira. Si bien atravesó el templo y llegó hasta las escaleras que llevaban a Sagitario, no quiso subir sola y no porque estuviera oscuro. Algo la detuvo a media subida. Se sentó en los escalones.

Y esperó.

Y esperó.

¿Quizás unos veinte minutos?

Cuando la silueta cansada del viejo escorpión apareció en su campo visual, Juliana se puso de pie. ¡Se veía tan viejo! Aparentaba casi 60 años cuando no tenía más de 52 años y estaba tan acabado. ¿Dónde había quedado ese apuesto Erich de cabello negro y ojos grises, centelleantes y sensuales? ¿Qué hacía este hombre en su sitio, que caminaba lento y adolorido? Juliana esperó a que llegara hasta ella para hablarle, pero cuando abrió la boca, el ex dorado le hizo una cortés seña con la cabeza que la dejó en silencio y siguió su camino. La amazona tuvo que detenerle, sujetándolo por el brazo.

"¿Qué haces?"

"Argh, cuidado, ¡tengo pinchazos justo ahí!"

"¡Como si un pinchazo te fuera a matar! Responde que haces…"

"¡Camino! Voy al Templo Principal. Estoy agotado, quiero dormir."

"Me estás ignorando. Pasaste al lado mío como si no existiera. ¡Llevo veinte minutos esperándote y tú como si nada sigues tan campante!"

"Yo te esperé toda mi vida y nunca me perdonaste."

Juliana suspiró de sorpresa y se quedó muda por instantes. Bajó un par de escalones de la impresión, pero pasado el pasmo inicial, dio dos zancadas y llegó junto a Erich, quien había reiniciado la subida. ¡Pobre! En verdad lucía agotado.

"No Me Vengas Con Eso De Que Nunca Te Perdoné. Lo Hice. ¡Perdí La Cuenta De Todas Las Veces Que Lo Hice! Y Cada Vez Que Te Perdonaba Hacías Exactamente Lo Mismo: Emborracharte Hasta Que Ya No Hubiera Cantina Que No Hubieras Visitado. ¡O Te Metías Con Medio Santuario! ¿Y dónde quedaba yo? ¡No me digas que nunca te perdoné! Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de… ¡¿Qué se supone que haces?!" Reclamó cuando sintió la caricia del viejo escorpión. No tardó en apartar esa mano de su rostro.

"Tienes razón en todo. No puedo cambiar eso… no merecía tu perdón. Tampoco supe como pedírtelo. Merecías algo mucho mejor que yo." Le dijo con terrible sinceridad. "Aun así te esperé toda mi vida."

"Erich…"

"… Me alegró volver a verte. He tenido muchas bendiciones en estos días."

"Inmerecidas, seguro." Juliana puso las manos en las caderas.

"Pero de todas maneras me las dieron." El viejo escorpión apretó la mandíbula y frunció el rostro en señal de dolor. "Lamento la caricia… si me disculpas, en serio necesito ir a mi habitación. Discúlpame por todo el daño que te causé. Fui un cobarde."

Perpleja, Juliana enarcó las cejas y frunció el ceño segundos más tarde. Quizás esperaba que Erich siguiera con la disculpa, pero el escorpión se mantuvo en silencio y quiso seguir su camino escaleras arriba.

"¿Por qué te estás despidiendo?"

"Porque me voy."

Erich volvió a darle la espalda y reinició la marcha, aunque con la usual desgastada energía. Eran los suyos pasos de viejo, pero no de derrota, de un corazón intranquilo, pero resignado. Cada escalón era una pequeña batalla, que nadie más veía y que pasaba desapercibida al mundo. Juliana subió a zancadas hasta llegar junto a él.

"Hablas como si te fueras a morir. ¡Solo tienes un cáncer y ya!"

"…"

"Erich, si tienes esa actitud, el cáncer te va a carcomer por dentro. No es la manera de superar esa batalla. ¡Y no lo digo por lástima! Con todos los adelantos médicos…"

"Juliana, estoy cansado."

"¡Patrañas!"

 _"… Mientras más cambian las cosas… más siguen igual."_ Murmuró en alemán. Se detuvo y la miró. "¿Qué quieres de mí?"

"¡Que Hagas Lo Que Siempre Haces! Planta Pelea, Lucha. ¡Sé Irritante!"

"¿Para qué?"

"¡Para ganarle a esta enfermedad tuya!" Juliana se puso las manos en las caderas. "¡Me niego a creer que Erich de Escorpión se va a dejar ganar por un tumor!"

El ex dorado solo se quedó en silencio, como dando a entender que no era solo un tumor sino un cáncer fuera de control. Tras unos instantes volvió a subir los escalones, sin prisa alguna. No iba a discutir con Juliana, no quería ese recuerdo de nuevo, tenía suficientes con los que ya tenía. Suspiró casi a jadeos y se obligó a seguir con la escalada, sintiendo de pronto la suave compañía de la amazona a su lado, que le sujetaba el brazo con dedos como de pluma, como temiendo sujetarlo.

"… tienes que luchar… no te puedes morir…"

"… mi lucha consiste en que la muerte no me pille resignado ni en cama. Este cáncer me mató hace rato." Erich bajó la mirada, ocultando su dolor tanto físico como emocional. "Yo mismo acabé con mi vida… no tuve motivos para…"

"¿Ves? Por eso te pones dramático e irritante. ¿Es que ni siquiera piensas en quién te ama? Seguro que tienes por ahí a alguien… No sé, a lo mejor algún hijo, alguna mujer… ¡Tu aprendiz a lo mejor! ¿O no tienes familia por la que…?"

"Por Favor Juliana. Si la tuviera estaría aquí conmigo. Además, ¿En Serio Crees Que Podría Haber Formado Familia Con Otra Mujer Que No Fueras Tú?" Le gruñó de mal humor. Juliana se detuvo a media respiración.

"¿De qué hablas? Nunca quisiste…"

"Sí, sí quería. No, nunca me preguntaste. ¡No! No tengo a nadie." Respondió Erich cortante, antes de suspirar con dificultad. Ahora que lo notaba, el ex dorado parecía tener problemas para respirar. "Soy solo. Siempre solo."

Si bien ya estaba oscuro, Juliana no tuvo problemas en notar que la mirada de viejo escorpión le caía encima con todo el peso del sentimiento. Decía una mentira, pero al mismo tiempo una verdad, casi tan grande como la estatua de la diosa. No tenía a nadie que lo amara, y al mismo tiempo sí. Erich asintió con la cabeza de nuevo, y otra vez emprendió escalones arriba. Juliana esta vez no lo siguió, sino que se sentó en los escalones y esperó a que el ex santo desapareciera de su vista, lo que (dadas sus condiciones físicas) tardó un buen rato. Solo entonces se quitó la máscara y se limpió las lágrimas…

… de alguna manera se merecía este trato. Se llevó las manos al pecho y apretó los ojos.

¿Es que ahora marzo se iba a poner complicado?

* * *

 **Casa de Aries.**

 _En esos momentos._

Un suave aroma llegó hasta el taller y tanto Mu como Kiki no pudieron evitar alzar la nariz. Lümi había prometido hacer galletas, así que iba y venía de la cocina al taller cada cierto rato. El santo de Aries se había pasado la tarde con Axl mientras este confeccionaba la llave y, al revisar los planos de la caja fuerte, algo había llamado su atención en el diseño de la misma.

Puso sus dedos sobre un punto específico del plano y tras analizarlo mejor, abrió los ojos muy sorprendido y tras algunos segundos, no pudo evitar soltar algunas risas divertidas. Kiki lo miró extrañado y muy curioso.

"¿Qué es lo gracioso, maestro?"

Mu lo miró sonriendo de costado, y le señaló el plano.

"Revisa esto y luego me dirás de lo que te vas a reír."

"¿Huh?"

Un platón de galletas apareció en el campo visual de Mu. Lümi se las ofrecía algo sonrojada, pero muy contenta.

"¡Esto huele muy bien!"

"Son para ustedes dos."

Con timidez, Mu sacó una galleta y se la llevó a la nariz para olerla, al tiempo que su mamá dejaba el platón sobre el mesón y le daba una galleta a un entusiasmado Kiki. La amazona se fijó en los planos mientras tanto su hijo como el aprendiz de este se tomaban el tiempo para disfrutar la golosina: los gemelos y Aioros habían hablado tanto de esas galletas, que las habían elevado a la categoría de legendarias y querían disfrutar de ese momento. Por fin Mu se la llevó a la boca y la probó. Casi se puso a llorar de la emoción: siempre decían que Lümi era inútil en la cocina y que hubo un tiempo en que hasta el agua le quedaba cruda cuando la hervía, pero que sus galletas eran de otro mundo.

Tenían razón.

"¿Y bien?"

"Están de sueño."

"¿Puedo sacar más?"

"Claro. Eres un aprendiz en entrenamiento." Lümi ladeó la cabeza al ver que Mu se apresuraba en sacar tres antes que el tragón de su aprendiz se las acabara todas. "Hice más, te las dejé en tu cuarto." Le dijo su mamá al oído. Mu la miró sonrojado.

"¿De verdad? Gracias."

La amazona hinchó el pecho con orgullo. Mejor se aseguraba de dejar toneladas de galletas antes de volver a morir. También le enseñaría a Matilda a prepararlas. Volvió a mirar el plano y sonrió cómplice. Acarició a Mu detrás de la oreja.

"¿Descubriste la pillería?"

Mu sonrió travieso y asintió, al tiempo que mordía otra galleta.

"¿Puedo comer yo también? El olor llega hasta géminis, me vuelve loco." Suplicó Kanon de improviso.

Detrás de él Saga y Aioros esperaban expectantes. Al verlos, Kiki se echó otra galleta a la boca y Mu los miró algo molesto y territorial. Lümi enarcó uno de sus puntos, gesto que quedó oculto por la máscara. La amazona puso una mano sobre su cadera.

"Por favor, tía Lümi." Pidió Saga con cara de niño bueno. "Es nuestra infancia."

"Prometemos no pedir más. Somos adultos." Afirmó Aioros, con una expresión similar. Lümi ladeó la cabeza e hizo un gesto con una mano. Tres saquitos aparecieron flotando delante de los dorados. Un cuarto saquito apareció frente a Kiki, quien rápidamente lo guardó en su morral para futuros bocadillos.

"Ustedes no cambian. ¡Ahí tienen a ver si con eso se calman sus ansias!"

Kanon abrazo su saquito y tras balbucear algo parecido a un _gracias_ , desapareció a toda carrera del taller. Saga le hizo una seña a la amazona, a Mu y a Kiki, antes de despedirse y Aioros le dio un fugaz abrazo, imitando a sus compañeros. Mu observaba con cara de leche agriada y Kiki se comió otra galleta. Lümi le dio un codazo cómplice, al tiempo que lo miraba divertida.

"No pongas esa cara: a ti te hice más y con más amor." Mu se puso rojo como tomate al verse descubierto en sus celos de hijo.

"Errr… Este… ¡Gracias mamá!"

"Mi maestro se puso celoso, mi maestro se puso celoso…"

Mu simplemente lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. Al menos en esta ocasión Kiki entendió la indirecta.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Tendiendo una Mano._**

 _"…_ _Saori no supo sin reír o apenarse. Por un lado eso quería decir que Anfitrite pronto obtendría su medicina, pero por otro que el tiempo de Axl y Lümi se les acortaba. ¡Pero si habían llegado recién! ¿Por qué se le tenían que morir de nuevo? Y Erich… ¡ese era otro que se le moriría pronto! Mentalmente dio un par de patadas frustradas en el piso. Odiaba cuando se le moría tanta gente sin que pudiera evitarlo._

 _Decidió que no le gustaba marzo…_ "

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Reconozco que la conversación entre Erich y Juliana del principio me atenazó la garganta y me sacó varias lagrimitas. Esos dos tienen muchas cosas que resolver, por lo que crucemos los dedos para que sean lo bastante maduros para sentarse a conversar más a fondo de sus fantasmas del pasado. Chocolates para todos, y pañuelitos también. Sigo sorteando el cadejo de cabello de Minos. ¿Alguien lo quiere para hacer un muñeco vudú? Por cierto, **no sé italiano ni alemán** (pecado capital en mi caso, pero bueno). Tuve que depender de Google Traductor. Si alguien sabe y me ayuda, yo feliz. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

* * *

 **¡NICE!** Un abrazo de feliz cumpleaños, diferente del abrazo de navidad y año nuevo. ¡Me alegra que hayas celebrado a lo grande y que estos capítulos te hayan gustado. Ahora… te mando a Shura que anda un poco depre y necesita la distracción. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

 **Ó.O** Tenle paciencia al animalito, **DiosaGéminis** , solo sigue su instinto. **u^^** Al menos eso de castrarlo será mucho mejor para él y para ti, lo que sí… **ù.u** que sea padre perruno responsable y responda por sus hijitos. Me pasa lo mismo con mi sobrino: ese enano es mi ojo derecho y al único que le soporto todo, y hasta disfruto tenerlo cerca. Me tiene sujeta por el meñique, pero los demás, nope. Aiacos sin duda es un valiente al intentar esto de criar un nene que sabe que no va a pasar de los tres años, más aún porque sus camaradas no se lo ponen fácil. Además lo que le pasó, le pasó por porfiado y por no dejar a su niño con su ala derecha, que seguro hubiera estado fascinada de cuidarlo. Sigo sorteando el cabello de Minos en todo caso **n.n**. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

Cada vez que los jueces van al Santuario, **Yamid** , salen trasquilados. Minos algo se anduvo recuperando y ahora lamenta la pérdida de su patilla. Ahora, estoy sorteando el cadejo de cabello, por si quieres concursar. Y sí, respecto de Erich tienes toda la razón: si se hubieran preocupado un poco más de él, de verdad habrían podido quitarle el alcoholismo a patadas. Axl hizo un buen esfuerzo, sin duda. Y no… no quemaron la cocina. **XD** **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

Una lástima sin duda, **Ozzy** : esa peluquería habría sido un hitazo de los buenos. Pero me consta que los jueces la habrían evitado como a la plaga. Tienes razón, cada vez que salen del Inframundo, salen trasquilados. Mejor se quedan allá abajo y sin molestar, que bastantes problemas tienen. Por dignidad incluso. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

Calma, la idea es que disfrutes, **Aritavan**. Radamanthys nunca más verá con los mismos ojos las pinzas de depilación y por lo mismo, tampoco emitirá comentario sobre las depilaciones. El pobre extraña su uniceja, se siente extraño sin ella, aunque sé que pronto la tendrá de regreso. Tampoco Minos, aunque bueno: digamos que se lo buscó. La familia Lüntz es un encanto para escribir y siento que no acabo con ella. Todavía quedan algunos _lemuriamomentos_ por escribir. La relación de Aiacos con Violate estará en un fic aparte, así que de momento la pobre va a sufrir con su constipación emocional… aunque ella tampoco lo hace mal. Lo bueno es que Benito ni se da cuenta. Sobre Erich… pues… ¿quieres chocolate? **ÓmO ¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**


	14. Cap 13: Tendiendo una Mano

_Athena está algo impaciente de tanta visita divina, pero ni comparado al mal humor con el que Shion anda ese día. Poseidón solo quiere saber cuándo comenzarán a abrir la Caja Fuerte. Esa noche, Erich se niega a aceptar la ayuda de Antoine y Mireille y se dispone a pasar una larga noche solo… pero recibe una inesperada compañía._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Sigo sin saber qué con las reviews, pero estas solo me están llegando al correo. Existen, aunque la página no quiera mostrarlas. De todos modos me las ingenié para responder las logeadas por medio de mensajes internos, aunque hubo un par que llegaron truncadas y no pude leer completas. Las demás fueron respondidas al final del capítulo **n.n**. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, **y en este caso se recomienda mucho** , " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

 **Una velita para que el Concilio actualice los spin offs…**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: Tendiendo una Mano**

 **Gran Salón de Audiencias, Templo Principal.**

 _4 de marzo. 16:23 horas._

Había que decirlo, Shion estaba algo harto de tanto ir y venir de los dioses. Y sabía que Athena también, pues si bien se veía muy cordial y amigable, la conocía lo bastante como para saber que lo único que quería era que la dejaran a ella y a su Santuario en paz. Ahora tanto Saori como Julián se paseaban por el gran salón. Compuso su postura y resopló mentalmente: no quería estar ahí, tenía ganas locas de ir a ver qué estaba haciendo Idril. Algo había dicho su esposa sobre que Lümi había accedido a entrenar combate con ella y eso lo tenía con la presión baja del susto. No es que su elfa o Lümi no supieran defenderse, pero es que le daba acidez saber que su muy embarazada esposa y su aprendiza podían liarse a golpes en una…

"¿Tú sabes que las amazonas tenemos un estilo de lucha para embarazadas, verdad?" Le dijo de pronto Idril al oído. ¡Ah, que dulce sonido! ¡Su esposa estaba allí con él y no matándose a escobazos con su aprendiza!

"¡Qué Estilo Ni Que Ocho Cuartos! Eso No Sirve De Nada." Protestó el lemuriano de evidente mal humor. "Lümi y tú pueden salir lastimadas. ¡Conozco como pelean las dos! Ni siquiera me dejan llamar una ambulancia."

"Shh, concéntrate, Aries."

"Hmpf."

Ah sí. La audiencia. Poseidón había llegado hacía una hora o algo así al Santuario, acompañado de su esposa y tres de sus generales, más la sirena. Anfitrite ahora no estaba allí presente, sino que había bajado de nuevo a Géminis junto con Thetys y Eo a conversar con Anneke. Ambas vivían en la misma área geográfica y se conocían lo suficiente como para llevar una relación de amistad bastante incipiente. Hubieran sido más amigas, quizás, si la diferencia de edad no hubiera estado tan marcada y hubieran frecuentado más las visitas. Igual… todo eso perdía sentido cuando te encontrabas con compatriotas en tierras lejanas, pues al igual que Paulina y Anneke, Eo era del mismo país.

"En serio Julián, creí que vendrías a molestar antes."

"Agradécele a mi Pau." Dijo el dios con un mohín en la cara. "Me dijo que no presionáramos. Además estoy en exámenes y no puedo desatenderlos. Pau usó eso en mi contra también."

"¿Y cómo te fue?"

"¿Cómo crees? La preocupación me come y cada día esta sofocación ridícula lastima más a mi Pau." Poseidón se masajeó las sienes. "Sobre mis finales, más o menos bien, pero en un examen me fue como si hubiera masticado ajos. No me concentro." El dios dejó caer los hombros. "En serio, no quiero presionar, pero de verdad…"

Julián se detuvo frente a Saori, sin poder ocultar la preocupación de sus ojos. Era sincero, no estaba molestando por el gusto de hacerlo, sino porque de verdad temía que la Sofocación se llevara a Anfitrite al vacío infinito. En ese momento Niké le escaló a la espalda al más puro estilo koala.

"Y encima me dices que esa cosa se va a tardar días en abrirse…"

"No llore, tío Ju." Le dijo Niké con expresión condolida. Athena le tomó las manos con cariño.

"Comprendo perfectamente tu situación, Julián, pero no sé cuánto tiempo…"

En ese momento las puertas del salón de audiencias se abrieron. Los guardias dejaron pasar a Axl, Lümi y a Mu, quienes venían a paso firme. Saori se disculpó con Julián y les salió al paso junto con Shion, quien seguía rumiando pestes, e Idril, quien se ubicó unos pasos más atrás del Patriarca. Al llegar a un punto medio, la pequeña familia se arrodilló en señal de respeto.

"La llave está lista Excelencia. Podemos comenzar a abrir la caja fuerte."

Saori no supo sin reír o apenarse. Por un lado eso quería decir que Anfitrite pronto obtendría su medicina, pero por otro que el tiempo de Axl y Lümi se les acortaba. ¡Pero si habían llegado recién! ¿Por qué se le tenían que morir de nuevo? Y Erich… ¡ese era otro que se le moriría pronto! Mentalmente dio un par de patadas frustradas en el piso. Odiaba cuando se le moría tanta gente sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Decidió que no le gustaba marzo.

"¡Eso es una buena noticia! Para Poseidón al menos."

"No crean que no lo aprecio." Comentó el aludido con especial recogimiento. Axl se mordió el labio sintiéndose algo culpable.

"Mejor comencemos pronto."

"¿Cómo se ha sentido la señora Anfitrite?" Preguntó Lümi sin esperar a que se dirigieran a ella.

"¡Lümi! Protocolo." Gruñó Shion por lo bajo, pero la amazona se encogió de hombros.

"La manzana no cayó lejos del árbol, ¿eh?" Se burló Idril entre dientes.

"Apolo dice que aún podría resistir dos meses." Se apresuró en contestar Julián. "Gracias por preguntar."

"¿Y tan apurado que estás, tío?" Rezongó a su vez Athena. "¡Tenemos tiempo de sobra!"

"No sabía qué hacer ni dónde encontrar el garrafón ese. Cuando tienes dos meses para buscar algo que le puede salvar la vida al amor de tu eternidad, y ninguna pista, te angustias como no tienes idea. ¿Qué querías que hiciera?"

"Tiempo que desperdiciaremos si no abrimos la caja pronto, mi señor." Dijo Sorrento de pronto, tan bajito que pareció que no hablaba. Todos lo miraron y asintieron.

"¿Lümi?"

La amazona asintió con la cabeza y resuelta caminó hasta el trono patriarcal. Le hizo una seña a Mu de que la siguiera, y entre los dos volvieron a abrir el hueco en donde reposaba la caja fuerte. Quitaron el asiento y removieron las placas. Cuando la tuvieron a la vista, Lümi se agachó y la tomó por el asa, mirando al mismo tiempo a su hijo a los ojos. A estas alturas, todos les rodeaban.

"Hijito, esta caja no saldrá de aquí si no la toco. Pero no puedo hacer fuerza. ¿Me ayudas a levantarla?"

"¿No te puede ayudar tu marido?" Preguntó Julián curioso.

"Feliz y dichoso la ayudo, pero parte de sello que se puso en esa caja fuerte me impide intervenir para sacarla de allí." Explicó Axl muy tranquilo y calmado. "Incluso si usara telequinesia, no podría. Mu es el indicado."

"Solo será un minuto."

"Estoy listo, mamá. Tú me dices."

Lümi asintió y sujetó mejor el asa de la caja fuerte. Le hizo una seña a Mu, quien sin mayor esfuerzo, ayudó a levantarla usando telequinesia. Pronto estuvo a un costado y ya libre del sello, pudo ser manipulada por otros. Axl se acercó al artefacto y la revisó en su totalidad, pasando un trapo de algodón por la superficie del metal: parecía una caja de Pandora, pero apenas contaba con decoraciones. Se notaba su origen lemuriano y hábil talla. Mu se agachó junto a su padre y comenzó a darle el mismo ojo crítico, incluso llegando a acariciar los bordes. Padre e hijo intercambiaron cómplices palabras, al tiempo que se desvelaba una cerradura y Axl se descolgaba la llave del cuello, la que ofreció a la diosa.

"Si la señora gusta, honrará a mi familia." Le dijo el lemuriano. Saori asintió traviesa, como si supiera algo más, y tomó la llave de las manos de Axl, cuyos transparentes ojos reían por saberse descubierto.

"Con todo el gusto, Axl Lüntz."

Athena tomó la llave en sus manos y la analizó un poco. No pudo evitar revisarla a conciencia: como diosa del ingenio y las artes manuales, adoraba tener oportunidades así. La llave no parecía ser nada del otro mundo, pero al mismo tiempo destacaba por su complejidad. Sin esperar mucho más, la puso en la cerradura.

"Que la medicina divina que guarda esta caja no caiga en manos equivocadas y corruptibles. Es mi deseo como diosa de la sabiduría que mientras dure la apertura y hasta que Anfitrite haya bebido de esta agua, cuente con una guardia permanente de dorados."

"Si Athena está de acuerdo, quiero que esa guardia sea apoyada por mis generales." Añadió Poseidón. "Solo con el ánimo de colaborar."

"Estoy de acuerdo." Dijo la diosa al tiempo que comenzaba a girar la llave.

Algo mágico sucedió. Como si fueran gotas de agua, unos hilos dorados comenzaron a dibujarse por toda la caja una vez que la diosa hubo girado la llave. Describieron intrincados diseños en una delicada filigrana y pronto el mecanismo de apertura comenzó a activarse. La caja comenzaba abrirse, al tiempo que una suave melodía lemuriana se sucedía a medida que los engranajes comenzaban a girar.

"¡Es la melodía que me dedicaste en Jamir cuando fuimos esa vez!" Exclamó Lümi abriendo los ojos. Axl la miró por encima del hombro y le guiñó un ojo.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw…" Suspiró la diosa. Idril le dio un golpe a Shion en el brazo.

"Estoy celosa, no me has dedicado ninguna canción."

"Ouch, trata de solucionarlo, Shion. ¡Y pronto!" Aconsejó Julián, con una sonrisa torcida.

Shion bufó molesto y se cruzó de brazos. Bueno… todavía tenía que llevar a Idril al Festival de las Familias en Jamir, que se celebraba a mediados de abril. Generalmente era en esa ocasión cuando las parejas recién casadas se dedicaban cursilerías del estilo. Suponía que esa sería una buena oportunidad. Suspiró con calma: a ver como lo hacía para llevar a Idril allá y pasar desapercibidos, o no los dejarían en paz. Miró a Lümi… intercambiaba miradas enamoradas con Axl, esos dos no perdían el toque, pero al mismo tiempo los dos estaban angustiados. La apertura de la caja fuerte indicaba que sus vidas pronto volverían a apagarse y obviamente no querían que eso sucediese.

Su mirada se encontró repentinamente con Mu: su aprendiz temía lo mismo, pero lo afectaba especialmente. ¡Solo llevaban apenas unos días revividos! ¿Por qué sentía que le quitaban a sus padres demasiado pronto? Shion asintió con calma: tendría que hablar de nuevo con el muchacho…

… Claro, si Lümi dejaba de abrazarlo… o Axl, ahora que se había alejado de la caja y regresaba con su familia.

Poseidón se acercó al artefacto.

"Siempre habrá dos de mis generales cuidando de esto. Tomarán turnos."

"Al igual que dos de mis santos dorados." Anunció Athena. "Comenzando por Afro de Piscis y Camus de Acuario."

Los presentes aludidos asintieron con la cabeza, excepto Shion quien hizo una reverencia algo más solemne con la cabeza, al tiempo que se llevaba el puño derecho al corazón.

"Haré los arreglos."

Athena dirigió su mirada hacia la caja, centrando su atención en la filigrana dorada que parecía brillar al ritmo de la melodía. Vio a la pequeña familia abrazándose en silencio, muy conscientes de que su tiempo allí nunca había sido muy largo. Entonces cruzó miradas con Poseidón: el dios la miraba intrigado y muy curioso, hasta ladeó la cabeza en claro gesto de que algo no le cuadraba del todo. Athena parpadeó perpleja.

 _"_ _¿Sobrina? Creo que… Quetzalcóatl nos oculta algo."_ Le dijo el dios directo a su mente.

 _"_ _Pienso igual, tío. Creo que necesito hablar con él."_

* * *

 **Casa de Acuario.**

 _19:43 horas._

"¡ARGH!"

Alsacia se sujetó del mesón y arrugó molesta el rostro. Resopló un par de veces y se miró la panza con bastante enojo. Los mellizos esa tarde estaban muy activos y no dejaban de patearla. O de patearse mutuamente. No era la primera vez que sus niños se expresaban de esta manera, la primera vez que lo hicieron apenas eran unos suaves topecitos, pero a medida que avanzaban los días, éstas eran cada vez más notorias.

Y sobre todo esta última, que le había pegado directo en una costilla o algo. ¡Encima el parcito seguía peleándose! Pues podía sentir como ambos bebés se revolcaban en el poco espacio que tenían. Alsacia resopló de nuevo y suspiró, antes de erguirse. Fue cuando notó el silencio.

Todos la estaban mirando.

"Errr… ¡Solo fue una patada!"

Chantal ladeó la cabeza y Mireille se mordió el labio. Antoine miraba con atención y Camus, junto a él, tenía exactamente la misma expresión, con la diferencia que se había puesto pálido. Todos irradiaban preocupación, a excepción de Shaka, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros y tomó un sorbo de agua.

"Es normal que un bebé patee." Comentó Shaka a la pasada. "Imaginen dos."

Alsacia sonrió con cariño antes de acariciarse la panza. ¡El buen Shaka! Siempre con sus comentarios tan extraños. Antoine le miró de reojo no muy contento, pero no hizo nada. Alsacia tomó el jarro por el que se había levantado y volvió a la mesa. Camus se levantó presto a ayudarle con la silla ni bien se hubo acercado.

"Gracias, amor."

"¿En serio fue solo una patada?"

Entonces vinieron dos patadas seguidas igual de fuertes. Se supone que no deberían doler, pero sí lo hicieron y a juzgar por la mueca que puso Alsacia, fueron bastante dolorosas. La familia volvió a concentrar su atención en la chica.

"Alsacia, Eso me dolió a mí." Gimió Chantal.

"¿Cómo te puede haber dolido si no eres tú la del embarazo?" Preguntó Shaka con inocencia.

"Luego te explico amor." Sonrió Chantal con paciencia.

"Mientras eso no involucre convertirme de nuevo en abuelo…" Gruñó Antoine entre dientes, ganándose un puntapié por parte de su esposa. Shaka asintió nada más por costumbre, pues no entendió del todo la indirecta.

Chantal era muy joven para ser mamá, aún tenía cosas que hacer antes, después de todo. O eso creía Shaka. Además nada aseguraba que lo eligiera a él como padre.

"Quizás es alguna comida nueva. ¿Algo de lo que hay aquí es nuevo?" Preguntó Mireille, distrayendo la atención.

Alsacia se quedó quieta unos instantes, pero hizo saber que estaba bien. Se acarició la panza, sin darse cuenta que tarareaba una canción de cuna que había aprendido de su mamá, mientras trataba de sosegar a sus niños, quienes no dejaban de moverse. ¿Estarían bien? Seguro estarían estrechos, no tenían mucho sitio y crecían todos los días, pero ¿quizás les dolía algo? Se sopló el flequillo y probó un par de bocados de su comida.

"No, no es nada nuevo. Quizás es la cantidad de gente: los dos son muy sociables."

"Lo he notado." Dijo Camus. "Se activan mucho cuando detectan que hay más gente alrededor."

"¡Vieran como se ponen cuando Camus llega de las rondas!"

Antoine sonrió bonachón y asintió con la cabeza. El ex dorado recordaba muy bien que durante el segundo embarazo de Mireille, Chantal se ponía hiperkinética cuando detectaba su presencia y no se calmaba sino hasta que su papá acariciaba la panza. Respecto de Camus no estaba seguro, pues nunca supo del embarazo de Mireille sino hasta que casi la mataron. Lo que sí recordaba era que durante aquellos tensos primeros días de vida de su primogénito, el pequeñito se alteraba un montón cuando no percibía la presencia de su papá. Antoine no hablaba mucho de esto, pues sabía que a Mireille, si bien había hecho las paces con las decisiones que había tomado entonces y hasta le había pedido disculpas a Camus, aun le dolía haber ocultado al niño.

"No es para tanto, les gusta saludar, eso es todo." Confesó Camus algo cohibido.

"¿Qué no es para tanto? Se me nota en la panza como se mueven, Camuchis."

"¿Cómo ahora?"

Shaka estaba con los ojos cerrados, pero sus agudos sentidos le indicaron que los pequeños parecían estar bailando en la panza de Alsacia. Cuando la familia se fijó en el detalle, incluso fue capaz de detectar movimiento bajo la piel. Y así como pudieron notar eso, también se dieron del momento exacto que…

Patada. Patada. Patada. Patada.

 **"** **¡TSSSSSK! ARGH."**

Y lo más increíble… dos mini chispazos de cosmo, que hizo que todos los presentes dieran un respingo de sorpresa.

 _"_ _¡Ustedes Matan Marranos A Cantaletas! ¿Se Van A Quedar Tranquilos De Una Vez? ¡Qué Juemadre!"_ La vehemencia con la que Alsacia dijo estas palabras en un español de lo más sentido también causó sorpresa. Camus arrugó el ceño.

"¡Ya fue suficiente!"

El dorado estiró la mano hacia su derecha y la puso sobre la panza de Alsacia, encendiendo un poco de su cosmo en señal de molestia. Si los mellizos eran capaces de pelearse y dar ese chispazo de cosmo, entonces podían entender perfectamente que no iba a tolerar ni que pelearan ni que lastimaran a su madre. Al menos los mellizos parecieron captar a la perfección esto, pues se tranquilizaron. Chantal al ver esto dejó escapar algunas risas, igual que Mireille, quien le observó orgullosa. Antoine asintió en señal de aprobación y Shaka… pues siguió comiendo sin que le llamase mucho la atención lo que ocurría.

Los nenes parecieron calmarse un poco, aunque uno de ellos reclamó algo más, pero pronto se tranquilizó ni bien su papá dio un par de topes a la panza. Alsacia miró perpleja a Camus durante varios instantes, antes de sonreírle enamorada y darle un beso en la mejilla.

"¡Gracias, mi amor!"

"Uno de tus hijos, hermano mayor, es respondón." Se rió Chantal con gusto. "Te dará problemas."

"Crecen sanos los dos, es lo importante." Opinó Antoine.

"Ese carácter es pura genética." Dijo Mireille con calma. "Viene del lado de tu padre."

"La niña quería estar más cerca de Camus, y solo quería sacar a su hermano del medio, eso es todo." Dijo Shaka con calma. Sin querer queriendo todos lo miraron perplejos. "¿Qué? ¿No sabían que son niño y niña?"

"¡Serás Idiota!" Gruñó Camus, aunque no pudo mantener el enojo mucho rato. Se había puesto más contento de lo que quería reflejar. "¡Queríamos que fuera sorpresa!"

"¡¿Son Niño Y Niña?!" Exclamó Alsacia Emocionada. "¡¿Mis bebés son niño y niña?!"

"Oh." Shaka bebió un sorbo de agua. "Ahora lo saben. Pueden considerarse sorprendidos."

Tanto Antoine como Mireille estallaron en carcajadas.

* * *

 **Habitaciones de Invitados. Templo Principal.**

 _21:03 horas._

"Esos dos serán muy revoltosos." Comentó Antoine con una sonrisa. "Van a ser buenos dorados."

"¿Ya das por hecho que van a ganar la armadura?"

"Sí. Hice lo mismo con Camus."

"Lo recuerdo. Desde el mismo principio le tuviste fe, aunque no se lo demostrabas."

"Tenía que educarlo."

Antoine rodeó con el brazo a Mireille y ambos avanzaron lento por el corredor que llevaba a la habitación en la que alojaban. La ex amazona se acurrucó en el abrazo de su marido y suspiró profundo, mientras escuchaba los latidos del otro. Habían llevado una vida buena, con sus altos y bajos, pero celebraban cada momento como único, incluso las peleas, que eran las que los habían acercado cada vez más. Los últimos meses habían estado llenos de angustia, pero por fin sentían que eso se disipaba para dar paso a la tranquilidad. La cena familiar de hacía un rato, les había confirmado que su familia seguía fuerte, unida y creciendo.

Bueno… Antoine todavía tenía que acostumbrarse a que Shaka y Chantal estuvieran llevando una relación, pero no tenía que ser en lo inmediato. Le tenía algo de recelo al güero, después de todo, había hecho llorar a su hijita preciosa. De alguna manera tenía que hacerlo llorar a él en venganza.

"¡Antoine!" Exclamó Mireille en susurros, indicándole hacia delante.

Bajo la tenue luz de los corredores, que siempre le daban un aspecto lúgubre al Templo Principal a esas horas, y no tan lejos de sus habitaciones, una figura caía de hinojos al suelo, sujetándose el abdomen y aguantándose las ganas de gemir de dolor. Antoine en seguida frunció el ceño al reconocer a la persona, que si bien detestaba con toda su alma, tampoco era tan maldito como para no ofrecerle ayuda.

"¡Erich!"

Mireille corrió hacia el escorpión y se agachó junto a él. Pero la apartaron con un brazo. Erich se tapaba la boca con la otra, dejando ver hilillos de sangre escapándose por entre las grietas de los dedos y sus ojos bien apretados evidenciaban que no lo estaba pasando bien. Tosió sangre un par de veces y volvió a resoplar. Tragó algunas bocanadas de aire muy dificultosamente. Antoine le palmeó la espalda.

"Vamos…"

"¡No!" Erich rechazó la ayuda e intentó ponerse de pie solo. "Puedo solo."

"No, no puedes." Le dijo Mirielle, ayudando a Antoine cuando este sin ninguna dificultad volvió a levantarlo del suelo. "Estás todo perdido de sangre… ¡Vamos a la enfermería!"

"¡QUE NO! AArgh." Erich se tapó la boca a tiempo para evitar escupir más sangre. "…mi habitación…"

"¿Estás seguro? Tu cosmo está todo alterado." Gruñó Antoine.

El viejo francés se sentía muy extraño. En la vida le había dirigido la palabra a Erich, quizás durante la infancia, antes que se pelearan, pero nunca se había comunicado verbalmente con él. Hablarle ahora se le hacía extrañísimo. ¡Como se había sorprendido cuando Shion le dijo sobre la dolencia del ex escorpión! ( _No te pido que seas su amigo, nunca lo lograste, pero sí que no te pelees con él. ¡Te lo ruego! Va a morir, no necesita una pelea_ , le había advertido) y en cierta forma se había sentido algo mal.

Dorados de la generación anterior solo quedaban tres vivos (sin contar a Lümi), y de todos, Erich era el más incomprendido. Y se estaba muriendo. Ojalá que tuviera el tino de no morirse justo en ese momento. Junto con su esposa, lo ayudaron a avanzar los últimos metros.

"Estaré bien… Solo… tengo que llegar a mi cuarto… ¡Como cuando estaba ebrio! Me dejan no más ahí tirado…"

"¡Deja de decir tonterías, Erich! Al menos yo tenía la cortesía de taparte con una manta…" Intentó bromear Mireille.

"Eso no hizo que… mi problema des… desapareciera."

Mireille se mordió la lengua. Miró de reojo a Erich, quien parecía estar odiándose a sí mismo por haber sido descubierto tan vulnerable. Siempre los había evitado, ¿por qué? Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca se había hecho el tiempo de saber un poco más de él. Antoine le dio un empujón a la puerta.

"¿No le echaste llave a la puerta?"

"No… la diosa… no quiere que… me encierre con llave…" Erich se soltó a duras penas. Se sentía un poco más fuerte y no al mucho avanzar se sujetó de la pared. Mireille encendió la luz, solo para encontrar una habitación más o menos ordenada, pero que albergaba a un enfermo. "Gracias. Estaré bien."

"Erich." Gruñó Antoine, quien poco a poco suavizó su rostro. "Estamos en el cuarto de acá junto, por si necesitas algo…"

"… Sigan con su vida, que bastante bonita es." El escorpión hizo una seña con la mano y enfiló hacia el baño. Antoine y Mireille parpadearon perplejos: no notaron ni media dosis de malicia en sus palabras. "… yo me iré a vomitar al baño. Auf wiedersehen."

Dicho y hecho, el escorpión entró al baño y apenas cerró la puerta tras de sí, tras encender la luz. Pronto los distintivos sonidos de alguien que estaba vomitando fueron demasiado claros. Antoine hizo una mueca de disgusto, aunque también estaba preocupado y Mireille se debatió entre si ir o no a ayudarlo.

"… por favor… quiero estar solo." Pidió desde el baño Erich, al notar que no se iban.

Antoine giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia la puerta. Salió de la habitación antes que Mireille se decidiera a irse también. La ex amazona sentía algo de piedad por el ex dorado y le costó acceder a sus deseos. Finalmente salió, pero no cerró la puerta del todo. Desapareció al interior de la habitación que compartía con su marido.

Mientras tanto Erich estaba sentado en el piso del baño. Tiró de la cadena una vez más y suspiró adolorido. Se miró las ropas, manchadas de sangre; no se quiso ver al espejo, pues sabía que tendría una palidez de muerte. Tampoco podía levantarse del piso: se llevó las manos al abdomen y cayó sobre su costado, en posición fetal, sin energía, sintiendo como un dolor indecible se ensañaba con sus tripas. Comenzó una batalla personal e íntima contra ese dolor, contra esos demonios que le arrancaban la fuerza a mordiscos, encendiendo chispazos de cosmos cada tanto. Dolía como las agujas escarlatas, y no lo dejaba en paz ni por un segundo. No disminuía, sino que avanzaba. Tenía frío… tenía miedo. Escupió sangre.

Sí, tenía miedo. Las noches se estaban volviendo cada vez más largas e insoportables y desde hacía unos días el dolor era constante durante el día. Necesitaba más morfina, pero no quería morir anestesiado. Todavía tenía que expiar sus culpas: prefería hacerlo en este plano, en vez del otro. Las consecuencias de sus decisiones tenía que sufrirlas como el hombre que era… ¡Pero le dolían tanto! Y más que el dolor físico, era la certeza que estaba allí, tirado en el piso de un baño, sufriendo lo indecible y solo… sin que a nadie le importara un…

Sintió un delicado toque y un cosmo maternal rodeándole. Athena se agachó junto a él y le puso una manta encima, arropándolo con cariño, antes de ayudarlo a incorporarse. La diosa se la veía serena, y le sonrió con cariño. Se sentó junto a él, sin que le importara la sangre, acurrucándose a su lado…

"Dulce Athena… yo…"

"Yo te acompaño en este combate tuyo, Erich. No me voy hasta que lleguen los refuerzos."

"¿… princesita?"

"Ya viene la ayuda. Me quedo contigo."

"…No debe verme… UGH… así…"

"Dije que me quedo contigo. Tu pelea también es mía."

Algunos lagrimones cayeron por las mejillas de Saori al ver al viejo dorado arrugando el rostro por el dolor y la vergüenza de verse tan vulnerable. ¡Tan orgullosos que eran todos sus escorpiones! A lo largo de las eras Athena siempre había tenido una especial complicidad con ellos y sabía lo poderosamente gentiles y vanidosos que podían llegar a ser. Ver como el cáncer destruía a uno de ellos era impactante, más aún por la enorme soledad que había rodeado a Erich toda su vida.

Eso había sido su culpa también, pero el pobre estaba pasando por demasiado dolor como para que ello importase. Verdaderamente expiaba sus pecados.

Athena lo rodeó con un brazo y encendió su cosmo, ayudando a Erich a sobrellevar la situación.

"… ya viene la ayuda… solo aguanta un poquito más."

Erich no dijo nada. Se limitó a tratar de sobrevivir el inmenso dolor que sentía, aunque con la compañía tan cercana de la diosa, parecía ser algo más llevadero. Al menos dejó de sentir sangre en la boca.

Unos diez minutos después, sintió aquellos pasos. Apenas abrió los ojos, pero supo en seguida a quien pertenecía la borrosa silueta que los miraba desde la puerta del baño.

"Juliana. Necesito ayuda con Erich…"

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Insinuando Verdades_**

 _… Se retiró del baño unos metros y cerró la puerta, para esperar una pequeña eternidad a que el dorado saliera. En el intertanto se dio cuenta que la diosa había desaparecido, no sin dejar todo preparado para que Erich pudiera acostarse en paz. No tuvo mucho tiempo de meditar sobre esto, pues_ _el aludido_ _abrió la puerta, con los pantalones del pijama puestos, pero aún con el ensangrentado…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Sigo sorteando el cadejo de pelo de Minos, pero me dio un poco de pena cuando el pobre se puso en el montón para recuperar su cabello. No sé si devolvérselo o no. Por cierto, **no sé italiano ni alemán** (pecado capital en mi caso, pero bueno). Tuve que depender de Google Traductor. Si alguien sabe y me ayuda, yo feliz. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

* * *

Bueno, sí, nada que hacer, **DiosaGéminis** , un perro es un perro. Disfruta a tus viejitos mientras los tengas, gracias a Dios tengo a los míos, así que trato de aprovecharlos todo lo que puedo. Mu tiene una oportunidad dorada, así que no la va a desperdiciar en lo más mínimo. ¡No te creas que Erich no es fuerte! Oh sí, la pelea que le está dando al cáncer es soberbia, solo que no se nota. Esperemos no más que sea suficiente y alcance a hacer las paces al menos con Juli. Intenta Twitter. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

Bueno, sigo sorteando el cabello, **Yamid** , no te lo doy. La depre la puedes calmar con agua o con almendras… o cacao. Ya sabes, del amargo: hasta es saludable. Y mejor prepárate, porque vienen cosas intensas. No, no hubo pataleta, pero sí Mu se puso territorial. **XD** **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

No es que anden mangoneando galletas, **Ozzy** : recuerdan su infancia. Todo hombre pasa por cosas parecidas, no puede evitarlo y esos tres querían sus galletitas. Sobre Erich… se le acaba el tiempo, por lo que si quiere reconciliarse con su pasado y dejar las cosas en paz… más vale que se dé prisa. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

* * *

 **Mini Omake: Discusiones intrauterinas**

 **"** **¡Waaaaaaaaaa!"**

Alejandro resopló angustiado. Lucas llevaba llorando un montón de rato, presa de la más maldita desolación y todo porque Camus los había regañado. Igual se sentía un poco culpable, después de todo, había sido su egoísmo lo que había orillado a su papá a poner orden. Se acomodó un poco e intentó acariciar a su hermana, pese a la barrera de los sacos amnióticos.

"Ya… si te pedí perdón."

 **"** **WAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaa."**

Lucas le dio la espalda y trató de acurrucarse lo más lejos posible de su hermano. No tardaron mucho en sentir la suave voz de Alsacia tarareándoles una canción de cuna y acariciándose el vientre, como si supiera que uno de ellos estaba muy desolado. Alejandro no sabía dónde meterse… de un tiempo a esta parte, Lucas había sufrido una suerte de involución emocional que lo había llevado de ser un adulto más o menos maduro a… bueno… tener pensamientos más infantiles. Ale sospechaba que le iba a pasar lo mismo, pero como nunca había sido adulto, pues el cambio en él no se notaba tanto.

"¡Ya no seas llorón! Pareces niña."

"¡Pero Si Soy NIÑA!" Lucas reclamó con pasión. "¡Sabes que me gusta estar cerca del papá! ¿Por qué no te corriste? ¡Dije _s'il te plaît_!"

"¡Estaba cómodo! Y es mi sitio favorito, también lo sabes." Alejandro hizo un puchero. "Además también quería estar cerca suyo. ¡Eres una egoísta!"

"¡No soy egoísta! Eres tú. ¡Buuuuuuuuuu! ¡Y encima nos regañó por tu culpa!"

"¡YO NO EMPECÉ CON LAS PATADAS! Fuiste tú. Yo no más me defendí. ¡Lastimaste a Mamá!"

Alejandro se llevó las manitas al rostro y no pudo reprimir sollozar. Debió haber cedido. ¿Qué le costaba ceder su lugar para que su hermana pudiera estar más cerca de Camus? Si lo hubiera hecho no estarían castigados. Tampoco debió haber reclamado cuando sintieron el cosmo de su padre instándoles a quedarse quietos. ¿Y si los odiaban a los dos por su culpa? ¿Y si nunca más los querían? ¿Qué se supone que harían en ese caso? Eran muy chiquitos y desvalidos y no podría soportar que los abandonaran de nuevo y…

"Lucas… no te pongas así, _Ma poupée, s'il te plaît pardonne–moi_ (Muñeca, por favor perdóname). No lo vuelvo a hacer."

"¿ _Poupée_? ¿De dónde sacaste eso?"

"Papá se lo dijo el otro día a mamá. Estabas durmiendo. Memoricé la frase."

Lucas volvió a girarse sobre su eje y enfrentó a su hermano. Ambos apoyaron sus manitas uno contra el otro a través de las membranas que los separaban. Alejandro juntó su frente con la de ella del mismo modo a manera de disculpas. Se mordió el labio.

"Se me olvida que te gusta estar cerca de papá… y que es importante para ti."

"Siempre se te olvida."

"¡Soy niño! ¿Qué esperabas?" Alejandro pareció inspirar aire, pero no añadió ningún comentario más.

Al cabo de un rato sintió que su hermana se movía.

"Perdón. Se me olvida que te gusta ese rincón… y que también es tu papá."

Ambos se acurrucaron uno contra el otro, buscando apoyo mutuo, pero se mantuvieron en silencio. Sintieron las manos de Alsacia acariciándose el vientre y dándose topecitos cada tanto, como intentando abrazarles. La voz de su mamá les llegaba filtrada, pero el cariño era patente… y así, arrullados por eso, Lucas y Alejandro se quedaron dormidos.

"Así me gusta." Dijo Alsacia al cabo de un rato.

No podía saberlo, pero al palparse la panza y sentir a sus mellizos, tenía la idea de que estos dos se estaban abrazando. Los había percibido algo alterados luego que Camus los regañase y aunque le partió el corazón tal cosa, no intervino ni detuvo a su marido, pues al igual que ella, el santo de Acuario quería formar y educar a sus niños. Distraídamente, mientras leía su libro, Camus puso una mano sobre la panza de Alsacia.

"¿Ya se calmaron?"

"Ya están más tranquilos, sí. Creo que no se esperaban que los regañaras."

Camus la quedó mirando con calma, antes de sonreírle. Encendió un poco de su cosmo para arrullar a los mellizos antes de dejar su libro a un costado, apagó su luz de noche y rodó para abrazar a Alsacia, a quien besó con ternura.

"Reconozco que no me sentí bien, pero había que hacerlo. Tienen que aprender… pero al mismo tiempo son tan pequeñitos…"

"También se me partió el corazón, pero son cosas que tenemos que hacer." Ambos compartieron un nuevo beso. "Estuve pensando… me gusta el nombre que sugeriste… aunque prefiero _Elise_ para mi niña. _Constance_ no me gusta para nada."

"¡¿Te gusta _Athos_?!"

"Mientras no sugieras _D'Artagnan_ o _Porthos_ , yo feliz."

"Todavía queda _Aramis_ …"

"Prefiero _Athos_ para mi niño."

"Muy bien, se queda entonces." Camus le puso una sonrisa que rayaba en lo lobuno. "¡Vaya! Nos tardamos poco en elegir nombres. Creí que nos costaría una pelea. Athos y Elise de Brienne. Me gusta."

"Admito que tenía ese temor… Un problema menos: quedan como mil millones."

Alsacia apagó su luz y se acomodó en los brazos de Camus. Compartieron un beso de buenas noches y se dispusieron a dormir.

Dentro de la panza, Alejandro tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, pero no tuvo corazón de despertar a su hermana. Se mordió el labio y suspiró.

"¿ _Athos_? ¿Qué tiene de malo mi nombre?" Se quejó consigo mismo, con un puchero en los labios.

Bah.

Ni modo. Tocaba acostumbrarse. Al menos _Elise_ era un nombre lindo para Lucas.

 **Fin del Mini–Omake**

 **Por  
Misao–CG.**


	15. Cap 14: Insinuando Verdades

_Erich es atendido por Juliana y se prepara a enfrentar una larga noche, pero al menos sin tanto dolor. Ojalá que pueda descansar. Por otro lado, Shion y Axl sufren lo indecible cuando Idril y Lümi deciden por fin tener su entrenamiento juntas. Anneke por su parte, detecta algo curioso._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Al menos se nota que el sitio logró arreglar su problemita con las reviews, pues ya se muestran de nuevo en la página. No es malo, así no se me pierde ninguna. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, **y en este caso se recomienda mucho** , " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

 **Una velita para que el Concilio actualice los spin offs…**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Insinuando Verdades**

 **Habitaciones de Invitados. Templo Principal**

 _Noche del 4 de marzo._

"¡ _Principessa_! ¿Erich?"

La voz de Juliana pareció romper el hielo. El aludido bajó en seguida al rostro para ocultar el pudor que de pronto sintió que lo vieran en esas condiciones. Saori en cambio le sonrió con franca tristeza, pero amable ante todo.

"Juliana… Ayúdame con Erich, no me lo puedo yo sola." Le dijo con triste tranquilidad.

La amazona se agachó junto a ambos y buscó la mirada del escorpión. Se la encontró, pero junto con ella un gruñido de orgullo. Erich sentía que no solo tenía que lidiar con el horrendo dolor que sentía, sino además con la lástima de una mujer como Juliana. Linda, elegante, letal… Y él que apenas era una sombra de lo que había sido alguna vez.

No sabía si confiar en Juliana. Uno enseña la vulnerabilidad a aquellos en quienes se confía y Erich no sabía si confiar en la amazona. Cierto, hubo un tiempo en que sí, sin dudarlo un instante, pero a estas alturas de su vida había pasado ya demasiada agua bajo el puente y todas sus experiencias solo le recomendaban que se blindara contra cualquier cosa que le fuera a hacer más daño de la cuenta.

Incluyendo al amor de su vida.

"Puedo solo." Gruñó entre dientes.

"Si pudieras, te hubieras levantado ya."

"Dame cinco minutos y me levanto."

"Juliana me va a ayudar a levantarte, Erich." Protestó Saori, quien le sonrió a la amazona. "¿Me ayudas? Es el más tímido de mis escorpiones, algo gruñón, pero no pica."

"¿Perdiste tu aguijón, escorpión?"

"No, solo lo tengo guardado." Erich miró a Saori con ojos de cachorro. "¿Tímido yo, _fräulein_? No me vio en mi época de gloria... Cuando era fuerte, guapo y orgulloso."

"Tímido tú, Erich." Le dijo Athena con dulzura. "Ese siempre ha sido tu mayor tesoro, ¿cierto Juliana?"

"¡De tímido este no tenía nada, mi diosa!" Comentó Juliana, mientras le limpiaba el sudor de la cara. "Sigue teniendo ojos bellos."

"Les concedo el punto a ambas por mi clara desventaja en el asunto." Dijo con cierta placidez. Luego se volvió hacia Juliana. " _Ojos claros, serenos / si de un dulce mirar sois alabados,/ ¿por qué, si me miráis, miráis airados?"_

"¡Vamos, escorpión negro, arriba! No hay tiempo para eso."

Tanto Juliana como Saori aprovecharon ese momento para levantar a Erich. Un profundo siseo salió de entre los dientes del ex dorado, quien de pronto volvió a tomar conciencia de que le dolían hasta las pestañas. Juliana fue quien tomó todo el peso de su cuerpo y quien lo llevó fuera del baño. Mientras lo sentaba en una silla, Saori fue de inmediato a buscarle su pijama. La amazona aprovechó ese momento para ponerle la mano sobre la mejilla y forzarlo a mirarla.

"¿Por qué no me avisaste que habías enfermado?" Le preguntó la amazona. "Hubiera ido, de verdad que sí…"

"¿Hubieras querido escucharme?" Le preguntó Erich, reciprocando el gesto.

"Creo que sí… Sé que dije que no quería verte más, pero… Yo nunca dejé…"

"¿Para qué arriesgarte de nuevo conmigo?"

"Porque en el fondo la amas y sabes que te ama de vuelta." Dijo de pronto la diosa.

Saori le puso el pijama en el regazo y tras sonreírle a la pareja, se fue directo a la cama para abrir las cobijas. Juliana le puso una mano sobre el hombro al notar como Erich reprimía una sanguinolenta arcada.

"¿Dónde están tus medicinas?"

"No quiero medicinas… No las merezco…"

"¡ ** _MA_**! ¡¿Como que no _mereces_ las medicinas?! _Estás sufriendo_ _nada más_ porque quieres. ¡ _Ni enterada yo_ que eras sadomasoquista!" Lo regañó mitad en italiano, mitad en griego. "¿Dónde está la medicina? _Y me lo dices, o me_ voy a enojar…"

 _"Si cuanto más piadosos, más bellos parecéis a aquel que os mira, no me miréis con ira, porque no parezcáis menos hermosos…"_

"¡Deja de recitarme poemas, Erich!"

"¡Pero todavía no acabo!"

"¡Aargh! La medicina. ¿Dónde están tus remedios?"

"¡Aquí hay morfina! O eso dice el papelito." Saori se acercó a la pareja con una bandejita en la que había algunos objetos. "Estaba en el botiquín del baño, pero no sé prepararla." Dijo Athena, mostrándole una jeringa, una botellita con la medicina e instrucciones. "La dejó Nathan allí… ¿Aún sabes poner inyecciones, Juliana?"

"Es como andar en bicicleta, _principessa_." Juliana miró con más cariño que paciencia a Erich. "Si te inyecto yo la medicina, ¿la aceptarías? No soy muy buena enfermera, pero…"

"¿Cómo aprendiste?" Preguntó Erich extrañado.

"Justo lo que me preguntaba."

"Tuve que aprender a vacunar a Máscara. No se quedaba quieto y se ponía muy agresivo con las enfermeras. Lo mismo con las vías." Juliana confesó algo sonrojada. "Ya sabes cómo es el Patriarca con lo de las vacunas… Pero no soy buena. Va a doler…"

"Más de lo que siento, lo dudo.

Erich asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que se ponía de pie. Ambas mujeres corrieron a ayudarlo, pero el dorado las detuvo con una mano. Lleno de pesadez se fue al baño con su pijama, y solo cuando casi colapsó en la entrada que Juliana corrió a ayudarlo.

"No. Todavía puedo vestirme solo…"

"Como si no te hubiera visto antes…"

"Deja que me vista solo, por favor."

Ante la insistencia de Erich, Juliana lo dejó solo. Se retiró del baño unos metros y cerró la puerta, para esperar una pequeña eternidad a que el dorado saliera. En el intertanto se dio cuenta que la diosa había desaparecido, no sin dejar todo preparado para que Erich pudiera acostarse en paz. No tuvo mucho tiempo de meditar sobre esto, pues el aludido abrió la puerta, con los pantalones del pijama puestos, pero aún con el ensangrentado sweater puesto. Tenía la parte de arriba del pijama en la mano.

"… ¿Me ayudas?"

Sin hacerse de rogar, Juliana le tomó de la mano y lo guió hasta la cama. Lo ayudó a sentarse en el borde y a quitarle el sweater y la ropa que aún tenía puesta. Sintió un nudo en la garganta al verle el torso y el abdomen, sin ver rastro de la musculatura que alguna vez había tenido. Mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse el pijama, a maniobrar con los brazos y cubrirlo con la tela, pudo percibir bajo la piel del dorado el tremendo dolor que sentía. Lo ayudó a tenderse sobre su costado.

"Iré a preparar la medicina."

Erich asintió y cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse en ignorar el dolor. Si hubiera sido un humano normal, no sería capaz ni de levantarse solo: aun así, era pura fuerza de voluntad la que lo tenía en pie. Nunca había sido ajeno al dolor, solo no creyó que sería capaz de sentirlo tan constante. Apenas sintió las manos de Juliana sobre su costado, menos el pinchazo, lo que sí sintió fue el calorcito que se irradiaba bajo su piel y que anestesiaba los dolores. Inspiró y exhaló agotado; sintió las caricias de Juliana sobre su cabello. La observó largo rato, enamorado y arrepentido.

"Estás vieja, pero bella..."

"Tus ojos siguen siendo lindos, Erich... No han perdido magnetismo."

"Están opacos y amarillos. Como todo en mí, envejecí mal."

"Eres muy duro contigo mismo." Juliana lo cobijó con las mantas, aliviada de verlo descansando. "Sigues siendo un hombre fuerte."

"Algo que me quede después de perderlo todo." Erich se acomodó en la almohada, anestesiado, agotado.

"Ya. Ahí estás. Listo para dormir."

"…"

"¿No me vas a dar las gracias?"

 _"_ _¡Ay, tormentos rabiosos! Ojos claros, serenos, ya que así me miráis, miradme al menos."_

"Te dio con el poema ese."

"Te gustaba que te lo recitara… sobre todo al oído."

"Ya, shh… duérmete."

Erich, quizás aletargado por los efectos de la morfina, le dedicó inconscientemente aquella sonrisa que tantas veces le mostrase. Coqueta, llena de cariño y sería bastante sensual si no tuviera ese enfermizo color. Juliana le despejó la frente, pero ese gesto bastó para que de un plumazo el rostro del viejo escorpión se llenaran de un anhelo incompleto.

"Danke. Ya déjame solo."

"Argh. ¿Es que no eres capaz de aceptar…?"

"No. Ya fue suficiente."

"¡Qué malagradecido! ¿Es que no eres capaz de…?"

"¿… aceptar cariño de ti? Claro que sí. No supe aceptarlo antes, ni pedirlo, pero aceptarlo ahora es una tortura."

"¡¿Cómo va a ser una tortura?! Si me lo hubieras pedido…"

"Me Voy A Morir. ¡Puede que mañana no despierte!" Erich se incorporó de súbito, sacando fuerza de quizás donde. Se le veía muy enojado, y con las emociones muy blindadas, como si no quisiera seguir mostrando nada. Le clavó la mirada. "No quiero más muestras de lo que nunca fue. Déjame solo: ya lo hiciste una vez."

"¡No Me Perseguiste, _Figlio di Puttana_! Preferiste ahogarte en alcohol antes que hacerme caso…"

"Lo lamento, todo lo que te hice. No puedo compensarte por nada, y sé que no arreglo nada… pero… lo lamento. _Ich schwöre bei der Göttin._ " Con algo de esfuerzo, Erich giró sobre su eje, dándole la espalda. "… gracias por la morfina."

… _meine lieben_. Juliana tragó saliva al recordar esa frase que el viejo escorpión solía decirle en su juventud, cada vez que le daba las gracias por algo. Ahora quedó en el aire, sorda y muda en sus labios. La ex amazona se levantó de su sitio y, tras mirarlo varios instantes, apagó la luz de la mesita y salió de la habitación. Cerró la puerta con cuidado, como debatiéndose si debía o no dejarla abierta.

"¿Juliana?"

La aludida dio un respigo al no esperar que la llamasen. Había bajado la guardia lo suficiente como para dejar que la sorprendiesen. Eso es una misión le hubiera costado la vida. Se giró con suavidad, como ocultando su sorpresa, solo para encontrarse con Saori, apoyada en la pared y con la bata manchada de sangre que no era suya. Rápidamente hizo una reverencia.

" _Principessa_ …"

"¿Por qué lo dejaste solo, Juliana?" Preguntó la diosa. Bajo la tenue luz del pasillo, sus ojos se marcaban penetrantes y fijos. No en vano le decían Ojos de Lechuza.

"Lo dejé durmiendo, en su cama. Le di la morfina: debería estar bien."

"Ya veo. Pero no me refería a eso." Murmuró Athena, esta vez ladeando la cabeza. "¿Por qué lo dejaste solo todos estos años?"

La pregunta desconcertó a Juliana, quien sintió un escalofrío en la espalda. Los ojos de Athena volvieron a tornarse profundos, como las edades del tiempo. No sabía si la diosa estaba enojada con ella o no, pero lo cierto es que parecía estar mirándole el alma… y fue así que pronto ese escrutinio tornó sus ojos en acuoso cristal.

"Te hirió de muerte. Los dos se lastimaron mucho y Erich no hizo mucho por buscarte, ni por ganarse tu perdón… pero tampoco hiciste nada por querer remediar eso. Entiendo tu enojo, pero, ¿era para tanto?" Athena miró al suelo unos segundos antes de limpiarse los ojos con el revés de su manga. "Te ruego que hagas un esfuerzo por perdonarlo…"

"¡No se lo merece!" Exclamó Juliana con vehemencia. Saori la miró con tristeza, pero no le reclamó. En cierta forma la amazona tenía razón. Aún así suspiró.

"Eres demasiado gentil en tu corazón como para dejar que Erich se vaya con esa culpa, porque sí se arrepiente. No eres una asesina despiadada, aunque lo pareces. ¿Podrías al menos pensar en hacer las paces con él? ¿Por mí?"

"Me pone en un aprieto, _principessa_. No puedo… no… ¡Ni siquiera es capaz de aceptar que estuvo mal! Me hirió… eso en verdad… nunca…"

"Aceptó que le pusieras morfina." Athena entrecerró los ojos. "Sabe que estuvo mal, y lo tiene muy asumido. No aceptará que nadie le ponga morfina, excepto tú, porque está purgando sus errores a través del dolor. Y tú eres quien le puede aliviar su dolor." Entonces la diosa arrugó el ceño. Miró levemente a la derecha, justo por detrás de la amazona. "Todos sus camaradas, los que se decían sus hermanos de armas, deberían perdonarse mutuamente. Dejaron al escorpión a la deriva y en vez de ayuda, solo le juzgaron. Toda la orden está en deuda con eso." Athena levantó la cabeza. "Porque aparte de sacarlo del medio o taparlo con mantas para que nadie lo viera cuando estaba borracho, ¿qué hicieron por tratar de ayudarlo a superarlo?"

"Su Excelencia más de una vez intentó que entrara a tratamiento… yo también lo intenté…"

"¿Y qué hiciste por poner acción a tus palabras?"

"No puedo obligarlo a superar una adicción. Además no hacía caso, decía que dejaría la bebida y no hacía nada. Parecía un caso perdido…"

"Máscara de la Muerte también lo era."

"¡Máscara no es alcohólico!" Exclamó de golpe Juliana.

"No, pero sí su extraño sentido de la justicia lo llevó a ser adicto a cometer atrocidades. No tenía esperanzas y era particularmente hostil a que lo ayudaran." Athena parpadeó un par de veces. "Fue difícil, y a veces queríamos cambiarlo por planta, pero ahí lo tienes."

"…"

"Esa fue una queja contra todos ustedes, no solo contra ti. Bien podían acompañarlo y apoyarlo, por frustrante que hubiera sido, pero el resultado valía la pena. Habrían tenido su irrestricta lealtad." Saori meneó la cabeza, como sacudiéndose la molestia. "Supongo que ya nada de eso importa, solo resta esperar que se muera con el menor drama posible, ¿verdad?" Dijo la diosa con algo de sarcasmo. Entrecerró los ojos. "Buenas noches, Juliana… y Antoine."

Y sin decir más, se alejó en dirección de sus habitaciones. Juliana, por completo perpleja y sin saber qué pensar o hacer. Se giró hacia un costado, encontrándose con el ex santo de acuario, Antoine, quien le devolvió una apesadumbrada mirada.

"La diosa tiene razón." Murmuró bajando la cabeza. "Le fallamos y nos fallamos. Nunca quisimos hacer un esfuerzo con Erich." El viejo francés la miró con paciencia y quizás ternura. "¿Ustedes dos tenían algo? Eso me toma por sorpresa."

"Argh. ¡Cállate, Antoine!"

Y sin decir más, Juliana se alejó a pisotones hacia su habitación.

* * *

 **Santuario de Athena. Coliseo.**

 _5 de marzo. 8:23 horas._

Generalmente el Coliseo a esa hora bullía de actividad. Santos y amazonas comenzaban a intercambiar turnos y preparar patrullas, y los aprendices recibían las instrucciones de sus maestros para seguir con su aprendizaje, dependiendo de sus edades. Aquellos que tenían el día libre y que no habían ido a Atenas o a Rodorio, pasaban las mañanas entrenando o simplemente paseando por allí. Ese día se habían encontrado con un evento especial, que hasta había capturado la atención de varios.

En las graderías, los dorados estaban de pie y muy atentos a lo que sucedía en la arena. Milo tenía a Kyrus en brazos y no perdía detalle, menos Erich (que se veía algo más recuperado) quien estaba cruzado de brazos. Incluso Kyrus observaba, curioso, mientras se chupaba la mano. Máscara de la Muerte tenía a Thanos sobre sus hombros y ocasionalmente hacía algunas observaciones y preguntas a su aprendiz. Aldebarán de Tauro simplemente disfrutaba el espectáculo. Abajo en la Arena, Saga y Kanon no estaban lejos, analizando con ojo crítico lo que sucedía, Mu observaba atento y aprensivo, pero detrás de él Shion y Axl sufrían como si estuvieran pariendo una vaca.

Por todo el Coliseo resonaban los golpes, el violento choque de los Bo y del cosmo, la ocasional patada y el puño bien acertado. Idril y Lümi finalmente tenían su combate y se lo tomaban en serio. No había debilidades, no había embarazo, y al mismo tiempo sí. Ambas se estaban probando los límites todo lo que podían, pero al mismo tiempo el respeto que mostraban hacia a condición de la otra resonaba con cada bloqueo. Esto no quería decir que fueran condescendientes.

Lümi bloqueó un codazo que iba derecho a la nariz y asestó un golpe con el Bo hacia la pierna derecha de Idril, que fue rápidamente detenido y contrarrestado por la mano libre de la elfa. Ambas se miraron y bajo las máscaras, entrecerraron los ojos.

"Creí que esto era un combate, no clases de baile." Tentó Lümi.

"Te faltó precalentar, _ovejita_."

Ambas se dieron sendos empujones y se presionaron nuevamente por la arena. Exhibían las dos un estilo de combate que no siempre se veía, muy propio de las amazonas. Le llamaban el Estilo Grávido, y lo utilizaban quienes estaban embarazadas. Era práctico: había sido desarrollado con el propósito de seguir entrenando, aunque hubiera panza y los movimientos, los de ataque y sobretodo los defensivos, estaban orientados en proteger al bebé en gestación. Algunos santos aprendían el estilo como una cortesía hacia sus compañeras, o cuando tenían que enfrentar a una embarazada.

Créanlo o no, era bastante útil: no tienen idea la cantidad de villanas locas que eran capaces de atacar a un santo de Athena estando con panzas bastante avanzadas.

Es lo que tenía loco a Shion y a Axl. Quizás era una exageración de parte de ellos, pero no podían evitarlo. Cierto, Lümi había aprendido el estilo bastante rápido cuando estuvo embarazada y no era la primera vez que entrenaba en este estilo e Idril… ¡Válgame! la elfa era capaz de correr en estilo parkour por toda Atenas y atrapar renegados estando con panza. ¿En serio creían que se iba a abstener de entrenar? ¿Sobre todo con alguien que no le hizo el quite?

Shion tenía los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar los puños y creía que ya no tendría sensibilidad en la mandíbula de lo mucho que la apretaba. Tenía los ojos afilados y cada tanto tenía que recordarse a sí mismo que debía respirar o se moría: para ambos, ver a sus amores combatiendo no era nada divertido, sino de lo más angustiante que les había tocado ver en mucho tiempo.

"¿Saga?"

El aludido giró la cabeza y su serio rostro se iluminó como en año nuevo. Anneke estaba allí, sonriendo tímida, con su incipiente pancita que, debido a su altura, apenas se notaba. Llevaba el cabello suelto y aún se percibía su paso por la peluquería del día previo. La mujer había llegado la hacía un par de días y esa mañana cuando Saga dejó Géminis, la había dejado dormir un poco más. El embarazo la tenía muy somnolienta y el padre de la criatura no había querido importunarla. Anneke se acercó al grupo.

"Buenos días, Anneke." La saludó Mu, tomándola por la muñeca a manera de saludo. "¿Cómo te sientes hoy?"

"Sin náuseas, Mu, lo que se agradece. ¿Cómo estás?"

"Genial como no tienes idea."

"¡Cuñadita! ¿Qué tal esta mañana?" La saludó Kanon con alegría.

"Ya, ya, no me la acaparen." Gruñó Saga tomándola de la mano y apartándola de los demás.

Anneke lo abrazó sorpresivamente. Saga aprovechó el impulso para besarla con ganas, al tiempo que la tomaba por la cadera y la acercaba a sí mismo, de manera tal de sentirle todos los contornos con su cuerpo, o todos los que pudiera. Tras separarse, la miró tranquilo y ambos se sonrieron antes de que Saga le acariciara la panza y Anneke volviera a abrazarlo.

La mujer estaba pasando más tiempo en Grecia que en su país, para tratar de aclimatarse a un cambio que pronto sería permanente. Ella y Saga se iban a casar a final de año, después que diera a luz, pero no habían dicho nada todavía, para no quitarle protagonismo a la próxima boda de Kanon e Isa, que sería en junio. Estos dos sabían en todo caso, y aunque no estaban de acuerdo con que se quedaran callados por ese motivo en particular, los respetaban.

"¿Cómo está mi bella?"

"¡Tan mamón que saliste! Con razón los espectros nos dicen _calzonazos_." Se burló Kanon mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"¡Cállate Kanon!" Gruñó Saga, abrazando posesivamente a Anneke, quien aprovechó el impulso para besarle el cuello, justo por debajo de la oreja, acción que le dio un escalofrío de contento. El gemelo mayor se concentró en su mujer. "Ignora al clon, ¿cómo estás, muñequita?"

"Urgh, vomitaré un arcoiris." Se burló Kanon.

"Como si no le dijeras lo mismo a Isa, cuñadito." La chica se dejó mimar por Saga, a quien vio con ojos enamorados. "Con sueño y sed, amorcito." Anneke se acurrucó en el costado de Saga, quien no tardó en rodearla con su brazo. "¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó mientras al ver el combate.

"La señora Idril y la tía Lümi entrenan combate. Anne, te presentaría al tío Axl, pero como ves, sufre lo indecible junto con el Patriarca." Explicó Saga con calma.

Es que en verdad no se sabía cuál de los dos sufría más, si Shion o Axl; y los dos por la misma razón. Idril y Lümi hacían gala de buenos reflejos, ataques certeros y bloqueos efectivos. Los choques de los respectivos Bo resonaban con un eco trágico y entre ambas no se tenían piedad.

"¡No puedo ver!" Axl se tapaba los ojos, pero cada tanto miraba. Shion usaba toda su fuerza de voluntad para no intervenir.

"¡¿No creen que ya fue suficiente?!" Protestó mientras ideaba excusas para detener la pelea. Mu se encogió de hombros.

"Ten paciencia, Anneke. En seguida te los presento." Le dijo Mu de buen humor. Por una serie de circunstancias, Anneke no había podido coincidir con ellos y presentarse como era debido. El dorado entonces le ofreció una bolsita con galletas. "¿Quieres una?"

Anneke puso una gran sonrisa y estiró la mano para tomar una. Sin embargo se detuvo perpleja y por algunos instantes sus ojos se tornaron blancos y brillantes. La mujer retiró la mano sorprendida y comenzó a pasear la mirada por todos los presentes. Mu y Kanon parpadearon perplejos: sabían que, cuando los ojos le brillaban de blanco (aunque fuera pos unos segundos) era porque había tenido una visión.

"Saga, mi amor… ¿Ellos son de quienes me hablaste anoche?" Preguntó Anneke curiosa. "¿Mu? ¿Son tus papás?"

"Sí, ellos son. Fueron revividos por un tiempo, en lo que consiguen una medicina para la señora Anfitrite."

"¡Son ellos! No son espectros." Dijo con una alegre sonrisa. "Creí que serían espectros."

"Pues no, no lo son. ¿Por qué dices…?" Comenzó Mu, cuando de pronto fue interrumpido. Anneke le dio un gran abrazo.

"¡ESTOY TAN EMOCIONADA POR TI! ¡ME ALEGRO TANTO!"

Perplejo, Mu devolvió el abrazo de buena gana, regocijándose en la molestia de Saga, quien le miraba agriado y cruzado de brazos. Kanon estalló en una honesta carcajada y palmeó el hombro de su hermano, segundos antes que Anneke volviera con su gemelo querido.

"Creo que Athena tendrá que hablar con…"

"¡YA BASTA LAS DOS! DETÉNGANSE." Bramó de pronto el Patriarca, avanzando hacia el centro de la arena, llamando la atención de todos. No pudo aguantar más.

"¡Lümi!"

Lümi e Idril miraron a sus respectivos esposos perplejas. Se habían detenido a media pelea, de los Bo ya solo quedaban los fragmentos con los que se amenazaban la una a la otra. Por lo visto hasta ahí llegaba el combate por esa mañana.

"Había olvidado lo aprensivos que eran esos dos." Comentó Lümi bajando los brazos.

"Temo por Shion cuando entre en parto." Murmuró Idril.

"Mientras tengan un desfibrilador cerca, no debería haber problema." Lümi intentó hacer memoria. Por alguna razón no recordaba su propio parto… solo el momento en que le habían mostrado a Mu llorando como si no hubiera mañana.

Alguna noción tenía de una fuerte discusión y que en su zona abdominal y genital tenía un dolor demasiado intenso como para ser normal, pero por más que lo intentaba, no recordaba nada. Solo a su lloroso bebé que la buscaba angustiado, y que una enfermera le ayudó a sostener.

"Curioso… no recuerdo casi nada de mi parto…" Dijo muy intrigada. Idril le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

"Eso amerita que nos sentemos a conversar largo y tendido y…"

Dos brazos rodearon a Idril y la revisaron de pies a cabeza. La elfa estuvo a dos segundos de quitarse a Shion por la fuerza, pero se contuvo y se dejó revisar. Axl por su parte ya había abrazado a Lümi y ahora tenía su frente pegada a la de su esposa, mientras le acariciaba las mejillas.

"¿Te sientes bien? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Me acompañas a la enfermería?" Preguntó Shion muy rápido y al hilo.

"Peleaste muy bonito, me encanta tu estilo, pero… ¿podrías tomar un descanso? Sé que todavía te duele moverte bien…" Le suplicó Axl a Lümi.

Ambas amazonas solo rodaron sus ojos al cielo.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Lo que piensa la amazona_**

 _…_ _Rodeado, pero no derrotado, Erich no tuvo más alternativa que acceder. Tomó unos sorbos de la botella antes de asquearse, pero tuvo que reconocer que le hizo bastante bien sentir el líquido bajando por su garganta. Máscara se puso las manos en las caderas: también se le veía preocupado…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Ahí está, nuevo capítulo que espero hayan disfrutado. Les tengo una mala noticia y es que seguramente la próxima semana desaparezca. Sé que dejo el fic a medias, pero en cuanto vuelva de mi retiro a la Tierra de No Internet, actualizaré en seguida. Aun creo poder subir dos actualizaciones más antes de irme, pero no me comprometo. Minos quiere su cadejo de pelo de vuelta. Creo que teme que haga vudú con él, así que seré breve… lo voy a lanzar y será de la primera que lo agarre. A la una… dos… y a las… ¡TRES! Por cierto, **no sé italiano ni alemán** (pecado capital en mi caso, pero bueno). Tuve que depender de Google Traductor. Si alguien sabe y me ayuda, yo feliz. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

* * *

A Camus le pusieron por nombre un apellido, **Ozzy** , pobre, también lo fundieron. Y sí, esos dos van a ser bastante traviesos y van a dar trabajo por cuatro. Al menos van a poder gastar toda la energía en los entrenamientos, cuando tengan edad. Hasta entonces… que tanto Camus como Alsacia se preparen para lo que viene. Y no, lo más probable es que antes de quitar sentidos, Shaka entre en modo **OMMMMMMM**. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

Errrr, mi buen **Guest** … u^^ Creo que no se logeó bien tu nombre, pero de todos modos aquí va la respuesta. Sí, la esperanza muere de última, aunque en el caso de Erich eso signifique hacer las paces, y sobre el cabello de Minos, hasta él se pone en la fila y justamente me estaba sacando en cara que es albino y no puede exponerse tanto al sol. Le pregunté por qué tenía tanto cabello y me dijo que en el Inframundo nunca hay sol, así que eso ayuda. En fin. Digamos que los mellizos de Camus van a ser traviesos, van a dar bastante trabajo, pero al menos dormirán en las noches de un solo tirón. Nada que hacer, al menos no se aburrirán, ni tiempo van a tener para eso. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL:**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia. n.n… o.o O Google Traductor en este caso.**

 **Ich schwöre bei der Göttin:** lo juro por la diosa.

 **Meine Lieben:** Querida mía.

 **Bo** : (棒 _bastón_ ) es un arma en forma de vara alargada o pértiga, generalmente hecha de madera (roble, bambú, etc). Han existido de una forma u otra en todas las culturas, sean: Egipcia, india, china, japonesa u okinawense. Los Bō varían en largo, peso, flexibilidad o decoración: pueden ser tan rústicos como una rama de un árbol, forrados en láminas metálicas, o tan decorados como una obra de arte.

El término "bō", que generalmente se utiliza para referirse a una vara de aproximadamente unos 180 cm (aunque normalmente se hacen a medida), es en realidad una abreviatura de rokushakubō, o bastón (bō) de seis shaku1 (rokushaku) o 180 cm

 **No es parte del fic, pero sí es el poema que Erich le recita a Juliana… por si tenían la duda. (Y sí, no es la primera vez que lo pongo en uno de mis fics, adoro este poemita)**

 _ **Madrigal**_

 _Ojos claros, serenos, si de un dulce mirar sois alabados,_

 _¿Por qué, si me miráis, miráis airados?_

 _Si cuanto más piadosos,_

 _Más bellos parecéis a aquel que os mira,_

 _No me miréis con ira,_

 _Porque no parezcáis menos hermosos._

 _¡Ay tormentos rabiosos!_

 _Ojos claros, serenos,_

 _Ya que así me miráis, miradme al menos._

Por Gutierre de Cetina

(Sevilla, 1520 – México, 1557)


	16. Cap 15: Lo que piensa la Amazona

_Julián, en su impaciencia, se pone algo receloso y lo comenta con Anfitrite. Por otro lado, Juliana tiene un desahogo con Lümi, confesándole varias cosas que no le había dicho antes. Erich es ayudado por algunos dorados durante una pequeña crisis y además descubren que Thanos es víctima de bullying por parte de los aprendices más grandes._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Bien. Última actualización de la semana, y espero que la disfruten un montón. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, **y en este caso se recomienda mucho** , " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

 **Una velita para que el Concilio actualice los spin offs…**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: Lo que piensa la Amazona**

 **Puerto del Pireo. Atenas.**

 _5 de Marzo. 11:30 horas._

"Creo que me pasaron gato por liebre."

Julián se llevó los brazos detrás de la nuca y rodó los ojos al cielo, mientras ponía una mueca de desagrado. Paulina solo lo miró de reojo y miró hacia el mar casi con descuido. Ambos paseaban por el puerto del Pireo. Quizás no era el lugar más romántico de Grecia, pero a ellos les entretenía mucho: les gustaba ver el tráfico de carga y pasajeros y mirar los cruceros que allí recalaban. Además no lejos de donde estaban había un puesto de gyros y souvlakis que, si bien era un antro espantoso, preparaban la comida como para que dioses como ellos quedaran contentos, con todas las calorías y carbohidratos que, como los jóvenes universitarios que eran, necesitaban. Si Leonor Solo (también conocida como Rea) se llegaba a enterar que tanto su hijo como su nuera iban a comer allí, no solo se le caería el pelo del espanto sino que los castigaría a los dos, tras lanzar cuatro divinos chanclazos a los dioses en cuestión y a sus guardaespaldas de turno.

Paulina aún no era universitaria propiamente tal, pues seguía rindiendo exámenes de equivalencia, regularizándose y nivelándose para poder entrar a la universidad, cosa que haría en septiembre próximo, si el destino así lo quería y la Sofocación no la mataba primero. Suspiró y avanzó hasta la baranda para ver mejor un enorme crucero que estaba llegando al puerto. Ese día estaba nublado y corría una brisa bastante fresca, lo que agradaba a Paulina. La chica dejó que el viento le revolviera los cabellos y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, quizás un tanto nostálgica de su natal Ancud. Julián la abrazó por la espalda y le besó los cabellos.

"Yo pensando que nunca te gustarían los días así en el mar."

"Tienen su encanto, Juli." La chica le dio un codazo y se apartó coqueta, se alejó unos pasos y tras girarse, le miró con una mezcla de enojo y sensualidad. "Hmm. Ya: desembucha. ¿Por qué dices que te pasaron gato por liebre?"

"Es sobre la caja fuerte… creo que había otra manera de abrirla." Julián miró con cierto enojo hacia el mar. "No sé, creo que esos lemurianos ocultan algo."

La postura de Poseidón nada decía sobre su irritación. Para un observador casual, el dios lucía relajado apoyado contra aquella baranda, coqueto y quizás galante, pero Paulina (usando la experiencia previa como Anfitrite y la que había aprendido en los últimos meses) sabía que Julián estaba ajustado como un resorte, a punto de saltar a la batalla y con ganas de enterrarle el tridente al primer lemuriano que viera. El mar, como respondiendo a su estado de ánimo, comenzó a agitarse.

Paulina dejó caer los brazos y se acercó de nuevo a su marido. Se puso a su lado y observó las aguas y los cruceros como buscando alguna respuesta. Casi reacia, se inclinó sobre su costado y se apoyó en Julián, quien no tardó en rodearla con el brazo. Esto calmó al dios, y con ello a las aguas. Paulina le puso una mano sobre el corazón.

"¿Y qué si lo ocultaron? ¿Acaso no es algo que hubieras hecho tú, Julián?"

"¿Qué dices?"

"Esos lemurianos murieron antes de tiempo. A él lo mataron en un asalto y con bastante saña, y a ella la mataron cuando estaba de parto. No tuvieron tiempo para despedirse ni entre ellos, ni de su hijo. Las Keres se los llevaron. Cuando esa caja se abra y yo tome la medicina, ellos volverán a morir… Pose, cariño… si estuvieras en el lugar de esos dos, ¿acaso no habrías apostado por unas horas más con tu familia? Ya están muertos, ¿qué tenían que perder?"

Julián frunció el ceño y miró con más intensidad las aguas. El Crucero que allí había comenzó a tener problemas para recalar en el puerto. Meditó las palabras de su joven mujer y sin querer queriendo sí se puso en el lugar de los padres de Mu. Infló los cachetes, algo taimado, porque tenía razón… él no hubiera dudado ni un segundo en arriesgarlo todo por unas horas más con su _Tite_.

Le dieron otro codazo.

"Ya deja de ponerle problemas a ese Crucero y calma el genio. ¿No me ibas a llevar a comer?"

"¿Cómo te sientes, Tite?"

"Con hambre."

"Buena señal, enfermo que come, no muere." Julián retrocedió e hizo una reverencia con la cabeza. "Señora Solo, una vez más usted tiene razón." Le dijo con mucha parsimonia. Paulina escondió una risita tras sus manos.

"Claro que la tengo, señor Solo." La diosa, quizás algo cohibida y haciendo gala de una picaresca inocencia, le revoleó las pestañas. "¿Harás algo contra ellos?"

"En lo absoluto, se los voy a dejar pasar… siempre y cuando tu vida no esté en peligro. La señora Solo sabe que no me gusta verla enferma ni sufriendo."

"Juli."

"Pau."

"Hagamos esto. Déjalos en paz, que tengan estos días y que se puedan reconectar como pareja, como familia… hazlo como un favor para mí."

"¿Huh? Pero…"

"Si Apolo se equivocó y me llego a morir antes de dos meses… te doy permiso para ahogar al mundo. ¿Te parece?" Le dijo algo coqueta, muy segura de que nunca se llegaría a ese extremo. Julián sonrió travieso.

"Lo dices porque nunca va a pasar eso."

"Nunca se sabe. Sabes que Ananké tiene un sentido del humor muy extraño."

"Te tomaré la palabra, si es un favor para mi nereidita preciosa, no me molesta." Le dijo fingiendo petulancia. "Pero que conste y en esto insisto: no me gusta verte sufriendo por la Sofocación. Me tiene muy preocupado, señora Solo."

"El señor Solo sabe que soy fuerte." Paulina le dio la espalda para enfrentar de nuevo el puerto y los cruceros. "Entonces… ¿me vas a llevar a comer gyros o no?" Preguntó como que no quiere la cosa. Julián le ofreció una mano, que la chica aceptó.

"No nos hagamos de rogar más." Julián le besó la mejilla. "No estamos lejos, vamos con calma."

La pareja se alejó del barandal y con soltura se dispuso a cruzar la calle en busca de su cuchitril de comida típica de dudosa higiene. Detrás de ellos el crucero no solo pudo por fin recalar en paz y sin accidentes, sino que Krishna y Tethys se detuvieron unos instantes para observar a sus señores. El general de Chrysaor se pasó una mano por la cara para despejar el tedio y Tethys tenía una soñadora mirada en el rostro.

"¿No son una pareja preciosa, Krishna?"

"Supongo. Argh. Me aburren."

"¿Te aburre cuidar de nuestro dios?"

"¡No! Lo que me aburre es la miel que derraman. No sé… me hace querer golpear gente." Reconoció el general. "Pero ese soy yo. Pasa que no comprendo las parejas, pero a los señores los cuido con mi vida, conste." Añadió con inocencia. Tethys le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

"Lo sé, Krishna, pasa que no todos son románticos empedernidos como yo." La sirena nunca pondría en duda la lealtad del Guardián del Pilar del Océano Índico, pero sí le causaba gracia ponerlo en aprietos. "Vamos, que se están alejando."

Tethys salió corriendo tras sus señores, mientras que el general suspiraba aburrido, pero diligente salía en pos de los pasos de la sirena y de quienes debía proteger con su vida. Le echó un último vistazo al mar…

Ojalá la caja se abriera pronto.

* * *

 **Santuario de Athena. Coliseo.**

 _7 de marzo. 15:30 horas._

Los días avanzaban con algo de prisa, o era la sensación generalizada. Si bien ya no había tantos días nublados, las temperaturas seguían frescas, pero tímidamente comenzaban una leve alza en las mismas. Ese año, por lo visto, el calor llegaría antes de tiempo. Juliana miró al cielo y suspiró: al menos febrero había pasado y solo restaba que marzo pasara lo más desapercibido posible. Si bien apenas toleraba el segundo mes del año, el que le seguía tampoco gozaba de su aprecio. ¡Bah! Estaba hecha una vieja mañosa.

Miró hacia su costado y suspiró con tristeza. Algunos metros más allá los dorados charlaban con buen ánimo entre sí, comentando las novedades del día, de los patrullajes y las guardias, de las travesuras de los aprendices sin maestro, los guardias y todo. Juliana había estado con ellos hasta hacía una media hora, cuando se alejó un poco para estar sola, pero no separada.

¡Qué nostalgia! A su mente le vinieron recuerdos de sus camaradas, todos fallecidos, a excepción de Antoine y Erich… bueno, Lümi también, pero como que de momento no contaba. Se preguntaba qué dirían al ver a los actuales dorados, sobre todo después de las pruebas que habían tenido que superar. ¿Qué habrían opinado de Saga, Máscara, Shura y Afro? ¿De Kanon? Suspiró… no quiso pensar en ello. Miró al cielo y tragó saliva: las palabras de la joven Athena todavía le rebotaban en la cabeza. ¡Tenía razón! Nunca hicieron un esfuerzo por conocer a Erich, y ella conociéndolo… no pudo… no fue capaz ni… ni de…

"Soy una maldita hija de…"

Empuñó las manos, angustiada. ¿Acaso había sido su orgullo el que le impidió perdonarlo o ayudarlo, o fue su propio terror a que él la dejara sola? ¿Acaso se había pasado una vida sola, solo por no querer enfrentar sus miedos? ¿Cómo se suponía que debía arreglar eso? ¡Tenía tantas patas, colas y cabezas que ni sabía por dónde comenzar! O si iban a aceptar… o si valdrían la pena. Miró hacia su derecha, cruzándose con los ojos de Erich, quien estaba entre los dorados compartiendo de buen grado, aunque su atención se centrase más en el pequeño Kyrus. Asintió con la cabeza y desvió la mirada con coquetería, como hiciera entonces.

Había dolor en sus ojos, todo su cosmo estaba dolorido, pero aun así le dedicó esa sonrisa galante, coqueta y traviesa, y su gris mirada le dio un destello de sensualidad, que se disipó antes de que durase mucho.

Igual que las sonrisas que le daba antes. Por un segundo no vio al cincuentón moribundo que era, sino a ese hombre apuesto y misterioso, carismático, que por accidente había visto su rostro y que, cuando quiso cobrarle cuentas, se enamoró de él en un combate muy similar al que habían tenido Aquiles y Pentesilea en el mito. Estaba por agradecer en silencio la máscara que ocultaba sus lágrimas, cuando le llegó un zape en la nuca.

"Comienzo a creer que me estás evitando." Gruñó Lümi divertida. "¡Por Athena que estás vieja! Ni me sentiste venir."

"¡Lümi! ¿Cómo crees?" La amazona se sobó la cabeza. "¡No recordaba lo pesada que tienes la mano! Y no te estoy evitando, solo… solo…"

"Estás mañosa y envidias mi juventud." La tentó la lemuriana, mientras se sentaba en las graderías. Juliana la imitó y se cambió de sitio para estar más cerca de su amiga. Notó en ese momento que Axl se había unido al grupo de dorados.

"¡No! Para que sepas sigo teniendo arrastre." La italiana la miró sonriente. "Además tú no me lo has puesto fácil: apenas dejas a tu niño solo. Y cuando lo haces, te vas a acosar a la pobre de Matilde o andas por los rincones con Axl."

"Tengo que aprovechar de conocer a mi niño mientras pueda, y a la chica que tiene su corazoncito. Me demoré nueve meses en gestarlo, tengo que asegurarme que queda en buenas manos." Afirmó Lümi muy divertida. "Y el nombre es Matilda. Con "A" final."

"Esa Misma. Por cierto, noto que les respeta mucho la privacidad a ustedes tres."

"Sí, por eso tengo que acosarla. Me dice que aprovecha para estudiar para su examen de grado y creo que le creo." Lümi apoyó su codo sobre su rodilla y el mentón sobre su mano. "Vez que he ido a verla está bajo una montaña de papeles y atragantándose con esas barras de cereal que tanto le gustan." La lemuriana se sopló el flequillo. "No logro verles la gracia a esas cosas."

"Mala chica no debe ser si llamó la atención de Mu. Es bien exigente tu niño."

"Lo conoces mejor que yo. Te creo." Lümi suspiró apenada y miró hacia la arena. "Y hablando de relaciones… ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tenías una con Erich?"

"¡¿Quién te fue con el chisme?! No hay nada entre nosotros."

"Eso no te lo crees ni tú." La lemuriana se cruzó de brazos, aunque de inmediato se masajeó la sien derecha. "Sí que estaba ciega, ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes? Con todo lo que te quejabas, de verdad parecían una pareja de malcasados."

"¡Lümi Taskil de Aries! No Tengo Ninguna Relación Con Erich."

"Oopsie. Me llamaste por mi apellido de soltera." La amazona se giró y la miró con intensidad. "No me mientas. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?" Le preguntó suavizando la postura.

Ambas estaban con máscara, por lo que sus expresiones quedaban ocultas. Sin embargo, se conocían tan bien que eso no impedía que la otra supiera qué pensaba. Juliana mantuvo su posición un buen rato, pero pronto bajó los hombros.

"No lo sé."

"¡¿Cómo que no sabes?!"

"¡No lo sé! Vergüenza a lo mejor, de mi misma… de estar haciendo el ridículo con alguien que nunca me quiso…" Admitió Juliana casi en un susurro. Desvió el rostro hacia otro lado y tragó saliva: reconocer tal cosa le había quitado un peso de encima, y al mismo tiempo le había puesto otro. "Siempre estaba pensando en esa otra mujer… nunca pudo superarla y yo estaba ahí como segundo plato, mendigando de su atención… sin haberme dado cuenta que la tenía toda…"

"¡Ay, Juli!"

"… Nada de eso, lo que pasó me lo busqué… yo…"

Juliana miró de nuevo hacia Erich. Esta vez no coincidieron, lo que le permitió mirar con más calma. El ex dorado parecía de súbito cansado y llamaba la atención de Milo para que se encargara de Kyrus. De pronto estaba amarillo o blanco, no lo sabía a ciencia cierta y se veía como si las fuerzas lo hubieran abandonado, pero fingía bien. Máscara de la Muerte intervino, con algo de ansiedad vio como su aprendiz le topaba el hombro al viejo escorpión y hacía como que lo invitaba a otro sitio, para que la atención no recayera toda sobre él y de esa manera. Axl y Milo lo notaron y rápidamente parecieron inventar excusas que explicasen el retiro del dorado. Juliana se incorporó y estuvo tentada de ir a ayudar.

"Lo tienen bajo control. No vayas o lo pondrás en evidencia." Le dijo Lümi. "Erich necesita algo de privacidad ahora."

La ex amazona de cáncer miró en la dirección en la que se retiraba Erich, caminando por sus propios medios, pero no con la gracia de antaño. Recordó las palabras de la diosa y bajó los hombros.

"Vio mi rostro por accidente. Fue como dos años antes que conocieras a Axl. Por el entrenamiento me entró arena a la máscara y me retiré a la columnata a limpiarme… apareció de improviso, no se dio cuenta… y se retiró en silencio." Juliana se volvió a sentar junto a Lümi. "Tres días después lo reté a duelo… Estaba bien sobrio, muy concentrado. Casi me mató."

"Fue durante la misión a Vietnam, ¿verdad?"

"Sí. Aproveché que nos mandaron juntos. ¡Estaba muy asustada! No quería una pelea de mil días… yo… no era tan fuerte como creía, ni Erich tan débil como parecía. Estuvimos muy parejos, fue un combate muy intenso y rudo. Hasta que tropecé: Me sujetó por el mentón y me levantó, alzando el aguijón en alto y casi…" Juliana negó con la cabeza. "Me di cuenta que sus ojos eran grises y preciosos. No me mató, perdonó mi vida… No me dijo nada. No pude pensar en matarlo después de eso, pero… no me molestaba amarlo."

"Como Aquiles y Pentesilea en la era del Mito… con la diferencia que Aquiles sí la mató." Lümi le dio un abrazo. "¿Terminaron en una noche de pasión y lujuria? ¡Mira como te tenías escondido eso!"

"¡No, Como Crees! NO fue así." Cuál si fuera una colegiala, Juliana tuvo que sujetarse los dedos para dejarlos quietos. "Teníamos la misión y eso… y… pues… me galanteó. Nunca me dijo nada, solo me cortejó…"

"Fue cuando empezaste a quejarte. De cómo bebía y todo. ¡Debí intuirlo! Empezaste a hablar de un momento a otro de él."

"Sí… estuvimos en ese juego unos meses… la noche de pasión y lujuria como le dices vino meses después." Añadió sin nada de vergüenza. Suspiró con tristeza. "Y luego vinieron sus recaídas, sus infidelidades… ¡Se metió con medio Santuario! Y por más que le reclamaba, seguía emborrachándose… Decía que me amaba, que yo era la única, pero siempre… ¡siempre aparecían sus _amiguitas_! Y esa maldita ramera que no lo dejaba en paz…" Añadió con un siseo peligroso.

"¿La que le pasmó el corazón?" Preguntó Lümi casual. Al notar la pregunta en el aire, se encogió de hombros. "La mencionó una vez mientras pasaba la borrachera en aries y con Axl tratábamos de cuidarlo." La lemuriana se sopló el flequillo. "Le pregunté a Axl, me dijo que le había roto el corazón. Nada más. Fue cuando me di cuenta que nuestro escorpión mascota era tímido."

"¡¿Mencionaba a esa _puttana_?!"

"Sí, pero no en buenos términos."

"Te diré una cosa: jugó con él cuando era impresionable, y como es un tarado nunca se quitó el miedo a que lo maltrataran de nuevo y… me sentía en tanta desventaja…" Juliana hizo un puchero. "¿Cierto que es un tímido adorable?" Juliana pateó el suelo y empuñó las manos. "Esa maldita… ¡La Muy…!"

"Estás encendiendo cosmo, Ju."

"¡Ya, ya, Ya lo apago!" La amazona apagó de golpe su cosmo. De los dorados presentes y que estaban un poco más allá, tuvieron el tino de no hacer aspavientos. Juliana se cruzó de brazos. "Me frustraba tanto que esa mujer fuera su centro. ¿Y yo que era? Siempre sentí que la miraba a ella y no a mi cuando estábamos juntos… y siempre me quedó la duda si era eso o el muy imbécil no sabía decirme lo que sentía. ¡Le resultaba tan bien cuando no tenía que hablar! Pero entonces metía las patas… se emborrachaba, amanecía en camas ajenas, la llamaba a ella…"

"Me sorprende como te lo tenías embotellado todo. ¿Nunca consideraste decirme algo? Te quejabas mucho de él, pero nunca… ¡Tan tonta que fui!"

"Sí, lo consideré. ¿Qué te decía? ¿ _Lümi, adoro a Erich, pero no me da bola_?"

"Habría sido un buen comienzo." La amazona hizo un gesto sabihondo. "Te habría acosado con preguntas y por los detalles, como hiciste conmigo cuando supiste de Axl."

"¡Me daba vergüenza!"

"¡¿Te avergonzabas de Erich?! ¡¿Entonces para qué salías…?!"

"¡No!" La amazona hizo un puchero. "Me daba vergüenza ser segundo plato… Y no saber manejarlo. Y de no ser accesible…"

"No. Tú no estás hecha para ser segundo plato." Lümi ladeó la cabeza. "¿Por qué no lo expusieron? ¿Cuál de los dos no quiso?"

"Nunca nos lo planteamos. Solo no lo dijimos." Juliana fijó su mirada en la arena. "Me dijo que me amaba… y le creí. Llevábamos casi siete meses juntos… no recuerdo porqué discutimos, pero lo busqué… Lo encontré en la cama con Astrea." La amazona se miró las manos, sintiéndolas de súbito heladas. "Recuerdo que bajé corriendo a Aries."

Lümi abrió mucho los ojos detrás de la máscara.

"Lo recuerdo, me asustaste mucho, no reaccionabas con nada. Unas semanas después te fuiste a ese retiro… y comenzaste a cuidar a tu hermana. Estuviste fuera casi un año. Volviste unos meses antes que yo conociera a Axl."

"Cuando volví Erich estaba peor que nunca. Quise odiarlo con toda mi alma y había momentos en que lo lograba, pero… pero… ¡Lo veía tan perdido que no sabía cómo acercarme! Solo lo regañaba y regañaba y al final no hacía nada por ayudarlo. Amanecía borracho día por medio y a veces hasta me iba a buscar en las noches. ¡Y más me enojaba! Porque me rompía el alma verlo así… y no podía dejarlo entrar a mi casa o a mi vida. No con mi aprendiz ahí… Máscara era tan pequeñito." Añadió con un suspiro. "Y Erich tan borracho…"

"Juliana… todavía lo amas. ¿No piensas hacer nada ahora que puedes? Yo misma te ayudaría a darle una paliza, pero ya no vale la pena y creo que… el cómo vivió su vida es suficiente castigo. Está solo. Tú todavía lo adoras."

"No supe ayudarlo entonces, ¿Cómo lo hago ahora? Ya no bebe… dejó de beber, ¿Qué hicieron que yo no pude? Nunca logré que me hiciera caso." Un lento suspiro interrumpió a la amazona. "¿Habrá sido porque lo regañaba siempre? ¿Tan bruja fui? Hubiera dado mi vida por saber cómo ayudarlo, pero en lugar de eso me enojaba hasta porque respiraba y no lo dejaba en paz. ¿Cómo fue que no tuve paciencia? ¡La tuve con Máscara! ¡Fui una bruja inmadura! No supe cómo arreglarlo, y fui cobarde porque me daba miedo incluso admitir que lo amaba con mi alma… ¡Y ahí lo tienes! ¡Hombre muerto caminando y no puedo soportarlo! ¡Y como me ves tan campante y cobarde que no atrevo a salir corriendo, pero tampoco puedo acercarme sin querer ahorcarlo! No me quiso buscar, ni me iba a decir nada… si no hubiera venido al Santuario cuando vine, no me hubiera enterado. ¡Hasta para eso fui segunda opción!" Juliana empuñó las manos. "Se quería morir solo… Esto de alguna manera es mi culpa."

Juliana le dio la espalda y asumió una rígida postura. Miró al cielo y no se movía, en un esfuerzo por no derrumbarse en llanto, aunque le costaba trabajo mantenerse entera. Lümi, bajo la máscara, hizo algunos pucheros, sin saber exactamente como debía ayudar a su amiga. Finalmente le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y la tomó de la mano.

"Vamos: te reto a un duelo. Hace años que no entrenamos juntas." Le dijo al tiempo que le daba algunos tirones. Juliana se dejó llevar.

* * *

 **Afueras del Coliseo.**

 _En esos momentos._

Erich se sentó cansado en una de las bancas, ayudado por Máscara y Axl. Milo, quien estaba con ellos llevando a Kyrus, lo miraba como aburrido, aunque sí estaba algo preocupado. Kyrus tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba todo con bastante atención. Máscara sacó de su morral una botella con agua y se la ofreció.

"Beba un poco, le hará bien." Le dijo mientras le quitaba la tapa y se la pasaba. El viejo escorpión la apartó con un brazo.

" _Nein, danke_. Estoy bien."

"No fue una pregunta, Maestro Escorpión."

"Erich, solo bebe un poco, lo que puedas. No te deshidrates." Le pidió Axl.

"Hágalo por Kyrus: está mirando fijo." Añadió Milo con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Tata?" Balbuceó el pequeño.

Rodeado, pero no derrotado, Erich no tuvo más alternativa que acceder. Tomó unos sorbos de la botella antes de asquearse, pero tuvo que reconocer que le hizo bastante bien sentir el líquido bajando por su garganta. Máscara se puso las manos en las caderas: también se le veía preocupado.

"¿Necesita ir a la enfermería?"

" _Nein_." Gruñó apretando los dientes. "Ya se me pasó. Necesitaba despejarme."

"Yo no opino lo mismo, está más amarillo de lo que estaba en el coliseo, Maestro." Milo cruzó miradas con Máscara. "Anda, llevémoslo." Dijo decidido, al tiempo que consideraba pasarle a su hijo a Axl.

"Calma todo el mundo, no presionemos al viejo gruñón este." Intervino el lemuriano. "Démosle una oportunidad, quizás así…"

"¿Señor Máscara?"

Era Rin. Llevaba de la mano a Thanos, quien estaba muy callado y lleno de tierra. Kiki venía detrás y por lo visto se había trenzado a golpes con alguien. El chiquillo miraba al suelo, como avergonzado de sí mismo. Kiki se sopló el flequillo.

"Lo estaban hostigando otra vez, no lo dejaron terminar los ejercicios." Explicó el aprendiz de Aries, cruzándose de brazos. Rin pateó el suelo.

"¡Kiki no me dejó pegarles!" Protestó la aprendiza de Shaina con vehemencia. "¡Solo porque es aprendiz dorado!"

"¡Eres una niña y ellos eran más de dos! No iba a valer la pena." Se apresuró en decir Kiki, pero antes que se diera cuenta, Rin ya lo estaba atacando.

El único preocupado con la trifulca era Axl, pues los demás dorados observaron todo como si no fuera la gran cosa. Máscara se masajeó las sienes y algo gruñó entre dientes: Thanos estaba apenas comenzando el entrenamiento, apenas llevaba un porcentaje cumplido del periodo básico, pero era un buen aprendiz, le sobraba energía y se esforzaba. Cierto, reclamaba bastante, pero obedecía al pie de la letra… el problema del chiquillo es que a su tierna edad y de acuerdo a la evaluación psicológica a la que lo habían sometido, tenía síndrome de estrés postraumático y algunas dificultades manejando la angustia, que se habían manifestado una vez que se sintió seguro. Máscara maldijo a la familia del muchacho entre dientes. Se agachó junto a su aprendiz y le obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

"Oye. ¿Qué dijimos de defenderte?"

"…"

El niño miró al suelo, sin responder. Máscara se pasó una mano por la cara, frustrado. Si Thanos no sabía manejar la angustia, él no sabía manejar situaciones así. ¿Qué habría hecho su maestra en su lugar, aparte de moler a patadas a los maestros responsables de los que hostigaban a su aprendiz?

"¿Alguien quiere helado?" Preguntó Erich como que no quiere la cosa. "Hace casi un año que no como… ¿Tienes helado en casa, Milo?"

"¿Helado? Creo que sí, Alisa siempre compra. ¿Puede comer, maestro?" Le preguntó Milo preocupado. Sabía que Erich comía cada vez menos y vomitaba cada vez más.

"No, para nada, pero ¿tendrías corazón de negarle una probada a un moribundo como yo?" Preguntó tranquilo, señalando a Thanos con los ojos. "Además el helado mejora todo."

Los tres adultos presentes alzaron las cejas (y los puntos en el caso de Axl), entendiendo a qué iba el viejo escorpión. Kyrus se metió una mano a la boca, pero los ojos vivarachos de Thanos se fijaron esperanzados en su maestro. Kiki y Rin dejaron de pegarse.

"¡Tan típico de ti cobrando sentimientos!" Exclamó Axl divertido. "Tengo una idea mejor. ¿La heladería de la señora Inés sigue abierta en Rodorio?"

"Sí, pero ahora la maneja su hijo." Comentó Milo.

"Ah, que notable. Recuerdo que tenía buenos helados."

"¿Siguen haciendo el helado con sabor a manzana?" Preguntó Erich con timidez.

"Sí. Acabo de antojarme uno." Comentó Milo como que no quiere la cosa. "¿Campeón? ¿Te gustaría un poco de helado de manzana? Solo no le digas a tu mami." Le dijo a Kyrus en voz baja.

"Tiene más sabores, incluyendo el de durazno que tanto le gusta a mi _ragazza_." Afirmó Máscara al tiempo que tomaba a Thanos y se lo echaba al hombro. "Vamos _bambino_ , te hará bien el helado."

Erich se puso de pie solo, rechazando la ayuda de Axl. Se sacudió y comenzó a caminar, no sin antes despeinar un poco al indefenso Thanos, quien tenía un ojo en tinta.

"Vamos, que quisiera helado antes de caer muerto."

"¿Podemos ir nosotros también?" Preguntaron Kiki y Reginleif al mismo tiempo. Máscara bufó despectivamente y salió en pos de Erich, aunque no parecía estar en contra de la idea. Milo les miró muy severo.

"Tienen cinco minutos para pedirle permiso a sus maestros. Más vale que nos alcancen antes que salgamos del Santuario. Conocen las reglas, aprendices." Tanto Kiki como Rin apenas asintieron con la cabeza antes de salir corriendo en busca de Mu y Shaina a todo lo que les daban las piernas.

"¿Siguen sin poder salir del Santuario sin un adulto?" Preguntó Axl mientras comenzaba a caminar.

"Así es. Y sobre Kiki… cuando les damos estos desafíos a los lemurianos, la teletransportación se considera trampa." Le dijo muy divertido.

Ambos siguieron con toda tranquilidad tras los pasos de Erich y Máscara, quienes conversaban más adelante. Ni Milo ni Axl los interrumpieron, quizás entreteniéndose en el camino. Kyrus se acurrucó en los brazos de su papá y dormitó un poco, mientras éste observaba a su maestro preocupado.

"Cada vez come menos… Su cosmo está muy errático… Y creo que sí quiere helado."

"Siempre le han gustado. O es lo que recuerdo." Comentó Axl. "Aunque creo que lo que motivó esta idea fue Thanos."

"Sí, no lo dudo. Hacía lo mismo conmigo cuando estaba angustiado por alguna pelea. Me llevaba a comer helados para calmarme." Milo se sopló el flequillo. "Por alguna razón los aprendices dorados siempre sufrimos hostigamiento al principio hasta que aprendemos a devolver los golpes."

"Parte de lo que significa crecer." Axl abrió los ojos algo más. "¿Cómo le fue a Mu?" Preguntó casi con temor. Milo sonrió de costado.

"Jejejeje, dejaron de molestarlo cuando los encaramó con telequinesis en la mano de Athena." Milo señaló hacia la Cámara de Athena con la cabeza, mientras le daba palmaditas a Kyrus en la espalda. "Me refiero a la mano de la estatua."

"¿Cómo bajaron?" Axl sacudió la cabeza, pero rio cómplice. "Espero que no hayan tenido muchos problemas para bajar."

"Se tardaron, pero bajaron. Nunca más volvieron a molestar a Mu. ¡Con lo tranquilo que es hasta que lo sacan de casillas!"

Axl sonrió contento. Le gustaba escuchar de boca de los demás dorados sobre Mu: hablaban bastante bien de él, y se divertía al reconocer que le tenían por buen amigo, muy tranquilo, pero de carácter explosivo. Milo suspiró apenado mientras observaba a Erich, con su paso lento y dolorido, mientras algo conversaba con Máscara, quien había maniobrado a Thanos hasta sentarlo sobre sus hombros.

"Máscara se ha ablandado. Ha resultado ser mejor maestro de lo que esperábamos." Dijo Milo con calma. Miró a Axl como analizando su reacción.

"Juli debió ser una buena maestra. Esos hábitos y ejemplos perduran."

"Yo tuve un buen maestro." Reconoció Milo. "Nadie daba un diez por él… ¡Espero ser un buen maestro para Kyrus!"

"Erich… es un buen tipo. Muy tímido. Nadie daba un diez por él como amigo… pero terminó siendo mi compadre." Ambos suspiraron con tristeza. "Si tan solo…" Comenzó diciendo Axl, pero se contuvo. Milo negó con la cabeza.

"A Thanos le irá bien." Comentó casi al aire. "Tiene un buen maestro."

"¡Apá…!" Exclamó Kyrus de pronto. "¿Tata?"

Milo se acomodó al niño y apuró el paso, mientras Axl le imitaba con algo más de dificultad. Erich miró por encima de su hombro como para asegurarse que los seguían, al igual que Máscara, cuya mirada, por la fracción de un escaso segundo, se tornó nostálgica.

"Mejor vamos por esos helados."

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao-CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: La Sospecha_**

 _…_ _Juliana se descubrió a sí misma sin querer abrir los ojos. Aferró a Erich de la camisa, sin dejarlo ir. ¿Por qué encontrarlo tan tarde en su vida? ¿Por qué no lo buscó antes? ¿Por qué quiso morir solo, como un perro que nadie quiso? De alguna manera eso era su culpa…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Hoy salí de vacaciones y la próxima semana me voy a la Tierra de No Internet. Prometo que el lunes temprano actualizaré y de ahí creo que podría actualizar entre jueves o viernes, no prometo nada. Lo que sí, estaré atenta a todos ustedes y juntando ideas para el próximo fic, que tiene un avance que ni se imaginan. Por cierto, **no sé italiano ni alemán** (pecado capital en mi caso, pero bueno). Tuve que depender de Google Traductor. Si alguien sabe y me ayuda, yo feliz. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

* * *

Shura volvió, **Nice** , pero se fue directo a dormir. Parece que lo pasó bien en todo caso. Y Gracias por tus buenos deseos, a ver si puedo actualizar desde donde esté. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

Erich está en las últimas, **Aritavan** , mejor te preparas, porque de verdad lo que le ocurre no es algo que el pobrecito pueda evitar. Algunas cosas deben pasar no más. Axl y Shion ya no querían más guerra, estaban que cortaban las huinchas. Al menos Idril y Lümi lo estaban pasando bien (y sí, ya pasó la receta de las galletas). Sobre los ex dorados… aún quedan oportunidades para ellos. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

 _::le da chocolate::_ **ómo** No te pongas así, **Yamid** , son cosas que tienen que pasar. Erich aún le queda algo de orgullo y en serio también le duele en el alma todo lo que le pasa. Y sí, Saori fue más Athena que Saori y plantó las patas, como correspondía. Eventualmente a Shion se le normalizó la presión. **u^^** **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

Ya era hora que Athena comenzara a ser más diosa que adolescente, **Ozzy** , y hace rato que la chica tenía ganas de decir lo que dijo. Al menos dejó a los santos pensando. Los lemurianos afectados por la aprensión de ver a sus amazonas en esos pasos, hace rato ya que deberían estar acostumbrados, sobre todo Shion que más de una vez se trenzó a patadas con Idril antes de la guerra de 1743. A ver qué sigue ahora. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

A veces esta página se pone mañosa, **AyameDV. u^^** Pero bueno, al menos eso se aclaró. Erich todavía tiene cosas que aclarar y no es por nada, pero no es el único que tiene dolores en su corazón, como habrás podido leer. Y del mismo modo, más que nunca Mu necesita aprovechar a sus papás todo lo que pueda, que el tiempo se acorta demasiado rápido. Ya vas a ver qué pasa. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL:**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia. n.n… o.o O Google Traductor en este caso.**

 **Pentesilea:** En la mitología griega, Pentesilea o Pentesilia (en griego, Πενθεσιλεια: Penthesileia) era una reina amazona. Era hija del dios Ares y Otrera. Según cuenta Quinto de Esmirna, era hermana de Hipólita, lo que plantea un problema cronológico, dado que Hipólita, según la tradición, combatió con Heracles o con Teseo, siendo pues una o dos generaciones anterior. La mitología le atribuye al menos un hijo, llamado Caístro (que daría nombre a un río de Asia Menor).

Las diversas tradiciones no se ponen de acuerdo sobre el motivo por el que, tras la muerte de Héctor, acude a la Guerra de Troya en ayuda de los troyanos. Según Helánico (FGrH. 19), Jacoby) y Lisias, citados por Juan Tzetzes (Posthoméricas, 14-19), Pentesilea es empujada por su amor a la guerra. Según Diodoro Sículo y Apolodoro, acude a ser purificada por Príamo tras haber matado accidentalmente a Hipólita durante una partida de caza. Esta última versión resulta sorprendente, ya que el rey troyano había combatido contra las amazonas junto a los frigios (Ilíada, III, 188-189).1

Pentesilea se distinguió por sus numerosas hazañas ante la ciudad asediada antes de ser abatida por Aquiles, con quien se trenzó en combate singular y quien atravesó su pecho con una lanza. Al verla morir, Aquiles no solo quedó sobrecogido por su belleza, sino que se enamoró perdidamente de la mujer que había matado y cuando Tersites, uno de los soldados griegos, se burló de él por esta pasión, Aquiles le mató. Diomedes, primo de Tersites, arrojó en venganza el cuerpo de la amazona al río Escamandro. Según otras versiones, fue Aquiles quien lo enterró en las orillas de ese río.

Pentesilea fue sucedida como reina de las amazonas por Antianira.


	17. Cap 16: La Sospecha

_Pareciera ser que Erich y Juliana tienen una suerte de reconciliación, pero la sospecha del escorpión hace acto de presencia. Chantal consigue una compañera de entrenamiento y Athena percibe la cercanía de un desenlace. Mini – Omake: Antoine le da las gracias a Erich._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Bien. Última actualización de la semana, y espero que la disfruten un montón. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, **y en este caso se recomienda mucho** , " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

 **Una velita para que el Concilio actualice los spin offs…**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Tengan chocolate a mano._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: La Sospecha.**

 **Templo Principal. Habitaciones de Invitados.**

 _7 de marzo. 21:00 horas_

Abrió un dolorido ojo y se miró al espejo, como bufando por el dolor que siempre lo atacaba a la misma hora, pero terco y decidido a no dejarse morir. No, el cáncer lo torturaba todas las noches con dolores cada vez más agudos e intensos, pero no. Por su orgullo de santo que no se dejaría postrar; cierto, moriría, pero no sumiso. Una persona normal estaría clamando para que le dispararan y acabaran con su miseria. Erich de Escorpión no.

Una súbita náusea le subió por el esófago y tras taparse la boca, estuvo a punto de vomitar fuera del inodoro, del cual se sujetó con ahínco. Cuando terminó se pasó el revés de la mano por la cabeza antes de tirar la cadena. Un hilillo de sangre le recorría una de las comisuras de sus labios y luchó por sosegar su respiración. Le dio frío… ¡Tan fácil sería hacerse bola en el piso y morirse de una vez!

 _"_ _Te esfuerzas, hijo de puta, ¡Como te esfuerzas! Eso te lo concedo."_ Le dijo a su cáncer en alemán, en susurros. " _¿Esto es todo lo que puedes hacer? Creí que intentabas romperme."_ Añadió.

Una mano se apoyó en su espalda y Erich apenas tuvo tiempo para girarse a ver quién era, cuando un pinchazo rápido sobre su nalga expuesta lo sorprendió. Siseó por la sorpresa y dio un manotazo, que Juliana bloqueó casi sin esforzarse.

"La puerta estaba abierta. Ese bronceado enfermero, Nathan, no se atrevía a entrar. Traía tu medicina."

"Noches…" Erich respondió, sintiendo alivio. No eliminaba por completo el dolor, pero el cambio era notorio. Ahora, si le daban otra dosis no se quejaría. "Gracias."

"Ven, te ayudo a acostarte."

Juliana se puso de pie y con ella jaló de Erich, quien sin vergüenza se apoyó en la amazona. Salieron del baño sin tanto drama. Esta vez las luces estaban encendidas y, una vez que le pasaron el pijama, Juliana se apresuró en arreglar la cama para que estuviera lista para recibirlo. No había pasado desapercibido para Erich que la amazona no lo había vuelto a regañar, y que se estaba portando demasiado… atenta. ¿Será porque se iba a morir? Hizo una mueca taimada. ¡Hubiera dicho que se moría antes!

"Me siento mejor." Confesó el viejo escorpión, mientras terminaba de cambiarse ropa. "Creo que me voy quedar en pie un ratito más."

"¿Estás seguro? ¿O es la medicina la que habla?"

"Estoy seguro." Le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, antes de sentarse en un sofá cercano. Pestañeó un rato… y se mordió el labio…

* * *

 _Flashback._

 _"_ _Ok. Tú y yo vamos a morir. Pronto. ¿Cierto? De hecho, yo estaba muerto no hasta hace mucho."_

 _"_ _Como que nuestros casos no tienen comparación."_

 _"_ _Tengo unos pocos días para dejarle una impresión duradera a mi hijo y quedar en paz con mis amigos. Por eso aprovecho cada segundo. Deberías hacer lo mismo con Juliana." Axl se cruzó de brazos y bufó molesto. "Se te acabó el tiempo, ¡Haz las paces con ella!"_

 _"_ _¿Y por donde quieres que empiece?"_

 _"_ _Pues…"_

 _Fin del Flashback._

* * *

Erich recordó la conversación que tuviera con Axl esa tarde y miró de reojo a Juliana, quien lo miraba fijo, como esperando que elaborara más la respuesta. Infló el pecho.

"¿No te quieres quedar un ratito conmigo?"

"¿Para qué?"

"Para conversar."

"¿Conversar? Y… ¿de qué quieres conversar?"

"No sé… ¿Cómo has estado?"

"Tranquila." Juliana se acercó al sofá y se sentó junto a él. "La Trattoria siempre da algo que hacer, y mi familia sigue más ruidosa que nunca. Yo… me convertí en la tía solterona y malhablada. Solo me faltan los gatos. Odio los gatos."

"¿Nunca conseguiste el perro que querías?"

"Fabiola odia los perros. Tiene tres gatos: al menos son cazadores." La amazona ladeó la cabeza. "Te acordaste del perro…"

"… Querías un perro faldero. Te gustaban los malteses." Erich bajó la mirada y jugó con sus dedos. "Entre otras cosas."

"Sí…"

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, antes de que Erich volviera a tomar mucho aire, esta vez incluso pasándose las manos contra el pecho. Se dio el lujo de una leve mueca de dolor. Sintió una mano en el mentón y con delicadeza Juliana lo obligó a mirarla.

"Eres un imbécil. ¿Morir solo? ¿Sin siquiera avisarme?"

"Te hice daño. Debí dejarte libre, merecías algo mejor que yo… todo ese dolor…" Juliana le puso los dedos sobre la boca, callándolo.

"Yo sabré a quien amo y dejo de amar… Y fui una bruja contigo, no supe apreciarte ni ayudarte." Le dijo muy severa, algunos segundos antes suavizar su expresión. "No debí juzgarte ni presionarte ni nada… perdóname, por favor."

Erich abrió los ojos un poco más de lo habitual. Tomó la mano de Juliana y la apartó de su rostro. No dijo nada, solo bajó la cabeza al tiempo que notaba lo interesante que era la alfombra. Su corazón dio algunos latidos extra que le llenaron de calorcito el pecho, el que por cierto, se sobó con una mano. Inspiró y exhaló con dificultad.

"Lo hicimos todo mal, Juli. Por mi parte no tendré nada de eso en cuenta." Erich le miró de costado, medio sonriéndole. "¿Así que tú eliges a quien amar u odiar?" Preguntó travieso.

"¿Me perdonaste? ¡¿Cómo me puedes perdonar así de rápido, sin hacerme rogar?! Y por supuesto que yo elijo a quien amo u odio…"

"¡Te adoro! Te he amado mi vida entera, ¿cómo no perdonarte?" Erich meneó la cabeza. "Somos los dos santos dorados. No debemos mendigar lo que en justicia se nos debe."

"… Con eso me destrozas, yo sí te hice rogar…"

"Me lo merecía. Seguramente estaba ebrio. O desesperado… Siempre iba a ir tras de ti."

"Aun así no volviste conmigo, ni siquiera avisaste donde estabas y andabas como los ladrones. Huyendo, escondiéndote." Juliana le dijo casi en susurros. "Te eché mucho de menos, te necesité… y no sabía dónde buscarte… ocultaste incluso tu cosmo… "

"Me dijiste que no me querías ver más."

"¡¿Y Para Qué Me Hiciste Caso?!"

"¡Argh! Mujer. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Era joven y estúpido. ¡Ahora solo soy estúpido y viejo!"

Juliana hizo un gesto con los brazos y de la frustración le dio la espalda. Se cruzó de brazos y se aguantó las ganas de ahorcarlo como mejor pudo. Sintió que Erich se levantaba del sillón y caminaba hacia el baño. Se quedó quieta esperando, aunque levantó la mirada cuando sintió que de nuevo estaba vomitando. Asustada, se puso de pie y esperó unos segundos… unos minutos… hasta que por Erich por fin salió, resoplando aire, agotado. Al verla irguió la postura, más cuando la mujer salió a su encuentro. La miraba con una expresión de perro apaleado.

"Creí que te habías ido."

"Ya cometí ese error varias veces."

"¿Para estar segura que te habías equivocado?" Preguntó con media sonrisa.

"¡No seas payaso! Eres alemán, no sabes hacer chistes."

Erich desvió la mirada e intentó alejarse de Juliana, quien no lo dejó. El ex dorado la miró algo indignado, como si no entendiera por qué no se iba, pero cuando iba a ponerse algo más firme… recordó que ya no tenía que alejar a nadie. Sorpresivamente la abrazó como si la vida se le fuera en eso.

"¡Erich!"

El aludido la soltó sorprendido, pero aunque se moría de miedo no se alejó. Juliana parpadeó un par de veces, pero le tomó las manos. Necesitaba hacer algo… pero… ¿qué?

"Creo que me estoy cansando… Necesito…"

Sorpresivamente Juliana se puso en punta de pies y quiso besarlo. Si Erich retrocedió no se debió a un rechazo implícito, sino a un acto reflejo y de protección hacia ella. No se alejaron uno del otro… apenas se rozaron los labios, no era un beso, pero mantuvieron la cercanía. Juliana sentía como Erich le sujetaba los brazos, como siempre lo había hecho, pero al mismo tiempo tan desigual. Sentir su respiración en su rostro y aquella tan dolorosa cercanía la hizo sentir de algún modo viva, y demasiado consciente que Erich era el mismo y al mismo tiempo una sombra. Su sola presencia le estaba destrozando el alma y Juliana bien podía sentir el dolor que el dorado sentía bajo la piel, tanto físico, como emocional.

Sí, se iba a morir. Y pronto. Demasiado pronto. Lo sabía, aquella certeza le desgarró el pecho y las lágrimas le brotaron sin control.

Juliana se descubrió a sí misma sin querer abrir los ojos. Aferró a Erich de la camisa, sin dejarlo ir. ¿Por qué encontrarlo tan tarde en su vida? ¿Por qué no lo buscó antes? ¿Por qué quiso morir solo, como un perro que nadie quiso? De alguna manera eso era su culpa.

No quería verlo viejo. No quería verlo moribundo. Quería recordarlo como la última vez que habían compartido juntos: joven, lleno de lozana fuerza, activo y… sano. Sin que el cáncer desfigurara el bello gris de su mirada.

" _Meine lieben… ich kann nicht_." Erich le sujetó por las muñecas, obligándola a soltarlo. "… no quisiera que me recuerdes así. Por favor vete."

"No. Me quedo."

"No quiero." Erich endureció la mirada. "Mis noches no son buenas, no quiero que me recuerdes así." Gruñó apretando la mandíbula, al tiempo que ponía distancia entre ambos. "¡Largo!"

"Dije que me quedo. Si quieres que me vaya, me vas a tener sacar a la fuerza." Juliana le miró desafiante y volvió a sujetarlo de la camisa. "No me eches, ¡no me hagas eso de nuevo!"

Juliana aprovechó para empinarse y besar a Erich, sorprendiéndolo de paso. El dorado solo correspondió el gesto momentos después cuando, resignado o quizás aliviado, rodeó la cintura de la amazona con timidez y se fundió en un abrazo con ella.

Llevaba años deseando sentir a su amazona entre sus brazos de nuevo. Si moría en ese segundo, moriría feliz. Y por lo visto Juliana también. Era como si no hubieran pasado ni un solo segundo separados. Tras unos momentos disfrutando la compañía del otro, el viejo escorpión comenzó a acariciarle la barriga con el revés de su mano. Si bien parecía un gesto casual, casi inocente, llenó de terror a Juliana.

Erich todavía tenía sus dudas. Nunca había dejado de tenerlas.

"Me… hubiera gustado ser papá de verdad…"

Justo antes que Juliana partiera a su retiro, más o menos cuando había _terminado_ con Erich, había corrido el desagradable rumor que la amazona podría haber estado embarazada. Lo cierto fue que sí estuvo con algunos problemas derivados del estrés, la pena y de haberse atiborrado de cuanta porquería comestible había encontrado, pero el hecho de haber partido a ese retiro fuera del Santuario, y además a cuidar de su hermana menor Antonella, quien con 15 años estaba por dar a luz al que luego sería su aprendiz, no habían hecho nada por despejar las dudas.

Nada se supo de la amazona en un año entero. Ni Lümi tuvo más noticias de las que le pasaba el Patriarca, quien a regañadientes respetó la privacidad de la cuarta guardiana. Ella tampoco habló de ese periodo de su vida, pero dejó bien claro que embarazada nunca estuvo.

Pero Erich siempre tuvo la duda. Siempre.

"… No salgas de nuevo con lo mismo." Gruñó no muy convencida. "¡Sabes bien que no…!"

"No, no lo sé. Tienes buenos argumentos, pero no me convencieron."

"¿Tienes que arruinar un lindo…?"

"Habría sido un desastre de padre de todos modos. Un borracho no debe estar cerca de un niño." Erich intervino antes que Juliana se sulfurara más. "No sé ni como me dejaron entrenar a Milo."

"Hubo gente que se opuso y no dejó de vigilarte."

"Lo sé. Telémaco era el más desconfiado." Erich negó con la cabeza. "Ya no tiene caso…"

"Elabora mejor esa respuesta, porque me estoy enojando."

"Se te nota, te engrifaste."

"¡Erich!"

"¡Ya no quiero saber, mujer!"

"Nunca. Estuve. Embarazada. ¿Acaso te lo dibujo?"

"¡Siempre he creído que me mentiste!" Siseó a su vez Erich, mostrando un fugaz enojo en sus ojos. "Pero a estas alturas de mi vida, ¿Qué caso tiene? Si me ocultaste algo así, si alguna vez le hiciste daño a ese…" El ex dorado tragó saliva, incapaz de poder terminar esa frase. "No tiene caso. Hubiera sido un desastre de padre y un pésimo ejemplo de todos modos. ¿Qué orgullo hubiera podido sentir de mi un hijo?"

"… nunca estuve… tampoco hubiera dañado a un niño… ¡Eso lo sabes!"

"… Ya no quiero saberlo. Ni por sí ni por no. A estas alturas, ¿qué podría hacer?" Erich relajó las manos que no había notado que tenía empuñadas y calmó su ansiedad, mas no el vacío súbito en su pecho. Le acarició una mejilla. "Respeto tu decisión, por la razón que hayas tenido… pero me hubiera gustado tener familia contigo."

Juliana hubiera querido gritarle en la cara de que no se atreviera a insinuar ese tipo de cosas, pero no fue capaz. Le dio frío, pero no lo resistió: se sentía como un balde de karma frío en la espalda. Erich le besó la mejilla, sacándola de ese extraño trance en el que había caído. Acto seguido la abrazó como si fuera la porcelana más delicada del mundo. La soltó de pronto, alejándola con los brazos, tratando de no ser brusco, con un gesto de evidente dolor en el rostro. Se sujetó su abdomen y se encorvó un tanto.

"Creo… que ya tuve suficiente."

Comenzó a caminar a la cama con bastante dignidad. La medicina le había aliviado mucho, pero no le anulaba todo el dolor. Esperaba que Juliana se fuera, sobre todo después de lo que le dijo, por lo que se sorprendió cuando sintió que lo rodeaban sus brazos y le abrazaban por la espalda, en silencio, pero con mucho sentimiento. Pasado un rato la amazona lo instó a irse a la cama y de nuevo se dio el tiempo de arroparlo, siempre en silencio. Erich se dejó querer, fascinado por la ausencia de reclamos. ¡Incluso le apagaron las luces! Ahora sí podía morir en paz y…

"¿Juliana, qué haces?" Preguntó de súbito al sentir que la amazona se acostaba al otro lado de la cama.

"¿A ti qué te parece? Me preparo para dormir."

"¡¿Conmigo?!" Algo de inocencia había en su pregunta. Erich giró sobre su eje (con bastante dificultad), al tiempo que Juliana se le acercaba. Le acariciaron el rostro.

"Contigo."

"Pero… pero… ¡¿conmigo?! Pero si no… no puedo…"

"Deja de hacerte ideas raras y duérmete." Gruñó la amazona, quien no pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver la alegre y cansada expresión de su escorpión. Ambos se acariciaron los cabellos. "Ya… shh… ¡Y pobre de ti si te mueres! No quiero amanecer junto a un cadáver."

"No prometo nada, pero sí lo que pueda, _meine lieben_."

Una sonrisa cómplice fue lo último que compartieron esa noche…

* * *

 **Playa mixta. Santuario de Athena.**

 _Día siguiente._ _8 de marzo._ _8:24 horas._

Mireille se cruzó de brazos y aguzó la mirada. Chantal estaba descalza frente a ella y se concentraba en mantener la postura y en realizar el ejercicio, bajo la atenta mirada de su mamá y maestra. La ex amazona de Piscis Austrinus rodeó a su hija con ojo crítico, corrigiendo poses aquí y allá, según correspondiese, y lanzando pequeños golpes de hielo cuando un error se repetía mucho. Chantal seguía un estricto programa de ejercicios para su lograr su rehabilitación: había tenido que aprender de nuevo varios movimientos y reeducar su musculatura. Seguía el programa al pie de la letra, en eso era constante, lo que sí le costaba mucho era detenerse y evitar ejercicios indebidos: eso era lo peor.

 _"_ _¡Postura, Chantal! Es la segunda vez que corrijo ese pie. ¡De nuevo!"_

 _"_ _Oui, maman."_

 _"_ _¡Nada de eso! Hazlo, no te quedes en afirmaciones vacías. ¡Repite el ejercicio!"_

 _"…"_

 _"_ _Mientras no te salga perfecto, no hay combate. ¿Cómo va la espalda?"_

 _"_ _Casi no duele."_

Mireille pasó por detrás de su hija y le topó la columna con los dedos justo a la altura de donde alguna vez estuvo esa horrible fractura. Chantal se giró abruptamente, con un siseo entre los dientes y arrepintiéndose en el acto. Mireille resopló.

" _No puedes hacer ese giro, lo sabes. Y La espalda sí te dolía._ " Le dijo frunciendo el ceño, en un cálido francés. " _Esto no se trata de hacerse la valiente: es rehabilitación, no entrenamiento. Si te duele, debes detenerte."_

 _"_ _Aargh, ¡Puedo hacerlo! Solo tengo que recordar como. ¡Es tan frustrante!"_

 _"_ _Paciencia, hija, es lo único que puedes hacer."_ Mireille le hizo una seña con la cabeza. " _Allez_ , de nuevo."

Chantal retomó los ejercicios desde el principio y volvió a ejecutarlos, esta vez poniendo especial atención. Habían bajado temprano a aquella playa, en busca de la ventaja de la arena, aprovechando que las temperaturas estaban bastante agradables. Estaba fresco, sí, pero no frío y definitivamente no hacía calor. Además a esa hora no había mucha gente y por las fechas, aún menos. Siguieron entrenando, a un ritmo constante. Pronto Chantal tuvo tres series de ejercicios sin errores y Mireille la instó a pasar con los siguientes, que consistían en movimientos básicos de pelea, sin que involucrara fuerza letal nivel santo de Athena.

 _"_ _Cuidado con los estiramientos y al primer movimiento que no me guste, se acaba todo por hoy."_ Ordenó Mireille. Chantal solo asintió y comenzó con las series. Hasta que alguien la detuvo.

"¡Con cuidado, Chantal!" Dohko la saludó con alegría.

"Maestro Libra." Lo saludó Mireille a medio sonreír. "¿Qué lo trae por aquí?"

"¡Rejuvenecido Maestro!" La joven amazona le dedicó una gran sonrisa. Su madre carraspeó en el acto.

"Chantal, más respetos con tus mayores." Gruñó Mireille.

"Jejejeje, no hay problema. Deja que me llame como quiera, madame Mireille." Le dijo al tiempo que le daba unas paternales palmaditas en la cabeza a Chantal. "Vinimos a la playa y las vi entrenando. Quise saber como estaban."

"¿Vinimos? Pero lo veo…"

En ese momento, y con la agilidad de un gato, Flos se refugió a espaldas de Dohko mientras miraba hacia el mar con una mezcla de terror y fascinación. Sus ojos ya habían recuperado su luz y llevaba varios días sin enfermarse del estómago. Vestía ropa deportiva que a todas luces había elegida por Idril, pero estaba descalza. La mitad de su rostro estaba cubierta por una máscara de cuero, que le daba un aspecto algo más salvaje del esperado. Asomó la cabeza en dirección al mar, mientras aferraba con fuerza a Dohko, sin saber si exponerse o no, pero con una curiosidad del tamaño de sistema solar.

"¡Mira toda esa agua! ¿De donde vino? ¿Por qué huele tan raro?" Flos no podía quitarle los ojos al mar. "Es demasiada, ¡Nunca había visto tanta! ¿Sabes qué hay debajo?"

"Y yo pensando que estaba solo, Maestro Libra."

" _Bon jour_ , Flos." La saludó Chantal. "¿Y esa máscara?"

"Chantal." Le dijo Flos, pronunciando el nombre de la amazona con cuidado. Sonrió bajo la máscara y se fijó en Mireille. "Madre de Chantal." Dijo con el mismo cuidado, antes de volverse a Dohko. "Es mucha agua."

"Pues sí. ¿Quieres ir más a la orilla?" Le preguntó ladeando la cabeza. Flos negó con la cabeza. La chica recordó que tenía dignidad y soltó a su cazador. "¡Prometo no botarte al agua!"

"Ya lo hiciste una vez, no me arriesgo de nuevo."

"¿Por qué usas esa máscara de cuero?" Insistió Chantal.

"No me gustan las que usan las demás, pero quiero usar máscara."

"Mi florecita quiere seguir la ley de las amazonas." Se lamentó Dohko.

"¡¿Postulas a una armadura, Flos?!" Preguntó Chantal sorprendida. Mireille se interesó.

"Esa máscara se parece a las que usaban las sombras de Géminis de antaño."

"Lo es." Dijo Dohko. "Kanon se la mostró ayer en la mañana y le gustó." El anciano maestro sonrió travieso. "Me gusta como le queda, no tapa sus ojitos." Flos le hizo un coqueto desprecio y le dio un codazo.

"No sé si puedo tener armadura como las de ustedes, me gustaría, pero no sé cuál." Flos dijo con timidez, mientras echaba furtivas miradas al mar. "Quisiera integrarme bien al clan de mi cazador, pero entenderé si no me dejan usar armadura."

"Nadie tendría porqué negarte nada, si pruebas ser digna." Le dijo Mireille con firme bondad. "Si una armadura te elige, te elige y sanseacabó."

"¡Es lo que le digo yo!" Exclamó Dohko, mientras la rodeaba con un brazo, descansando su mano en la cadera de la mujer. "Pero sí deberías pulir tu estilo."

Flos hizo un puchero indignado, que fue oculto por la máscara que estaba usando ahora. Honestamente la mujer no entendía mucho el concepto de entrenar. Ella daba golpes y bastante efectivos, los renegados le tenían terror y algunos de los santos que habían accedido a entrenar con ella en el pequeño dojo de la enfermería, ya habían decidido que mejor la tenían de amiga. Sabía pelear y hasta ahora le había funcionado bien. Flos no sabía si quería adquirir método y estilo.

"¡Sé dar golpes, Cazador! ¿O te tengo que refrescar la memoria?"

Chantal aprovechó la ocasión para dar un puñetazo suave, con algo de cosmo incluido, que si bien Flos bloqueó sin problemas, e incluso contraatacó, bastaron unos movimientos de Chantal para desarmarla. Dohko retrocedió un paso sorprendido y quiso intervenir, pero Mireille le detuvo con una firme mirada. Ganas no les faltaron a las chicas de seguir con el ejercicio, pero se detuvieron.

"Creo que necesito compañera de entrenamiento." Dijo Chantal con suavidad. "Te diste cuenta que no estoy al cien por ciento."

"No. Fuiste irresponsable. Tu espalda te duele." Retrucó Flos, entrecerrando los ojos.

"Te diste cuenta… Tu cosmo es salvaje."

"A mi cazador le gusta así." Confesó Flos encogiéndose de hombros.

"AHEM." Carraspeó Dohko, algo avergonzado. "Err… señoritas, suficiente pelea por hoy…"

"¿Entrenarías conmigo Flos? ¿A medida que me recupero?" Pidió Chantal. Flos parpadeó con entusiasmo.

"No es mala idea."

* * *

 **Cámara de Athena. Templo Principal.**

 _Atardecer. 19:03 horas._

Saori tenía un brillo especial en su cosmo, siendo éste la única luz que iluminaba el lugar, de manera mágica quizás. Miraba su estatua con calma atención, mientras sentía que a sus pies Niké se sujetaba de sus faldas. Ninguna estaba angustiada, pero tampoco eufóricas. En su neutralidad se encontraba tranquila y Niké expectante. La pequeña tiró de sus faldones para llamar la atención de la diosa.

"¿Niké?"

"Se apaga el escorpión…" Le dijo con suavidad, como si intuyera que no era juego. Athena asintió suavemente con la cabeza.

"Sí… Ya solo le quedan unos días." Afirmó la mayor, reprimiendo un puchero. "Al menos… está más o menos en paz con Juliana." Añadió volviendo los ojos hacia la estatua. Niké bajó su mirada y se arrancó una de sus plumas.

"Le voy a regalar esto." Dijo la niña, al tiempo que giraba sobre sus talones y caminaba a la salida.

Athena no la siguió… pero al ocultar sus ojos tras su abundante flequillo, sonrió con suavidad.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: El Comienzo del Viaje_**

 _…_ _Bien le hubiera dado Hades con el mango de su espada al dios azteca, pero se contuvo. El muy desgraciado había tenido la precaución de traerles regalos de cortesía a su esposa e hijas y por ello no quería incordiarlo más de la cuenta. Uno siempre tenía que ser buen anfitrión, por mucho que le irritase la serpiente emplumada. Llegaron hasta la puerta del despacho y tras traspasarla, Hades se dispuso a despedirlo…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Última actualización en un tiempo. No prometo nada, pero intentaré actualizar jueves o viernes. De verdad les ruego paciencia, ya volveré a los ritmos usuales. Como ven, este capítulo tuvo de todo un poquito, pero no sé si Erich logró despejar sus dudas. Por cierto, **no sé italiano ni alemán** (pecado capital en mi caso, pero bueno). Tuve que depender de Google Traductor. Si alguien sabe y me ayuda, yo feliz. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

* * *

No pasa nada, **DiosaGéminis** , la vida suele tener maneras de atraparte y no dejarte ir. Confieso con vergüenza que nunca he leído DragonLance, aunque recuerdo de pequeña haber visto una serie animada que me gustaba mucho. Sobre Juliana y Erich, OH SÍ, SON TAL PARA CUÁL: esos dos se tienen uno al otro, son adorables en demasía, cuando deciden no pelearse. Y Minos… pues tiene por allí su noviecita, aunque los demás jueces dicen que no le conviene, lo que obviamente genera que el noruego quiera estar más y más con ella y no hacer caso a la voz de la razón. Saga es un meloso, nada más que añadir. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

Nuevamente me has sacado una honesta carcajada con tu comentario, **Ozzy** , comienzo a esperarlos con ansias cada vez que pongo un capítulo nuevo. Y sí… Erich terminó de arruinarlo todo pasando la noche con Astrea, ¿Por qué crees que Juliana quería matarla? Bueno, ganas no le faltan, pero ha madurado. Y en cierto sentido Erich sí tuvo su castigo de regreso, Juliana desapareció un año entero, dejándolo incluso con dudas que lo atormentaron toda su vida. ¡Qué lindos son esos dos! Sobre Máscara… no, todavía no sabe que le gusta ser maestro y que su aprendiz se lo está ganando. De momento le interesa entrenarlo lo mejor posible, machacar matones, y que el niño sobreviva. Creo que lo hará bien. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL:**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia. n.n… o.o O Google Traductor en este caso.**

 **Meine lieben… ich kann nicht:** querida mía… no puedo.

* * *

 **Mini Omake:**

 **Como agradecer y no perder el orgullo en el intento.**

"Nunca te di las gracias."

Erich se detuvo a medio camino, mirando sorprendido a Antoine, quien le daba alcance. Iba hacia su habitación, por lo que no le extrañó ver al ex acuario caminando en su misma dirección, considerando que tenían cuartos contiguos. Erich ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad.

"¿Sobre?"

Antoine se detuvo junto a él, con los ojos entrecerrados, como tratando de acomodar un viejo rencor al fondo de su cabeza. Resopló harto de no poder expresarse bien.

"Salvaste la vida de Camus."

"¿Quién yo?"

Erich estaba honestamente sorprendido. No recordaba haber salvado nunca la vida de Camus, ni por asomo. Además conocía a ese dorado y sabía que no necesitaba que nadie lo salvara, él podía arreglárselas solo. De pequeño tuvo la garra suficiente para…

Oh. Ya recordaba.

"Cuando llegué con Camus a la urgencia, estaban atendiendo a Mireille. No tardaron en tomar al niño de mis brazos para comenzar a revisarlo." Antoine explicó con calma. "Tuvo algunas hemorragias internas, pero ya no sangraba… tenía un piquete en el abdomen que no tenía por qué tener."

"…"

"Tuviste a mi hijo en brazos antes que lo cargara yo. Reconozco como luce la técnica de los escorpiones."

Erich se sintió algo incómodo. Poco a poco comenzaba a recordar bien la situación y lo extraño que fue aquél momento. Nunca pensó en ello después en su vida, ni siquiera para refregárselo en la cara al aguador. ¿Por qué le daban las gracias ahora?

"No entiendo… porqué lo recuerdas justo ahora."

"Porque me gusta saldar mis deudas."

"No fue un favor. Ni tampoco pensé mucho cuando lo hice: no iba a dejar que se desangrara. Era lo que tenía que hacer, nada más."

"Se dice _de nada_ , escorpión." Gruñó Antoine algo molesto, adelantándose a su cuarto. Erich entrecerró los ojos.

"Nunca te consideré en deuda, aguador." Le dijo antes que entrase a su cuarto. "Menos después del incidente en Escorpión. Por cierto… tampoco lo dije en su momento: Gracias."

El francés se detuvo en silencio, segundos antes de entrar a su cuarto. No se le movió un solo cabello, se mantuvo como una estatua. El incidente en Escorpión lo recordaba bien, lo tenía demasiado presente en su cabeza, pues siempre sintió que habían quedado cabos sueltos. Ocurrió que en cierta ocasión cuando subía hacia el Templo Principal acompañado de Telémaco, que al llegar a Escorpión se encontraron que Milo, a la sazón de unos cinco años, parecía estar recuperando la conciencia: tenía un golpe en la cara y le sangraba el labio. Al correr junto al niño y atenderlo, éste no les supo decir qué lo atacó, solo sintió un golpe y se fue a negro.

Ambos dorados habían corrido al interior de la octava casa buscando a Erich, encontrándolo en el suelo, consciente, pero con el evidente aspecto de haber tenido un combate contra alguien. Lo trágico es que el sujeto tuvo esta pelea estando ebrio como una cuba y no supo decir contra qué se había liado a piñas. Lo único que había quedado claro, fue que su contrincante había atacado primero a su aprendiz.

Todas las evidencias apoyaban aquello, algo había acechado a Milo e intentó atacarlo por lo visto, pero Erich intervino y aun en el penoso estado en el que se encontraba, no solo protegió a su aprendiz, sino también a la octava casa y además expulsó al invasor. Lamentablemente nunca ninguno de los dos, ni él ni su aprendiz, pudo recordar qué cosa y dada la fama del escorpión, mucho se dijo que había sido él quien intentó matar a Milo. Antoine apretó la mandíbula: detestaba a Erich con toda su alma, pero en aquella ocasión… tuvo que estar de su parte.

"Solo defendí la evidencia, escorpión. Nada más."

"Se dice de nada, aguador."

Erich se encogió de hombros y siguió hacia su cuarto, pasando brevemente junto a Antoine. Ambos se miraron por unos instantes, con dureza, antes de relajar la mirada. El francés hizo un gesto con el brazo y por fin abrió la puerta.

"Gracias Antoine."

"¿Huh?"

"Aprecio el gesto. En serio." Le dijo Erich con ingenua sinceridad, antes de atravesar el umbral de su habitación, cerrando la puerta con calma.

Antoine, ni bien su compañero desapareció de vista, no entró en seguida a su cuarto, sino que se quedó mirando el espacio que hasta hacía unos instantes había ocupado Erich. Sus facciones estaban muy suavizadas y una luz de pena irradiaba su mirada. Negó con la cabeza, mientras las palabras que la diosa les hubiera dicho días antes a él y a Juliana rebotaban en su mente. Debieron haber sido mejores hermanos con él… y él más paciente y tolerante.

Ya no podía enmendar ese error… ya no tenían tiempo.

Quizás… quizás si hubiera hecho un esfuerzo, hubieran sido amigos…

Ya nunca lo sabría.

Antoine tomó aire y entró a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

 **Fin del Mini Omake.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG **


	18. Cap 17: El Comienzo del Viaje

_Hades tiene una reunión con Quetzalcóatl que no lleva a nada, pero al menos la serpiente emplumada conoce a la diosa Hestia. Anfritrite tiene una crisis peligrosa y Julián se inquieta. Por su parte Erich comienza muy mal su día, pero está decidido a terminar sus asuntos y a que la muerte no lo encuentre en una cama. Es cuando en el lapso de cinco minutos todo cambia._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Lo lamento muchísimo por haberlos hecho esperar tanto. Les prometí que actualizaría jueves o viernes, pero la señal de internet en donde estaba era lo suficientemente inestable y frustrante como para que prefiriera esperar a tener una mejor y eso no se pudo lograr sino hasta hoy. Pero bueno… ya pasó y he vuelto a mi hábitat: les dejo este capítulo, que por cierto, me hizo llorar un montón. Va en serio. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, **y en este caso se recomienda mucho** , " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

 **Una velita para que el Concilio actualice los spin offs…**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 ** _TENGAN PAÑUELITOS A MANO._** _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: El comienzo del viaje**

 **Habitaciones de Invitados. Templo Principal.**

 _11 de marzo. 5:57 horas._

Juliana deslizó su mano hasta su frente, encontrando que tenía menos fiebre. Se mordió la lengua y tomó una toalla fresca, con la cual le refrescó el rostro. Erich estaba semi sentado en la cama y jadeaba con esfuerzo. Agradeció la humedad y abrió los ojos, con la misma dificultad con la que respiraba. Había tenido una noche de espanto, al punto que ni siquiera había reclamado cuando le inyectaron una nueva dosis de morfina. Apretó los dientes y se esforzó en respirar de nuevo.

Hora de enfrentar el día. Tenía que levantarse.

"¿Qué haces, Erich? No estás bien." Juliana quiso detenerlo.

"No… pero me voy a levantar de todos modos."

"Ay, _amore_ , quédate en cama, descansando: no estás en condiciones de salir."

"Voy a descansar en la tumba." Se incorporó porfiado en la cama. "Mi vida la vendo cara. Si la muerte me quiere, en una cama no me va a encontrar."

Juliana reprimió un puchero. Como amazona de Cáncer, y al igual que todos los guardianes de la cuarta casa zodiacal (debido a la habilidad que tenían de ir y venir al inframundo a gusto) era capaz de saber cuándo la muerte rondaba a una persona. Erich ya no tenía más tiempo, los fuegos fatuos que rodeaban a los moribundos y antecedían la llegada de la muerte como tal, lo rodeaban cada vez en más cantidad.

"Erich… Descansa un poco más." Le suplicó la amazona, tomándolo de la mano. Erich se las arregló para inclinarse sin caerse y besarla en los labios.

" _Meine lieben:_ Tengo cosas que hacer y se me acabó el tiempo…"

"Pero… puedes hacerlo desde la cama. ¡Puedo arrear a todo el Santuario a que venga a verte si quieres y yo…!"

"No… Voy a levantarme."

"¿Qué tanto quieres hacer?"

Erich quiso responder de inmediato, pues tenía muy claro lo que tenía pendiente, pero un nudo en la garganta le impidió hablar. Hizo un puchero y de sus cansados ojos pudieron verse lágrimas que no alcanzaron a brotar.

"Quiero… hablar con Milo. Ver a Kyrus, es mi único nieto, quiero… ver si puedo compartir unas horas más con él y… luego está la diosa y…" Bajó la cabeza, en silencio, con la garganta atenazada. Juliana se tapaba la boca con una mano y a diferencia del escorpión, y en contra de su voluntad, también lloraba. Erich le acarició la mejilla. " _Ich liebe_ _dich_ … ¿pasarías la noche conmigo de nuevo?"

Las últimas noches las habían pasado juntos. Nada había pasado, simplemente habían compartido una amorosa compañía, siempre en el marco de la enorme tortura que le provocaba la enfermedad al escorpión, aliviada quizás por la presencia de Juliana y de su cosmo. Más que frustración, se sintieron aliviados de sentir la cercanía del otro. La ex amazona le tomó las mejillas y volvió a besarlo.

"Claro que sí, _amore mío_."

Erich sonrió. Esta escena debió haberse repetido todos los días de su vida. No se había podido, pero estos pocos que se le habían concedido, para él compensaban por mil reencarnaciones. Encendió su cosmo y, sacando fuerza de su universo interno, se levantó seguido por la amazona, y a pasos inseguros pero constantes, avanzó al baño.

Quería una ducha, ponerse ropa fresca y limpia. La mejor que tuviese, como había hecho durante los últimos meses. No, no entregaría el pescuezo de manera indigna, sino con su mejor ropa, por destruido que estuviera. Eso Juliana podía entenderlo y con decisión entró detrás de él al mismo baño. Iba a ayudar a que se alistara para enfrentar el día.

* * *

 **Mansión Solo. Comedores.**

 _Ese mismo día. 9:00 horas._

Soltó el tazón con estrépito, que al impactar contra la mesa derramó su contenido sobre el platillo, el mantel y su ropa. Anfitrite se llevó las manos al cuello, como si intentase quitarse una soga y trató de tragar algo de aire hacia el interior de los pulmones. Sus ojos se habían abierto a todo lo que daban, pero sus pupilas se habían reducido a su mínima expresión. Su cosmo comenzó a dar chispazos erráticos y a fluctuar de manera peligrosa. El dolor que había comenzado justo por debajo del esternón y que se le había irradiado de inmediato a los pulmones, había sido precedido de un cosquilleo en los pies y en las manos, que rápidamente se extendió hacia sus labios y de pronto ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para inspirar más aire de la cuenta. Encorvó la espalda y en su afán por trata de respirar, hizo los ruidos guturales más extraños del mundo.

Sin embargo en ese momento perdió la conciencia.

"¡TITE!"

"¡Señora Anfitrite!" Exclamó Tethys asustada.

"¡Llamen a Emergencias!" Ordenó Rea en el acto, asustada, mientras se ponía de pie, al igual que todos quienes compartían ese desayuno.

De un salto (no es que estuviera tan lejos) Julián arrancó a Paulina de su asiento y la recostó en el suelo; nervioso revisó si se habría atorado con algo, lo cual no parecía ser el caso. Simplemente no respiraba. Kaysa estuvo en seguida junto a él y, tras poner una mano sobre el hombro del preocupado dios, lo apartó con firme delicadeza para revisar los signos vitales de la diosa.

"Señor, permítame." El general de Lymnades asintió con firmeza. "Los dos sabemos cómo va esto, vamos."

Kaysa se sentó a horcajadas encima de la diosa y tras poner sus manos encima de su pecho, inició la maniobra de resucitación, indiferente de la vorágine de actividad que de pronto se había desatado a su alrededor. Y mientras el general trataba de echar a andar los pulmones y el corazón de Paulina de forma manual, Julián, cada tanto, le insuflaba aire a la fuerza.

No llevaron de la cuenta del rato que estuvieron en eso, ni en qué momento llegaron los paramédicos a reemplazarlos. Nadie en esa casa quería siquiera respirar mientras los profesionales trabajaban, lo que afortunadamente rindió frutos. Paulina, de la nada, comenzó a respirar sola e incluso recuperó un poco la conciencia justo cuando estaban subiendo la camilla a la ambulancia. Lo cual fue bueno, porque Julián se había subido segundos antes: no habría habido fuerza en el universo que lo sacara de ahí e irse al hospital con su esposa inconsciente en tan reducido espacio, como que no le hacía gracia a nadie. La ambulancia partió, y aunque iba sin sirenas, no dejaba de ir rápido.

"¿Juli…?"

"Paulina… ¿ya puedo ahogar al mundo?" Le preguntó con bastante seriedad.

"… No… no hasta que termine mi telenovela…"

"Señor, apártese…" Gruñó el paramédico, haciendo a Julián a un lado.

Paulina lo miró con ojos largos mientras los profesionales le hacían varias pruebas. Se sentía como si le hubieran dado una paliza. Le sonrió con debilidad a Julián, quien la miraba preocupado. El dios sacó su celular y accedió a sus contactos. Hora de saber cómo iba de abierta la bendita caja fuerte.

"¿Aló, Athena?"

* * *

 **Casa de Aries. Escaleras zodiacales.**

 _Ese día, 10:34 horas._

Lümi se apoyó en el hombro de Axl y ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo. Él la rodeó con un brazo y reclinó su cabeza para apoyarla sobre la de su esposa. Estaban sentados a medio camino de las escaleras, mientras observaban el ir y venir de los santos y sus rutinas. Lümi se mordió el labio.

"Entonces… quedan unos días."

"Sí, en unos días más se abre. Si calculo bien, sospecho que tres más, como mucho."

Hacía unas horas, Poseidón se había contactado con Athena, comunicándole que su esposa había tenido una crisis. De pronto sus pulmones se habían negado a funcionar, lo que había motivado una visita al hospital. Si bien la diosa la iban a dar de alta en unas horas, habían pasado un buen susto y Julián había comenzado a hacer presión sobre cuando estaría abierta la caja fuerte, que fiel a su diseño, continuaba con su metódico y lento proceso de apertura.

"La señora Anfitrite tendrá su medicina y nosotros volveremos a morir."

"… al menos esta vez de manera más calmada."

"Se nos regaló un tiempo extra precioso. Nuestro hijo creció bonito…"

"Habrías sido una estupenda mamá, cielito, no lo dudo."

"Igual tú, seguro el mejor papá del Santuario."

Axl se pasó una mano por la cara y apretó los dientes. No tenía tiempo para pensar en vidas truncadas o anhelos frustrados. Había conocido a su hijo, compartido mucho en poco tiempo, y si bien eso no le bastaba, lo agradecía. De otro modo, no hubiera conocido a su muchacho, ni se hubiera reunido con Lümi.

"Creo… que deberíamos hablar con Mu." Le dijo su esposa en un susurro. "Quisiera… quedarme con él por siempre, pero… quiero que sepa que cuando nos vayamos quiero estar contigo."

Axl asintió y miró al cielo, con un nudo en la garganta. La idea de volver a morir le incomodaba horriblemente, no quería dejar a su hijo solo. El hecho de que ya era todo un hombre le consolaba mucho, pero le rompía el corazón saber que él no había intervenido para nada en su crianza. No quería morir… pero no era algo que pudiera elegir.

"Le voy a decir que quiero un altar de muertos este año. Quizás hasta podemos volver a verlo cuando sea la fiesta." Comentó Lümi.

"¿Altar de muertos?"

"Sí… es una tradición mexicana, cuando celebran a sus muertos. Hacen un altar y todo y creen que ese día los muertos los visitan por una noche…"

"¿Cómo en esa serie que Mu y Mati disfrutan tanto? ¿La de los zombies?"

"No. No sé. Solo leí. Debo averiguar más… Me hubiera gustado conocer México más a fondo y sin misión de por medio." Se lamentó Lümi soñadora. Axl sonrió con picardía.

"Si tan mal no lo pasamos. ¿O te olvidaste de lo que pasó en aquél cenote?"

"No, no me olvido." Le respondió Lümi en el mismo tono. Ambos se rieron por lo bajo, y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, miraron hacia el Templo Principal. "Algo me dice que no seremos los primeros en morir."

Axl bajó los hombros y no respondió. Su rostro se tiñó de tristeza y parpadeó con extraña calma.

"… Tengo la misma impresión." Reconoció algo lóbrego.

* * *

 **Inframundo, Palacio de Hades. Giudecca.**

 _Más tarde ese día. 16:45 horas._

Hades estaba sentado en su despacho con una actitud que hablaba de pestes venideras. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en la mano y con la otra tamborileaba los dedos en el apoyabrazos de su sillón. Ni el más diestro bufón lo habría hecho reír, y eso que el espectro de Chesire se esmeraba. Hypnos ya había dado instrucciones a sus hijos para que le dieran sueños alegres durante los próximos siete días al príncipe de la humanidad difunta.

El dios resopló molesto.

"A ver si entiendo. Todo este tiempo entrando a antojo a mis dominios y ¿no sabes para qué esos locos de Xibalbá me están atacando?" Preguntó Hades frunciendo el ceño. El dios irguió la espalda. "¡Y baja los pies de mi escritorio!"

Quetzalcóatl sonrió torcido y travieso, y por un momento dio la impresión de que no sacaría los pies de encima de los documentos del dios. Pero lo hizo (lo más remolonamente posible), y se acomodó mejor en el asiento. Sacudió un poco la cabeza para acomodar sus plumas y se encogió de hombros.

"Dije lo que sé. En Mesoamérica soy parte de varias cosmogonías, ya sea como Quetzalcóatl, Kukulcan o Gucumatz. ¡Me gusta viajar! Eso me permite detectar cuando se produce un desequilibrio en cualquiera de ellas. Los Señores de Xibalbá pertenecen a la cosmogonía maya, y no son para tomar a la ligera. Me preocupa tanto como a ti."

"Concéntrate en lo que te estoy preguntando." Hades levantó cabeza y lo miró muy grave. "Hace dos meses que esos Esqueletos de Xibalbá atacan mis fronteras y por algo llamó tu atención. ¿Qué buscan?"

"Atacaron el Mictlán. Causó un gran desastre: créeme, mis colegas allá están de un humor de terror." Quetzalcóatl se acomodó en el sillón. "Se anexaron el territorio, pero desde que comenzaron a atacar este inframundo, han podido recuperar terreno. Hablé con Mictlantecuhtli y no estaba muy contento."

"Ni contento con verte ni con la invasión, me imagino." Rezongó Hades con algo de sarcasmo. "¿Qué te dijo?"

"Que le dio la impresión que los Señores de Xibalbá buscaban algo." Quetzalcóatl se cruzó de brazos. "Mictecacíhuatl cree que buscan a Hun–Camé y a Vucub–Camé."

"¿Y esos son…?" Preguntó Hades tratando de hacer memoria. "Por cierto, estoy confundido, de entre Mictlante–como–se–pronuncie y Micteca–sepa–Hermes–como–se–diga, ¿Cuál es la mujer?"

"Los principales de entre Señores de Xibalbá. Los derrotaron los dioses gemelos: les cortaron la cabeza tras un juego de pelota." Quetzalcóatl sonrió muy benévolo. "Mictecacíhuatl es la mujer. Una dama muy delicada y comedida." Afirmó con sincera ingenuidad.

"¿Te la comiste?"

"¡¿Pero qué…?!" Quetzalcóatl erizó las plumas. "¡Eso fue una grosería! ¿No se puede alabar a una diosa solo por sus gestos y no por lo que acabas de insinuar?" Quetzalcóatl se cruzó de brazos, de bastante mal humor. "Además es casada. ¿Cómo crees?" La serpiente emplumada se afirmó de los apoyabrazos y se levantó. "Hora de irme."

Hades agitó la mano con desdén, como indicando que no se sulfurara tanto. Se puso de pie al mismo tiempo y rodeó su escritorio.

"Vamos, te acompaño a la puerta: así me aseguro que te fuiste."

"Hmpf."

"Hasta el corredor nada más, me da pereza caminar hasta la salida. Pandora te guiará."

"Ya lo conozco en todo caso."

Bien le hubiera dado Hades con el mango de su espada al dios azteca, pero se contuvo. El muy desgraciado había tenido la precaución de traerles regalos de cortesía a su esposa e hijas y por ello no quería incordiarlo más de la cuenta. Uno siempre tenía que ser buen anfitrión, por mucho que le irritase la serpiente emplumada. Llegaron hasta la puerta del despacho y tras traspasarla, Hades se dispuso a despedirlo.

"Lo dicho, Pandora te llevará a la salida. Gracias por responder mis…" Hades se detuvo de golpe y parpadeó perplejo. Radamanthys venía escoltando a su hermana mayor. "¡Hestia! ¡Que sorpresa! No esperaba verte." Sacudió su sorpresa y tragó saliva. "Este es el Quetzalcóatl, ella es mi hermana mayor, diosa del fuego y del hogar, Hestia."

La serpiente emplumada se quedó viendo unos segundos a la recién llegada diosa bastante neutral y perplejo, pero no tardó nada en sonreír mientras hacía una gentil reverencia. Sus plumas se agitaron recatadas con el movimiento que hizo el dios al moverse. Hestia no pareció asombrarse, pero correspondió el gesto diplomáticamente.

"El mayor de los gustos es mío, doncella." Le dijo Quetzalcóatl a la diosa con tranquila educación, corrigiendo su postura como queriendo no importunarla para no causar un conflicto innecesario. Hestia se sorprendió a sí misma sonriéndole más de lo que dictaba el protocolo.

"Mucho había oído hablar de usted estos últimos días. Es un gusto conocerle al fin." Le dijo la diosa con algo de recato. Hades carraspeó.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Hestia? No sueles salir del Olimpo."

"Dionisos me invitó a almorzar en Eleusis, y aproveché la cercanía para venir a ver a tus gemelitas antes de regresar a casa." Confesó con calma. "Aquí Radamanthys me llevaba con Perséfone." El aludido se puso en posición de firmes. Hades asintió.

"Entonces no te retengo. Sigan su camino." Hades cruzó miradas con el juez de Wyvern. "Por favor, Radamanthys: Llévala con mi hermana y te ruego que la escoltes fuera del inframundo cuando quiera regresar."

"Como ordene señor." El juez se volvió hacia la diosa, a quien le indicó el camino. "Señora, por aquí."

"Claro. Me retiro." Hestia carraspeó y sonrió unos segundos extras a Quetzalcóatl, quien correspondió el gesto con un educado ademán de cabeza. "Que tengan muy buena tarde los dos. Con permiso."

La diosa pasó junto a los dioses siguiendo los pasos de un muy formal Radamanthys, no sin dejar de ver de reojo a Quetzalcóatl, quien la siguió con la mirada, perplejo, pero extrañamente contento. Hades no se percató de aquello, concentrado como estaba en llamar a Pandora con un gesto de su mano.

"Pandora, hermanita. ¿Puedes llevar a Quetzalcóatl fuera de aquí?"

"¿Dices que se llama Hestia? No la conocía." Comentó la serpiente emplumada.

"Apenas sale del Olimpo." Dijo Hades encogiéndose de hombros. "Yo me retiro, te dejo con mi hermanita menor. Gracias por reunirte conmigo por este asunto."

"En el Olimpo. Es bueno saber eso." Murmuró Quetzalcóatl con una sonrisa. Se volvió hacia Hades y asintió con la cabeza. "Cuando sepa más del asunto te lo dejo saber. Seguiré con mis averiguaciones. ¡Hasta entonces!"

Quetzalcóatl se alejó en dirección de la salida, guiado por Pandora. Hades en cambio se quedó unos instantes en ese corredor, observando como el dios se alejaba. Suspiró y entró de nuevo a su despacho, dirigiéndose sin demora hacia la ventana más cercana, en donde se detuvo a observar sus dominios.

Bufó molesto y entrecerró los ojos. ¿Qué buscaban los Señores de Xibalbá con tanto ahínco? O más importante… ¿por qué buscaban a Hun–Camé y Vucub–Camé en sus territorios? Bah. Lo que fuera que buscasen, no lo encontrarían sin esfuerzo. Hora de instruir a sus espectros.

* * *

 **Casa de Escorpión.**

 _En esos momentos._

"¿Tata?"

Kyrus se apoyó en la pierna de Erich y miró hacia arriba, con sus enormes ojos azules. El viejo escorpión bajó la mano y lo despeinó un poco. El dolor ya era intolerable incluso para un santo como él, y si no fuera por la presencia del pequeño, ya se habría dejado caer al suelo para sufrir a gusto. Con enorme cuidado se sentó en el sofá cercano, resoplando, sin poder disimular mucho ya, y sintiendo el característico sabor de la sangre en la boca.

"¿… lele?" El pequeño parecía angustiado. Daba la impresión que sabía perfectamente que su _tata_ sufría dolor.

"Duele solo un poco. No es nada escorpioncito: Antares duele más."

Erich se recostó en el respaldo del sillón y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo algo de temor. Sentía su propio cosmo apagándose peligrosamente, sin que pudiera hacer nada al respecto. Kyrus hizo un puchero y le hizo señas para que lo ayudara a subir: siendo pequeño y todo, el niño intuía que algo no estaba bien. El ex dorado le dedicó una mirada dolorida y con gran esfuerzo le tendió la mano, logrando ayudar al pequeño. Kyrus se arrodilló frente a él y le puso las manos sobre el pecho, mirándole angustiado. Estaba preocupándose y Erich se sintió horriblemente culpable por causar eso en un niño de apenas quince meses.

"… upa." Le pidió Kyrus con un puchero.

"No… no… El tata no puede."

Erich se llevó la mano a la boca, para tapar la sangre que ya le fluía por las comisuras de los labios. Espantado miró a todos lados, como buscando ayuda, pero con él solo estaba Kyrus. ¿Hacía cuanto que lo habían dejado solo? ¿Cinco minutos? ¡¿Tanto cambia el mundo en cinco minutos?! Estaba solito…

"Guuuu…" Kyrus se recostó sobre su pecho en un intento de abrazo, y comenzó a lloriquear. Lo que percibía no le gustaba y recurrió al llamado universal de ayuda al que todo infante recurre. **"¡MAMÁ!"** Exclamó mientras estallaba en llanto.

"Escorpioncito… no… no llores…" Erich estaba angustiado, pero se las ingenió para mirar al niño con toda la serenidad del mundo. "Tienes… que ser valiente. Esto… pasa. Yo… ya me iba… No tengas pena…"

Dos ojos azules y un tembloroso puchero fue lo único que obtuvo. Kyrus lo abrazó con más fuerza

"… ama mucho, pequeño. Respétate y sé de una sola mujer… "

Una puntada de dolor le electrocutó todo el cuerpo y ya no pudo aguantar el grito, que se le arrancó entre los dientes. Alguien tomó al niño en brazos, mientras dos pares de brazos lo contenían contra el respaldo. No supo quién o quienes, pero no se sintió solo. Abrió los ojos, apenas podía distinguir las cosas… pero reconoció a Milo, que lo miraba atento y afectado… algo le decía, parecía que lo llamaba. El pecho le quemaba y se le comprimía. ¿Quién era el otro…? Era un dorado… ¡Máscara!… ¿él aquí?

"Maestro, ¡Tenga calma! Ya… ya se pasa…" Milo se tragó el nudo de la garganta. Erich le sujetó el brazo.

"Sí hice algo bien…" Le dijo apenas. Se le atenazó la garganta y jadeó un poco, pero miró a Máscara directo a los ojos. "… h–hu–hubi–era que–rido saber…"

Sus ojos se apagaron y sus músculos parecieron relajarse. Dejó caer la cabeza a un costado y la sangre que intentaba detener, fluyó constante. Milo abrió los ojos impactado y sus dedos volaron a su cuello en busca de signos vitales. En algún lugar a su espalda, Kyrus se largó a llorar con ganas.

"¡Maestro!"

Erich vivía…

En apenas un hilo de vida.

Máscara se agachó junto a Milo. Estaba pálido y muy callado, despejó la cara del viejo escorpión y algo le dijo en italiano. Se le veía igual que siempre, aunque en sus ojos de pronto se vislumbraba una profunda tristeza. Cruzó miradas con Milo, quien dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Sin ponerse de acuerdo lo tendieron en el sofá, tratando de que estuviera cómodo.

"Desabróchenle el cinturón y quítenle los zapatos." Murmuró de pronto Alisa, con los ojos muy brillantes, quien acunaba a Kyrus contra su pecho. "Ya llamé a la enfermería: vienen a buscarlo."

"Ya casi inicia su viaje." Dijo Máscara, negando con la cabeza. "En cualquier momento a partir de ahora. Milo: de esta ya no despierta."

Máscara había aparecido en escorpión no hacía más de media hora. Durante su patrullaje en el perímetro se había topado con algunas señas de que cierto sector había sido traspasado recientemente y había ido a comentar con Milo (quien haría la patrulla esa noche) al respecto para que estuviera sobre aviso. Tras una breve conversación y por alguna razón que ya no recordaban, Alisa había partido a la cocina junto con los dos dorados, dejando a Erich junto con Kyrus. Se habían quedado conversando cinco minutos, ¡Solo cinco minutos!, cuando escucharon el llamado del pequeño y su subsiguiente llanto.

Todo parecía irreal.

"¿Dónde está la Maestra Cáncer, Máscara?" Preguntó Milo con inusitado respeto.

"Subiendo por Virgo la última vez que…"

La puerta del piso residencial se abrió de improviso, como si hubieran invocado a Juliana. La ex amazona lucía como si hubiera subido las escaleras a velocidad luz. Detrás de ella, Lümi y Axl se veían igual de agitados. Daba la impresión que la ex amazona de Aries había arrastrado a Axl en su afán por seguirle el paso a Juliana.

"Aún no muere." Dijo Juliana, dando algunos pasos hacia el interior. Milo negó con la cabeza y Máscara… bueno, miró hacia otro lado, lleno de orgullo.

Debajo de la máscara, Lümi lloró con libertad y se abrazó de Axl, quien se tragó el nudo en la garganta. Juliana, con bastante dignidad, caminó hasta el sofá y al llegar allí, se agachó, quitándose la máscara. No lloraba, pero las emociones se le arrancaban por los ojos. Despejó la cara del viejo escorpión y le acarició las facciones.

"Te dejo solo diez minutos y mira lo que haces…"

En ese momento llegaron de la enfermería, con el médico de turno, quienes rápidamente la hicieron a un lado para atender al moribundo y quizás poder llevarlo a la enfermería para que estuviera más cómodo.

Y de pronto Athena estaba allí. Llorando con libertad. Igual que Shion e Idril. Erich fue subido a la camilla con bastante cuidado, y comenzaron la caminata fuera de Escorpión. Al salir, varios santos dorados se habían acercados movidos por la curiosidad, quienes al ver salir la camilla y la comitiva que la seguía, hicieron gestos de respeto.

Aún no moría…

… pero ya no despertaría.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: El Ocaso_**

 _… No hacía tanto frío esa noche y estaba despejado. Corría, eso sí, una fresca brisa y dejó que el aire le rozara la cara. La máscara ayudaba, no tenía que disciplinar sus facciones para que no se notaran sus emociones, pero bajo la lámina dorada su piel parecía casi transparente y diluida. Juliana suspiró y dejó que el viento le revolviera los cabellos. Miró la hora._

 _Habían pasado horas y aún no tenían noticias…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Les ruego por favor que no me maten con esta primera muerte sensible de este fic, que a Milo le ha dado por jugar tiro al blanco conmigo. Creo que falla a propósito. Sigo de vacaciones, pero ya estoy en condiciones de actualizar con más regularidad, así enfrentamos los últimos capítulos de este fic... aunque no quedan muchos. Si les consuela… tengo escrito al menos doce capítulos del próximo fic. Por cierto, **no sé italiano ni alemán** (pecado capital en mi caso, pero bueno). Tuve que depender de Google Traductor. Si alguien sabe y me ayuda, yo feliz. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

* * *

Pues digamos, **Ozzy** , que con Erich no había vuelta que darle. Al menos, y esto hay que decirlo, logró reconciliarse con Juliana... Y has de tener algo de razón, que tiene que estar cruzando los dedos para que Juli no se acuerde de sus deslices ni de su asunto con Astrea. Creo que sí se irá con una sonrisa, conste. No, Chantal no se iba a quedar por siempre en reposo, no tienes idea de las ganas que tiene de volver a las andadas. Ya está aburrida la pobre y si bien adora a Shaka, no está pegada a la cadera con él y ansía por hacer sus propias cosas. Creo que se encontró una buena compañera de entrenamiento... Flos sí o sí tendrá que aprender disciplina en el combate. Puede que terminen bien amigas esas dos. Y Dohko con una úlcera estomacal. Shion se ríe a carcajadas de él. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

 **Yamid** , comienza a considerar tener cacao y agua, que se viene algo peor. Es cierto, Juli y Erich desperdiciaron sus vidas. Al menos tienen estos últimos días, y sí... Muchas cosas pasaron por la mente del viejo escorpión y no todas muy castas. Pero el pobre energías ya no tenía. Sí: esas dos van para "amiguis." **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

 **D8** **ALACRÁN**... **._.** Espero que te recuperes pronto, **Guest** , y sobre las vacaciones no te preocupes, tu salud va primero. Lo bueno es que Erich y Juliana llegaron a un buen entendimiento y pudieron reconciliarse pese a las sospechas. Esos dos no tienen mucho tiempo, pero lo comparten como siempre debieron haberlo hecho. Hubiera sido un lindo par.

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL:**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia. n.n… o.o O Google Traductor en este caso.**

 **Ich liebe dich:** te amo.

 **Hestia:** (en griego antiguo Ἑστία, Hestía) es la diosa de la cocina, la arquitectura, el hogar, o, más apropiadamente, del fuego que da calor y vida a los hogares. Es una diosa pacífica. Su culto se asemejaba a la escita Tabiti, y su equivalente romana sería la diosa Vesta, aunque el culto romano a ésta difería bastante del de los griegos.

Era la hija primogénita de los titanes Crono y Rea, y la primera en ser devorada por su padre al nacer; por lo que fue la última expulsada del cuerpo de su padre cuando Zeus le entregó el vomitivo. Tras la guerra contra los Titanes, Hestia fue cortejada por Poseidón y por Apolo, pero juró sobre la cabeza de Zeus que permanecería siempre virgen, evitando así la primera disputa entre dioses olímpicos. El rey de los dioses le correspondió cediéndole la primera víctima de todos los sacrificios públicos y los lugares preeminentes de todas las casas.

Hestia era la primera a quien se le hacían las ofrendas en los banquetes, incluso antes que a Zeus. Se le solían sacrificar terneras de menos de un año, aludiendo a su virginidad. Como diosa del hogar y la familia, Hestia apenas salía del Olimpo excepto para atender el oráculo de Delfos, y nunca se inmiscuía en las disputas de los dioses y los hombres, por lo que paradójicamente pocas veces aparece en los relatos mitológicos a pesar de ser una de las principales diosas de la religión griega y, posteriormente, romana.

Cuando Dioniso es admitido en el Olimpo, Hestia cede su puesto en el consejo de los doce dioses, mostrando otra vez su caracter pacífico. Dioniso fortaleció su categoría de dios olímpico y ella se dedicó por completo al cuidado del fuego sagrado del Olimpo.

Hestia inventó el arte de construir, por lo que con ella finalizaban siempre las oraciones a los dioses. De ella dependía la felicidad conyugal y la armonía de la familia. Extendió su protección sobre los altares, los palacios de los gobernantes y, por analogía, sobre los estados entendidos como el hogar de cada pueblo. De ella, por tanto, dependía la armonía y la felicidad de los habitantes de una ciudad. Con el paso del tiempo incluso se amplió su protección a todo el universo, asumiendo que un fuego sagrado místico daba vida a toda la naturaleza. En este sentido, en un estadio de la religión más evolucionado, se confundía su culto con el de diosas como Cibeles, Gea, Deméter o Artemisa.

En sus templos (los pritaneos), situados en el centro de las ciudades al aire libre, se recibía a los embajadores extranjeros, siendo un lugar de especial culto y de asilo, hasta el punto que se los consideraba el templo de todos los dioses, pero presididos por Hestia. Cuando los habitantes de una polis partían para colonizar otras tierras, portaban una antorcha con el fuego del altar de Hestia, prendiendo con él el nuevo altar en la colonia, como símbolo de unión con la metrópoli. Si este fuego se apagaba, no podía volver a ser encendido con medios tradicionales, sino que se establecía un rito sagrado y se encendía uno nuevo mediante fricción o con cristales calentados al sol.

El famoso oráculo de Delfos fue también un templo de la diosa antes de que se le ofrendara a Apolo.

 **Kukulcan:** es una deidad de la mitología maya. Semejante a la Serpiente Emplumada, divinidad cuyo culto es uno de los más relevantes en Mesoamérica y está relacionada con el viento, el agua, Venus. Kukulcán es un nombre en maya yucateco que se puede traducir como Serpiente de Plumas. (en maya: k'u'uk'ul kaan, 'pluma y serpiente'). Los chontales de Tabasco lo llaman Mukú-leh-chan, y es conocido como Gucumatz en la mitología quiché (en quiché: Q'uk'umatz, 'serpiente emplumada')

Para algunos investigadores este dios es el mismo **Quetzalcóatl** (en náhuatl: Quetzalcōātl, 'serpiente emplumada') de los aztecas y proviene de la cultura tolteca, para otros proviene de la cultura olmeca. En todo caso su origen es muy anterior a los mayas de la Península de Yucatán y a los Itzáes, fundadores de Chichén Itzá en el siglo VI, en donde se le erigió una pirámide para señalar su descenso en el ciclo agronómico y político de los mayas peninsulares. La presencia de la serpiente emplumada como símbolo deífico es omnipresente en toda Mesoamérica.

En el yacimiento arqueológico de Chichén Itzá se le puede observar como una serpiente formada como efecto de luz y sombra que desciende por la alfarda de la escalinata principal del edificio construido para su adoración, durante la jornada equinoccial de marzo y septiembre. Fue una deidad rápidamente asimilada por la aristocracia, a pesar que se incorporó al panteón maya en una época tardía.

En cuanto a sus diferencias con respecto a Quetzalcóatl, parece que muchas de ellas se debían a las diferencias climáticas entre ambas regiones. Para los Aztecas, Quetzalcóatl no sólo era el Señor del Sol, sino el propio Dios-Sol del país. Kukulcán además tiene los atributos de un Dios-Trueno. En el clima tropical de Yucatán y Guatemala, el Sol al mediodía parece dibujar las nubes de su alrededor con formas serpenteantes; de éstas emanan el trueno, la luz y la lluvia, por lo que Kukulcán parecería haber atraído a los mayas más como un dios del cielo que como un dios de la propia atmósfera, a pesar que muchas veces las estelas del Yucatán representan a Kukulcán con el aire saliendo de su boca, como muchas representaciones mexicanas de Quetzalcóatl.

 **Mictlán:** (en náhuatl: mictlān, ''lugar de muertos'''mic- 'muerto'; -tlān locativo') en la mitología mexica o nahua –que se puede considerar representativa de Mesoamérica–, era uno de los posibles recintos _post mortem_. Al Mictlán llegaban todos los muertos, sin distinción de posición social, es decir, el grueso de la población, siempre que fallecieran por causas consideradas como "naturales."

En algunas fuentes se sostiene que además del Mictlan existían otros tres destinos _post mortem_. Para las personas que morían en guerra o en labor de parto estaba el Tonatiuhichan, Tonátiuh Ilhuícatl o Casa de Tonatiuh. Los que fallecían por muerte relacionada con el agua, el rayo y los padecimientos como la hidropesía, las tumefacciones o enfermedades como la lepra, la gota y el herpes iban al Tlalocán o Casa de Tláloc. Por último, los bebés que fallecían iban al Chichihualcuauhco, donde eran amamantados por un gran árbol.

Al igual que con otros aspectos de la religión mesoamericana, nuestros conocimientos sobre el Mictlan proceden en su mayoría de fuentes coloniales y de la interpretación que diversos religiosos del siglo XVI hicieron sobre éste. De tal suerte que se ha equiparado con el Infierno judeo cristiano. Sin embargo, la característica principal del Infierno, el castigo por pecado, parece no estar presente en el Mictlan.

 **Mictlantecuhtli:** (en náhuatl: mictlanteuctli, 'señor del mictlán' o 'señor del lugar de los muertos''mictlān, Mictlán o lugar de los muertos, desde miquitl, muerto; teuctli o tecuhtli, señor'). En la mitología mexica, zapoteca y mixteca es el dios del inframundo y de los muertos, también era llamado Popocatzin (en nahuatl: popocatzin, 'ser humeante''popoctli, humo, fuego; catl, ser: popocatl o popoca, ser humeante, humeante, ardiente; tzintli, diminutivo'), por lo tanto era el dios de las sombras. Junto con su esposa Mictecacíhuatl, regía el mundo subterráneo o reino de Mictlán. Ejercía su soberanía sobre los "nueve ríos subterráneos" y sobre las almas de los muertos. Se le representa como el esqueleto de un humano con una calavera con muchos dientes. Asociado con las arañas, los murciélagos y los búhos, al ser dibujado se representaba con cabello negro y con ojos estelares o estrellas.

Mictlantecuhtli es denominado el dios de la muerte. Este dios reina el Mictlan, el país de los muertos. A Mictlantecuhtli se le aplacaba su furia ofrendándole pieles de personas desolladas.

 **Mictecacíhuatl:** (en náhuatl: mictecacihuatl, 'señora de las personas muertas''miquitl, muerto; técatl, persona de, morador de, habitante de: mictécatl, muerto; cíhuatl, señora, mujer, dueña'), a veces conocida como Chalmecacíhuatl (en náhuatl: chalmecacihuatl, 'señora de la extracción del mecate', es decir 'señora del corte del cordón umbilical''chalia, extrenar, cortar; mecatl, mecate, cordón, cuerda, cordón umbilical; cihuatl, mujer, señora, dueña'). En la mitología mexica es la reina de Mictlán, el noveno y último nivel del inframundo. Su propósito es vigilar los huesos de los muertos. Ella presidía los festivales mexicas hechos en honor de los muertos (que evolucionaron con la incorporación del cristianismo hasta el Día de Muertos contemporáneo), es conocida como la "Dama de la Muerte", ya que se cree que murió al nacer. A veces se la representa trabajando en conjunto con Mictlantecuhtli, y a veces en conflicto.

 **Hun–Camé y Vucub–Camé:** Son deidades demoníacas del inframundo Xibalbá, el cuál es en esencia malvado. Son los dos jueces supremos y principales del consejo, cuya función consiste en asignar sus atribuciones a los demás señores de Xibalbá.

Los jóvenes gemelos Hunahpú e Ixbalanqué mataron a Hun-Camé y su co-regente en el inframundo Vucub-Camé, como venganza por la decapitación de su padre, Hun-Hunahpú.


	19. Cap 18: El Ocaso

_Tras toda una vida alejando gente, al final Erich se encuentra rodeado de su familia. Hizo las paces con el mundo, solo resta que dé el paso… y sin embargo, aún quedan cosas por decir que no se pueden quedar en el tintero y Juliana lo sabe, lo que no deja de ser difícil. Descansa en Paz, Erich._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Casi me paso el día, pero siendo las 23:55 del 19 de enero de 2016, puedo decir que cumplí la promesa de actualizar hoy **n.n**. Les dejo este capítulo, que por cierto, es otro de los que me hizo llorar un montón. Y viene con sorpresa, así que muy atentos a lo que va a pasar. Va en serio. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, **y en este caso se recomienda mucho** , " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

 **Una velita para que el Concilio actualice los spin offs…**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 ** _TENGAN PAÑUELITOS A MANO._**

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 18: El Ocaso**

 **Casa de Cáncer.**

 _11 de marzo._ _21:47 horas._

Erich aún no fallecía, pero no recuperaba la conciencia. Su cuerpo estaba en el límite de la lucha, pero su voluntad se resistía a dejarse llevar por lo inevitable; como si todavía tuviera cosas pendientes. Era evidente que ya no tenía fuerzas físicas, pero ni aún con eso daba el paso.

No estaba solo. Allá en la enfermería estaban Milo y su familia, Antoine y Mireille, Axl y Máscara de la Muerte, a quien una silenciosa Shiori hacía compañía. Solo faltaba ella y Lümi, quien había ido a buscarla.

Juliana tenía la vista fija en la constelación de escorpión, que tenía un tenue brillo esa noche, intuyendo que uno de sus arcontes estaba por cruzar el umbral… cada tanto desviaba la vista hacia su propia constelación, y suspiró… los espíritus estaban inquietos…

 _"Terco como siempre… ¿Qué esperas para irte?"_ Murmuró en italiano.

No hacía tanto frío esa noche y estaba despejado. Corría, eso sí, una fresca brisa y dejó que el aire le rozara la cara. La máscara ayudaba, no tenía que disciplinar sus facciones para que no se notaran sus emociones, pero bajo la lámina dorada su piel parecía casi transparente y diluida. Juliana suspiró y dejó que el viento le revolviera los cabellos. Miró la hora.

Habían pasado horas y aún no tenían noticias.

 **POFF.**

Pudo oír el característico sonido de una teletransportación a sus espaldas, pero no reaccionó a tal cosa. Solo bajó los hombros y la mirada: no le molestó su presencia, sino que más bien la agradeció. Ya se estaba sintiendo demasiado sola.

"¡Debí suponerlo! Aquí estabas." Dijo Lümi ubicándose junto a ella. "No puedes golpear a Erich para desahogarte, así que ni lo pienses."

"¿Hay noticias?"

"Ninguna. No hay cambios en su condición." Lümi bajó los hombros. "Pobrecito alacrán…"

"No va a despertar." Sentenció Juliana. "Está esperando por algo para irse, algún tipo de señal, pero no va a despertar. Las sombras del Inframundo ya lo rodean: está muerto." Explicó, tragándose los nudos de la garganta mientras se sobaba el pecho.

Lümi bajó los hombros y tragó aire. Miró de reojo a su amiga, que si bien era mucho más vieja, la conocía mejor que nadie: era la misma Juliana de siempre… y la pobrecita se estaba derrumbando a trozos, sin reflejar ni media pizca de emoción. Se notaba que su vida había sido igual de triste. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Siempre tuvo la impresión que Juliana iba a terminar casada, feliz y con al menos diez niños; nunca, ni en sus más locos sueños, pensó que terminaría sola, plañendo por culpa de su orgullo y el de Erich.

Nunca se imaginó que ellos siempre se adoraron, ¡Lo escondieron tan bien! ¿Cómo fue que la vida los separó así? ¡Si tan solo hubiera sabido sobre esto cuando vivía! Les habría ayudado de alguna manera, habría tratado de que al menos hicieran las paces, que se acercaran uno al otro…

La tarde anterior Axl le había contado toda la historia. De cómo Erich y Juliana habían tenido una fuerte ruptura antes de que ellos se conocieran, y que luego de eso, iban y venían, intentando reconciliarse. Esa explicación le hizo aún mucho más sentido si tenía en consideración la confesión de Juliana del otro día en el Coliseo. También… Bueno. También hacía que el año de ausencia de su amiga tuviera mucho más sentido.

Ahora, con la perspectiva del tiempo transcurrido, le molestaba de manera especial el silencio de Juliana durante aquellos meses: ni una carta, ni una llamada, sino solo noticias esporádicas que hablaban de las peleas que tuvo con su hermana o de lo bien que le había hecho alejarse un poco. También tenía dudas.

No, no la iba a juzgar. ¿Para qué? Eso solo haría daño. La ex amazona de Aries le puso una mano en el hombro.

"No elegimos de quienes nos enamoramos, ¿verdad?"

"…"

"Deberías ir con él. Creo que ya estuvo demasiado tiempo solo." Lümi la miró con calma. "No te lo perdonarás si no vas a acompañarlo. Quizás es lo que está esperando."

"… no."

"No te lo vas a perdonar si no lo haces." Lümi inspiró profundo.

Algo se quebró. Juliana se tapó la boca con ambas manos y se largó a llorar en silencio, apenas moviendo los hombros. Lümi aprovechó para abrazarla, consolarla de alguna manera. No era buena dando abrazos, pero en momentos como este agradecía que en su raza fueran instintivos e intuitivos.

"Te llevo con Erich y te quedas con él. Dile lo que tengas que decirle, deja que al menos se vaya en paz con eso."

"… me da miedo…"

"… conozco ese miedo. Pero no te lo puedes dejar dentro. ¡Ya te hizo demasiado daño! A los dos."

"¡No quiero que se muera, Lümi!" Juliana negó con la cabeza tratando de respirar. "Ni la diosa lo puede evitar, me voy a morir con él…"

"Ya, amiguita, ya se pasa… ¡Por eso tienes que ir con él!"

"¿Por qué me siento culpable de querer estar con él? Siento que no lo merezco después de tanto… rechazo, ¡No Quiero Que Se Muera!"

Lümi simplemente la abrazó con fuerza. No tenía respuesta, en ese momento solo tenía que ser una buena amiga. Una que además había pasado por una situación tan parecida cuando le habían matado a su marido, que hasta se le ponían los pelos de punta. Por otro lado no quería hablar, ya que la garganta le fallaría: recordó el terror que había sentido en su corazón y en su alma cuando vio a Axl muerto… conocía el pánico y lo recordaba mejor que nada. Sabía mejor que nadie por lo que estaba pasando su amiga.

"Vamos. Erich te espera…"

Le dijo con suavidad antes de teletransportarse a la enfermería.

* * *

 **Templo Principal. Gran Salón de Audiencias.**

 _En esos momentos._

Eo de Scylla e Isaac de Kraken cumplían su guardia ante la caja fuerte. Los hilos dorados de aquella filigrana tan delicada y derechamente lemuriana tenían un brillo suave y cálido y la música resonaba con respeto y quietud. Ambos generales mantenían una sobria presencia: por la misión que se les había encomendado, debían hacer notorios sus cosmos, pero intentaban por respeto a sus anfitriones a no ser demasiado evidentes. Entendían que alguien estaba por morir y que la diosa estaba afectada por ello.

Cierto, eran orgullosos generales de Poseidón, pero eso no quería decir que fueran unos insensibles.

Quizás Krishna, pero no todos.

Shura de Capricornio y Aioria de Leo, los dos dorados de turno, se les veía muy cautos y alertas. Conocían perfectamente que el maestro de Milo había comenzado la recta final de su batalla y estaba en las puertas de la muerte. Thanatos rondaba el Santuario y esta vez sí tenía intenciones de llevarse a alguien. Intercambiaron una mirada y al menos Shura suspiró con tristeza, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Hacía apenas unos días atrás, cuando los padres de Mu habían regresado por ese corto periodo, que habían dejado de usar las capas negras; por lo visto, tendrían que usarlas de nuevo.

Athena estaba allí, pero mantenía su distancia. Estaba de pie frente a uno de los ventanales y se dejaba iluminar por el límpido cielo. La noche estaba tan despejada que la Vía Láctea se manifestaba en toda su gloria. Las tenues luces del Santuario y la barrera que lo protegía de las luces de la colindante Atenas o el cercano pueblo de Rodorio al otro extremo, no opacaban su brillo.

La diosa hizo un puchero y no hizo nada por evitar que las lágrimas le recorrieran las mejillas. Se le moría uno de sus escorpiones, el que más ayuda había necesitado y el que menos había podido obtenerla. Pero aún en su lecho de muerte, se aferraba a la vida con un ahínco propio de los portadores de la armadura de Escorpión, lo que solo aumentaba su tortura.

"… Descansa en paz, por favor… deja de sufrir…" Balbuceó entre llantos queditos, mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano. Athena desvió la mirada hacia Cáncer… y luego a la enfermería.

Lloró con más ganas.

Shura y Aioria intercambiaron una mirada de angustia. Isaac y Eo le dieron la espalda para darle privacidad. Shion puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Saori quien, sin necesitar mayor estímulo, se abrazó a su Patriarca, llorando con libertad. El lemuriano la abrazó paternalmente, mientras él mismo dejaba fluir sus lágrimas.

"Vamos princesita mía." Le dijo con cariño. "Erich necesita nuestra compañía." Añadió en un murmullo. La diosa asintió y se limpió las lágrimas. No dijo nada, dejándose llevar por el lemuriano.

* * *

 **Enfermería del Santuario.**

 _Poco después._

"Gracias, Lis." Le sonrió Milo a su esposa, mientras recibía la botella con agua que le había llevado Alisa.

"Bebe un poco, te hará bien." Le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Milo no le respondió con palabras, pero le hizo caso. Abrió la botella y bebió un sorbo largo antes de dejarla a un lado. Sintió como su esposa se recostaba sobre su hombro y lo rodeaba con sus brazos. Suspiró con pena: se sentía emocionalmente espantoso y cansado. Miró rápidamente a su alrededor… Máscara jugaba con un komboloi para pasar el tiempo mientras Shiori le miraba desde la ventana. Axl conversaba con Antoine en voz muy baja; sorprendentemente estaba ahí como en espera de lo inevitable, no porque quisiera asegurarse que su odiado camarada se muriera sino porque, a fin de cuentas, era su compañero de armas y le debía respeto por eso. Mireille estaba allí también, sujeta del brazo de su marido y algo pálida.

El otro día Camus le había expresado su preocupación al respecto, pues sabía que su padre y maestro no olvidaba nunca un rencor y el que estuviera más abierto a perdonar a Erich, por el motivo que fuese (nunca habían entendido porqué estaban tan peleados), lo hacía temer por su salud. Quizás estaba enfermo y él ni enterado.

"Jeje… quien lo viera y quien lo ve…" Dijo en apenas un murmullo.

"¿Lo dices por el papá de Camus, Milito?"

"Sí…"

"Se han visto cosas más raras, amor." Explicó Alisa tras un suspiro. "Por ejemplo, un juez de Hades adoptando un niño."

"Eso te lo concedo."

Milo se acurrucó junto a su esposa y cruzó miradas con Máscara, cuyos ojos se veían neutrales, aunque con él nunca se sabía. Shiori parecía rondarle con especial cariño, siendo éste el único indicativo que algo más podría estar sucediendo al interior del guardián de la cuarta casa. El escorpión suspiró y volvió a fijarse en la camilla donde yacía su maestro.

Tenía la sensación que había mucha gente allí en ese cuarto, esperando que se muriera. Nadie quería salirse

Erich estaba morbosamente pálido. Un hilillo de sangre le salía por la comisura de labios y si no fuera por los monitores vitales creería que estaba muerto. Sus labios estaban resecos y su piel parecía de papel. Allí donde tenía la vía que le administraba fluidos a su torrente sanguíneo había un horrible moretón. Debería estar muerto… pero en su lugar seguía sometiéndose a una tortuosa agonía. ¡Menos mal que estaba inconsciente! De lo contrario el dolor habría sido insoportable.

Pensó en ello y sintió como los ojos le ardían…

 **POFF**

Lümi apareció de pronto con Juliana. Al ver a su maestra, Máscara pareció suspirar de alivio. Los demás hicieron un movimiento de cabeza, pero respetaron en silencio como la lemuriana pareció sujetar por unos segundos a Juliana, quien desde que habían sacado a Erich de Escorpión no lo veía. Y sin duda, verlo allí en esa cama tan desvalido y acabado, habiéndolo conocido tan fuerte y que hasta el último instante posible había resistido el cáncer como ningún otro ser humano había podido… impactaba.

Ambas no pudieron reprimir un puchero al verlo. Ni las máscaras pudieron evitarlo.

Lümi soltó a Juliana y se acercó a la camilla. Tomó la mano de Erich con las suyas y le besó los nudillos: algo le dijo en su lemuriano al tiempo que ponía una de sus manos en la frente del enfermo. Sonrió unos instantes, mientras Axl repetía el gesto. La pareja intercambió miradas y asintió en silencio, se tomaron de la mano y salieron de la habitación.

"Milo… mejor nos despedimos…" le susurró Alisa al oído. "Creo que la señora Juliana…"

"Entiendo."

Milo y Alisa se levantaron del sofá y caminaron hacia la camilla. Alisa le tomó la mano a Erich y le dio un apretoncito respetuoso. No lo había conocido mucho, pero de todas maneras se emocionó, más al ver los ojos de su marido, los que sin derramar una sola lágrima, estaban a punto de estallar. Milo encendió su cosmo y empuñó su mano derecha. Se golpeó el pecho a la altura de su corazón y luego puso esa misma palma sobre el corazón de Erich.

" _Soy lo que soy, porque usted me lo enseñó todo, Maestro. Y por eso estoy agradecido. Intentaré repetir su ejemplo cuando entrene a mi muchacho… él sabrá honrarlo… Gracias_." Le dijo en alemán, esta vez dejando caer las lágrimas. Sintió el abrazo de su esposa… y se alejó de allí con pasos calmos, pero pesados.

Salieron los dos de la habitación y, tras ellos, Antoine y Mireille repitieron el mismo gesto, aunque antes de salir la ex amazona de plata apagó algunas luces, dejando solo las bajas. Shiori caminó con lentitud hacia la camilla e hizo una profunda reverencia, que duró algunos segundos más de lo habitual. Miró hacia atrás, a Máscara, quien había dejado de jugar con el komboloi y no parecía decidido a despedirse. La hanyou salió despacio…

… y ni bien cruzó la puerta, Máscara se decidió. Se acercó a la camilla y repitió el mismo gesto de Milo. Se quedó unos instantes observando al viejo escorpión. Tragó saliva y miró a su maestra, antes de respirar sonoramente, como tratando de sacudirse una culpa de encima. Le tomó la muñeca con fuerza.

"… usted tenía razón, Maestro Escorpión." Le dijo en italiano. "Siempre tuvo mi respeto." Añadió.

Juliana miró a Máscara con infinita tristeza y, cuando su aprendiz pasó junto a ella, sintió su mano sobre su hombro. La amazona se quitó la máscara e intercambiaron miradas, sin culparse de nada y llenas de un secreto incomprensible. Máscara asintió y la abrazó unos segundos antes de retirarse, en silencio, dejándolos solos.

Juliana tragó saliva y lloró con ganas. No obstante eso no dejó que las piernas le fallaran. Se acercó a Erich y le tomó la mano, sintiendo el dolor bajo la piel y como su cosmo, alguna vez tan poderoso, se desvanecía a cada momento, pero sin perder esa lucha. La muerte sí se lo iba a llevar con dificultad.

"Esto no debió pasar nunca. Debimos estar juntos… siempre juntos. Quizás te hubieras ahorrado esta agonía…" Juliana se limpió las lágrimas y le acarició la cara, consciente que nunca despertaría.

La amazona se sintió honestamente desesperada. Miró a su alrededor sin encontrar nada ni nadie de quien sujetarse. Estaba sola y su corazón parecía explotar de dolor. ¿Cómo iba a soportar esto? ¿Cómo…? Miró a Erich… su semblante aparentemente en paz, pero con ese dolor que subyacía bajo su piel.

"… ¿Qué esperas para irte, Escorpión?"

No tuvo respuesta más que los ruiditos de los monitores. Juliana, casi sin darse cuenta, se encaramó en la camilla y se acurrucó junto a Erich, abrazándolo con fuerza por varios minutos. Encendió un poco su cosmo y al sentir como el del escorpión resonaba de ingenua felicidad con el de ella (aún en su agonía) la hizo estallar en llanto.

Ese dolor… ¡Ese dolor! Erich se estaba quedando en vida por ella y no tenía fuerzas para dejarlo ir. Negó con la cabeza y apretó la mandíbula. Se incorporó y lo miró con atención… esto sin duda la iba a matar de dolor, pero ni comparado al que sentía el viejo escorpión en esos momentos. Juliana se tragó el nudo en la garganta junto con su orgullo y exhaló de agotamiento. Le miró con atención, mordiéndose los labios.

"… Hace años me hiciste una pregunta… y sabes que te mentí. Por terror a lo que pensarías de mi… y por miedo a tu enfermedad… no supe manejar la situación, y te la escondí." Juliana se detuvo unos instantes. "Hace unos días me volviste a hacer esa pregunta y no te respondí. ¡Y dejaste otra implícita!, porque estabas seguro de la respuesta… pero me callé. Guardé silencio… estuve muy mal… fue un error. ¡Y te afectó tanto! No sabía, no quise ver… ¡Cuánto lo siento! Debí confiar más en ti…"

Juliana se sentó en la orilla de la camilla, dejando caer las piernas. Puso sus manos sobre su regazo, empuñándolas con fuerza. Necesitaba encontrar el valor para pronunciar lo que tenía que decir, cuya dificultad era notoria. Llevaba al menos una década y media sin siquiera pronunciarlo en voz alta. Exhaló de nuevo y giró sobre su eje… Erich seguía donde mismo, a medio morir. Se inclinó hacia él y le besó los labios durante breves momentos. Juntó su frente con la de él…

"Sí, lo estuve." Le dijo con temerosa decisión. "Sí… lo es." Juliana le acarició los ojos. "Y sí, lo sabe."

Los monitores se volvieron locos. El ritmo cardiaco de Erich se fue a las nubes y el poco cosmo que le quedaba se encendió con ímpetu como quemando las últimas reservas. De la sorpresa Juliana saltó al suelo, pero tras alejarse unos pasos, volvió a arrojarse contra la camilla, sujetando a Erich, como temiendo que se fuera a levantar de pronto, cosa que no sucedió… Lo que pasó fue otra cosa…

Erich tenía los ojos abiertos y la miraba con intensidad… Juliana lloró con más ganas, porque supo en ese instante que el hombre que yacía frente a ella y que la miraba con esa ternura (¡Por Athena! ¿La miraba con ternura?), ya no tendría más fuerza de la que echar mano.

 _"Danke… ich liebe dich_ _!_ _"_

Sintió eso en su corazón, por medio de la cosmonet. Sus ojos se apagaron, el gris perdió vida y finalmente, mientras los monitores daban las alarmas, Erich de Escorpión salía al paso de la eternidad.

Había fallecido.

Se le helaron las manos y su corazón pareció detenerse a ratos. Ni siquiera pudo gritar y ya no pudo sostenerse por sí misma. Antes de perder por completo la dignidad que le quedaba giró sobre sus talones para buscar algún tipo de soporte, pero no llegó lejos. Un maternal cosmo la sostuvo y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Athena la abrazaba con fuerza. Lloraron juntas un rato, antes de sentir el abrazo de Lümi y de Axl.

No supo en qué momento la sacaron de allí.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Duelo_**

 _… No llevaba la máscara puesta, y tenía los ojos hinchados, lo que acentuaba la palidez de su piel, pues tanto su nariz como sus párpados estaban enrojecidos. La amazona se refregó el rostro, pero bajó la mirada al suelo. Tomó aire y se puso a jugar con sus dedos, sin atreverse a mirar a su…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** **TmT** Lloré de nuevo. Nada más que decir. Fue un capítulo más cortito, pero era imposible extenderlo más, considerando que mi lado sensible estaba algo alterado. Sigo con mis ruegos de que no me maten, por favor… porque aún falta que Lümi y Axl se vayan… Por cierto, **no sé italiano ni alemán** (pecado capital en mi caso, pero bueno). Tuve que depender de Google Traductor. Si alguien sabe y me ayuda, yo feliz. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

* * *

Desde el principio que sabíamos que lo de Erich era inevitable, **Ozzy** , pero como acabas de leer, aún tenía sorpresas para él. Y para todos los que leen. Puede que haya sido raro para él pasarse la vida alejando gente, pero estar rodeado de familia al final de sus días, debió haberlo hecho sentir que algo valió la pena. Pese a todas sus metidas de pata, dejó algo bueno tras de sí. No era malo, solo imbécil. **¡VUELA ALTO, ERICH!** … a propósito… **O/O** ¡¿Sabes alemán?! **T/T** Qué vergüenza siento…. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

Que la muerte de Erich sirva de ejemplo de que el tiempo que se nos da es precioso y efímero, **DiosaGéminis**. Al menos en su último día el viejo escorpión pudo estar con su familia y se fue con la impresión que pudo hacer las paces con el mundo de alguna manera. Hades por su parte detesta tener visitas de cualquier tipo y más que celoso, estaba mañoso con la visita de Quetzalcóatl. Tan lindo que se nos pone de repente el Príncipe de la Humanidad Difunta… **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL:**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia. n.n… o.o O Google Traductor en este caso.**

 **Komboloi:** (del griego κομπολόι), es un popular juguete griego con cuentas, similar a un rosario pero sin propósito religioso. Se utiliza como pasatiempo, método relajante de control del estrés y como posible método para el control de la ansiedad.

Tiempo atrás, este juguete solo podía ser utilizado por hombres, la mayoría de ellos de edad, pero con el paso de tiempo se convirtió en un objeto al alcance de ambos sexos y empezó a tener popularidad entre los jóvenes griegos.


	20. Cap 19: Duelo

_Tras el funeral de Erich, Juliana le pide un favor a la diosa antes de encerrarse en el sótano de Cáncer a llorar sin que nadie la vea. Allí tendrá una conversación con Máscara cuando este baje a buscarla horas después. Por su parte, Anfitrite por fin tiene acceso a la medicina, aunque está algo molesta con Poseidón, quien por cierto también está molesto con Krishna._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Se viene una sorpresa, así que preparen pañuelos y quizás sujétense mejor de la silla. Es cierto, actualizo antes de fecha, pero tengo ganas de poder concentrarme mejor en el próximo fic, así que aquí les dejo este capítulo. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, **y en este caso se recomienda mucho** , " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

 **Una velita para que el Concilio actualice los spin offs…**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 19: Duelo**

 **Cementerio del Santuario.**

 _Dos días después. 13 de marzo. 20:25 horas._

Hasta hacía unos momentos, había caído una leve lluvia que pronto dio paso a una llovizna. El clima reflejaba el estado de ánimo reinante, y en esos momentos parecía respetar a los deudos del fallecido: durante el día anterior el cadáver de Erich de Escorpión, conforme a los ritos, había sido preparado y expuesto en la octava casa ante quienes hubieran querido presentar sus respetos, y ahora por fin llevaban su cuerpo a su última morada.

Para cuando salió el cortejo, caía una delicada garúa que se mantuvo todo el camino.

Los doce dorados caminaban luciendo sus armaduras, con las capas negras y las capuchas puestas, ocultando de este modo sus caras; cada uno llevaba una antorcha encendida, con una llama de un leve color azul. Estos seguían y acompañaban el cadáver amortajado de Erich, el cuál era llevado en un carrito fúnebre tirado por uno de los santos de plata encargados de vigilar el cementerio del Santuario. Presidía el cortejo Shion, dos de los sacerdotes encargados del culto y la misma diosa, quien caminaba cabizbaja. Detrás de los dorados iban algunas de las chicas que habían decidido bajar (como Alisa o Shiori), Lümi y Axl, Juliana y uno que otro plateado que había querido despedir al viejo escorpión. No había aprendices en el grupo.

Nadie intercambiaba palabras. Los funerales de dorados (y de santos en general), eran siempre silenciosos. Nadie hablaba: solo la diosa podía hacerlo, si es que lo elegía.

El chirrido de las ruedas se detuvo al llegar al lugar indicado. Allí había una tumba cavada y lista para recibir a su morador. El plateado que tiraba del carrito bajó la cabeza y se volvió a la diosa con el respeto debido, antes de hacer una reverencia y retirarse sin mayor ceremonia. Los encargados del culto comenzaron con los ritos funerarios mientras los dorados rodeaban a los concurrentes y al cadáver, dándoles la espalda, vigilando el perímetro.

Siempre en silencio, Athena miró a lo alto. Hacía frío y corría viento. La noche ya era total. Suspiró y encendió su cosmo, cubriendo todo de una tenue luz.

Generalmente se consideraba que un funeral en las sombras era deshonroso, pero no era el caso de los santos de Athena, quienes tradicionalmente se enterraban al amparo de la noche. El motivo de esto se debía a que la luz del cosmo de la diosa les acompañaba en su viaje al inframundo y no la luz del sol, en agradecimiento a su vida de servicio.

Shion se acercó al cadáver y puso ambas manos sobre la cabeza del fallecido. Recitó una muda oración durante varios minutos y, cuando se detuvo, puso dos monedas sobre los ojos de Erich, para que pudiera pagarle a Caronte por el viaje en su barca. Retrocedió, sin darle la espalda; Athena dio un golpe en el suelo con su báculo.

Milo, Máscara de la Muerte y Camus le entregaron sus antorchas al dorado que tenían a la derecha y rompieron formación. Se dirigieron al cadáver al mismo tiempo que Axl, Juliana y Antoine. Tras ponerse de acuerdo con las miradas y ubicarse alrededor del mismo, levantaron el cadáver amortajado de Erich en alto. Lo sacaron del carrito fúnebre y con cuidado lo llevaron a su tumba, donde lo bajaron ayudados por cuerdas estratégicamente ubicadas con anterioridad.

Una vez que estuvo en el fondo, se sintió un campanazo. Los señalados montaron guardia alrededor de la tumba y, mientras sus compañeros rompían filas y les devolvían las antorchas, los demás asistentes se acercaban al agujero y arrojaban pétalos de flores. La misma diosa hizo lo mismo ni bien tuvo la oportunidad. Entonces, cuando hubieron terminado, cada uno de los dorados se acercó y dejó caer su antorcha encendida, dejando para el final las de aquellos que habían montado guardia alrededor del cuerpo.

Juliana de Cáncer dejó caer un mechón de su cabello.

Milo fue el último en lanzar su antorcha.

Todo el cortejo observó en silencio como las llamas iluminaban el interior de la tumba, y se sumieron en una oración colectiva por el alma del muerto, la que finalmente quedaba libre de iniciar el viaje hacia el inframundo. Al cabo de unos veinte minutos Shion, haciendo uso de la telequinesia, desplazó la tierra removida de la tumba de regreso a su sitio, enterrando definitivamente al cadáver sin ataúd.

La guardia regresó a sus lugares. Athena dio un segundo golpe con su báculo, indicando el fin del funeral y que se podía volver a hablar. Lentamente, y siguiendo un orden casi atávico, todos comenzaron a retirarse, comentando entre sí, en quietos y respetuosos susurros. Juliana se acercó a la tumba al tiempo que la estela fúnebre era instalada por Milo y Axl. La diosa le tomó sorpresivamente la mano.

"Estarás bien, Juliana, yo lo sé." Le dijo Saori. La amazona se encogió de hombros, tragándose un poco más de su orgullo.

"Cuando muera, señora… quisiera estar junto a Erich de Escorpión, si eso es posible." Pidió en un sentido murmullo. "No estuvimos juntos en vida, quisiera… estar con él cuando muera."

"Por supuesto, Juliana. Te lo prometo." Le dijo Saori, sin poder contener la emoción. Milo se acercó a la amazona e inclinó la cabeza en respeto.

"Maestra Cáncer. Le prometo que se hará como usted dice." Milo suspiró de pena. Le dolía la garganta. "Mis condolencias, lamento mucho su pérdida."

Juliana apretó los ojos y dejó fluir sus lágrimas, mientras asentía sin mucha energía. Pero no lloró, no se quebró: todavía tenía fuerza. Axl se le acercó y la abrazó como solo un lemuriano podía hacerlo.

"Vamos Juliana, dejemos que los muertos descansen en paz." Le dijo aguantándose las lágrimas.

La amazona miró una última vez la tumba, y se dejó llevar por Axl, Milo y Athena unos diez metros hasta que se reunieron con Máscara, quien esperaba junto con Shiori. El santo de Cáncer rodeó a su maestra con el brazo y en silencio el grupo se alejó de la tumba.

Juliana no volvería a ese sitio nunca más en su vida. Solo lo haría años después cuando ella misma muriera.

En esos momentos, en el gran salón de audiencias del templo principal, la caja fuerte finalmente se abría, un día antes de lo esperado. Los cuatro generales marinos que custodiaban el artefacto, asintieron en silencio y reforzaron la guardia.

Finalmente el garrafón que contenía lo último que quedaba del agua de la Fuente de la Eterna Juventud estaba disponible.

* * *

 **Mansión Solo.**

 _Día siguiente. 14 de marzo._ _07:34 horas._

"¡Fuiste un exagerado, Julián!" Refunfuñó Paulina. "Acababan de enterrar al finado y vas tú, tan campante, y pides el garrafón. ¡Eso No Se Hace! Debiste dejar pasar dos días, si yo no me iba a morir." La diosa se pasó las manos por la cara. "¡Tan Bruto Que Saliste!"

Julián se encogió de hombros y rodó los ojos al cielo, al tiempo que se apoyaba en la pared, cruzado de brazos. Rea ya le había corrido cuerda por esta impertinencia suya. Este mismo regaño se lo traspasaría a Krishna, quien lo había llamado la noche anterior para decirle que el garrafón ya estaba disponible, * **sin** * advertirle que los ánimos en el Santuario se encontraban algo lúgubres. Se había emocionado tanto que llegó y salió a buscarlo, sin imaginarse siquiera que los residentes venían de un funeral.

Se sintió incómodo por interrumpir de ese modo con sus exigencias, aunque las haya hecho igual. Luego mandaría algún regalillo de desagravio a los deudos. Le pediría a Tethys que averiguara los nombres… porque si le pedía a Krishna, capaz que tuviera que mandar dos regalos en vez de uno, considerando el tino del guardián del pilar del océano Índico.

"¡Tan Brutos Que Son Todos! Con Razón Ninguno Consigue Novia."

"Oye, Kaysa tiene una y me consta que no usa ilusiones." Lo defendió Poseidón.

"Aaaw, cierto: Ella lo quiere un montón, ¡Me cae tan bien!" Sonrió Paulina.

"Y es ciega, no se olviden." Añadió Apolo, quien hasta entonces había estado callado. Poseidón y Anfitrite se lo quedaron viendo extrañados.

"Ramona no es ciega." Afirmó Paulina. "Ni siquiera usa lentes."

"¿No? Entonces le falla la vista, seguro. Sin mencionar que tiene un buen estómago, con lo feo que es Kaysa." Insistió Apolo, mientras analizaba el agua de la eterna juventud no lejos, y hacía algunas pruebas.

Poseidón miró el garrafón que estaba cerca de su sobrino. Iban a tener que custodiar muy bien esa agua. Sabía a ciencia cierta que Zeus quería lo que sobrase en el Olimpo, lejos de los humanos, y al menos por su parte estaba de acuerdo. Athena tampoco quería tener nada que ver con el garrafón ni su contenido y por ella que lo derramasen todo. Apolo en cambio quería guardar un poco, por si la Sofocación regresaba, o al menos someter el líquido a más pruebas para determinar su composición química, de manera tal de poder reproducir el agua si es que se hacía necesario. Hizo algunas pruebas más, que contrastó con sus otros resultados y asintió satisfecho.

"Bien, no estoy seguro de lo que va a pasar." Apolo vertió alrededor de doscientos centímetros cúbicos de agua en un vaso y se lo pasó a su tía. "Bébetelo todo. No puedes tomar más de esta cantidad por día, pero si mis cálculos están correctos, solo necesitarás beber dos litros."

Anfitrite se bebió el agua de un sorbo, pero en seguida puso cara de asco, mientras un agudo escalofrío le recorría la espalda. El agua era ESPANTOSA, y la mareó a morir: por momentos quiso vomitarla, pero se contuvo. Poseidón tuvo que sostenerla mientras tragaba el agua al notar el evidente asco en el rostro de su esposa. Tenía el sabor de aguas servidas y al pasar por la garganta, ardía.

"Puedes dividirlo a la mitad, si te hace sentir muy mal. Una en la mañana y la otra en la tarde."

"¡Mejor!" Paulina reprimió una arcada. "¿Pueden ser tres porciones?"

"No es mala idea."

"Puedes, pero debes beberla." Apolo dijo con calma. "Nos turnaremos para traerte la medicina con Asclepios e Igía. No quiero arriesgarme con esto y dejarlo al alcance de los humanos."

"¿A dónde te llevas el garrafón?"

"A mis estancias en el Olimpo."

"Dale mis saludos a la señora Hestia si la ves, Apolo por favor."

"Lo haré tía. Tío."

Apolo chasqueó sus dedos y todas sus cosas se empacaron solas. Tomó el garrafón bajo el brazo y, tras hacer una venia a sus tíos, desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Julián relajó los hombros y caminó hasta la cama, encaramándose encima y sentándose junto a Paulina, a quien abrazó con ternura. Anfitrite estaba tratando de tragarse el mal sabor de la boca, pero se dejó apapachar. Por mal sabor que tuviera el agua, debía admitir que se sentía mejor. Se quedaron un rato en silencio, simplemente disfrutando la presencia del otro.

"¿Ahora sí me vas a dejar salir de la cama?"

"Hmmm… lo voy a pensar."

"¿Pero sí le vas a pedir disculpas a Athena por irrumpir en una casa en duelo?"

"Argh… ya, le voy a pedir disculpas."

"¿Antes de la cena?"

"¡Mujer! Yo sabré cuando."

"Aaaaw, eres un tierno."

"Hmpf."

Julián se sopló el flequillo y rodó los ojos al cielo. Mejor llamaba a Athena lo antes posible o se olvidaría, y si eso pasaba no lo dejarían en paz. Suspiró mucho más tranquilo y besó a Paulina en la mejilla… al menos lo peor había pasado… eso lo aliviaba como nunca.

Paulina lo sorprendió con un beso en los labios que lo llenó de felicidad.

Sí… todo estaba mucho mejor.

* * *

 **Casa de Cáncer. Sótano.**

 _Más tarde ese día. 14:45 horas._

Máscara estaba cansado, lo cual no lo sorprendía; su agote era tanto físico como mental (o emocional). Bajó los escalones hacia el interior del subterráneo de la cuarta casa y caminó decidido en una dirección en específico. No le gustaban los funerales, y por varios motivos: a diferencia de sus compañeros (aunque al igual que todos los que portaban la armadura de Cáncer), podía ver los espíritus que rodeaban a los muertos y les acompañaban en lo que iniciaban su viaje. Era agotador verlos, no porque lo asustaran, sino porque tenía que manipular su propio cosmo de manera tal que los bichos esos no drenaran su energía y lo enfermaran, lo cual también agotaba bastante.

Además, y esto lo llenaba de orgullo y asustaba a partes iguales, Thanos también los había visto y el chiquillo se había retraído más de la cuenta. Su aprendiz apenas comenzaba su entrenamiento y ni siquiera se acercaban a iniciar los ejercicios cósmicos indicados, pero los había visto sin haber hecho esfuerzo alguno. Eso era excelente señal en un aprendiz dorado tan pequeño, pero eso también jugaba en contra: no había alcanzado a explicarle de qué se trataba, ni como bloquearlos, por lo que los bichos muy malditos se habían aprovechado de eso e intentado alimentarse de la energía de su aprendiz. Máscara tuvo que intervenir y bloquear tanto ese ataque además del suyo propio.

¡Menos mal que Shiori se había conseguido un sello de protección (quizás de donde) para su aprendiz! Eso había ayudado un montón, pero el chiquillo quedó algo hiperventilado. Thanos apenas había dormido un par de horas durante la noche y el muy porfiado había insistido en salir a entrenar, pero de lo agotado que estaba más parecía muerto viviente que su aprendiz. Le reconocía la persistencia eso sí.

Estaba muy cansado.

Por si fuera poco… la muerte de Erich le había significado un peso extra en sus emociones, que no habían ayudado a que descansara mucho. Le pesaban los hombros y la cabeza, sentía una presión en el pecho que solo tenía que ver con las emociones que insistía en negar. Suspiró con fuerza y se detuvo junto a una puerta cerrada, que tenía el símbolo zodiacal de Cáncer tallado en la madera: Era el Cuarto de la Pena.

Doménico de Cáncer, su bisabuelo, había habilitado ese sector del sótano para que los portadores de la armadura pudieran bajar a pasar las penas, destrozar lo que quisieran, llorar a gusto, planear asesinatos o simplemente tener momentos emo a gusto en alguna esquina, sin que nadie más los perturbara. La única regla era que lo que pasaba allí dentro, se quedaba allí dentro. Máscara bajó aún más los hombros y suspiró, como armándose de valor y quizás rodando sus ojos al cielo. Si algo lo había afectado de ese funeral era haber visto a su maestra destrozándose por dentro. Cierto, Juliana había sobrellevado todo con la dignidad adecuada, pero ni bien habían terminado las exequias, se había encerrado abajo, sola y desde la noche que no daba luces de vida. Estaba preocupado: conocía bien la historia detrás de Juliana y Erich, pues había sido un inesperado testigo y quizás…

Mejor ni pensaba en eso. Los " _quizás_ " para él eran certezas, y si bien había hecho las paces con ellas, no dejaban de doler. ¡Y como ardían las muy bastardas!

Años atrás, cuando la certeza había sido un " _quizás_ ", tuvo una gresca impresionante con Juliana precisamente en ese cuarto, lo que a la final provocó un fuerte distanciamiento entre ambos. Le costó volver a hablarle y respetarla, hasta quiso odiarla con toda su alma… pero con los años se sorprendió a sí mismo comprendiendo a su maestra y los motivos del porqué había tomado las decisiones que definieron las vidas de ambos. No lo justificaba, pero lo comprendía y nunca juzgaría (él mismo tenía sus propias metidas de pata). Subió y bajó los hombros, no era bueno consolando gente. Al menos le había hecho caso a Shiori de llevar chocolate, pañuelos y agua con él. Bufó angustiado… ¡A ver con qué se encontraba!

"¿Maestra?" Preguntó casi temiendo romper el silencio. Cerró la puerta detrás de él.

"Máscara."

Juliana asomó la cabeza. Estaba en el sofá que había allí metido, y por las pintas, la amazona había estado hasta hacía instantes recostada sobre el mismo. No llevaba la máscara puesta, y tenía los ojos hinchados, lo que acentuaba la palidez de su piel, pues tanto su nariz como sus párpados estaban enrojecidos. La amazona se refregó el rostro, pero bajó la mirada al suelo. Tomó aire y se puso a jugar con sus dedos, sin atreverse a mirar a su aprendiz. Se sentó en el sofá sin emitir más sonidos. Máscara caminó hasta ella y se sentó a su lado, al tiempo que la mujer volvía a limpiarse las lágrimas.

"Le traje chocolate."

"… dile a Shiori que gracias…"

"Ya le digo." Máscara se pasó una mano por la nuca. "Comenzaba a preocuparme. Al menos coma algo."

"Ya comeré chocolate."

"Claro… chocolate." Máscara hizo una suerte de puchero. "Hice lasaña, guardé un poco para usted en el refri antes que Thanos se la morfara toda. No me queda igual que la suya, pero salva… ¿quiere que le traiga?"

"… Subiré más rato. Y no te queda tan mala, mientras no hayas usado pimienta."

El dorado fijó la mirada al suelo. Ese lugar solía ponerlo sensible: quizás era un reflejo aprendido de tantos años desahogándose allí. El nudo en su garganta se hizo más presente. ¡Bah! Debió traer algún whiskey o algo para tratar de ahogar las penas, como solía hacerlo cuando bajaba solo… de hecho estuvo a punto de llevar una botella, pero su maestra se habría terminado de morir de espanto. No le gustaba que bebiera, menos con su genética.

No se había dado cuenta que tenía la garganta atenazada.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Vine a ver como estaba. Da la casualidad que me preocupo… yo… creo poder imaginar por lo que está pasando."

Juliana solo hizo un puchero y resopló cansada. Miró de reojo a su aprendiz, cuyas facciones daban cuenta de la sinceridad de sus palabras. Negó con la cabeza y se tapó la boca con la mano.

"… yo… yo ni me imagino… por lo que estás pasando tú, aprendiz…"

"Soy fuerte, usted sabe." Explicó Máscara. "No estoy feliz, tampoco lo busqué… yo…"

"Al menos intentaste ser cordial…"

"Sí, pero admito que por años ni siquiera quise saber nada. Nunca entendí por qué él respetó su decisión y porqué nunca reclamó sus derechos… lo vine a entender después." Máscara meneó la cabeza. "Hubiera querido… decirle que sí sabía quién era." El dorado entrecerró los ojos, llenos de pena. "Tuve la impresión por instantes que él sabía…"

Juliana estalló en llanto, el que intentó controlar por cierto, pero una mirada a su aprendiz la quebró y no pudo resistirlo. Todas sus defensas se le cayeron al suelo, junto con sus recuerdos, con su alma, con todo aquello en su corazón que le recordaba a Erich, tanto bueno como malo. La culpa le atenazó el corazón. ¡Le pesaban tanto!

"¡Fue mi culpa! ¡Es mi culpa! No quería que pasara esto, ¡quería protegerte! Y terminé haciéndote más daño que bien, hijito, ¡no sé qué decir!"

Máscara abrió los ojos como platos y por instantes no supo que hacer. Sin embargo reaccionó a tiempo y abrazó a su maestra con fuerza. También derramó lágrimas, se permitió sentirse destrozado, pero no podía echarse a morir, no cuando veía a Juliana, por primera vez en su vida, tan afectada.

"… Mamá… sabes que hace tiempo que no te culpo…" Le dijo casi en un susurro apenas audible. "También fue mi culpa, nunca… nunca le dije quien era en verdad."

Juliana dejó el llanto y miró a Máscara con los ojos grandes, pero la sorpresa pronto pasó y la mujer solo refugió en los brazos del dorado, quien correspondió el abrazo.

"Hacía años que no me llamabas así, Tomasso."

"… la ocasión amerita."

"Me llamaste así cuando volviste de la guerra contra Hades."

"También ameritaba entonces… no me creías que era yo y sí querías matarme allí donde estaba parado por creerme una treta de Hades. ¡Y no me llames por mi nombre!"

"Es lindo. Me gusta."

"Hmpf. Me quita como mil puntos de intimidación."

Ambos se quedaron en cómplice silencio. Juliana abrió el chocolate y lo partió, dándole una mitad a Máscara, quien la comió sin mucha ceremonia. Parecía que algo había mutado entre ellos, como siempre pasaba cuando llegaban a ese nivel de intimidad, cuando nada los molestaba. Ya dejaban de ser maestra y aprendiz, sino que pasaban a ser madre e hijo… el secreto mejor guardado del Santuario, tanto que nadie sospechaba de su existencia.

Aquél año en que Juliana había desaparecido, sí había tenido un embarazo. Como le había sido predicha la llegada de su aprendiz, su plan había sido tener al niño y regresar con él, argumentando que había encontrado al nene por ahí. Obviamente ese plan tenía un montón de fallas que no sabía cómo explicar y que trataba de pulir, pero en el intertanto, y quizás convenientemente, apareció Antonella unas pocas semanas antes de que dieran ambas a luz.

La chiquilla había ocultado un embarazo no deseado por meses, pero cuando no pudo ocultarlo más, huyó de casa y logró dar con su hermana. Sus temores eran infundados, pues si bien la familia estaba algo decepcionada, no era tan maldita como para rechazar a una madre asustada con un bebé, del que seguro todos cuidarían. Aun así Antonella no quiso regresar y ambas terminaron dando a luz con horas de diferencia, ayudadas por una vieja partera que había jurado guardar silencio sobre la situación de Juliana por el Estigia. Lamentablemente Antonella era demasiado pequeña y murió al dar a luz, ocurriendo lo mismo con el bebé, que murió a las pocas horas, mientras que el nene de Juliana no tuvo problemas (aunque ella tuvo un poco de anemia). La amazona hizo pasar a su bebé como el hijo de su hermana, argumentando que habían sido mellizos y que uno no había sobrevivido el parto, por ser muy pequeño.

La familia pareció convencerse de aquello y aceptaron la explicación sin hacer más preguntas. Shion solo entrecerró los ojos, lleno de sospecha, pero al no tener pruebas, no indagó más y Máscara de la Muerte creció bajo la historia oficial que era hijo de Antonella. Juliana no hablaba del tema y punto. Nadie más sabía.

Nadie.

Bueno… Milo sabía, pero había jurado silencio. La eterna duda que Erich había tenido se basaba en el instinto de que el aprendiz de Juliana era en verdad hijo de ambos y, en cierta ocasión, mientras Milo trataba de arrastrar a su maestro fuera de un bar, Erich, borracho como cuba, lloró penas al respecto. El entonces joven aprendiz de Escorpión tuvo curiosidad y con un sorprendente tacto hizo las indagaciones del caso, que no llevaron a nada, pero sí llamaron la atención de Máscara, quien para evitar que siguiera removiendo el pasado, le contó para que dejara el asunto tranquilo y que así su maestra no se viera en un problema, haciéndole jurar silencio so pena de mucho dolor, a lo que Milo no puso problemas. El cuarto guardián ni siquiera tuvo que presionarlo para que jurase, simplemente se dio. Puede que el joven escorpión no estuviera de acuerdo con la situación, e incluso se indignase, pero respetó su juramento.

Con el tiempo, y al igual que Máscara, llegó a comprender el porqué del secreto, pero nunca cambió de opinión. Por un tiempo juzgó a Juliana en su fuero interno, pero cuando por fin maduró y comprendió que a veces las razones que motivan a las personas son tan complicadas y los pesares afectan tan diferente a cada uno, dejó de hacerlo. El miedo y el dolor no dejan pensar bien después de todo.

"Creo que… todas las razones que pueda darte se quedan cortas, Tomasso. Tenían sentido en su momento, pero ahora parecen tan vacías… nunca podré reparar el daño que le hice. Y el que te hice a ti. ¡No sé qué hacer!"

"¿Le dijiste la verdad, mamá, antes de que muriera?"

"… sí. Creo que estaba esperando eso para irse."

"Sentí que se alteró el cosmo de ambos momentos antes… ¿Qué te dijo por la cosmonet?"

"… me dijo que me amaba…" Apenas dijo Juliana con un puchero.

"¿Él era mi padre?"

"¡Tomasso! ¡Claro Que Lo Era! ¿Por Quién Me Tomas?" Protestó Juliana de mal humor, pero se contuvo al ver la suave expresión de su hijo.

"Se murió sabiendo eso. No cualquiera le dice a otra persona que la ama en su lecho de muerte." Máscara tragó saliva, mientras se le cristalizaban los ojos. "Entonces parte del daño fue reparado… por mi parte… si bien nunca me gustó la idea de negarme como hijo suyo, pude comprender porqué lo hizo. En lo que a mi respecta… nunca le tendré en cuenta esto, en ese sentido estoy en paz. Le habían roto el corazón, y no le daban garantía de nada. Me sorprende que no me haya abortado." Máscara fijó la vista en sus manos. "Mamá… yo la hice sufrir el doble."

"Tomasso… yo…"

"¡Basta de sufrir! Mi padre purgó sus pecados, y se fue en paz… no deje que esto la atormente, mamá."

"…"

"Así como lo veo, el daño está reparado."

Juliana no parecía muy convencida, pero se dejó abrazar por Máscara durante largo rato. Rompió en llanto de nuevo un par de veces, pero le costó menos calmarse. Compartieron más chocolate, en silencio, y perdieron la noción del tiempo. Fue el pitido del whatsapp del teléfono de Máscara el que les hizo aterrizar de nuevo. El dorado revisó el mensaje.

"Es mi _principessa_ … está preocupada porque no subimos."

"¿Qué hora es?"

"Las 15:40 horas…"

"¡Tan Tarde!"

"Vamos mamá, salgamos: no ha comido nada en todo el día."

"Olvidé que tenía hambre…"

"Suele pasar. ¡ _Andiamo_!"

Máscara se puso de pie y arrastró consigo a su maestra. Se dieron un último abrazo y caminaron juntos hacia la salida de aquél cuarto y fuera del sótano de Cáncer. Tristeza les quedaba para largo rato, pero la vida seguía y como fuese, había que aprender a seguir andando, con las penas, errores y alegrías, tan propios de cada uno. Lo importante era hacer las paces, reconciliarse con uno mismo y seguir aprendiendo a vivir.

Iba a ser difícil, sobre todo para Juliana, pero nunca imposible…

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Siguen las Despedidas._**

 _"… Se quedaron abrazados varios instantes, en silencio, aunque al contrario de muchos abrazos similares, este tenía cierta angustia. La hora avanzaba, implacable, como siempre avanzaba el tiempo, sin consideración por nadie. Axl rozó su nariz por el cabello de la amazona y le buscó las manos en una muda solicitud de baile. Pronto se estuvieron moviendo al ritmo de una imaginaria y suave tonada, existente solo en sus mentes…"_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** **TmT** Lloré de nuevo. Pero me recuperé pronto… creo que guardo algunas sorpresas más, aparte de la que acabo de dar. En serio… ¿no se les hizo raro que pusiera a Máscara de la Muerte como uno de los personajes del fic? Sé que algunos sospecharon. Espero haberlos sorprendido, sobre todo con la noticia de su nombre real… Y no, sé que en muchos lados lo llaman Ángelo, pero me pareció más divertido el otro, sin mencionar que nadie se lo esperaba, seguro **XDDD**. De momento, les digo que quedan dos capítulos más antes del final… después de todo tenemos que despedir a los lemurianos. Sobre el funeral… tomé rasgos de funerales griegos antiguos y les dí un nuevo giro. Mayores detalles en la Brújula Cultural. Sigo con mis ruegos de que no me maten, por favor… Por cierto, **no sé italiano ni alemán** (pecado capital en mi caso, pero bueno). Tuve que depender de Google Traductor. Si alguien sabe y me ayuda, yo feliz. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

* * *

Si te consuela, **Aritavan** , y creo que pudiste darte cuenta, yo terminé varios capítulos llorando con desconsuelo, siendo el anterior el peor de todos. Me tuvo muy triste un bien par de días. Sí, fue intenso, creo que de lo más triste que he escrito en mucho tiempo, pero Erich pudo volver al Cosmo estando en paz con el mundo, acompañado de su familia, con la mujer que adoraba, y sin dudas que lo ataran a la tierra. Y sí… Juliana se va a castigar un montón por sus errores, como podrás insinuar tras leer este capítulo, por lo que sí, va a necesitar bastantes abrazos. Ten, galletas y pañuelitos. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

 **Nice** , Shura dice que quiere más. Por su parte Milo ya se comió y parte, aunque Juliana dice que gracias, pero hambre no tiene mucha. Creo que al menos a los dos últimos la muerte de Erich los dejó algo ansiosos, pero son fuertes los dos. No más Juliana que se le pasa la mano echándose encima culpas que ya no tiene caso llevar consigo. Vamos a ver qué pasa ahora con los lemurianos. Ten, chocolate y pañuelitos. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

Ni Juliana ni Máscara me han dicho eso, **Ozzy**. Supongo que ya llevan demasiado tiempo así como para cambiar ahora y no digamos que sería de mucha ayuda tampoco. Erich sí que se llevó una sorpresota antes de morir, y de hecho comienzo a pensar que lo que lo mató no fue el cáncer, sino el infarto que le dio al saber la noticia. Habrá que ver qué pasa con estos dos a partir de ahora… y con los lemurianos, que también están por estirar la pata. Y Sí… **OmO** Sabes más alemán que yo. **D8 ¡TE ADMIRO!** Ten, chocolate y pañuelitos. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL:**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias al blog INTRAHISTORIA, del artículo CEREMONIA DE SEPULTURA EN LA ANTIGUA GRECIA de Javier de Benito Hernández.**

 **Ritos Funerarios Antiguos:** La muerte en la Antigua Grecia era la entrada a un nuevo estado de vida, casi tan importante como lo era un nacimiento o un matrimonio. Tenía ritos establecidos que debían cumplirse rigurosamente, so pena de dejar al finado vagando por toda la eternidad lleno de angustia. En cuánto la persona moría, quedaba en un estado de "alma neutral", y se creía que no descendía inmediatamente al Hades, sino hasta que lo enterraban o cremaban, y había veces en las que incluso se quedaba merodeando su tumba por algún tiempo. De acuerdo al estatus social iba a depender como enterraban a la persona. Generalmente eran cremados todos, pero no siempre se daba; los niños, los esclavos y adolescentes eran enterrados. Los suicidas… pues dependiendo de la polis o lo enterraban alejado de la civilización o lanzaban el cuerpo al otro lado de la pared de la ciudad. El rito funerario, básicamente constaba de algunas etapas, a saber:

La **prothesis** , , que consistía en exponer al finado en la casa, básicamente un velorio en el que la familia y amigos podían visitar al muerto para ofrecer sus respetos y despedirse de manera apropiada. Las mujeres lavaban el cuerpo con agua salada y lo vestían para su viaje con ropas especiales, llamadas _kosmos_ , le cerraban los ojos, colocaban las monedas para Caronte (un óbolo en cada ojo), y sujetaban su mandíbula. Justo fuera de la casa se exponían cerámicas funerarias (llamadas _pinax_ ), y solía haber música de flautas acordes al duelo.

El siguiente rito es el **ekphora** , el cortejo funerario o traslado del muerto hasta el cementerio, generalmente a hombros de los _necrophoros_ , acompañados de música de flauta doble.

Se continuaba con el **taphos** , o la colocación del muerto sobre la pira funeraria o en su lugar de descanso final. El tamaño de la pira dependía del rango social, y una vez que se quemaba, se juntaban las cenizas en la urna funeraria, con el ajuar del muerto (sus objetos personales) y depositaban al muerto donde se supone que descansaría.

Había una serie de ritos postdeposicionales, que pueden encontrar descritos en el artículo de **Javier de Benito Hernández** , del cual extraje esta pequeña explicación y sería de una riqueza genial si pudieran echarle una buena leída. Obviamente podrán haberse dado cuenta que hice bastantes modificaciones con el entierro de Erich.

Busquen en Google el blog **INTRAHISTORIA** el artículo **titulado CEREMONIA DE SEPULTURA EN LA ANTIGUA GRECIA**. Seguro que no sale el link, pero bueno.


	21. Cap 20: Y siguen las Despedidas

_Con justa razón que Mu anda de un humor de perros, pues no quiere perder a sus padres otra vez. Para despedir a los lemurianos, Matilda organiza una cena de despedida y recibe un inesperado regalo. Consejo: traten de no asustar a Shion, que suele dar puñetazos por reflejo. Quetzalcóatl da fe de esto último._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** … Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, **y en este caso se recomienda mucho** , " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

* * *

 **Una velita para que el Concilio actualice los spin offs… ¡SEIKA ACTUALIZÓ MADNESS! *O***

 **¡VELITA PARA QUE TSUYU Y EKLÉCTICA ACTUALICEN!**

* * *

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 20: Y siguen las despedidas… Oh wait!**

 **Casa de Aries.**

 _Día siguiente._ _15 de marzo._ _19:30 horas._

Decir que Mu andaba con un humor de perros era de perogrullo. Había estado los dos últimos días así, molesto y quizás hasta desafiante. Hacía casi dos semanas se había llevado la sorpresa más grande de su vida al ver que sus padres eran revividos y, si bien siempre supo que iba ser algo muy temporal, no podía dejar de estar enrabietado con el mundo. El tiempo de sus padres había llegado a su final y de acuerdo a las disposiciones de Hades (quien había llamado por teléfono esa mañana para recordar), debían volver al Inframundo.

El muy **& %$#&&** hasta había disfrutado recordando ese hecho.

Por fortuna lo dejaron mayoritariamente tranquilo. Tuvo un par de encontrones verbales con Milo y Aioros, pero afortunadamente no pasó a mayores. Matilda le gruñó algo parecido a " _te veo esta tarde en la cena, cuando estés más calmado_ " y Kiki se portó como el aprendiz modelo, con tal de que no lo castigaran. Quien había sido algo más radical fue la misma Lümi, quien al notar como trataba todo a las patadas, de una oreja se lo había llevado a entrenar.

Al cabo de cuarenta minutos de intensa práctica (y daños considerables en el Coliseo) terminó abrazado a Lümi. Luego se refugió en Axl en cuanto pudo. No quería que volvieran a morir.

No es que pudiera evitarlo tampoco.

"Al menos los pudo conocer, eso cuenta." Afirmó Matilda con mucha suavidad en la voz, mientras organizaba las compras. "No conocí a mis padres, aunque no me quita el sueño."

"¿No los conociste? Creí haberte oído mencionar a una mamá por ahí…" Comentó Lümi mientras la ayudaba. Matilda sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

"Mi tía, la hermana menor de mi madre. Me criaron mis tíos."

"¿Qué le pasó a tus padres?" Preguntó Lümi sin temor a meter las patas. Nunca se preocupaba de eso, a menos que no pudiera evitarlo.

"Ella se suicidó después del divorcio. Mi padre… se fue a vivir su vida con otra mujer, nunca me ha llamado ni lo volví a ver. Tenía dos años cuando pasó eso." Explicó con la soltura de quien ya tiene asumido tal hecho. "No me hicieron tanta falta, mis tíos siempre han estado conmigo." La muchacha se detuvo unos instantes, pensativa. "Duele, pero bueno. Nada que hacer."

"Yo fui la menor y nadie me esperaba. Tenía dos hermanos mayores, pero me sacaban como cien años: no los conozco. De pequeña tuve un carácter muy difícil y demasiada energía para dos viejos lemurianos como mis padres: ellos hubieran preferido una muñequita de porcelana como hija, no la bruta salvaje que resulté ser." Lümi le apoyó la mano en el hombro. "Me abandonaron a las puertas del Santuario cuando tenía cinco años. Los volví a ver poco después de casarme y solo porque Axl quiso conocerlos."

"Todos tenemos nuestra historia, ¿verdad, señora Lümi?"

"Eso parece."

Lümi le dio un codazo amable y siguió curioseando entre las cosas que Matilda había traído. Cada tanto la miraba de reojo y dejó escapar más de algún triste suspiro. Ya había llorado en brazos de Axl: no quería morir, no quería volver a dejar a su hijo solo, o a su nuera. Pero independiente de sus deseos, sabía que su muerte era inevitable y que su situación actual era solo una pausa a su condición de muerta. Al menos en esta ocasión iba a morir junto a su querido orfebre, y cuando eso ocurriera quedaría tranquila, pues si bien no quería dejar a su hijo huérfano de nuevo, tenía claro que el chiquillo sabía plantar pelea y que su maestro Shion había hecho un estupendo trabajo criando a su niño.

¡Su gordito tan lindo! Casi sin pensarlo se llevó la mano al vientre. No logró quitarse la sensación de que le habían arrancado su maternidad. Al menos Juliana le había asegurado que el medicucho de tres al cuarto que la había matado supo en carne propia el significado de escafismo.

"¿Y esto que es?"

"Guacamole: lo probé el año pasado en un evento sobre cultura mexicana que hubo en mi universidad. Busqué la receta." Explicó Matilda con orgullo. "Anneke me ayudó a encontrar los aguacates eso sí. Fue un lío, ella les dice de otro modo."

"¿Cómo les dice?"

"Paltas."

Matilda le pasó un nacho a Lümi y le indicó que probara, cosa que la amazona hizo sin tardar mucho. Era un sabor diferente, no como se lo esperaba, pero sin duda le agradó muchísimo y se apuró en tener otra probada. Se llevó otra a la boca mientras miraba a Matilda pulular por la cocina de Aries, con una propiedad que ella nunca logró tener, ni siquiera después de casada. Miró los mesones.

"¿No crees que es mucha comida?"

"Considerando que hay santos en entrenamiento, aprendices en crecimiento, Idril con un muy buen apetito, viene la señorita Athena y yo que sigo siendo _estudiHambre_ … creo que vamos a estar justos con la comida."

"Te atragantas con barras de cereal: por supuesto que pasas hambre, no comes bien."

"Errr… este… ¡Creo que nadie se irá con hambre!"

Considerando que esa noche morirían, habían organizado una pequeña comida de despedida para compartir con la familia, incluyendo al Patriarca y su esposa. Ya se habían despedido de sus amigos: a excepción del combate que había tenido con Mu, Lümi y Axl habían pasado casi todo el día con Juliana, Antoine y Mireille. Estos tres habían estado especialmente sensibles, considerando que la pareja sería la otra sentida muerte en menos de una semana de quienes consideraban parte de sus familias. Ellos ya habían tenido su momento, ahora le tocaba a la familia.

Y hablando de familia.

"Matilda." Dijo Lümi muy severa. "Ven aquí."

"¿Huh? ¿Sucede algo?"

"Sí. Mucho."

Lümi le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara y Matilda tragó saliva, más cuando vio cómo su suegra se quitaba la máscara y la dejaba a un costado; deslizó sus manos detrás del cuello, como alcanzando un broche. La muchacha irguió la espalda con respeto e hizo un ademán con la cabeza. Lümi estiró la mano, dejando ver una delicada joya, de fabricación hábil y delicada, cuya manufactura evidenciaba el cuidado puesto en su ensamblaje.

"Qué maravilla…" Murmuró Matilda fascinada.

"Esta es la Luz Amatista. Me la regaló Axl, poco antes de comenzar a cortejarme." Lümi sonrió con ternura al recordar las circunstancias del regalo. "Siempre fue y será mi sol personal."

"Es… preciosa, no hay palabras." Matilda afirmó sin poder dejar de observar la joya. "Nunca había visto tan de cerca las joyas del señor Axl, ¡Con razón son tan renombradas! Las que quedan, claro, pues…"

"Quiero que la tengas tú."

"¡¿Qué cosa?! ¡¿ **YO**?!"

En un rápido movimiento de manos, Lümi colgó la Luz Amatista al cuello de una perpleja Matilda, quien se quedó helada de la sorpresa. La sujetó por los hombros.

"Independiente de lo que pase entre Mu y tú, quiero que la tengas. Sé que sabrás respetarla, y que te asegurarás que pase a la primera hija de Mu. Sé que será tu hija también. O si no tienen hijas, a su nieta mayor, pero que se quede en la línea materna…"

"Señora Lümi, yo no puedo aceptar esto, es…"

"¡Yo sabré a quién se lo doy!" Medio gruñó Lümi. "Axl sabe y está de acuerdo. Athena sabrá si ustedes dos duran toda una vida o no, pero igual quiero que la tengas. Solo asegúrate de que pase a la siguiente generación…"

Matilda se quedó callada, dejando escapar un puchero que lograba reprimir a tiempo. Lümi conocía esa mirada, ella tampoco había tenido madre y sentirse aceptada así de la nada, por la mamá del hombre que amaba suele significar el mundo. Lümi la abrazó con fuerza.

"Ya, suficiente. No más abrazos que pierdo gruñidos." La lemuriana la dejó a un lado y puso las manos en las caderas, enfrentando los mesones. "¿Todo esto listo para calentar?"

"Sí." Dijo Mati, aún pasmada por la sorpresa.

"¿Y qué se supone que vamos a comer?"

"De todo un poco, algunas recetas lemurianas y… tacos al pastor. A Mu y a la señora Idril les gustan mucho… y más valen que estos les gusten, pues me costó dar con la receta."

"¿Tacos al qué?" Preguntó Lümi extrañada.

"¡Al Pastor!" Dijo Mu de pronto con una sonrisa. "¡Creí que era una broma cuando me dijiste!"

Matilda le guiñó un coqueto ojo y volvió a lo suyo. Lümi se calzó la máscara y se deslizó fuera de la cocina, llevando algunas cosas consigo, dejando a Mu ayudando (o coqueteando) a su chica. No había avanzado mucho cuando Axl la sujetó de la mano y la atrajo hacia sí, robándole un beso fugaz, que disfrutaron con travesura, antes de volver a la sala. Shion, Idril y Athena los esperaban, mientras Kiki entretenía a Niké no muy lejos.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas y suspiraron. Axl se inclinó y le dejó un beso en la sien.

"Al menos tuvimos esta oportunidad, ovejita. Y estaremos juntos para iniciar el viaje."

Lümi solo lo abrazó.

* * *

 **Inframundo. Palacio de Hades, Guardería.**

 _En esos momentos._

Alcistes se pegó un buen bostezo y se acurrucó en el pecho de Hades, aferrando sus deditos a las ropas de su papá. Para ella no había mejor cosa en la vida: recién bañada, comida y aliviada por los cada vez más expertos dedos del príncipe de la humanidad difunta, su próximo desafío consistía en dormir una noche entera sin que le diera hambre a las tres de la mañana. A Eurídice le pasaba eso todo el tiempo: despertarse de madrugada, con hambre y necesitando un cambio de pañal. Su hermana era desordenada.

"Agúuuu…"

Ella no, ella era una muñequita que le gustaba ser apapachada. Hades la maniobró de tal manera que la podía mecer en sus brazos, observando muy serio (pero embobado) a la menor de las gemelas rindiéndose al sueño. Alcistes cerró sus ojitos y, antes de suspirar, sonrió y se durmió. Solo entonces el dios se permitió suavizar el rostro. Con un cuidado soberano se acercó a la cuna y dejó allí a su hija.

"Alcistes siempre es la más fácil a la hora de lograr que se duerman." Comentó Perséfone mientras le pasaba a Eurídice, quien tenía los ojos muy abiertos. "Eurídice es más activa. ¿Cierto preciosita?"

"Es la que nos dará problemas. Aunque con lo calladita que es Alcistes, no lo aseguraría del todo." Hades acunó a Eurídice contra su pecho, quien contenta se aferró a su papá. "¿Pancita llena, corazón contento, mi bonita?" Le preguntó mientras comenzaba a sobarle la espaldita.

Perséfone se dio el lujo de admirar a Hades mientras cuidaba de la mayor de las gemelas. La niña dio algunas pataditas, mientras se chupaba una de sus manos. La diosa se acercó a su marido y, tras ponerse en punta de pies, le dio un rápido besito antes de centrar su atención en Alcistes, y así acomodarla para que pasara la noche y que nada interfiriera con su descanso. Había sido un día largo, siempre lo era con las niñas, pero por fin llegaba a su fin; solo faltaba que Eurídice se durmiera sola sin tener que recurrir a Hypnos otra vez.

"A propósito amor, ¿hablaste con Aiacos?"

"¿Sobre…?"

"Lo de Benito y el miedo que tiene a que Violate se acerque al niño."

"Ah no… eso no. Hablé con Violate para que deje de espantarle a las niñeras eso sí." Hades suspiró. "Mañana hablo con Aiacos: no sé por qué teme que Behemoth cuide de Benito, con lo que adora al niño. ¡A Ambos!" El dios refunfuñó entre dientes. "Esos dos comienzan a exasperarme con toda la tensión que acumulan."

"Pasitea cree que teme verla como mujer, como si eso impidiera la cercanía que tienen." Perséfone se sobó las sienes. "¡Estos jueces tuyos salieron tan brutos en esta encarnación!"

"Nada que hacer, mañana hablo con Aiacos. Espero no tener que ordenarle que…"

En ese momento se abrió la puerta. Thanatos entró a paso calmo y medido, cuidando de no alterar a sus ahijadas, pues sabía que a esa hora comenzaban a dormirlas. Hades le hizo una seña y, tras un par de caricias más, Eurídice cayó rendida al sueño. Minutos más tarde la pequeña estaba sobre su cuna, siendo acomodada por su mami e iniciando su necesario sueño.

"Mi señor." Le saludó Thanatos con voz grave. "Tenemos una situación."

"¿Ocurre algo?"

"¿Thanatos?"

El dios de la muerte sacó su agenda de entre sus ropas y abrió la página con los que debían morir ese día. Les mostró la entrada a ambos dioses.

"Son los lemurianos, esos que revivieron."

Hades entrecerró los ojos curioso y serio pero, tras notar lo que Thanatos le mostraba, le quitó la agenda y leyó más de cerca. Miró brevemente a su esposa y de nuevo al dios de la muerte.

"¿Cómo pasó esto?" Hades se mordió el labio. "Ni una palabra hasta que se aclare el asunto. ¡Vamos a mi despacho!"

* * *

 **Templo Principal. Habitaciones de Invitados.**

 _Esa Noche. 22:47 horas._

Cerraron las puertas de sus habitaciones, dejando a otro lado a sus parientes y amigos más cercanos del otro lado. Lo último que vieron fue a Mu quien, aunque se veía tranquilo y muy entero, sus ojos lo traicionaban.

No encendieron las luces.

Mu era un dorado, y estaba acostumbrado al drama. Tampoco le gustaba, por lo que aunque el alma se le cayera a pedazos, se mantuvo firme y sereno. Solo se permitió el largo y sentido abrazo que le dedicó a sus padres antes de verlos por última vez en vida.

Sabía que al día siguiente, cuando abriera la puerta, estarían muertos.

Axl todavía tenía la sensación del abrazo en el cuerpo. Se habían despedido de los suyos, dedicando un largo rato a cada uno de ellos, sobre todo a su hijo. Eso le producía un nudo en la garganta, y conste que las últimas semanas había tenido muchos. ¿Qué consejo podría darle? Ninguno, y al mismo tiempo tantos que ni con toda una vida alcanzaría. Mu ya era un hombre hecho y derecho, y él solo alguien que pasó por su vida.

No obstante eso, Mu se las ingenió para hacerlo sentir necesitado. Las tardes en el taller y cada conversación que tuvieron no fueron forzadas y su opinión valorada, incluso cuando su pensamiento podía haber estado fuera de lugar. Estaba orgulloso, y agradecido del maestro Shion: su muchacho era un hombre.

"Me hubiera gustado verlo crecer." Axl suspiró con calma. "Aunque no morir, esa parte no me gustó."

"Ni a mí." Comentó Lümi, quien puso ojos soñadores. "¡Ayudó a horadar el Muro de los Lamentos! Debió ser épico eso."

Lümi se quitó la máscara y la dejó a un lado. Ya no le corrían lágrimas, pero sí tenía los ojos muy hinchados y humedecidos. Axl la abrazó por la espalda y le besó el cuello. A él también le desbordaban las emociones pero, al igual que su hijo, no quería derrumbarse. Él se sostenía con su amazona, y ambos dependían del otro para no quebrarse.

"Hicimos a Mu con mucho amor. ¡Salió muy lindo! Ojalá… ojalá que tenga una buena vida…"

"La tendrá, Lümi. Podemos irnos tranquilos en ese aspecto…"

"Te prohíbo morir antes que yo. ¡No lo soportaría de nuevo!"

"Lo siento."

Se quedaron abrazados varios instantes, en silencio, aunque al contrario de muchos abrazos similares, este tenía cierta angustia. La hora avanzaba, implacable, como siempre avanzaba el tiempo, sin consideración por nadie. Axl rozó su nariz por el cabello de la amazona y le buscó las manos en una muda solicitud de baile. Pronto se estuvieron moviendo al ritmo de una imaginaria y suave tonada, existente solo en sus mentes.

"¿Te acuerdas cuando nos casamos?"

"¡De las cosas que te acuerdas!" Protestó Lümi, algo enrojecida. "Claro que me acuerdo. Estaba muy asustada."

"Yo estaba peor, pero fue lindo."

"¡Tú no más te acuerdas de eso!"

"¿Y de los cenotes en México?"

"¡Axl! ¿Estamos a punto de morir y te acuerdas de eso?"

"Celebro actos de vida cuando me enfrento a la muerte." Axl dejó de moverse unos instantes y levantó a Lümi en brazos. Caminó con ella hasta la cama donde se tendieron y acurrucaron uno contra el otro. "Estoy con quien quiero estar."

"Y yo…" Lümi le acarició las facciones. "Me hubiera gustado conocer mejor México… y que hubieras podido ir a Taxco, como querías."

"No se pudo, nada que hacer."

Se acomodaron uno contra el otro, simplemente respirando la presencia que tanto adoraban, escuchando sus latidos, comenzando a sentir las tenazas del cansancio y la falta de fuerzas. No tenían miedo, sabían lo que pasaría con ellos y lo que los esperaba al otro lado del umbral de la vida y la muerte. Pena sentían, pues dejaban a su hijo, pero al menos en esta ocasión no tenían dudas.

"Me acuerdo de ese día en la fragua… Cuando se nos perdió la llave… y el por qué se nos perdió." Reconoció Lümi un poco cohibida. Axl rió entre dientes.

"¿Ves que no soy el único que se acuerda?"

"Hmpf… Te amo Axl Lüntz."

"Te amo, Lümi de Aries."

Compartieron un beso y se observaron largo rato, dejándose sumergir cada vez más por el sueño que sabían era de muerte. La oscuridad los predispuso a dejarse vencer, a relajarlos. La presencia del otro, su olor, sus latidos, cada vez más sosegados. Entrelazaron sus dedos… se miraron una última vez…

… y se dejaron envolver por las sombras.

…

* * *

 _Mañana siguiente._ _16 de marzo_ _._

 _5:59 horas._

Mu de la Triste Sombra pudieron haberle llamado y habría sido apropiado. Esa mañana no llevaba su armadura puesta, y sus normalmente coloridas ropas estaban más bien orientadas a la gama de los grises. Hacía frío y estaba nublado, todo un contraste con algunos días previos, que más bien habían sido luminosos. La primavera se acercaba, pero el invierno parecía resistirse y daba manotazos de ahogado.

Matilda se aferró a su brazo y se apoyó en su hombro, indicándole que seguía allí y que no lo dejaba. Habían pasado la noche juntos, pero solo se habían acompañado, pues ambos sabían lo que encontrarían al día siguiente. Kiki caminaba al otro costado de su maestro y también tenía un semblante lúgubre.

"Mu, cariño… ¿En serio no quieres que te acompañe?"

"Gracias, Mati, pero… es algo que debo hacer yo."

"¿Seguro maestro? Con la tía Mati no haremos ruido…"

Mu sonrió ante el ofrecimiento de ambos, pero negó con la cabeza. Estaba pálido, no quería llegar hasta esa puerta, le dolía el estómago. Toda su vida había pasado sin sus padres y aunque siempre deseó con todas sus fuerzas conocerles y conversar con ellos, sentía que a estas alturas de su vida conocerlos carecería de importancia. No obstante no había pasado ni una fracción de segundo tras el primer contacto con ellos y supo que siempre les necesitaría cerca. Tenerlos vivos tan poco tiempo rayaba en lo cruel, pero no cambiaría esas semanas por nada.

Conoció a su padre. Al gentil Axl, cuya legendaria calma lo hizo querido en todos los rincones del Santuario. Conversó con el hombre, comprobando su agudo tacto y astucia, y enorme fortaleza que no necesitaba de respaldo físico. Tuvo tardes enteras para charlar con él, desde las cosas más nimias a las más complejas, sin sentirse menospreciado, tratado con respeto.

Hubiera querido conocerlo mejor.

Conoció a su madre. La dulce, pero implacable Lümi de Aries, legendaria por aterrorizar a gusto a diestra y siniestra, la impaciente y tímida lemuriana, de agudo intelecto y termocefálicas reacciones. Ella, que sufrió en silencio por no poder cuidar de su bebé, volcó su amor de madre en él sin infantilizarlo, de manera tan incondicional como fuerte era su carácter. Conversó con la mujer, la amazona, entrenó con ella, se dejó mimar. ¡Habría sido una maestra muy exigente!

Hubiera querido conocerla mejor.

"… No es justo…" Murmuró Mu, permitiéndose ese pequeño quiebre. Kiki lo abrazó por la cintura y Matilda lo besó de nuevo en los labios.

"Voy a entrar contigo. Fin de la discusión."

"Pero…"

"¡Su Excelencia!"

La alerta de Kiki les hizo levantar cabeza. Allí, justo en la puerta del cuarto en donde sabían que Axl y Lümi habían fallecido de nuevo, esperaba Shion, acompañado de Idril, y la diosa. Antoine, Mireille y Juliana también estaban allí, solemnes y emocionados. Athena era la única que hacía fallidos esfuerzos por no llorar, los demás eran bastante más disciplinados. Mu avanzó algo más aprisa.

"Maestro…"

Los hipnóticos y enrojecidos ojos de Shion le dijeron todo. El antiguo santo de Aries estaba verdaderamente afectado. Le puso una mano sobre su hombro, pero no tardó en abrazarlo. Cuando se separaron, mantuvo los brazos sobre él.

"Mu… Esto me duele tanto como a ti. Hubiera querido que Lümi y Axl nunca se hubieran separado de ti y esta nueva partida…" Shion se tragó el nudo en su garganta. "Nadie lamenta como yo esta pérdida tuya, ¡Lo lamento tanto!"

Idril le dio un sentido golpe en el hombro, antes de abrazarlo, Athena no pudo decirle nada por la emoción y los demás tomaron turnos para darle palabras de ánimo. No pasó mucho rato antes que lo envolvieran en un abrazo grupal, del que se zafó con gentil educación.

"Les agradezco a todos… Yo… esto no me es fácil… yo… no creí que me doliera tanto, pero enfrentaré esta prueba con toda la dignidad. Y de nuevo les agradezco…"

Sintieron un extraño tintineo. Todos los presentes se voltearon de improviso hacia la puerta de la habitación al sentir un frescor casi irreal, repentino, pero no agresivo. Juliana y Athena, por alguna razón, pensaron en chocolate, mientras que la primera cosa que a Matilda se le vino a la mente fue una aromática bandeja de frutas.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó Athena, irguiendo la cabeza.

Ahora que lo pensaba, la habitación se sentía como bloqueada, como si no pudiera indagar con su cosmo qué había allí dentro. Los demás se pusieron alerta…

Y dieron un respingo hacia atrás cuando una proverbial cortina pareció caer de la nada.

Pasaron unos minutos en el más tenso de los silencios. El picaporte de la puerta se movió.

La puerta se abrió desde adentro.

"¡Sorpresa!" Exclamó de repente Quetzalcóatl, dejándose caer desde el techo en su forma antropomorfa.

Por puro reflejo, Shion le asestó un puñetazo en toda la nariz.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _¡NO HAY ADELANTO DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!_**

 _Es el último._

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** A ver… ¿qué puedo decir? Mejor no arruino nada. Sobre la joya que Lümi le regala a Matilda, pueden encontrar más detalles de ella en el spin off " ** _Luz Amatista_** " que está escribiendo Tsuyu Ryu, cuyo link pueden encontrar en mi perfil. Sin duda vale la pena leer ese fanfiception. Por cierto, **no sé italiano ni alemán** (pecado capital en mi caso, pero bueno). Tuve que depender de Google Traductor. Si alguien sabe y me ayuda, yo feliz. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

* * *

Sep. Dejé muchas pistas sobre quien era el hijo de Erich, **Nice**. Al menos el tipo lo sabía de siempre, aunque eso le costó varias peleas con su mamá y maestra durante su adolescencia. Y hay que reconocerle el tacto que tuvo al ir a conversar con ella: supongo que estaba inspirado y muy amenazado por Shiori para que no metiera las patas. Tienes razón con que Julián solo es un enamorado despistado. El desubicado fue Krishna, que no supo leer la situación: en su defensa, se emocionó demasiado. **u^^** **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

Este secreto ya ni vale la pena divulgar, **Ozzy**. Saben quiénes tienen que saber, Erich supo, y no digamos que cambia mucho la vida del resto. Ahora a Juliana le toca pasar el duelo, y si bien tengo la sospecha que le será difícil, saldrá bien parada. Sobre Máscara… cuando está inspirado y se siente en confianza, es muy asertivo y en esta ocasión no solo estaba especialmente iluminado, sino que amenazado por Shiori para que no metiera las patas. Al menos se portó bien con su maestra, no era para menos. Sobre las menciones a su nombre real… rodé de risa cuando imaginé su nombre. No sé si me gusta (a Juliana le encanta), pero me hace reír. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

Erich descansa en paz. Y al menos, **DiosaGéminis** , no se fue con dudas en su corazón. Juliana ahora tendrá que tener mucha paciencia para hacer frente al duelo que le espera y me consta que no lo va a tener fácil, pero va a superar la difícil prueba. Al menos pudo decirle una gran verdad a Erich antes que éste partiera y no es por nada, pero eso hizo feliz al viejo escorpión. Sobre la partida de los lemurianos… Pues… a ver qué nos tiene deparado Quetzalcóatl. Anfitrite manda saludos y mucha suerte en tu desconexión de Internet. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL:**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia. En el caso de las traducciones, Google Translator.**

 **Pasitea:** También conocida como Aglaea, se trata de una figura de la mitología griega según esta es considerada una de las Cárites. Algunas tradiciones dicen que es la esposa del dios Hypnos, la personificación del sueño, lo que la hace cuñada del dios Thanatos (la muerte). Tuvo mil hijos con Hypnos (¡una santa!), llamados Oniros (los sueños), siendo los más importantes Morfeo, Fobétor (o Iquelo) y Fantaso. Según la mitología representa o preside a las alucinaciones y los alucinógenos. Siendo la más joven y bella de las Cárites, simboliza la inteligencia, el poder creativo y la intuición del intelecto.

Su matrimonio con Hypnos se explica por la intervención de Hera. Durante la guerra de Troya, la esposa de Zeus le pidió al Sueño que durmiera a su esposo para inclinar la guerra a favor de los aqueos. Dado que Hypnos le tenía bastante respeto (terror) a Zeus, se negó, pero Hera le prometió la mano Pasítea, si le ayudaba a dormir a Zeus.

Considerando que Hypnos llevaba un buen tiempo enamorado de la Gracia, pero no se atrevía a hablar con ella por ser ridículamente tímido, no se demoró ni medio hipo en acceder a los ruegos de Hera. Obedeció, pero cuando Zeus se despertó quedó la grande. Fue tanta su ira al descubrir la treta que las emprendió con Hypnos, y bien lo hubiera arrojado Olimpo abajo si no hubiera intervenido su madre, la poderosa Nix, diosa primordial de la Noche, que demostraba así el poder que ejercía tanto sobre los dioses como sobre los hombres, y que obviamente no iba a dejar a su retoño indefenso.

Resuelto ese embrollo y pasado el susto, Hera le presentó a Pasitea y fijó la fecha para que se casaran… ¿alguien le preguntó a Pasitea si quería casarse? No, pero supongo que tuvo más tacto como para llevarle la contra a Hera. Al menos fue feliz con Hypnos. O sea… tuvieron mil hijos.

En serio. ¡Necesitan una tele!

 **Escafismo:** o "método de tortura de la artesa" o "de la barca", era un método de ejecución tortuosa practicada supuestamente durante el Imperio Persa hacia el año 401 a. C., tal como lo describen los griegos. El nombre proviene de skáphe («σκάφη»), en griego, 'vaciado'.

El procedimiento consistía en introducir a la víctima en un cajón de madera con cinco agujeros por los cuales sacaba la cabeza, las manos y los pies. El verdugo untaba estas partes del cuerpo con leche y miel para atraer hacia ellas moscas y otros insectos. Al condenado se lo había alimentado ya con estos productos, en ocasiones en mal estado, para provocarle diarreas y atraer a muchos insectos, que empezaban a alimentarse de las heces, para luego ir ingresando en el ano de éste y, por consiguiente, a dejar sus huevos dentro de él. Por lo que esa persona se convertía en comida para insectos y moría al cabo de unos días.

Plutarco comenta en su obra Vidas Paralelas:

 _"Mandó el rey Artajerjes II, pues, que a Mitridates se le quitara la vida, haciéndolo morir enartesado, lo que es en esta forma: tómanse dos artesas de madera que ajusten exactamente la una a la otra, y tendiendo en una de ellas supino al que ha de ser penado, traen la otra y la adaptan de modo que queden fuera la cabeza, las manos y los pies, dejando cubierto todo lo demás del cuerpo, y en esta disposición le dan de comer, si no quiere, le precisan punzándole en los ojos; después de comer le dan a beber miel y leche mezcladas, echándoselas en la boca y derramándolas por la cara: vuélvenlo después continuamente al sol, de modo que le dé en los ojos, y toda la cara se le cubre de una infinidad de moscas._

 _Como dentro no puede menos de hacer las necesidades de los que comen y beben, de la suciedad y podredumbre de las secreciones se engendran bichos y gusanos que carcomen el cuerpo, tirando a meterse dentro. Porque cuando se ve que el hombre está ya muerto, se quita la artesa de arriba y se halla la carne carcomida, y en las entrañas enjambres de aquellos insectos pegados y cebados en ellas. Consumido de esta manera Mitridates, apenas falleció el decimoséptimo día."_ (Plutarco. Vidas paralelas: Artajerjes, 16)

También se ejecutaba este suplicio introduciendo a la víctima dentro del vientre de un caballo u otro animal corpulento y dejando fuera las cinco partes del cuerpo mencionadas. De este modo, el reo quedaba entregado a los horrores de una doble putrefacción.

Nota mental: No hacer enojar a Juliana. Ni asesinar a sus amigos.


	22. Epílogo: Lo que pasó después

_Quetzalcóatl debería tener más cuidado con lo que hace, por mucho que sus intenciones sean buenas, y no tentar su suerte, que a los santos no les sobra paciencia. Al menos algo bueno sacan del asunto. Máscara y Milo intercambian opiniones ante la tumba de Erich. OMAKE: Anneke tiene una visión._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Las reviews anónimas de este capítulo serán respondidas en el primer omake que se publique en la "Colección de Omakes". Por todo lo demás y como sé que me van a matar cuando terminen de leer, aprovecho para darles las gracias por haberme sufrido a lo largo de todo este fic. **¡USTEDES SON LO MEJOR!** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

Por cierto, el fic "Divina Calamita" está corregido hasta el capítulo 4, y en días venideros terminará de ajustarse. ¡Atentos a mi Profile!

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, **y en este caso se recomienda mucho** , " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

 **Una velita para que el Concilio actualice los spin offs…**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **"XV. MAGISTRI"  
** _(Los Maestros)_

 **Epílogo: Lo que pasó después**

 **Habitaciones de Invitados. Santuario de Athena.**

 _16 de marzo._ _6:20 horas._

 **CRACK**

 **"¡Chin********e!"**

Quetzalcóatl retrocedió un par de pasos, mientras sujetaba su ahora sanguinolenta nariz, mudo de la impresión, pues de verdad no se esperaba tal recibimiento. La única que atinó a sujetar a Shion fue Idril, pues detectó que el Patriarca bien hubiera seguido propinándole puñetazos al desprevenido dios.

¡Pasó todo tan rápido! Primero sintieron esa energía, luego que la puerta se abría (desde adentro) y entonces Quetzalcóatl se había dejado caer así nada más como si fuera el dueño de casa, diciendo ¡ _sorpresa_! El pasmo fue brutal, como podrán imaginar. ¿Cómo lo hacía este dios para colarse a los dominios de los distintos dioses así tan campante y sin que lo detectaran? Y creían que solo Hades tenía ese problema.

Sin embargo, lo que pasó luego de eso superó cualquier expectativa en cuanto a sorpresas se refiere. Justo cuando Shion iba a comenzar a protestar por la presencia de la serpiente emplumada…

Axl apareció por la puerta, acompañado de Lümi. Ambos se veían tan estupefactos como cuando revivieron la primera vez, pero al mismo tiempo parecían contener las emociones embotelladas a presión.

"¡¿Pero qué…?!" Murmuró Athena. "¡Lümi, Axl!"

"¿Mamá? ¿Papá?"

Se sintió un ligero crack: el intruso había regresado su tabique nasal a su posición original e ignorando toda la sangre que seguía fluyendo por su divina nariz, levantó los brazos como quien está celebrando un gol de la selección de México en un Mundial. Incluso agitando las plumas.

"¡Adoro los reencuentros!" Exclamó Quetzalcóatl muy sonriente y todo perdido de sangre. "¡Sorpresa, Sorpresa!"

Lümi se dio un par de golpes en el pecho y se pellizcó incluso, pero tras tragar una buena bocanada de aire, se arrojó hacia Mu, seguida de Axl, quienes lo abrazaron con fuerza insospechada. Juliana y Mireille, emocionadas, se sujetaban de las manos y Antoine buscaba la mirada del Patriarca en busca de consejo… pero al ver los pucheros que Shion ponía, y como segundos más tarde tanto él como Kiki se unían al abrazo, optó por buscar la mirada de Idril, quien tenía la espalda erizada: la elfa no se fiaba de la situación. Incluso enfrentó a Quetzalcóatl.

"¡¿Qué Significa Esto?!"

"Quetzalcóatl… ¡¿Qué haces en mi Santuario y qué está pasando aquí?!" Protestó Athena, mientras veía como Matilda, quien había intentado sacar una foto con el celular, era arrastrada al abrazo familiar.

"Pues… esos dos están vivos." La serpiente emplumada hizo un gesto como quien le quita importancia a algo, mientras se topaba la nariz. "Pasa que el rito lo empezó un dios de muertos, pero lo terminé yo. Los dioses de muerte no deberían revivir nada, porque siempre lo hacen con condiciones, y con fecha de vencimiento. Soy un dios creador, y terminé el rito… les devolví sus vidas, como si no los hubieran matado, no los reviví temporalmente."

"¿Estás diciendo que no iban a morir?" Preguntó Juliana dando un paso al frente.

"Sí y no… ya saben, todo el rollo ese de que Hades empezó el rito les iba a dar un buen susto anoche, sí se iban _a sentir morir_ , pero solo eso. No son inmortales, pero si no les pasa nada de aquí hasta el fin de su vida natural… pues no tendrían por qué estirar la pata."

"¿Los reviviste en serio y _no me dijiste nada_ , a mí que soy su diosa?" Athena empuñó las manos. "¿No pensaste que a lo mejor hubiera querido saberlo antes?"

"Estoy entendiendo que nos ha hecho pasar a todos por un estrés innecesario." Remarcó Antoine, engrifado.

"Era parte del drama, además así valoraban más la sorpresa." Quetzalcóatl puso una sonrisa encantadora en el rostro. Entonces bajó los hombros perplejo. "No me digan que se molestaron…"

"¡No me molesta que estén vivos!" Athena pateó el suelo. "¡Soy la primera en celebrar esto! **PERO DEBISTE** haberme puesto al tanto. ¡¿Hades sabe esto?!"

"Hmmm, sí, el tipo sabe, aunque no está nada contento. También sabe Ananké, y está de acuerdo." Quetzalcóatl se rascó la cabeza curioso. "No sé porque le tienen tanto miedo a esa señora, si es una dama tan encantadora y comedida. ¿No te dijo ella sobre esto?"

"Habla con acertijos." Athena se cruzó de brazos y entrecerró los ojos. "Me dio algunas pistas, pero NUNCA me imaginé esto."

"Creo que Quetzalcóatl debió habernos puesto sobre aviso, así nos hubiésemos evitado el dolor de anoche." Gruñó Idril asumiendo una pose peligrosa. "Creo también que la Serpiente Emplumada entró al Recinto de Athena **SIN** permiso."

"Pero si no vine a matar a nadie…" Se defendió el dios con algo de inocencia. De nuevo esbozó esa sonrisa derrite corazones que tenía, pero la borró cuando sintió como Lümi de Aries lo sujetaba por el cuello con ambas manos y lo bajaba a su nivel, para escaldarlo con la mirada.

"¡¿Me Estás Diciendo Que Creí Que Dejaríamos A Mi Hijo Huérfano De Nuevo Y Que Sufrí En Vano Por Ello?!"

"Creí que estarías contenta, ahijadita." Le dijo con un puchero, quizás buscando la mirada de Axl por apoyo, pero éste tenía los brazos cruzados y no lo miraba muy contento.

"Oh, Claro Que Estaré Contenta… ¡Sobre Todo Cuando Te Arranque Las Plumas!" Exclamó la amazona inflamando su cosmo. Detrás de ella, Mu se tronó los nudillos.

"Justo que necesitaba cojines nuevos." Refunfuñó Mu.

Hablando de plumas, las que Quetzalcóatl tenía en el tocado que llevaba puesto parecieron achatarse contra su cuerpo, mientras el dios tragaba saliva.

"¿Y si se las paso voluntariamente? Hoy no quiero pelear con nadie: vengo de darles una paliza a un grupo de Esqueletos de Xibalbá y ando con un dolor de espaldas notable… aparte que caí y rodé por un cultivo de nopales y ¡UGH! Fue horrible."

"¡ARGH!"

Lümi soltó al dios y lo botó al suelo, abrazando de paso a Mu, quien seguía de mal humor. No tenía paciencia para dioses parlanchines, por mucho que le debiera su nueva vida. Axl les abrazó al tiempo que Shion ponía una mano sobre el hombro de su aprendiza.

"Señor Quetzalcóatl, agradeceríamos que la próxima vez que venga a hacernos una visita nos avise antes y no se cuele en este recinto sin permiso… así como sus planes de revivir gente."

"Le quitan lo divertido a la vida…"

"Del mismo modo le recuerdo que la diosa Athena todavía quiere un bolso de piel de serpiente emplumada y no todos los santos somos pacientes con las divinidades." Añadió el Patriarca entrecerrando los ojos. "Sin mencionar que nos gusta hacerle regalos a nuestra diosa."

Quetzalcóatl se detuvo en seco y sopesó las palabras de Shion. Miró hacia Antoine que se tronaba los nudillos, y a Idril, quien hacía estiramientos preparatorios. Los demás le miraban con cara de muy pocos amigos. El dios carraspeó.

"Creo que si alguien me acompaña a la salida, estaré muy agradecido."

* * *

 **Casa de Acuario.**

 _Esa tarde._

Alsacia se dio unos topecitos en el vientre al detectar que los mellizos comenzaban a patearse de nuevo. Bufó entre molesta y enternecida, pero finalmente terminó por sonreír. El que los niños se patearan entre sí era buena señal después de todo, más o menos, quería decir que estaban bien vivos. Estaba sentada en el suelo en la habitación que iba a ser de los niños, ordenando algunas cosas que había comprado esa mañana y que había aprovechado de mostrarle a Chantal. Tras las patadas, y una vez que los mellizos se calmaron, Alsacia volvió su atención a lo que estaba haciendo, ordenando ropita con su cuñada.

"¿Entonces como les fue en el Parque?"

"A mi me fue estupendo, y creo que Shaka también. Me dejó con los patos mientras se dedicaba a meditar." Chantal bajó la mirada, algo entristecida. "Adoro ir al parque a ver patos… me hubiera gustado dibujar, estaban muy bien portados hoy. Posaban incluso."

"Chantal… estas cosas toman tiempo, no comas ansias." Alsacia le palmeó la espalda. "Por frustrante que sea, te recuperarás."

"Sí, lo sé, es lo que me dice mi papá. Tengo apoyo de todos lados y…"

"AAAAUCH." Alsacia se sujetó el vientre de improviso: la habían pateado. Chantal se largó a reír. "¡No empiecen ustedes dos! ¿Me oyen?"

"Por Athena, _Alsace_ , ¿estás bien? Con esas patadas que te dan esos dos, ni vas a notar cuando estés de parto."

"Es lo que temo, aunque las patadas me parecen algo justo."

"¿De qué hablas?"

"No he sentido náuseas, antojos ni nada de eso. Tampoco ataques de sueño, todo lo ha tenido mi Camuchis." Alsacia puso una sonrisa traviesa. "Algo que sienta yo, aparte de los pies hinchados."

Chantal sintió una proverbial gota sobre su cabeza y se rió con más ganas. Alsacia tenía razón, algo que sintiera ella y no Camus. Aunque había que admitir que con el paso de los meses, estos efectos colaterales habían comenzado a distanciarse bastante. La amazona sonrió para sus adentros y suspiró: había un lindo ambiente en el Santuario. El día estaba bastante helado, pero la noticia que habían recibido esa mañana compensaba bastante.

"Estoy muy contenta por Mu. Aunque Shaka me dice que puede que le bajen las defensas pronto, con tantas emociones que ha tenido en el último mes."

"A cualquiera le pasa eso, aunque dudo que le importe mucho. Son noticias fuertes, pero buenas." Alsacia se acarició la panza en un acto reflejo. "¡Recuperó a sus viejos! Y ellos pueden retomar su vida otra vez. ¡Estoy tan contenta por todos!"

"Supe que los papás de Mu pasarán un tiempo aquí en lo que los reviven legalmente." Chantal se puso pensativa. "Y creo que los oí mencionar algo de ir a México cuando ya sean vivos legales."

"¡Me alegra! Tienen que disfrutar la vida como no pudieron hacerlo antes." Alsacia afirmó con alegría. "Dicen que en lo legal revivir muertos es un lío infernal."

"¡No tienes idea! Pero los abogados aquí se manejan con el asunto." Chantal tragó saliva. "Menos mal."

Ambas asintieron con calma y prestaron atención cuando sintieron la puerta de entrada al piso residencial abrirse. Un tropel de voces entró a la casa y rápidamente se distinguió a Hyoga, Isaac y Camus. Poco más atrás venían Antoine y Mireille… o al menos supusieron que venía el ex santo de Acuario, pues él nunca hacía escándalo por nada.

"Hasta aquí nos llegó la tranquilidad." Rezongó Chantal al sentir el escándalo. "Vamos antes que rompan algo."

"Mientras no sean las cosas de los niños, bien por mi…"

"Vamos antes que vengan y a Camus le dé un patatús por verte en el suelo."

La amazona se puso de pie sin mayores problemas y ayudó a Alsacia a levantarse. Cuando la mujer hubo recuperado el equilibrio y perdió el temor a caerse, ambas se dispusieron a salir de allí.

* * *

 **Cementerio del Santuario.**

 _En esos momentos._

"¿Cómo vas?"

"Aquí, tranquilo."

Milo se detuvo junto a Máscara, quien estaba frente a la tumba de Erich. El santo de Cáncer tenía un porte tranquilo, por momentos lúgubre, pero nunca desolado. Ante los ojos del mundo, era tan solo alguien que visitaba la tumba de un amigo entrañable. Se cruzó de brazos al sentir la presencia de Milo, quien guardó el debido respeto. El escorpión hizo una venia de respeto ante la tumba.

"Vine a verlo maestro, ya cumplí sus encargos… Kyrus lo anda buscando por la casa, preguntó por usted…"

"Aaah. ¡Fuiste tú el que le entregó esa carta a mi maestra!" Máscara le dio un golpe en el brazo. "¿No pudiste haber esperado una semana? La hiciste llorar de nuevo."

"¡A mi no me reclames! Mi maestro dejó instrucciones claras para esa carta." Milo, frunciendo el ceño, se sobó el brazo. "Lamento haberla hecho llorar de nuevo… ¿Cómo está ella?"

"Pasando el duelo como toda italiana que se precie de tal lo haría." Respondió Máscara, encogiéndose de hombros. "Estará bien una vez que se saque todo eso del pecho. Al menos no tiene que llorar tres muertes, sino una sola."

"Esa muerte le pesa por seis, Máscara."

"Hmpf. Lo sé."

"¿Cómo estás tú?"

Máscara bajó los hombros unos instantes, antes de encogerlos rápidamente. Suavizó mucho las facciones y su mirada pareció velarse por instantes, pero más allá de esto, no mostró emoción alguna. Miró de reojo a Milo, que lo observaba crítico.

"Sobreviviré. Estoy tranquilo. Al menos puedo venir a visitarlo." Máscara fijó la mirada en la lápida. "Hubiera querido poder decirle quien era, pero al menos pude compartir algo con él."

"Yo también." Milo suspiró de pena. "No tiene caso, no podemos cambiar el pasado."

"Igual hubiera sido un mal hijo. Lo fui para mi maestra."

"Te redimiste, Máscara. Ante los ojos de la diosa, tus camaradas y nuestros mayores." Le gruñó Milo. "Si no lo creyera así, sabes que no te hablaría."

"O ya me habrías dejado como colador."

"Exacto."

"Supongo que tienes razón."

"Claro que la tengo." Milo se sopló el flequillo. "Creo que sí estaba orgulloso de ti."

"¿Lo dices por lo que le dijo a mi aprendiz el otro día cuando fuimos a comer helados?"

"En parte. Escuché bien claro cuando le dijo a Thanos que siempre te tomara como ejemplo."

"Seeeeeee… y toda esa payasada de que había caído bajo, pero reparado mi honor." Gruñó sin estar muy convencido. Milo le dio un golpe en el brazo.

"Mi maestro sabía de caídas de gracia, y supo resurgir."

Ambos dorados se quedaron en silencio un buen rato, sintiendo el fresco viento que comenzaba a levantarse. Algo se había despejado, pero las nubes nuevamente le cerraron el paso al sol. Máscara pareció encogerse.

"En ese sentido, admiro a tu maestro." Máscara negó con la cabeza. "Las cosas nunca le fueron fáciles."

"Es mi maestro, pero es tu padre. Hónrale por eso. Creo que si hubiera sabido…"

"… hubiera estado a la altura, pese a la poca fe que se tenía."

"Así es."

El silencio les rodeó de nuevo y ambos respetaron la quietud del otro. Máscara finalmente se agachó, se golpeó el pecho con el puño antes de poner la misma mano sobre la lápida.

"… No prometo venir seguido, pero me verá aquí de tarde en tarde… padre." Le dijo mientras se ponía de pie. "Tengo que ir a asegurarme que mi aprendiz no se ha matado aún."

"Lo cuál ya es decir." Bromeó Milo, antes de ponerse serio e imitar el gesto de Máscara. "Traeré a Kyrus cuando no esté tan frío el día. Alisa manda saludos. Nos vemos, maestro." El escorpión se puso de pie y le dio un golpe en el brazo. "Vamos, la señora Lümi estaba buscando café para colar cuando venía aquí: quizás encontró y tenemos suerte."

"Je. Eso si Mu nos deja. Se ha puesto muy mamón el carnero ese."

"¡¿Lo culpas?!"

"En lo más mínimo."

Comenzaron a caminar con algo más de velocidad y pronto salieron del cementerio, despidiéndose de uno de los plateados a cargo del lugar. No hubieron avanzado mucho cuando Máscara se detuvo y miró hacia atrás.

"¿Crees que yo hubiera sido buen hijo?"

"Como creo que él hubiera sido buen padre." Milo sonrió de costado. "Ya déjate de cursilerías, no va contigo. Vive y vamos a ver a tu aprendiz antes de ese café."

"Eres un infeliz, Milo." Gruñó Máscara, dándole un zape. "Pero tienes razón… y hablando de aprendices, sé donde está el mío, pero… ¿y el tuyo?"

"Saga lo está cuidando."

"…"

"¡No me veas así! El tipo se esfuerza: sé que tiene mala fama, pero si nadie confía en él, ¿cómo quieres que se pruebe a sí mismo que es capaz de cuidar de un niño?"

"Hoy estás iluminado, Milo. De nuevo tienes razón." Le dijo con mucha solemnidad… que pronto dejó paso a una sonrisa torcida. "¿Te duele mucho la cabeza?"

"Bah. ¡Preocúpate de tus camaradas y te salen con esto! Vamos será mejor."

A pisotones Milo reinició el camino, seguido de Máscara, cuyo estado de ánimo se había aliviado bastante. Miro brevemente al cielo y sonrió. Hora de seguir con su vida, esta más mucho más en paz sabiendo que Erich, de acuerdo a lo que le dijo su maestra, despejó su duda antes de morir.

Quizás el viejo escorpión querría que siguiera con su vida…

… ya tendría tiempo de conversar con él cuando se encontraran en el Inframundo.

 **Fin del Fic**

 **"XV. MAGISTRI"**

 **Por  
Misao-CG**

* * *

 **PRÓXIMO PROYECTO:**

 **"XVI. GENS"**

 _Un horrible descubrimiento y un posterior descuido de Shion, dan como resultado un inesperado problema para Mu de Aries, quien de pronto tendrá que hacer malabares para recuperar el equilibrio en su vida… y no solo en la suya._

* * *

 **Nota Mental: ¡LES AGRADEZCO TANTO QUE HAYAN LLEGADO HASTA AQUÍ!** Gracias a todos, tanto a los que dejaron comentarios como a los lectores fantasmas. Sin el apoyo que me dan, no escribiría nada de estas locuras que no me dejan tranquila. Sí, fue un fic triste, pero tuvo sus momentos, y me alegra que le hayan dado una oportunidad. Ahora… tengo dos noticias, la buena es que el próximo fic va viento en popa y tengo mucho adelantado… lo mala noticia es que independiente de cuando lo termine, lo publicaré en marzo. Pido paciencia y que no me maten por ello. Les he dejado al final un omake introductorio que podrá darles una idea de lo que se viene. Me van a matar, lo sé. Por cierto, **no sé italiano ni alemán** (pecado capital en mi caso, pero bueno). Tuve que depender de Google Traductor. Si alguien sabe y me ayuda, yo feliz. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

* * *

Máscara tuvo buena maestra **Ozzy**. Y sí, es algo más "blandito" que ella, aunque me contó que cuando Juliana hizo eso, lo llevó con ella, pues no tenía niñera de confianza. Lümi era su hermana, la consideraba parte de su familia y bueno… nadie se mete con su gente sin sufrir las consecuencias. Y la verdad Juliana no tiene idea cuánto tiempo le duró el tipo, lo dejó en un pantano en medio de la selva vietnamita y nunca más volvió a buscarlo. Quetzalcóatl aprendió su lección: una nariz quebrada es un buen motivador. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

 **=D** ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado, **Guest**! Trato de escribir los capítulos con bastante amor (a veces me resulta más que otras) **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

 **óOo** No me mates, **Yamid**. Igual Erich iba a morir. Ahora, porqué Juliana nunca le dijo antes, es mejor que le preguntes a ella. Supongo que por muy dorada que fuera, había cosas de las que le dolía mucho hablar. Cuando una mujer quiere guardar un secreto, lo hace así nada más. Y si te consuela… ¿recuerdas cuando ponía esos estados en FB diciendo que había llorado como enajenada mientras escribía capítulos? Pues he ahí la razón. Sobre Quetzalcóatl… es una buena serpiente emplumada, algo troll, pero de momento no tiene malas intenciones. Y sí: así murió el matasanos. Que quede como advertencia a todo el que intente hacerle daño a la familia de Juliana. … **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

* * *

 **¡NO HUBO ANIMALES LASTIMADOS DURANTE LA PRODUCCIÓN DE ESTE FIC!**

 _El Inframundo sigue con problemas con los Señores de Xibalbá, pero tienen días mejores que otros. Como que se está volviendo rutina esto de enfrentarse a los Esqueletos, aunque Hades cree que no hay que confiarse._

 _A Radamanthys por fin comenzó a emparejársele la ceja, aunque salió corriendo cuando Pandora le sugirió que las mantuviera separadas y que ella le ayudaba con la depilación. Creo que Pandora no se ofreció por buena persona, sino para ver qué cara ponía._

 _Minos sigue buscando a su hermana menor sin mucho éxito. Las pistas siguen ambiguas y extrañas, pero tiene fe en que la pueda encontrar. Al menos está esperanzado porque le llegó un oráculo que le predijo que sí la encontraría._

 _Violate dejó de espantarle las niñeras a Aiacos, pero eso la ha puesto de muy mal humor, dado que se puso un poco celosa, pues la nueva niñera insiste en usar escotes que apenas tapan y le mueve la cola al juez de Garuda. Aiacos por su parte parece que no procesa la información bien, pues lo que lo trauma es que imaginó a Violate con un escote de esos y cada vez que ve a la niñera, se imagina que es su ala derecha._

 _Ha tomado bastantes duchas frías, mientras le da cabezazos a la pared tratando de convencerse que Violate es su mejor subordinado nada más._

 _Considerando lo anterior y que el 98% de los espectros se quedan viendo a la niñera como si nunca hubieran visto a una mujer, Perséfone está por tomar cartas en el asunto… pues vio a Hades, Hypnos y Thanatos seguir a la susodicha con los ojos. Al menos Hades tuvo la decencia de sacudir la cabeza en el acto y taparse los ojos._

 _Hypnos no tuvo la misma suerte y desde entonces duerme en el sofá._

 _En todo caso, Violate sigue cuidando de Benito cuando nadie la ve. Sobre todo en las noches. Benito *Adora* a Violate._

 _Quetzalcóatl fue visto en el Olimpo buscando las estancias de Hestia. Sobra decir que los dioses están algo intrigados._

* * *

 **OMAKE INTRODUCTORIO AL FIC "GENS"**

 **Horribles Sueños Premonitorios.**

 **Casa de Géminis.**

 _26 de marzo. 22:46 horas._

Si había algo que Saga estaba disfrutando mucho de pasar más tiempo con Anneke, era la posibilidad de besarla a gusto cuando se iban a dormir. La verdad podría pasarse horas solo comiéndosela a besos, y no exageraba. Ambos se acurrucaron uno contra el otro y se calmaron, disfrutando aquella presencia del otro y presas del tierno cansancio, pues ese día había sido largo para ambos y solo les restaba energía para dormir. Las luces estaban apagadas pero aun así mirándose a los ojos. Saga deslizó los dedos de una mano sobre la panza de la mujer y la acarició… aunque cada tanto…

"Saga… sin cosquillas. ¡Sabes que me cuesta acomodarme!"

"¡Pero si no he hecho nada! No es mi culpa que seas sensible."

"¡No es eso! Me haces cosquillas a propósito." Anneke hizo un puchero. "Quiero dormir…"

"¿Quién yo? ¿Cosquillas?"

"¡Saga!"

Saga abrazó a Anneke ocultando su traviesa sonrisa. Volvió a besarla y se dejó abrazar por la mujer. Suspiró con calma y se sosegó.

"¿Te sientes mejor?"

"Sí… inflada, pero bien. Me ayudó el masaje que me diste."

"Cuando quieras, muñeca." Saga le besó la mejilla. "Ya duérmete."

"Eres tú el que no se duerme…"

"Shhh…"

Compartieron otro beso y se relajaron por fin. Pronto los venció el sueño y se durmieron, siendo el último pensamiento consciente de Anneke relacionado con el hecho que la mano de Saga volvía a reposar sobre su panza en actitud protectora. La paz del buen descanso pronto se adueñó de sus sentidos.

…

…

Anneke parpadeó extrañada. Estaba de pie en medio de una inmensidad blanca y muy brillante, pero sus ojos no se sentían lastimados. Ella misma estaba usando un vestido del mismo color, como de gasa y muy fragante y no llevaba calzado. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Y Saga?

Sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor, comenzó a caminar sin poner mucha atención a donde iba. El suelo se sentía blandito y no hacía ni frío ni calor. Avanzó varios metros, aunque todo era tan monótono que daba la impresión que no avanzaba nada.

Escuchó una carrera de pasos a su espalda. Anneke giró sobre sus talones: no lejos de ella vio a Kiki, también vestido de blanco, llevando una caja de madera, la que puso en el suelo sin mucho cuidado. Se sacudió las manos antes de ponerlas en sus caderas, luciendo una gran sonrisa. La mujer se llevó la mano al vientre y comenzó a caminar hacia el aprendiz de Aries, quien al verla la saludó con alegría.

Pero ni bien dejó de mirarla, la ignoró, tal y como si no la hubiera visto. Kiki revisó la caja de madera, dándole vueltas alrededor y poniendo el oído contra la madera, como intentando escuchar qué había dentro. Era una suerte de baúl de carga, con gruesos candados. Era de color negro y se la veía poco salubre. Kiki abrió la tapa y se asomó dentro: la alegre expresión del lemuriano se tornó en horror. Dejó caer la tapa y retrocedió visiblemente espantado.

"¿Qué tienes ahí, Kiki?" Preguntó de pronto Isabella.

Nunca supo de donde salió su cuñada, solo que estaba allí, vistiendo además de sus ropas usuales, el cabello firmemente trenzado y un grueso chaleco antibalas, siempre vestida de blanco. Pareció ignorarla y se concentró en el pequeño lemuriano. Se acercó a la caja con el arma presta a disparar. Anneke entrecerró los ojos, como haciendo memoria…

… Ah sí, Kanon estuvo toda la tarde y la cena con la actitud de un perro apaleado. Bruno, su mascota, de hecho le había acompañado muy bien todo el día, como intentando consolar al menor de los gemelos en su forzada soledad. Isabella ese día participaba de una redada nocturna, como parte de las diligencias propias de un complicadísimo caso de trata de personas. Llevaba dos días sin ella y lo más probable es que recién a después del mediodía siguiente pudiera verla de nuevo.

"¿Por qué le hicieron eso?" Le preguntó Kiki derramando algunos lagrimones. Volvió a asomarse al interior de la caja y fijó su vista en el fondo. Isabella lo imitó y su expresión se trastornó, murmurando al mismo tiempo una grosería, pues lo que parecía estar viendo no debía ser algo que tuviera perdón.

"… Anneke, ven a mirar esto…"La invitó Isabella.

La aludida dio un respingo de sorpresa, pero no estuvo en ella negarse, pues movida como por una fuerza externa se acercó a la caja. Tenía un mal presentimiento de esto, no quería asomarse y hasta intentó apartar la mirada, pero de nuevo, no era algo que ella podía evitar. Miró dentro en contra de su voluntad.

No vio nada, la caja estaba vacía.

"¿Qué se supone que debo ver?"

"A nuestra hija."

 **– LE GASP –**

Anneke levantó la vista de golpe, y se tapó la boca al ver a una pareja de pie frente a ella, ensangrentada y desfigurada, que ni Kiki ni Isabella parecían haber notado. Estaban tan hinchados a golpes que no pudo reconocer ni memorizar rasgos, sobre todo él, cuya cara estaba destrozada. También olían a carbón quemado. Ella, en todo caso, parecía haberlo pasado algo mejor… pues al menos podía tener un ojo abierto. Anneke quiso retroceder, pero en ese momento la caja pareció succionarla…

Cuando el mundo se detuvo, parpadeó perpleja. Atinó a sujetarse de una pared cuando estuvo segura de que ya nada más se movería.

… se encontró en una suerte de edificio, un club o algo así, pero de mala muerte. Un antro que olía a alcohol y fluidos corporales de todo tipo. Se tapó la nariz y boca con una mano y la otra se la llevó al vientre, mientras buscaba la salida con los ojos, cosa que no pudo hallar.

Se fijó en un calendario y en un reloj. Marcaba 19 de marzo, a las 10:35 horas de la mañana. Aguantó la respiración, ¿Qué se supone que tenía que mirar…?

"Síguelos." Le dijo de pronto la mujer desfigurada. Iba a preguntar a quienes cuando tuvo su respuesta.

"El dentista nos espera en la cocina."

"¿Llamaste al dentista? ¿No podías llamar al pediatra ese?"

"Sí, pero cobra muy caro."

"Si se nos muere como la última, te descuento el valor de la mercancía de tu parte."

"Ya deja de lloriquear."

Eran dos hombres, ninguno corpulento, pero no se veían desarreglados ni sucios, sino bastante decentes. Uno de ellos apestaba a nicotina. Se veían extraños en un ambiente tan asqueroso, pero no fue lo que llamó la atención de Anneke. Uno de ellos llevaba un bebé, de unos diez meses, quizás doce, en los brazos. No lo cargaba con cariño, sino como si fuera una porcelana delicada, valiosa, pero un objeto a fin de cuentas. ¿Era una niña? ¡Sí, lo era! La pequeña no hacía ruidos y se la veía aterrada, con los ojos, cada uno de un color diferente, llenos de lágrimas y rígida del espanto. Estaba vestida con ropa sucia, que le quedaba grande y tenía una bandana cubriéndole la cabeza y la frente.

Era como si quisieran ocultar rasgos particulares de la nena, que ayudarían a su identificación.

El cuarto dio vueltas frenéticas y Anneke atinó a sujetarse de la pared para no caer. Ahora estaba en una cocina. La nena estaba sentada sobre un mesón sin querer moverse y un sujeto, que llevaba una bata blanca y olía a dentista, miraba con una mezcla de asco y lascivia a la niña. Anneke sintió repulsión instantánea al verlo. ¡¿Cómo Se Atrevía A Ponerle Las Manazas Encima?!

"Está demasiado cara y pequeña. Me gustan más grandes, como de diez años."

"Ni que te la fuéramos a ofrecer: ya tiene un comprador. Le gusta criarlas de niñas." Se burló uno de los hombres, el que olía a nicotina, quien por cierto, estaba fumando y echándole el humo a la niña sin ningún respeto.

"¿El precio incluye mis servicios?"

"Digamos que sí."

"Debería cobrarles más caro."

"Tú solo haz tu trabajo." Le dijo el otro de mal humor.

"No incluye anestesia."

"Lo sabemos." Le dijo el fumador, sin darle importancia. "Se callará cuando se canse."

"Tampoco pagamos por tus opiniones: resérvatelas." El sujeto que había estado cargando a la niña le mostró el arma que llevaba al cinto. El dentista se encogió de hombros y sacó una herramienta cortante.

"Conste."

Antes que Anneke reaccionara, el dentista sujetó el talón derecho de la niña y tras darle un buen tirón, para su soberano horror, le cortó de cuajo el dedo pulgar del pie. La beba erupcionó en gritos y chillidos de dolor, intentando apartarse, pero de nada sirvieron sus implícitas súplicas cuando el malnacido le sujetó la rodilla con ambas manos y procedió a un movimiento de torsión y desencajamiento de la articulación tan espantoso, que Anneke se despertó en pánico, incorporándose de golpe sumida en gritos desesperados y pálida de horror.

Se levantó a trastabillones y salió de la cama, como intentando encontrar una salida de emergencia, totalmente desorientada. Parece que Saga la sujetó e intentó calmarla, pero una oleada de náuseas le invadió la nariz y tras dar algunos manotazos corrió al baño a vomitar.

No supo en qué momento Saga encendió la luz y se sentó junto a ella en el suelo, sujetándole el cabello y sobándole la espalda, mientras vaciaba su estómago ni tampoco tuvo noción de cuánto tiempo estuvo allí metida tratando de sosegar su corazón. Anneke tuvo problemas para calmarse y el bebé que tenía en su vientre se percibía asustado, pues se movía inquieto. A su mente llegaron algunas imágenes… más información sobre su visión: lo que vio en su sueño había ocurrido justo esa mañana, tenía mucho que ver con el caso de Isabella y de alguna manera…

Tuvo el impulso de regalarle un taser a Matilda. ¡Tenía que hacerlo cuanto antes!

Dejó escapar aire e inspiró de nuevo. Tuvo otro aviso psíquico en ese momento, uno más tranquilo… vio a Mu subiendo por las escaleras zodiacales hacia Géminis, con la capa manchada de sangre y con la beba de su sueño bien segura en sus brazos… la pequeña estaba aferrada como una lapa a la armadura. Eso ocurriría a las 3:15 de la mañana.

Vio la hora… eran las 2:40 am. Sería dentro de poco.

"¿Me vas a decir ahora qué pasó?" Le preguntó Saga aún acelerado. Anneke lo miró aterrada.

"Isabella… ¡Su redada! ¿Dices que era de un caso de trata de personas?"

"Sí." Saga entrecerró los ojos. "¿Le pasó algo?"

"No… ¡Pero se va a encontrar con algo espantoso!" Anneke se puso de pie a trastabillones y salió del baño, derecho a la pila de cosas que estaba juntando para su bebé y que de momento estaban amontonadas sobre la cómoda de Saga. "¿Qué hora es?" Preguntó por costumbre mientras sacaba una de las mantitas de seguridad de su empaque.

"Como las 2:40… Muñequita, ¡Cálmate un poco! ¿Qué está pasando?" Le preguntó mientras la sujetaba por los hombros.

"Algo horrible. ¡No tienes idea cuánto!"

Le dijo con una seriedad tan inmensa, que Saga consideró llamar a su armadura. Iba a preguntar por detalles cuando sintió el cosmo de Mu inflamarse de ira. Cerca de él estaba el Patriarca, quien a juzgar por su reacción, no hizo nada por aplacar a su aprendiz, como si estuviera de acuerdo con su arrebato. Lo que lo sorprendió es que no venía de la Primera Casa, sino desde Atenas… ¿Qué hacía Mu en Atenas?

¡Cierto! Se había llevado a Kiki a la ciudad para un entrenamiento nocturno especial, pero… eso no explicaba la presencia del Maestro Shion. Entrecerró los ojos: ¿Qué lo había hecho enfurecer así? Saga miró a Anneke, quien seguía al borde de las lágrimas.

Tragó saliva.

 **Fin del Omake.**

 **Por  
Misao-CG**


End file.
